Una Gran Sorpresa SyD Completa
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena y Darién dos hermosos años de relación, pero este le llego una oportunidad para estudiar fuera del país. Él decide seguir su sueño y sin importarle lo que podía dejar atrás, cuando regresa se consigue Una Gran Sorpresa
1. Chapter 1

Serena levantándose de la cama

- Soy Serena Tsukino tengo 18 años vivo con mis hermanas que son rey y lita lamentablemente mis padres murieron en un terrible accidente y mis hermanas y yo trabajamos para poder sobrevivir, ya que nuestros padres dejaron la casa y un auto.- poniéndose la camisa y el pantalón - les voy a presentar a mis hermanas - saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras y señalando a Rey - ella es rey es mi hermana mayor tiene 19 años es la que tiene el carácter más fuerte tiene un novio llamado Nicolás con quien se quiere casar, Nicolás es un buen chico es muy amable y su familia es de dinero, en eso venia lita, lita mi hermana es la mayor es tierna y muy amable tiene 20 años es la mejor hermana, es como mi madre ya que no la recuerdo, aun que a veces sueño con ella, no me acuerdo muy bien. Ya que cuando tuvimos el accidente yo solo tenía 8 años y me golpee la cabeza no la recuerdo muy bien, bueno lita tiene una florería que la hizo con ayuda de mina una de nuestras amiga que es prima de mi novio Darién jijiji si tengo novio es el mejor novio del mundo lo adoro, ya tenemos 2 años de novios nos conocimos en un parque desde allí comenzamos a conocernos y luego novios. Pero bueno

- Serena ¿estás allí? – le pregunto rey, sabía que vivía en su mundo

- Sí, ya rey no grites.- esta seria

- No pelean poniendo la mesa.- lita con suavidad

- Te ayudo.- se ofreció ella

- Claro sere

- Bueno yo tengo que irme.- informa rey

- Que bien, yo también tengo que irme a trabajar.- serena tomándose un jugo, saliendo de la casa

- Está, no va a cambiar.- rey cruzando los brazos

- No.- sonriendo

Serena salió corriendo para la cafetería de Andrew allí trabajaba

- Buenos días

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – le pregunto unazuki

- Bien

- Llegaste temprano serena

- Sí, es que no me puedo dar el lujo de llegar tarde

- Sí, ya tienes 3 semanas trabajando aquí

- Sí, gracias a Dios.- a veces a esta le costaba conseguir trabajo

En eso llega Andrew

- Hola serena

- Hola Andrew

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto este

- Muy bien pero aquí con energías.- sonriendo

- Parece que serena vino con ánimos.- unazuki alegre

- Sí.- ella sonriendo

- Bueno a comenzar a trabajar.- ordeno este

- Sí.- serena

Inazuki y serena comenzaron a atender a la gente en eso serena comenzó a sentir un poco mareada, no era la 1 vez que le pasaba este mareo era como un poco mas fuerte

- Inazuki, no me siento bien.- débilmente

- De nuevo serena.- preocupada

- Sí, tengo días así, no desayune, es que todo me da asco.- le explica

- Es extraño serena

- Lo sé, bueno creo que me voy a sentar

- Ven.- sentándola

En eso entra amy

- Hola.- amy animosa

- Hola.- unazuki

Amy acercándose a serena

- Hola Serena ¿como estas?

- No muy bien

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Otra vez ando mareada

- Qué raro, ¿pero porque no vas para la clínica?

- No, después se pone tu hermanito se pone molesto, ya que se enoja, cuando no le digo nada

- Ya sabes cómo es Darién

- Lo sé, luego se me pasa

- Ok, pero ve al médico

- Lo hare.- sonriendo

- Inazuki me puedes traer un jugo.- may

- Si.- esta

En la florería

- Listo mina.- lita

- Sí, lita

- Estoy muy preocupada por serena tienes días sin desayunar.- le expresa

- De verdad que raro, si serena come por 3.- mina extrañada

- Lo sé pero cada día amanece pálida

- Es mejor llevarla para un doctor.- preocupándose

- Eso hare

- Hoy yaten me invito al cine.- le cuenta

- Que bien su noviazgo, va muy bien

- Sí, estamos mejor que nunca

- Te felicito

En eso entra Andrew

- Hola

- ¿Que desea? – lita atendiéndolo

Andrew asombrado por la belleza de lita

- Ho… la

Lita sonriendo

- ¿Que desea?

- Este... Aquí hacen arreglos florales.- nervioso

- Sí

- Quiero uno con rosas rojas.- apenado

- Ok ¿para cuándo? – le pregunto, para anotarlo en su agenda

- Para mañana en la noche

- Ok

- ¿Tengo que pagar por adelantado? – le pregunto

- Sí

- Ok

En la cafetería

- Tome.- serena entregándole el servicio a su cliente

- Gracias

- Serena, ya acabo tu turno.- unazuki

- Ok.- quitándose el delantal

- Ya te vas.- Andrew entrando

- Sí

- Oye serena puedo hacerte una pregunta, ¿tú conoces a la chica de la florería "Amigas"?

- Sí, una de ella es mi hermana mayor

Andrew asombrado

- En serio

- Sí, lita la de pelo marrón.- le dice

- No sabía ¿y cuántas son? – le pregunto con mucha curiosidad

- Somos 3 lita que tiene 20, rey 19 y yo que tengo 18

- Wow, no sabía de tus hermanas

- Rey tiene novio pero lita no

- De verdad.- animado

- Sí

- Serena, vete que ya es tarde.- le recordó su compañera

- Sí, adiós

Andrew e Inazuki

- Adiós

Serena se fue para el parque, en donde se iba a ver con Darién

Darién esperándola en la banqueta

- Hola.- serena feliz

- Hola mi amor ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien.- dándole un beso

- Mi amor tengo que darte una noticia.- serio

- ¿Cuál?

- Es… te bueno la universidad, me dio una beca para estudiar medicina en nueva york, necesito irme.- intranquilo

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –le pregunto

- Por casi 5 años

- Darién, es demasiado tiempo.- sorprendida

- Lo sé, que puedo hacer. Es una oportunidad que no puedo despreciar

- ¿Y yo? – dolida

- Serena es mejor que terminemos.- soltó

- ¡Que! – atónita

- Sí, es que no se si, en estos 5 años nuestro amor siguiera igual.- suavidad

- Tienes razón Darién seria es mejor terminar, espero que te vaya bien.- dolida

- Serena espera

- ¿Para qué? - Mirándolo

- Es que no quiero dejarte.- desesperado

- Darién.- comenzando a llorar en sus brazos

- Te amo mi niña

- Darién no se qué pensar.- abrazándolo con fuerza pero en ese momento se sintió muy débil solo serró los ojos

Darién preocupado

- Serena por favor reacciona

Serena reaccionando

- ¿Qué… paso?

- No sé, te desmayaste.- angustiado

- No me siento muy bien

- Vamos a llevarte a una clínica

- No, es que no desayune. Es todo.- le comenta

- Serena ¿dime tienes días sintiéndote mal? – le pregunto con seguridad

- No solo hoy.- mintió ella

- Segura

- Segura

- Te voy a creer

- ¿Entonces quedamos cómo? – le pregunto nerviosa

- Vamos a quedar como amigos ¿te parece?

Serena triste

- Está bien

- Pero

- ¿Pero qué? – esperanzada

- Sí, en 5 años sigo siguió amándote regresare por ti.- mirándola

- Está bien, yo te voy a esperar

- Es una promesa

- Sí

Darién y serena se dieron el último beso, al rato se fueron para quien para sus casas

En casa Chiba

- Hola hermanito ¿y esa cara? – le pregunto amy

- Termínanos serena y yo.- dolido

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que mañana me tengo que ir a nueva york.- informa

- Darién, me imagino que estás muy mal

- Si, yo la adoro

- Lo siento, esto es lo mejor para ti

- Lo se

Amy dándole un beso en la frente

- Vas a ver que pronto estarás mejor

- Ojala

Darién se metió en su habitación a llorar, igual serena. Los días pasaron Darién se fue a nueva york, serena seguía trabajando en la cafetería de Andrew hasta que un día serena se desmayo

Andrew con serena en brazos

- Inazuki llama a una ambulancia

- Sí, ya voy toda.- nerviosa

La ambulancia llego y se llevaron a serena de urgencia para la clínica, allí la atendieron

Lita preocupada

- ¿Pero qué paso?

- No sé, se desmayo de repente.- Andrew

- Serena no está comiendo nada bien.- rey

- Lo sé, y ahora que está mal porque termino con Darién.- lita angustiada

- Pobre de nuestra serena.- rey triste

En eso sale el doctor

- Padres de la paciente

- Yo soy su hermana mayor.- lita acercándose al doctor

- Entonces vamos hablar.- él seriamente

- Sí, vamos

Lita el doctor, se fueron para el consultorio

- Dígame doctor ¿qué pasa con mi hermana menor? – le pregunto mortificada

- Bueno la verdad no sé, si sabe pero su hermana está embarazada

- ¡Qué! – exclamo perpleja

Hola aquí con una historia, que subí hace bastante en el foro de Univisión, a ver si les gusta


	2. Chapter 2

- Por lo que veo no sabía.- él médico serio

- No.

- Le pregunte a su hermana y me dijo que tenía sospechas.

- Serena Dios mío, la voy a matar.- indignada

- Y lo más grave, que su hermana por no comer bien tiene anemia. Eso es malo para el embarazo.- le dice

- Dios mío.- angustiándose

- Es mejor que este tranquila.

- Ok.

- Su hermana, está en la habitación 3.- informa

- Gracias.

Lita fue para la habitación donde estaba serena cuando abrió la puerta la consiguió llorando le dio mucha tristeza verla así

Serena llorando

- ¿Porque a mí?

- Hermanita.- llena de tristeza

- Lita me siento sola.- desesperada

- No, sere estás conmigo y con rey.- tranquilizándola

- Yo sospechaba, pero no estaba segura.- suavidad

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

- No lo sé.- llorando

Lita abrazándola

- Todo va a estar bien, tienes que decirle a Darién del bebé.- le aconseja

- No se.- dudosa

- Ustedes quedaron, bien como amigos.- recordándoselo

- Dame tiempo.- le pidió

- Está bien.- abrazándola

En eso entra rey

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy embarazada.- sollozando

- ¡Qué!

- Rey no la vayas a regañar.- le ordeno

- Pero cómo es posible serena, esto es el colmo.- alterándose

- Lo siento.

- No, la alteres.- lita molestándose

- No me hables.- dolida

- Perdón.- llorando con fuerza

- Tonta.- rey salió de la habitación con una rabia

- Ya verás se le va a pasar.- lita

Serena abrazándola con fuerza

- Ojala

Desde ese día todo cambio para serena rey no le hablaba, solo tenía el apoyo de lita y de sus amigos de nadie más. Ya que todavía no se animaba a llamar a Darién, ya serena tenía 4 meses cuando le dijeron en la Ecografía se asombro ya que no se le notaba hasta que comenzó a usar ropa materna allí se le empezó a ver una pancita, serena estaba sentada en el mueble pensando si llamaba o no a Darién. Había pasado 1 mes y no sabía nada de él, amy no le ha querido contestar las llamadas

Serena agarrando el teléfono y marcando hacia nueva york

- Que me agarre

En eso alguien agarro

- Buenas.

- Darién.- emocionada

- Lo siento, Darién se está bañando.- una voz femenina

- ¿Con quién hablo? – le pregunto extrañada

- Con su novia.

Serena asombrada

- Su novia

- Sí.- con firmeza

- Michiru ¿Quién es? – le pregunto este saliendo del baño

Michiru cortando

- Nadie.

- Pensé que era serena, la extraño mucho.- triste

- Gracias por invitarme a tu casa, hacer el trabajo.- ella agradecida

- De nada, perdón necesitaba bañarme.- este apenado

- Sí, te entiendo.- sonriéndole

En Tokio

Serena no dejaba de llorar, en eso llega rey

Rey mirando a serena

- Sere ¿qué te pasa?

- Darién tiene novia.- llorando con fuerza

- Ese poco hombre, no llores por el sere nos tienes a nosotras y a ese bebé que llevas en tu vientre.- abrazándola

- Rey te quiero mucho

- Yo también

- Sabes si tengo niña la quiero poner serenity.- un poco más calmada

- Esta lindo.- sonriéndole

- Sí, pero si es niño, mmm no lo sé.- ella

- Ok, no llores. Yo te voy ayudar en todo.- rey animándola

- Gracias

- Vamos a comer helado.- sonriéndole

- Sí, vamos.- alegre

Desde ese día serena se volvió más fuerte y decidida los meses pasaron volando, serena dio a luz una hermosa niña que le pusieron Serenity una hermosa niña de pelo rosa, en el físico se parece Darién y a serena, lita y rey están muy feliz con la niña serena siguió estudiando y se graduó de enfermera y estaba trabajando en la clínica de la familia de Darién, allí se había hecho amiga de un doctor que se llamaba seiya kou, seiya está enamorado de ella y adora a la pequeña serenity que serena le dice riny de cariño. Ya habían pasado casi 5 años todos están muy bien, pero serena volverá a ver a Darién…

En nueva york

- Ya me tengo que ir.- Darién a Michiru

- Darién ¿Por qué? – Michiru dolida

- Tengo que volver.

- No has sabido nada, de esa chica.- dolida ella lo amaba

- Lo sé, amy y mina no me han dicho nada de ella y es raro.- este extrañado por actitud de su hermana y prima

- A lo mejor tiene novio, no se.- seria

- Pero

- Darién, dame una oportunidad por favor.- le rego

- Pero

- Yo te amo.- abrazándolo con desesperación

- Está bien, pero igual tengo que volver.- este para quitársela de encima

- Gracias, no te vas arrepentir.- feliz

- Tengo, que irme.- dirigiéndose a la puerta, con su maleta

- Luego te alcanzo.- contenta

- Ok.- sin importarle

Darién se fue para Tokio

En casa de Tsukino

- ¿Cómo estás pequeña riny? – le pregunto mina

- Muy bien, pronto será mi cumpleaños mi mamá me va a comprar una muñeca hermosa.- Riny alegre

- Yo también te voy a regalar algo mejor.- sonriéndole

- ¿Qué es? – emocionada

- Secreto nena.- yaten sonriéndole

- Tío yaten, ¿Qué me vas a regalar? – le pregunto impaciente

- Sorpresa.- este

- No sean malos.- haciendo carita

Mina y yaten

- No

- Está bien

En la clínica Chiba

- Por fin termine mi turno.- serena agotada

- Hola cabeza de bombón ¿cómo estás? – le pregunto seiya

- Muy bien.- sonriendo

- ¿Y riny cómo está? – le pregunto por la niña, la quiere mucho

- Terrible, Como siempre

- ¿Y todavía sigue preguntando por su papá? – sabía que la niña siempre preguntaba por su padre.

- Sí, le he dicho que su padre vive muy lejos, pero no me cree.- le cuenta

- Es demasiado obstinada

- Sí, eso salió a mí.- alegre

- ¿Y no sabes nada de Darién? – le pregunto preocupada

- No, la última vez que hable con amy no me dijo nada

- Qué raro

- Sí, lo sé.- ella amy no era la misma de antes, con ella

- Te dejo.- recordando que tenía que atender a sus pacientes

En Tokio

Darién entrando a su casa

- Familia ya regrese

- Hermanito ¿como estas? – Amy emocionada

- Muy bien ¿y cómo te ha ido? – le pregunto, tenía mucho que no sabía de la vida de su hermanita

- Bien

- ¿Has sabido algo de serena? – le pregunto sin rodeos, necesita saber de ella

- Sí, está bien está trabajando en la clínica de nuestra familia, muy buena es enfermera.- le informa

Darién asombrado

- Que raro, el sueño de ella era ser ama de casa.

- La gente cambia Darién.- amy con fastidio

- ¿No sabes si tiene novio? – esperanzado

- No

- Quiero verla.- emocionado

- Darién déjala tranquila, hace como 3 años vino a saber de ti pero no le respondí.- le rebela

- ¿Por qué? – atónito

- Darién es que no se serena, es una buena chica pero también tienes que mirar otros horizontes.- le aconseja

- Amy tú nunca, me vas a entender.- dolido

- Darién le llevas 6 años.- como si fuera demasiado exagerado

- No, me importa ella me amaba así y yo a ella.- indignado

- Hermano

En casa Tsukino

- Riny es hora de comer.- serena colocando la comida en la mesa

- Sí, mami sabes hoy vi a tía mina a tío yaten.- contenta

- En serio, que bueno me alegro

- Pronto será mi cumpleaños.- recordándoselo

- Sí, lo se

En eso llega rey

- Hola.- poniendo unas bolsas en la mesa

- Rey ¿cómo te sientes? – le pregunto serena

Rey acariciándose el vientre

- Bien, aquí con tu sobrino.- recordándoselo

- Hola bebé.- su sobrina tocándole el vientre

- Nace en tres semanas.- rey

- Que emoción ¿y Nicolás? – le pregunto su hermana

- En la casa, solo vine de pasada

- Que bien hermanita.- sonrió

- Tía rey pronto será mi cumpleaños ¿qué me vas a regalar? – le pregunto sonriendo

- Es una sorpresa.- rey legre

- Me asustan tus sorpresas.- serena, su hermana siempre exageraba con sus regalos

- Mañana vamos para el parque con lita con el pequeño Andrés.- rey informándole

- Ok mañana lo tengo libre.- su hermana

- Nos vemos mañana.- rey alejándose

- Ok.- serena observo como su hermana se alejaba

- Mami, mañana vamos a jugar mucho ¿verdad? – niña emocionada

- Claro que si, preciosa.- alegre

- A comer.

- Sí.- ella, comenzaron a comer en eso, se queda mirándola fijamente a riny estaba sorprendida de lo que se parece a su padre

- ¿Qué tanto me miras mamá? – le pregunto con inocencia

- En lo hermosa que eres.- sonriendo

- Gracias mami ¿oye cuando conoceré a mi papá? – siempre le hacia la misma pregunta, quería conocerlo

Serena nerviosa

- No se depende cuando llegue de su viaje.- agarrando el plato

- Mami ¿pero mi papá es guapo? – le pregunto curiosidad

- Uff guapísimo.- enamorada

- Lo quiero conocer mami

Serena en su mente

- Ojala que sea pronto hija

En casa Chiba

- Darién mañana vamos para, el parque para que te distraigas un poco.- amy sonriéndole

- Está bien.- sin ánimos

La noche paso volando, ya había amanecido serena se levanto un poco tarde. Ya que era su día libre luego levanto a riny, la baño y le puso un conjunto color rosa y una camisa color blanco

Serena peinándola

- Ya estas lista

- ¿Cómo me veo?

- Bien, preciosa.- sonriéndole

- Mama apúrate.- ansiosa

- Si ya voy.- ella levantándose de la cama

Riny brincando la cama

- ¡Yupi! Ya quiero irme

Serena poniéndose la blusa

- Oye riny necesito que me pases aquel pantalón.- señalándoselo

- Está bien.- bajando de la cama, agarrando el pantalón

- Gracias, oye nada de perderte.- seria

- Lo sé.- seria

- Nada de meterte con los niños.- conociendo que es un poco atravesada

- Lo sé, mamá.- cansada

- Riny.- autoridad

- ¿Qué? – mirándola

- Nada.- riéndose

- Mami apúrate.- molestándose

- Ya voy

Serena se termino de arreglar hizo el desayuno, luego se fueron para el parque, allí se encontraron a sus hermanas con sus esposos

- Hola.- riny abrazando a lita

- ¿Cómo está la sobrina más hermosa del mundo? – le pregunto lita feliz

- Bien tía, hola tío Andrew.- saludándolo

- ¿Cómo estás linda? – este

- De maravilla

- Aquí está tu primito Andrés.- su tía

- Hola Andrés.- niña alegre

- Esta hermoso, lita no puedo creer que ya tenga casi 2 años.- serena encantada con su sobrino

- Sí

- Está guapo como el padre.- Andrew

- Sí, es verdad.- lita

Rey y Nicolás

- Ven Riny.- llamaron sus tíos

- ¿Qué? – acercándose a ellos

- Este es tu regalo.- rey contenta

Riny emocionada

- Una bicicleta

- Sí.- Nicolás

- Que hermosa esta.- serena

- En serio tía rey y tío Nicolás.- sin poderlo creer

- Sí, preciosa.- este

- Mami mira.- toda emocionada

- Sí, esta hermosa como tú.- serena sonriendo

- ¿La puedo usar? – le pregunto a su tía rey

- Claro ve

Riny comenzó a pedalear, mientras serena la veía desde lejos

- Esta grande nuestra sobrina.- rey nostálgica

- Sí, hermosa.- lita

- Sí, igualita a mi

- De eso no cabe duda pero, no te da miedo que Darién regrese.- rey

- Sí un poco, algún día tiene que conocer a su hija

En eso riny estaba muy feliz con su bicicleta que no vio que alguien estaba allí y le iba a llegar, para no llegarle freno bruscamente haciendo que se cayera

Hombre preocupado

- ¿Estás bien?

Riny comenzando a llorar

- Me duele.- mirándose la rodilla

- Darién ¿Qué paso?

- Amy se cayó.- este mirando a riny

- Me duele.- niña quejándose

- Ven.- Darién cargándola y sentándola en una banqueta - dime ¿en dónde te duele? Le pregunto

- Me duele aquí.- señalando la rodilla

- Tranquila solo es un raspón.- él

- Sí, es verdad.- levantándose - ¡Ay!

Darién y amy asustados

- ¿Qué?

- Me dolió

- Es lógico, porque te caíste.- este sonriendo

Riny mirando a los lados

- ¿En dónde estoy? mi mamá ¿en dónde está? - Comenzando a asustarse

En otro lado

Hola aquí el segundo, capitulo. Espero que les guste

sayuri1707: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que este nuevo capítulo, pueda responder sus dudas

Nai SD: Hola gracias por comentar, este capítulo podrás saber cómo es el estado civil de serena

yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

Goshy: Gracias por comentar, te entiendo perfectamente cuando estaba estudiando no podía con nada, ahora estoy un poco ocupada, tratatando de hacerme un tiempecito para no abandonar lo que me gusta, no te creas tengo muchos fics por leer. Trata de pasar cuando puedas, estere esperando tu comentario =)

: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

patty81medina: Gracias por comentar, tranquila no pienso abandonarla, espero que te guste el capitulo.

Vere Canedo: Gracias por comentar, jejeje…. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Conyta Bombon: Gracias por comentar, veras que serena intento avisarle y a veces por motivos todo se complica, como dicen los detalles se olvidan, no entienden que esos son importantes.

Bueno gracias por sus RW, no soy muy buen respondiendo jejeje…No olviden dejar su comentario, cualquier duda escríbanme por privado o aquí, no tendré problema en responderles. Se despide Ady


	3. Chapter 3

- Jajaja en serio Nicolás.- serena divertida

- Sí.- Nicolás

- Hey en donde se metió Riny.- ella levantándose

- Es verdad, no la veo.- rey preocupada

- La voy a buscar.- serena

- Te acompaño.- se ofreció Andrew

- Vamos

En eso se aparece seiya

- Hola

- Seiya acompáñame es que no consiguió a Riny.- esta angustiada

- Sí, vamos.- este

En otro lado

- Oye nena tranquila.- Darién

- Sí.- amy tranquilizándola

- Dime ¿cómo se llama tú mamá? – le pregunto él

- Este

- Darién, pregúntale como se llama.- amy

- Perdón ¿cómo te llamas? – le pregunto

- Me llamo Serena Serenity, pero mi mamá me dice "Riny" aun que a veces me dice serenity.- la niña

- Serena.- repitió este

- Oye serena dinos ¿cómo se llama tu mami? – insistió amy

- Mi mamá se llama.- iba a decir

En eso

Serena gritando

- Riny ¿en donde estas?

- Me llaman.- ella emocionada al escuchar la voz de su mami

- Debe de ser tu mamá.- este

- Sí.- feliz

En eso venia serena y seiya, Darién estaba de espalda

- Riny ¿en dónde estabas? - serena corriendo hacia ella

Riny abrazándola

- Mami

- Serena.- amy impresionada

- Amy.- ella atónita

En eso Darién voltio y se quedo frio al verla

Darién en su mente

- Serena

Serena mirándolo

- Darién

Riny mirando a su madre

- Mami.- rompiendo ese silencio

Darién no podía creer lo que había escuchado

- ¿En dónde estabas? – le pregunto ella

- Me caí

Serena asustada

- ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime!

- Está bien solo fue un raspón.- Darién

- Gracias por la ayuda.- ella cortante

- Que paso hermosa.- seiya

- Seiya.- Riny abrazándolo

- Riny ve con seiya, que yo me llevo la bicicleta.- su madre

- Sí, mami.- ella

- Vamos a comprar un helado.- seiya

- Sí, de chocolate.- niña alegre

- Claro que sí, princesita.- sonriente

- Gracias por retenerla.- ella mirando a los hermanos

- No sabía que tenías una hija.- soltó amy

- Sí, es mi hija.- agarrando la bicicleta

- Se parece mucho a ti.- Darién

- Gracias, bueno tengo que irme

- Espera.- él

- Lo siento, tengo que irme. Mi familia me espera.- esta

Serena se fue dejando a Darién y a amy impresionados

- Estoy en shock.- amy

- Yo más.- él

Serena llego con los demás

- Me voy.- informa

- ¿Porque apenas acabo de llegar? – le pregunto rey

- Sí, mami ¿por qué? – Riny seria

- Nos vamos y punto.- seria

- Es mejor irnos.- rey levantándose

- Sí.- lita

- Pero.- Riny triste

- Luego volvemos.- Andrew animándola

- Está bien.- afligida

- Seiya me llevas a mi casa.- le pregunto serena

- Sí

Serena cargando a Riny

- Me puedes llevar la bici

- Sí.- seiya

Serena y seiya se fueron, al llegar serena curo a Riny y luego le dio un baño la acostó a dormir

- Estás muy seria.- seiya mirando a serena

- No lo voy a estar, si acabo de ver a Darién.- soltó ella

- ¿En dónde? – pregunto incrédulo

- Viste a él hombre que estaba hablando conmigo, él es Darién

- Ó sea conoció a su hija.- asombrado

- Sí

- Volvió cabeza de bombón ¿ahora qué harás? el tiene derecho, de saber que tiene una hija contigo.- mirándola

- No lo sé, cuando lo vi cerca de Riny me sentí insegura.- le comenta

- Pero habla con él

- No lo sé.- dudosa

- Es tu oportunidad a lo mejor te sigue amando.

- No, creo seiya.- insegura, aun la amara

- Bueno cabeza de bombón, me tengo que ir.- levantándose

- Gracias por todo seiya.- agradecida

- De nada

En la Chiba

- Todavía estoy que no lo creo.- comenta amy

- Yo también

- Darién esa niña me hizo recordar a alguien, pero no se.- dudosa

- Se parece mucho a su madre, serena madre quién lo diría.- este encantado

- Sí. Bueno me voy a acostar.- amy

- Yo tengo que irme al hospital.- este

- Comenzaras hoy.- ella asombrada

- Sí

Amy se fue para su habitación, mientras Darién se preparaba para ir a trabajar en la clínica que era de su padre ahora seria de él, mientras serena sonó el teléfono

- Buenas noches casa Tsukino.- ella

- Serena

- ¿Qué pasa molly? – conociendo la voz de su amiga

- Sere me puedes cubrir hoy, es que mi mamá se enfermo y tengo que cuidarla.- ella

- Sí, está bien tengo que hacerlo ustedes siempre me dejan los turnos de mañana, para estar con mi hija de noche.- ella

- Te lo agradezco

- Adiós.- serena cortando

Riny tallándose los ojitos

- Mami

- Ven preciosa, mami tiene que irse a trabajar.- le comenta

- Pero es tu día libre.- triste

- Lo sé es que tengo que hacerle un favor a molly

- Tía molly

- Sí.- sonriendo

- Está bien, me dejas en casa de tía rey.- acostumbrada a los turnos de su madre

- Claro que sí

Serena preparo la maleta de Riny y le metió las cosas necesarias luego se fue a llevar a Riny a la casa de rey quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos luego se fue para la clínica

Serena caminando por los pasillos

- Dios mío ya va a comenzar el turno.- caminando más rápido en eso choco con alguien - perdón no lo vi estoy apurada

- Serena.- este

- Darién.- poderlo creer

- Necesito hablar contigo

- No puedo, ya va a comenzar mi turno

- Eso puede esperar.- este agarrándola del brazo y llevándola hacia la oficina de el

Serena zafándose

- ¿Qué te pasa? - molesta

- Serena dime la verdad ¿esa niña es mi hija? – le soltó sin rodeos

Serena se quedo fría, por unos momentos hasta que reacciono

- Este… Darién

- Responde por favor, desde que la vi no he dejado de pensar en ella

- Darién Riny es…

En eso entra alguien

- Hola Darién.- cayéndole encima

- Michiru ¿qué haces aquí? – atónito

- Es que vine casi corriendo, para estar contigo.- Michiru feliz

- Tengo que irme.- serena celosa

- Espera por favor.- le rogo

- Pero deja que se vaya.- su novia

Serena salió de la oficina hecha una furia entro a los vestidores y cuando abrió su loquee vio una foto de ella y su pequeña hija abrazadas

- Mi linda perdona a mamá no sé si lo hare, pero tienes derecho a saber la verdad.- se termino de vestir y salió a comenzar su turno

Serena caminando por los pasillos

- Dios mío será una noche larga

- Sere ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto seiya, acercándose a ella

- Es que molly no puede venir, bueno tengo doble turno

- Que mal, si quieres cuando estés cansada vas a dormir un rato en mi oficina.- le ofreció

- Gracias la verdad, puede ser que me pegue un poco.- sonriendo

- Nos vemos.- yéndose

- Adiós.- ella

La noche comenzó a pasar las horas lenta serena estaba muy nerviosa ya que seiya se había ido casi a las 3 de la madrugada y no había nadie que la pudiera ayudar si Darién comenzaba a perseguirla

- Uff que noche dios mío.- en eso vio a Nicolás que estaba allí parado en puerta corriendo - ¿paso algo? – asustada

- Sí, rey comenzaron a dar las contracciones y la traje para acá.- le explica

- Ya, pero no le faltaba.- preocupándose

- Lo mismo pienso yo, pero ya está adentro

- Bueno tranquilo, cuñado todo saldrá bien ¿pero en donde está Riny? – le pregunto a no verla a su lado

- Está aquí.- este volteándose pero no había nadie

Serena asustada

- ¿En donde esta mi hija?

- No se.- desesperado

En otro lado

Riny caminando los pasillos

- Estoy asustada, en donde esta mi mamá.- en eso choca con alguien

- Hola pequeña.- Darién

- Hola

- ¿Y qué haces por aquí? – extrañado que estuviera sola y menos a esta hora en la clínica

- Es que mi tía está a punto de dar a luz a mi primito.- le dice

- En serio ¿cual rey o lita? – le pregunto, no sabía que estuvieran casadas o solteras

- ¿Conoces a mis tías? – un poco asombrada

- Sí

- Tía rey, estoy buscando a mi mami.- ella

- Mm ¿qué bien viniste con tú papi verdad? – le pregunto

- Yo no tengo padre.- triste - mi mamá me dijo que se fue de viaje antes que yo naciera y pues creo que todavía no ha regresado a un

Darién estaba sorprendido sabia que ella era su hija pero porque serena no lo había llamado, para darle la noticia de su embarazo

- Oye ¿estás allí? – le pregunto a notar su ausencia

- Perdón mi nombres es Darién Chiba.- sonriéndole

- Darién que lindo nombre, eres muy guapo.- coqueta

Darién sonriendo

- Gracias ven vamos a buscar a tu mami

- Sí, me cargas

- Claro.- cargándola con orgullo - vamos a buscar a serena

- ¿Conoces a mi mamá? – le pregunto inocente

- Sí, y no sabes cuánto la conozco

En eso venia serena desesperada y vio a Darién con Riny

- Riny.- serena acercándose a ellos

- Mami.- feliz

- La acabo de conseguir, te estaba buscando.- le comenta

- Sí, mami ya va a nacer mi primito

- Serenity no lo vuelvas hacer me asustaste, quieres que me dé un infarto he ¿dime? – furiosa

Riny bajando la cabeza

- Perdón

- No la regañes así.- este molesto y bajándola

Serena un poco molesta

- No te metas, no es tú hija.- seria y celosa - vamos Riny

- Oye serena.- serio

Serena lo ignoro y se fue con Riny, Darién esta que echaba chispas

En sala de espera

- Todavía nada.- lita impaciente

- No.- su cuñado

En eso sale el doctor

- Familiares de Rey Tsukino

- Es mi esposa.- este acercándose

- Felicidades, ya nació el bebé está sano y su esposa está muy bien

- Ya soy papá.- emocionado

- Y yo tía de nuevo.- lita feliz

Serena con Riny en sus brazos

- ¿Qué paso?

- Ya nació.- Nicolás feliz

- En serio.- serena asombrada

- Serena es tu hermana.- acercándose Taiki

- Sí, Taiki

- Vamos para que la vean.- este

- Vamos.- Emocionada

Todos se fueron a conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia

Serena abriendo la puerta

- Hola

Rey con el bebé en sus brazos

- Hola

- Esta hermoso ¿y cómo le van a poner? – le pregunto serena

- Todavía no lo sé.- rey

- Me encanta esta lindo, me hace recordar cuando nació Riny.- lita nostálgica

- Sí, es verdad.- serena

- ¿Así era yo? – pregunto Riny incrédula

- Sí, más pequeña. Ya que naciste de 8 meses.- explica su madre

- Sí, es verdad.- lita

- ¿Lo puedo cargar? – le pregunto su esposo

- Claro.- su esposa

Rey se lo dio con cuidado

- Está hermoso.- este encantado con su hijo

- Se parece mucho a ti Nicolás.- serena

- ¿Te parece? – este

- Sí

- ¿Lo puedo cargar? – pregunto niña

Todos hicieron un silencio, en eso entra Darién

- Buenas.- Darién

Lita y Rey

- Darién

- Hola felicidades Rey y Nicolás

- Gracias.- ella seria

- Oye Darién.- Riny

- Dime.- acercándose a su hija

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – lo miro con inocencia

- ¿Dime?

- Cómo nacen los bebés, bueno ¿cómo se hacen? – niña

Darién rojo

- Bueno

Serena apenada

- Oye serenity no digas esas cosas

- ¿Quiero saber? – cruzando los brazos

- Luego sere.- rey

- Pero tía

- Ya nena, además es muy tarde para que estés despierta.- lita

- Ya son casi las 4.- Riny

- ¿Vengo a ver al bebé? –les informa

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto preocupado Nicolás

- No, solo que yo soy el pediatra.- sonrió este

- Ok.- entregándoselo y este lo acostó en la cunita

Darién escuchando los latidos del corazón

- Está bien, dentro de 15 días no tienen que traer para que le ponga una vacuna

- Ok.- rey seria

- Bueno señorita tienes que irte con tía lita, para su casa.- su madre

- Pero.- la niña

- Vamos.- ella

- Sí, vamos.- lita

- Adiós, mami.- Riny

- Adiós.- su madre sonriendo

- Adiós, Darién.- niña

- Adiós.- este mirándola

Riny se fue con su tía lita

- Bueno los dejo.- serena saliendo de la habitación

- Bueno yo también, felicidades de nuevo.- atrás de serena

Darién se fue

- Estoy que no lo creo.- rey

- Yo también.- su esposo

En los pasillos

Hola y muchas gracias por sus RW

Sayuri1707: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Nai SD: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste

Yesqui2000: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Goshy: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

: Gracias por comentar, muchas gracias

Patty81medina: Gracias por comentar, sobre amy. Pues ella tiene una manera diferente de ver la relación de darien con serena, no está enamorada de su hermano. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Vere Canedo: Gracias por comentar, Amy es un tanto especial. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Conyta Bombon: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Naiara1254: Hola Bienvenida a mi fic, Gracias por comentar, ojala que te guste el capitulo

Usako-chiba-T: Hola bienvenida, gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

isabel20: Hola bienvenida y gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Serena caminando

- Que se cree ese.- molesta

Darién corriendo y alcanzándola

- Hola

- ¿Qué quieres? – sin mirarlo

- Hablar contigo.- con suavidad

- ¿De qué?

- De nuestra hija.- soltó

Serena deteniéndose

- ¡Qué! – alterada

- No, lo niegues lo sé todo.- con firmeza

- ¿Pero cómo? – atónita

- Vamos hablar en mi oficina.- pidió

- Está bien

Darién y serena se fueron hablar para la oficina

- ¿Dime? – ella

- Quiero saber todo sobre mi hija.- impaciente

- ¿Quién te dijo que Riny es tu hija? – seria

- Crees que soy tonto, Riny es mi hija porque lo es.- molesto

- Sí, es verdad es tu hija.- le afirmo

Darién serio

- ¿Y porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? – reprochándole

- Porque no lo sabía además te llame, me contesto tú novia.- ella dolida

- ¿Cuándo me llamaste? – le pregunto sin creerle mucho

- Cuando apenas tenías un mes allá.- ella

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Nunca me llamaste, además.- ella dolida

- Te llame el día de tu cumpleaños y nadie me contesto.- éste

- Como te íbamos a contestar, si ese día tu hija nació.- con sarcasmo

- ¿Qué? – sorprendido

- Nació de 8 meses, estuvo en incubadora por 2 días.- le comenta

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto angustiado

- Se me complico mi embarazo con anemia, luego estuve bien además yo fui hablar con amy pero ella nunca me quiso hablar de ti.- dijo con amargura

- Lo sé, tenías que volverme a llamar.- serio

Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Como, si me había contestado una mujer no sé, si es tu novia pero me sentí muy mal, estaba sensible por todo Darién tú terminaste conmigo y luego enterarme que estaba embarazada, me sentía muy mal.- le rebelo

- Perdón, es que si me hubieras dicho que estabas embarazada hubiera dejado todo.- le comenta

- Lo siento pero así pasaron las cosas, nunca he hablado mal de ti a nuestra hija.- le explico

- Nuestra hija, se escucha tan bonito.- encantado

- Darién, yo no te voy quitar el derecho en verla, no quiero que Riny sufra.

- Tranquila desde que la he conocido, me encanta como es.- fascinado

Serena sonriendo

- Sí, me encanta su forma de ser a pesar que me saca canas.- ella riéndose

- Cuéntame de ella, por favor.- le pidió

- Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber? – le pregunto con suavidad

- Dime ¿qué fue lo primero que dijo? – le pregunto emocionado

- Lo 1 que dijo fue papá.- ella alegre

Darién excitado

- En serio

- Sí, lo juro no sé porque, eso fue lo que dijo luego dijo mamá.- jubilosa

- Me imagino que fue algo indescriptible.- mirándola

- Sí, lo fue

- ¿Cuándo comenzó a caminar?

- A los 11 meses casi el año

- Wow.- impactado

- La hubieras visto, teníamos que estar atrás de ella.- riéndose

- ¿Es buena estudiante? – le pregunto

- Sí, lo es no salió a mí, salió a ti.- sinceridad

- En verdad

- Sí, sabes hace unos meses comenzó a dibujar y no lo hace tan mal.- le comenta

- Me encantaría verlos.- eufórico

- Ve a la casa.- invito

- Todavía sigues viviendo allí.- sorprendido

- Sí, allí vivimos Riny y yo.- confirma

- ¿Puedo ir hoy? – le pregunto

- Sí, claro que sí, será en la tarde

- Sí, está bien.- emocionado

- Bueno, tengo que irme.- acercándose a la puerta

- Serena ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Tienes novio? – soltó

- No, tengo a alguien.- mintió

Darién un poco triste

- Ok

- Adiós

Serena se fue, las horas pasaron serena se fue a su casa, allí se encontró a su hija jugando con una muñeca

- Hola preciosa.- serena entrando

- Mami ¿ya llegaste? – la niña dejando la muñeca a un lado y acercándose a ella

- Sí, sabes hoy viene alguien muy especial.- sonriéndole

- ¿Quién? – intrigada

- Luego sabrás, ahora déjame bañarme para que comas algo

- Ok

Serena se baño y luego comenzó hacer la comida

En eso suena el timbre

Riny abriendo la puerta

- Hola

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – lita entrando

- Tía, hola Andrés.- mirando a su primito

- Hola rine. - Andres

- Riny no rine. - Ella

- Rine.- el niño

- Toma, dile a sere que me lo cuide.- lita entregándole el niño a su sobrina

- Sí, tía.- recibiéndolo

- Adiós

- Adiós.- la niña

En eso venia serena y ve a Riny con Andrés en sus brazos

Serena quitándoselo

- ¿Y qué hace aquí Andrés? – le pregunto

- Este, mi tía lita lo dejo.- su hija

- Ok ¿ya comiste? – mirando al niño

- No

- ¡Vamos a comer! – exclamo Riny

- ¡Shi! – sonriéndole

- Vamos a comer.- serena dándole un beso en la mejilla a su sobrino

Todos comenzaron a comer, Riny término de comer rápido para seguir jugando mientras serena le estaba dando la comida a Andrés ya que todavía no sabía comer solo, en eso suena el timbre

- Riny ve abrir la puerta por fa.- pidió ella

- Sí mami.- abriendo la puerta - hola Darién- emocionada

- Hola hermosa.- cargándola - ¿está tú mamá?

- Sí, pasa

Darién entrando

- Serena.- llamándola

- Pasa, Darién.- gritando desde la cocina

- Puedo pasar, esta acá.- apenado

- Sí, pasa.- ella dándole comida a Andrés

Darién mirando al bebé

- No me digas ¿qué es tu hijo? – angustiado

- Jajajaja claro que no, es mi sobrino.- terminando de darle la comida

- Es mi primito, se llama Andrés es hijo de tía lita.- pequeña alegre

- No sabía.- sorprendido

- Pasaron casi 5 años muchas cosas han pasado.- serena divertida

- Es verdad

- Bueno yo voy a acostar a Andrés, Riny habla con Darién.- levantándose y cargando al pequeño

- Sí, vamos hablar Darién.- ella feliz

- Claro que sí.- encantado

Serena subió para su habitación a dormir al pequeño Andrés

- ¿Y hoy fuiste al jardín? – le pregunto, necesitaba saber de ella

- Sí, me fue súper estuve jugando con mis amigas.- ella

- Que bien me alegro mucho y cuéntame cómo te trata tu mami.- necesitaba saber cómo es serena con ella

- De maravilla, lo único malo es que me pega.- triste

Darién asombrado

- ¿Te pega?

- Sí, me pega con la corea.- llenándose los ojos de lágrimas

Darién no salía en su asombro

Serena bajando las escaleras

- ¿De qué hablan?

- ¿Serena le pegas a Riny? – le pregunto indignado

- No, como crees.- sorprendida por su pregunta

- Pero Riny me dijo, que le pegas con corea.- soltó

- Serena serenity tsukino ¿por qué dijiste eso? – molesta

Riny riéndose

- Jaja es mentira

- Era mentira.- incrédulo

- Sí.- Riny

- Darién, todavía no la conoces. Ella es un diablito.- serena seria

- Ok.- apenado

- Riny, Darién vino para decirte algo muy importante.- ella poniéndose nerviosa

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno Riny lo que pasa, es que yo soy tu papá.- le dijo

- ¿Qué? – perpleja

- Sí, princesita. Darién es tu papi.- serena con suavidad

- Sí, lo que pasa es que estaba de viaje, y no sabía que tu mami te estaba esperando.- le explico

- O sea que este guapote es mi papi.- señalándolo

- Sí.- esta

Riny abrazándola

- Por fin te conozco

Darién abrazándola con fuerza

- Yo también estoy feliz de tener una hija como tú, hermosa

- Me imagino que te vas a venir a vivir con nosotras.- emocionada

- Este… no puedo yo tengo mi casa.- tranquilidad

- Que mal.- triste

- Pero, yo tengo una hermana que viene siendo tu tía amy.- le comenta

- ¿Tengo una tía? – arqueando una ceja

- Sí.- serena sonriendo

Darién mirando una foto donde sale Riny con mina y yaten

- ¿Y esta foto?

- Eso fue cuando Riny, tenía como 3 añitos.- le explica

- Mi prima sabe que existe mi hija y no me dijo nada.- enojado

- Sí, espera no te alteres, es que mina fue hablar con amy y ella no la escucho y desde allí mina no se hablan.- le rebela

- No sabía nada.- atónito

En casa Chiba

- En serio Michiru.- amy asombrada

- Sí, lo amo tanto que soy capaz de lo que sea.- ella enamorada

- Michiru me caes muy bien.- amy

- Gracias igual tu ¿pero cómo era serena? – le sonrió

- Serena es una buena chica, al principio me cayó algo mal, pero luego me di de cuenta es un amor.- amy tranquilidad

- Darién habla maravillas de ella.- molesta

- Sí, me imagino

En casa Tsukino

- Jajaja en serio.- riéndose escuchando anécdotas de su hija

- Sí, en serio. Ese fue el peor día de mi vida cuando Riny comenzó a gritar de esa manera.- ella riéndose

- Mami, era una bebé.- Riny apenada

- Lo sé. Bueno Darién, ya es tarde.- ella

- Sí, ya son las 9 desde que llegue.- este

- Sí, quieres puedes venir mañana.- con suavidad

- Claro que sí.- encantada

- No te vayas.- le pidió Riny agarrándolo del brazo

- Como ya es tarde, vamos a dormirte.- Darién

- Sí, vamos.- feliz su niña

Darién cargándola

- Vamos

- Adiós.- serena

Darién subió las escaleras con Riny

- Cuál es tu habitación.- le pregunto este

- Ese.- su hija señalándolo

- Vamos.- entro a la habitación le gusto ya que en todas las paredes había fotos de todos con ella y dibujos de conejos por todas partes - me gusta tu habitación

- Gracias papá. Te puedo decir papá verdad.- mirándolo

- Claro que sí.- feliz

- Mi mamá me conto que esta era su habitación y que cuando nací decidió dármela a mí y la acomodo a su gusto.- le explica

Darién mirándola

- Sí, ya veo

En eso entra serena

- A dormir niña

- Mami ponme mi piyama.- exigió ella

- Ok.- caminando hacia la gaveta y sacando la piyama - toma

- Pónmela.

- Está bien.- quitándole la ropa poniéndosela

Darién sola la miraba con ternura

- Gracias mamá.- sonriéndole

- De nada

- Vamos a dormir.- él

- Sí.- brincando a la cama

- Los dejo.- serena

Serena se fue para su habitación a ver a Andrés que estaba dormido de hace rato

- ¿Qué cuento te gusta? – le pregunto a su hija

- El de la princesa de la luna.- sonriendo

- ¿Cuál es ese?

- Mi mamá se lo sabe.- mirándolo

- Llámala, para que nos la cuente.- sonriéndole

- Sí.- salió corriendo para la habitación de serena - mamá

- ¿Qué pasa? – asustada

- Cuéntame el cuento de la princesa de la luna.- sonriendo

- Está bien.- cargándola y caminando hacia su habitación

- Cuéntanos el cuento.- este

- Está bien.- acostando a Riny en la cama y arropándola

- Soy todos oídos.- alegre

- Había una vez en el reino de la luna una princesa que se llama serenity allí conoció a un príncipe que era el soberano de la tierra

- ¿Y qué paso? – le pregunto emocionada su niña

- Serenity se enamoro perdidamente de el príncipe Endimión allí se juraron amor eterno, luego una bruja mala estaba enamorada de Endimión

- ¿Qué paso? – Riny

- Endimión lucho con esa mala mujer y se caso con la princesa serenity y tuvieron muchos hijitos y fin….

- Muy linda la historia.- Darién

- Sí, a dormir.- serena arropándola

- Sí.- cerrando los ojos

- Se duerme rápido.- Darién en voz baja

- Sí, vamos.- ella levantándose con cuidado de la cama

- Sí.- el

- Ya es tarde.- le recuerda ella

- Gracias por regalarme ese hermoso regalo.- emocionado

- De nada aun que 2 lo hicimos.- sonriendo

Darién reluciendo

- Vamos.- acompañándolo hacia la puerta - nos vemos

Darién le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero serena se movió y le dio un beso en los labios

- Perdón

- No te preocupes.- nerviosa

- Adiós.- él

- Adiós

Darién se fue para su casa, mientras serena se quedo leyendo unos libros

En casa chiba

Darién entrando

- Hola

- Por fin llegas, Michiru se acaba de ir.- lo regaña amy

- Tengo que decirte algo importante

- ¿Dime?

- Tengo una hija

- ¿Qué? – perpleja

- Sí, se llama serena.- orgulloso

- Serena.- incrédula

- Sí, sentándose - serena estaba embarazada y no sabía que la esperaba, luego se dio de cuenta te llamo y tu nunca le contentaste las llamadas.- furioso

- Darién es que pensé que era lo mejor….- apenada

- ¡Lo mejor por Dios mi hija va a cumplir 5 años en 2 semanas he perdido todos estos años por pensar así!- alterándose

- Lo siento.- avergonzada

- El mal ya está hecho

- Quiero conocerla.- le pidió, necesitaba volverla a ver

- Un día de estos la traigo para la casa, me voy a descansar mañana tengo que madrugar.- se fue para su habitación allí cuando entro había fotos de serena por todas partes con el abrazados besándose, sonriendo, en la playa. Habían muchas fotos que demostraban los mucho que se aman, agarrando una foto - serena te amo voy a recuperar, tu amor de nuevo

Sayuri1707: Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo, quite las dudas. Ojala que te guste

Nai SD: Gracias por comentar, si Darién siempre se consigue a su pequeña, no sé porque es difícil de explicar esas cosas, aun que para no es difícil porque más bien mi sobrinos me dejan con los ojos abiertos. Jajajaa. Ojala que te guste el capitulo

Yesqui2000: Gracias por comentar, si ella será una Gran piedra en el camino, espero que te guste el capitulo

Goshy: Gracias por comentar, me alegro que te guste el capitulo, espero que te guste este

Eloina morenozabala: Gracias por comentar, no sé porque no salio tu nombre en el anterior capitulo, espero que estaba vez sí, espero que te guste el capitulo, gracias por su sinceridad

Vere Canedo: Gracias por comentar, si Michiru es una bruja, hasta yo la odie, espero que te guste el capitulo

Naiara1254: Gracias por comentar, si Michiru será una gran molestia, espero que te guste el capitulo

Usako-chiba-T: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo, ya comencé a escribir de nuevo, mi mente la tiene ocupada la pequeña, por eso tardare en actualizar

isabel20: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Karly15: Hola Bienvenida, gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Starvenus: Hola bienvenida, que alegría tenerte en este fic, espero que te guste el capitulo

Kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino: Hola bienvenida, gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Gracias por sus RW se los agradezco muchooo


	5. Chapter 5

En casa Tsukino

Serena tocándose los labios

- Darién todavía te amo, pero es mejor estar así

La noche paso rápido, los días pasaron Darién iba todos los días para la casa de serena a ver a su hija allí se quedaba horas con ella compartiendo de todo serena se sentía feliz al ver a su hija así, Darién llevo a Riny para que amy, allí amy estuvo disfrutándola hasta que Darién se la llevo solo habían pasado 1 semana

Serena dejando a Riny en el kínder

- Te portas bien

- Sí, mami, mi papá no vino.- poniéndose triste

- Es que el trabaja preciosa.- le recordó

- Lo se

En eso llega Darién todo sudado

- Darién.- serena impresionada

- Perdón es que estaba corriendo, como todas las mañanas y me acorde que mi princesita tenía que ir al kínder.- sonriéndole

- Papá hoy ¿vienes a buscarme? – le pregunto emocionada

- No se

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme.- ella

- Sí, mami.- entrando a su salón

- Hola serena

- Hola esmeralda.- rodando los ojos

- Hola viniste a traer a tu hija.- burlona

- Sí

- ¿Y eso que no la trajo tus hermanas? – le pregunto con burla

- Porque tiene a su madre que la puede traer, no es tu problema.- molesta

- Serena, vámonos.- Darién

- Hay serena siempre va hacer así, tú vida ni el padre de tu hija se hizo responsable.- con maldad

- Perdón que dijo.- molesto

- Es la verdad.- esmeralda mirándolos

- En 1 yo me hecho responsable de mi hija, para que usted con su cara muy fresca a decir semejante mentira.- este alterada, aun no fuera verdad. No iba a darle gusto a nadie

Esmeralda apenada

- Es el padre

- Darién, por favor.- serena seria

- No se meta en la vida de mi mujer y de mi hija, vámonos serena.- mirándola con seriedad

- Sí, vámonos.- ella

En la clínica

- ¿Entonces eres la novia de Darién? – le pregunto seiya

- Sí.- Michiru feliz

- Vaya que sorpresa.- sin poderlo creer

- ¿Y tú tienes novia? – le pregunto con curiosidad

- No

- Sabes, me dejaron a cargo de los horarios de las enfermeras.- informa

- Que bien

- Tengo que irme.- Michiru levantándose

- Está bien.- seiya

Michiru se fue

En la calle

- Gracias Darién por callar a esmeralda, se cree mucho porque Es hija del dueño del kínder.- ella agradecida

- ¿Y porque se mete contigo? – le pregunto serio

- Es que Riny aparece como Tsukino y no tiene tu apellido entonces, es la única niña que no está con sus padres me explico.- suavidad

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – airado, por discriminar a su pequeña

- ¿Pero para qué?

- Mañana vamos arreglar eso, mi hija tendrá mi apellido como debe de ser.- seguridad

- Está bien, nos vemos.- separándose de él

- Adiós

Serena se fue para la clínica, allí se llevo una gran sorpresa

- ¿Qué es en serio?

- Sí, lo siento pero es una orden, no se puede cambiar los turnos.- le explica molly

Serena mirando la lista

- Mi horario es de 10 pm hasta las 7, no es mucho no puedo dejar a Riny sola tanto tiempo.- atónita

- Lo se

En eso entra Michiru con las demás enfermeras

- ¿Usted es la nueva encargada? – se acerco serena

- Sí.- sin mirarla mucho

- Tengo un problema, no puedo hacer turnos de noche.- explica

- Lo siento, es mi nueva regla así. Que no podemos hacer nada.- esta tajante

- Pero porque, no hacen una exención conmigo.- pidió ella

- No se puede.- Michiru tajante

- Es que serena, no se puede quedar de noche ella tiene que cuidar a su hija.- le explica molly

- Déjala con su padre.- esta

- No puedo, su papá trabaja y no puedo traerla para acá

- No puedo ayudarte.- molesta

- Déjala con rey o lita.- le aconsejo a su amiga

- No puedo rey acaba de dar a luz y lita está ocupada.- serena desesperada

- Bueno me retiro.- Michiru alejándose

- Espere por favor

- Otra vez, no entiendes.- dijo con fastidio

- Renuncio

Todas

- ¿Qué?

- Renuncio, prefiero cuidar a mi hija que me necesita que estar aquí.- con firmeza

- Es tu problema no el mío.- Michiru sin importarle

Serena salió de la oficina llorando, tenia años trabajando allí y nunca le habían puesto tantas trabas en eso venia Darién

Darién preocupado

- ¿Qué paso?

- Hay Darién.- ella sollozando

- Ven.- llevándola a la oficina - ahora si cuéntame - sentándola

- Acabo de renunciar

- ¿Por qué? – extrañado

- Es que.

Mientras serena le contaba a Darién, Michiru seguía hablando con las demás enfermeras sobre el nuevo uniforme

- No cree es mucho gasto.- se quejo Michiru

- No, y si te quejas tanto, vete a otra clínica.- esta tajante

En eso entra Darién con serena

- Michiru, explícame eso que ahora no se pueden cambiar los turnos.- Darién serio

- Sí, es una orden que propuse y la aceptaron.- ella sonriéndole

- Está bien, serena va a tener los turnos de 7 hasta 2 pm.- decisión

- No puedo.- cambiando su actitud

- Serena tiene que cuidar a su hija.- tranquilidad

- Que se la deje al padre.- cruzando los brazos

- Es imposible, que se la deje sí. Los 2 trabajan.

- Pero que se la deje a las tías.- replica

- Escúchame Michiru, serena no me puede dejar a Riny porque yo también trabajo, menos a mi hermana y sus hermanas me explico.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – esta sin entender mucho

- Fácil serena y yo somos los padres de Riny.- soltó

- ¿Qué? – ella perpleja

- Pero como.- dijo una enfermera

- No puede ser.- dijo otra

- Vamos hablar los 3 en privado.- Michiru seria

- Vamos.- este

Se fueron para la oficina de Darién

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – ella molesta

- Apenas me entere hace como 1 semana.- le explica

- Darién, mejor los dejo.- serena saliendo de la oficina

- Está bien

Michiru con rabia

- ¿Estás seguro que esa niña es tu hija?

- Claro que estoy seguro ¿que estas insinuando? – molestándose

- Darién ¿cómo sabes que es tu hija? – con suavidad

- Me lo dijo ella, yo creo en su palabra.- firmeza

- ¿Se parece a ti?

- Se parece a su madre y a mí.- molestándose

- Espero que no te este engañando.- seria

- Déjame solo.- furioso

Michiru se fue, mientras serena con seiya

- Ya serena.- consolándola

- Me voy.- ella levantándose

- Es mejor que vengas mañana

- Sí, ya son las 12

- Adiós, cabeza de bombón

- Adiós.- retirándose

En el kínder

- Jajaja en serio.- Riny sonriendo

- Sí.

- Vamos a seguir jugando, momo

- Sí.- su amiguita contenta

- Riny.- la llamo una mujer

- ¿Qué pasa maestra? – le pregunto la niña

- Necesito que vengas, es que te vinieron a buscar

- Mi mami.- le pregunto

- Sí, vamos

Riny se fue con la maestra

- Hola.- serena sonriéndole

- Mami ¿y ese milagro? – extrañada

- Es que salí temprano.- le mintió

- Que bien, nos vamos.- feliz

- Sí, vamos para que tía lita.- mirándola

- ¡Sí! - Emocionada

Serena se llevo a Riny para la cafetería de Andrew

- Hola cuñada.- Andrew

- Hola Andrew ¿cómo estás? – sonriéndole

- Bien.- con Andrés en los brazos

- Tía.- pequeñín

- Hola campeón ¿y lita? – le pregunto ella

- Se acaba de ir

- Que lastima, es que quería hablar con ella.- serena

- Hola.- unazuki

- Tía Inazuki.- la niña emocionada

- Hola hermosa.- cargándola

- ¿Me brindas algo? – sonriéndole

- ¿Claro, que quieres?

- Mmm, quiero pastel de chocolate y helado.- feliz

- Está bien, vamos para que comas

- Sí, vámonos.- contenta

- Sí.- sonriendo

En la clínica Chiba

- Gracias por venir.- Michiru mirando a amy

- De nada, dime ¿qué pasa? – le pregunto intrigada

- ¿Ya te enteraste?

- ¿De qué? – sin entender

- Que Darién tiene una hija.- soltó dolida

- Sí, mi sobrina Riny ¿qué pasa con eso? - Mirándola

- Lo sabías y no me habías dicho nada.- molesta

- Yo pensaba que, Darién te lo había dicho.- comento

- No me entere de la peor forma.- casi con lágrimas en los ojos

- Cuéntame

Michiru le con todo claro, con su versión poniendo a serena en mal

- Dios mío, serena se paso como puedo decir eso.- sin poderlo creer

Michiru llorando

- Sí, Darién le cree todo

- Pobre, Michiru hablare con el.- seria

- Gracias

- De nada

En el consultorio de Darién

- Toma.- seiya

- Gracias puedes llamar a serena.- Darién

- Serena se fue hace tiempo.- le comunica

- ¿Qué? – extrañado

- Pero, viene mañana

- Qué raro.- este marcando a su celular de ella

- Bueno.- contesto ella

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto

- Nada.- tajante

- Como, te fuiste

- Luego hablamos te espero en la casa.- cortando

- ¿Y a te vas? – le pregunto Andrew mirándola

- Sí, Riny vámonos

- Sí, vámonos. Nos vemos tía.- la pequeña alegre

- Adiós.- la joven

- Vamos a comer algo rico hoy.- serena alegre

- Que bien.- la niña

La tarde paso rápida, ya era de noche

- Bueno Riny a dormir.- su madre

- ¿Tan pronto mamá? – sin tener sueño

- Sí, a dormir papá y yo tenemos que hablar algo muy serio.- le dice

- Está bien.- acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojitos

Serena saliendo de la habitación y sonando el timbre

- Ya voy.- abriendo - hola pasa

- Gracias ¿y Riny? – pregunto este

- Durmiendo

- Tan rápido.- sorprendido

- Sí, vamos hablar seriamente de nuestra hija.- rudeza

- ¿Pasa algo? – angustiado

- Sí, pasa. Que tú tienes novia.- dolida

- Bueno sí y no.- mirándola

- Explícate.- sin entender

- Nos estamos dando una oportunidad.- le explica

- Ohhh que bien mira, Darién por lo que paso hoy tu novia no sabía nada de Riny.- molesta

- No

- No, quiero que mi hija sufra

- ¿Pero de qué? – sin entenderla

- Por culpa de Michiru.- seria

- Michiru no le va hacer nada, 1 muerto si la toca.- seguridad

- Mas te vale, porque no respondo Darién si le pasa algo a mi hija.- ella amenazándolo, en eso escucharon un grito – Riny - salieron corriendo a ver allí, estaba asustada

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto este angustiado

- Mamá

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto su madre con suavidad

- Meeee.- avergonzada

- Darién nos puedes dejar sola.- serena mirándolo

- Pero.- sin querer irse

- Por favor.- le pidió

- Está bien.

Darién se hizo el que salió y estaba escondido en la puerta para escuchar la conversación

- Dime ¿te mojaste la cama? – le pregunto

- Sí.- apenada

- Eso suele pasar sere, cuando yo era pequeña como tú me pasó.- con dulzura

- En serio, mami.- asombrada

- Así vamos para cambiarte y ponerte una ropa limpia y dormirás conmigo.- mirándola

- Está bien.- contenta

Serena la cambio y en eso vio a Darién

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Es que vine a ver qué paso? – apenado

- Nada papá

- No pasó nada así, que vamos.- serena cargándola

- Sí.- niña

Serena la acostó en su cama

- Luego regreso.- ella

- Ok.- mirando como su mamá se alejaba

- Creo que es tarde.- él

- Estabas espiando ¿verdad? – seria

Darién con un sudor en la frente

- Perdón

- Te entiendo es tu hija, no paso nada

- Sí

- Creo que es hora, que me acueste.- ella

- Yo también pienso lo mismo, nos vemos serena nos vemos.- despidiéndose de ella

- Adiós.- ella

Darién se fue. Ya habían pasado 3 días

- Por fin me dieron 1 semana libre.- exclamo serena feliz

- ¿Para donde vamos? – le pregunto su hija

- Para la playa

- Sí, con mi papá verdad.- emocionada

- Todavía, no he hablado con el.- insegura

- Dile mami.- le pidió

En eso llega Darién

Riny abrazándolo

- Papá

- Hola preciosa.- contento

- Papá, te vas con nosotras de vacaciones.- sonriéndole

- De vacaciones.- extrañado

- Sí, me dieron una semana.- explica

- Ok, que bien. Claro que me voy con ustedes ¿y para donde van? – le pregunto entusiasmado

- Para la playa.- Riny feliz

- Sí, nos vamos para la playa.- sonriéndole

- Tienes que comprar los boletos.- serena

- Nos vamos, en mi auto.- este

- Sí.- niña feliz

- Está decidido.- él

- Está bien, ¿para cuándo nos vamos? – ella

- ¿Mañana te parece serena? – él

- Está bien, no por mucho. Ya que en 4 días es nuestro cumpleaños.- recordándole

- Lo celebramos allá.- alegre

- No creo que sea conveniente.- ella seria

- Será un cumpleaños especial para las 2.- sonrió

- ¡Súper! – niña

- Vamos a salir.- Darién

- ¿Para donde? – feliz

- A comer helado

- Que les, vaya bien.- serena

- ¿No vas con nosotros? – le pregunto extrañado

- No, puedo es que tengo que acomodar las cosas en la maleta.- excuso

- Sí, papi mi mami tiene razón. Vamos nosotros solitos.- contenta

- Nos vemos.- este

- Adiós, mami.- despidiéndose de ella

- Adiós.- serena

Darién y Riny se fueron para una cafetería muy lujosa

- Me encanta papá.- entusiasmada

- Que bueno, vamos a sentarnos.- mirándola con amor

- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – se acerco el mesero

- 2 Helados de chocolate y otro de fresa.- este

- Ok.- él joven

Gracias por sus RW se los agradezco mucho

Sayuri1707: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Yesqui2000: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Eloina morenozabala: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo

Patty81medina: Gracias por comentar, tranquila te entiendo perfectamente, pasa cuando tengas tiempo. Tu opinión será muy bien recibida, espero que te guste el capitulo

Vere Canedo: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Conyta Bombon: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Usako-chiba-T: Gracias por comentar, Sí mi fe en Dios, en el confió

isabel20: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Karly15: Gracias por comentar, jejeje ya sé que eres fantasmita jojojo

Starvenus: Gracias por comentar, tranquila Darién sabrá cómo manejarla

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino: Gracias por comentar, jejeje si a mí tampoco me gusta, poner terceros, ya es como una tradición. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Goshy: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo. Si amy es una cajita de sorpresa

Pili: Hola Bienvenida, gracias por comentar

Cris: Hola Bienvenida, gracias por comentar. Si serena tiene que entrar a la habitación para que vea que jamás la olvido. Espero que te guste el capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

En casa Tsukino

Serena hablando por teléfono

- Sí, rey tranquila

- Pero, como dejaste que se la llevara.- rey alterada

- Rey tampoco puedo desconfiar, de él. Es el padre.- suspiro serena

- Lo sé, ojo serena.- seriedad

- ¿Cómo está Rick? – le pregunto

- Hermoso, creciendo

- Cuando puedas, lo traes a la casa.- le pidió

- Sí tranquila, bueno tengo que dejarte, es que lita esta aquí con Andrés.- rey

- Ok, besos a mis sobrinos

- Ok

Serena colgando

- A terminar de acomodar la ropa

En la cafetería

- Jajaja en serio papá.- Riny contenta

- Sí, en serio.- sonriéndole a su pequeña

En eso llega alguien

- Darién.- mujer acercándose a ellos

- Michiru hola ¿cómo estás? – este un tanto sorprendido de verla ahí

- Muy bien.- sonriéndole

- Michiru, ella es mi hija Riny.- presentándole a su princesa

- Mucho gusto Riny Tsukino.- la pequeña con educación

Michiru fingiendo

- Hola es un placer conocerte, linda

- Igualmente

- Hoy estoy con ella, por fin su madre me dejo salir con ella a solas ¿verdad? – entusiasmado

- Sí.- niña sonriendo

- ¿Y cuéntame qué edad ya tienes? – le pregunto ella

- En 4 días cumpliré 5 años.- orgullosa

- Que bien, ya eres todo una mujercita.- esta

- No, Michiru todavía es una bebé.- serio este

- Darién es lógico que la veas cómo, una bebé.- ella mirándolo

- ¿Y eso es malo? – pregunto confundida Riny

- No.- Michiru

- Ah…. Ok

- Horita vengo, voy a pagar.- este

- Ok, aquí te esperamos.- sonrisa Michiru

- Ok

Darién se fue a pagar

- ¿Y tienes mucho tiempo conociendo a mi papá? – Riny

- Sí, la verdad es que soy la novia de tu papá.- le soltó con una sonrisa burlona

Riny asombrada

- ¿Qué?

- Tú papi, no te lo ha dicho.- disfrutando el momento

- No, sabía nada.- aturdida

- Pronto nos vamos a casar, y vas a vivir con nosotros.- alegre

- No puedo, mi mamá se tendría que vivir con nosotros también.- le explico

- Eso es imposible, es un secreto así. Que nos digas nada, menos a tu mamá.- le ordeno

- ¿Por qué?

- Los secretos no se dicen

- Está bien

Darién llegando

- ¿De qué estaban hablando?

- De nada, papi vamos para la casa.- levantándose

- Nos vemos Michiru.- este cargándola

- Adiós.- sonrisa burlona

Darién se fue, para la casa de serena

Serena abriendo la puerta

- Hola bienvenida

- Mami.- cayéndole encima

- Serena aquí te dejo a nuestra princesita.- Darién

- Ok, ¿a qué hora nos vamos? – le pregunto, para estar bien segura

- A las 6

- No

- Todavía sigues siendo perezosa.- burlón

- Sí.- firmeza

- Nunca vas a cambiar.- arqueando una ceja

- No.- sacándole la lengua

Darién riéndose

- Mami ¿ya me acomodaste mi ropa? – alegre

- Sí.- ella

- Nos vemos a las 6.- este

Serena no muy animada

- Está bien, nos vemos a las 6

- Adiós, papi.- triste

- Adiós, preciosa.- dándole un beso en la frente

- Adiós, Darién.- ella

Darién se fue, mientras serena estaba a punto de preparar la cena cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono

- Bueno

- Hola serena ¿cómo estás? – le pregunto molly

- Muy bien ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto

- Solo quería llamarte, para el cumpleaños de keiko

- Lo siento, no podre ir. Me voy de viaje.- apenada

- Que mal, será en otra ocasión.- molly

- Sí, gracias por avisarme

- De nada

La noche paso rápida, serena se levanto temprano para preparar algo de comida, para el viaje. Luego de media hora levanto a Riny

- Riny ya levántate.- moviéndola

- No, quiero mami.- adormilada

- Ya, es tarde tu papá debe de venir en camino.- mintió

Riny abriendo los ojos en par en par

- ¡Qué!

- Vamos a darte un baño para.- esta

- Sí, ya voy.- levantándose rápido

En casa Chiba

- ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora? – le pregunto amy, quien se encontraba estudiando

- Me voy de viaje.- le dice

- ¿Para donde? – extrañada, no avisarle

- Me voy, para la playa con serena y Riny

- No, me habías dicho nada.- seria

- Es que solo vamos los 3.- soltó

- ¿Michiru sabe? – le pregunto

- Se me olvido decirle, le dices tú.- terminando de acomodar la maleta

- Pero.- atónita

- Tengo que buscar, más ropa.- dejando a amy sola en la sala

En casa Tsukino

- Lista.- serena

- Sí.- contenta la niña

- Solo hay que esperar a que, llegue Darién.

- Sí, mami

Serena sentándose en el mueble y llamando por teléfono

- Vamos a llamar a Darién

El celular de Darién

- Bueno

- Ya estamos listas.- serena

- Ok, ya voy en camino.- manejando

- Entonces te esperamos en el frente.- informo

- No, mejor en la casa

- Ok

Darién llego a la casa de serena, bajo y toco el timbre

Serena abriendo

- Hola, ya estamos lista.- bromeándole

- Que bueno, vámonos.- sonriéndole

- Aquí están las maletas.- señalándoselas

- Ok.- agarro las maletas y la guardo en la parte de atrás, ya que tenía una camioneta - listo

- ¿Y esa camioneta? – le pregunto

- Es mía tengo 2 autos.- este

- No sabía

- Solo la uso cuando tengo que llevar muchas maletas.- riéndose

- Ok

- Nos vamos de vacaciones.- Riny Emocionada

- Sí.- madre

- Es hora de irnos.- él

- Sí.- niña

Serena ayudo a Riny a subirse en el camioneta, luego se subió ella Darién arranco y se fueron, en el camino fue largo. Ya que Darién las va a llevar para una hacienda que le pertenece a su familia, en el camino Riny se quedo dormida mientras serena estaba hablando con Darién sobre el trabajo, y los estudios de Riny hasta que llegaron

Darién estacionándose

- Ya llegamos

- Largo.- ella agotada

- Sí, casi 4 horas, llegamos.- Darién

- Riny sigue dormida.- ella

- Sí, ya son las 10.- el

- Sí, es verdad

- Baja, yo bajo a Riny

- Ok.- ella se fue para adentro, mientras Darién estaba sacando a Riny con cuidado para no despertarla

Darién con Riny en sus brazos

- Parece que no esta naty

- ¿Quién es naty? – pregunto celosa

- Una señora mayor.- notando sus celos

En eso llega alguien

- Darién.- acercándose una mujer joven

- Paty.- alegre

- Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y esta muñequita tan linda? mirando a Riny? – divertida

- Es mi hija y ella es serena.- orgullo

Paty extendiéndole la mano

- Soy paty

- Mucho gusto soy Serena Tsukino.- saludándola

- No, sabía que te habías casado.- un tanto sorprendida

En eso llega naty

- Hola.- mujer mayor

- Abuela llego Darién con su esposa e hija.- paty

- Yo no.- iba a decir que no era.

- Bienvenida a la hacienda.- anciana

- Gracias.- ella

- ¿Ese milagro? – le pregunto paty

- Es que lo que pasa, es que mi hija quería venir a la playa, me acorde de la hacienda.- rebelo

- Aquí están las mejores playas.- orgullo la joven

- En serio.- serena

- Sí, son las mejores

- Sí ¿naty hay habitaciones listas? – le pregunto Darién

- Solo 2.- ella

- ¿Y eso? – extrañado

- Las demás las están arreglando solo hay, una matrimonial y una para su hija.- paty

- ¡Qué! – serena exaltada

- ¿Hay un problema? – extrañada la mujer

- No es que a veces serena exagera un poquito, la voy a llevar a la cama.- subiendo las escaleras

- Ok.- serena como se alejaba

- Ven ¿cuéntame cuanto tiempo tienen de casados? – paty

Serena nerviosa

- Bueno tenemos

- Paty no le hagas preguntas, se puede incomodar.- regaño su abuela

- Bueno es que.- no sabía que decir

- ¿O no están casados? – soltó paty

Darién llegando

- Sí, estamos casados. Solo que serena no le gusta responder esas preguntas

- Ah… ok, no sabía perdón.- joven apenada

- No, te preocupes

- Tenemos de casados casi 6 años.- este sonriendo

Serena mirándolo

- Sí, 6 años

- ¿Y edad tiene su hija? – paty

- En 3 días va a cumplir 5 años.- ella

- En serio me imagino, que se van a quedar para hacerle una fiesta a la nena.- anciana

- No me parece mala, idea es que serena también cumpleaños ese mismo día.- él

- Fiesta doble.- naty

- Suena bien.- paty

- Es que.- ella mirando a Darién - mis hermanas siempre le festejan ese día a las 2

- Pero, este año será diferente.- Darién

- Quédese.- naty

- Sí.- la joven

- Está bien.- acepto serena

En Tokio

- En serio molly, me tengo que ir.- seiya, alejándose

- Nos vemos.- molly

En eso llega amy

- Hola

- Hola, ¿la puedo ayudar? – le pregunto seiya

- Sí, estoy buscando a Michiru.- ella

- Está en la oficina 7.- informa

- Gracias.- esta

- De nada

En la oficina de Michiru

- Entonces, quedamos así.- Taiki

- Sí, yo le saco copias a los papeles.- Michiru

- Ok, gracias

En eso llega amy y choca con Taiki

- Perdón.- este

- No se preocupe, no me paso nada.- amy apenada

- Amy ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto esta

- Necesito hablar contigo

- Claro, vamos hablar.- mirando a Taiki

- Las dejo.- este

- Gracias.- Michiru

Taiki se fue

Amy sentándose

- Espero, que lo tomes bien.- amy no sabía cómo comenzar

- No me asustes.- preocupándose

- Es que, Darién se fue de viaje con Riny.- soltó

Michiru molesta pero lo disimulaba

- En serio, que bien me alegro por Darién ya que quiere pasar más tiempo con su hija

- Sí, no solo es eso.- ella

- Dime ¿qué pasa?

- Serena se fue con ellos.- suelta

- ¡Qué! – Alterada - ¿pero porque?

- Cálmate.- seria

- Porque, no me dijo nada.- gritando

- El me dijo, que te dijera.- suavidad

- Eso no se hace, esa tipa me quiere quitar a Darién.- esta con rabia

- Claro que no.- amy defendiendo a serena, sabía que serena seria incapaz de meterse en una relación

Michiru llorando

- Sí, es que esa tipa se le ve, que está enamorada de Darién. La odio.

- Serena no es de esas personas, Darién está contigo.- furiosa amy

- Ella está utilizando a la niña, para acercarse a Darién

En la hacienda

Riny despertando

- Mm ¿en dónde estoy?

- Hola dormilona, te dormiste en el camino.- serena saliendo del baño

- En serio ¿Qué hora es?

- Ya son casi las 12, vamos a almorzar.- sonriéndole

- Sí.- alegre

Serena y Riny bajaron las escaleras

- Ya se despertó la princesita.- Darién

- ¡Papi! – emocionada

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunto naty

- Sí.- mirando a la señora

- Luego de comer, nos vamos para la playa.- serena

- ¡Súper! – feliz

Darién y serena sonriendo

- Yo me voy.- paty

- Que te vaya bien.- su abuela

- Gracias abuela

Paty se fue

Todos comenzaron a comer muy tranquilos, hasta que se fueron para la playa allá había mucha gente

- Wow me encanta.- Riny

- Sabía que te iba a gustar.- sonrió él

- Está lindo.- serena

- Vamos a comer unos helados.- Darién

- Sí.- la niña

- Los espero aquí.- serena sentándose en la arena

- Ok.- yéndose con Riny para un puesto

- Hola preciosa.- un hombre

Serena ignorándolo

- Es contigo.- este

- Deje de molestar.- seria

- Pero que agresiva

- Usted ve aquel tipo con esa niña.- señalando a Darién y Riny

- Sí

- El es mi esposo y ella es mi hija así, que bye.- seria

- Perdón no sabía.- se fue

En el puesto

- 3 helados.- Darién

- Ok.- él joven

- Papá, quiero de fresa.- alegre

- Ok, 3 de fresa

- Ok.- joven

- Darién.- hombre acercándose a él

- Hola Edward ¿cómo estás? – le pregunto sorprendido

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Bien con mi familia, te presento a mi hija

- ¡Tú hija! ¿Te casaste con serena? – atónito

- Sí, me case con serena.- mintió

- Lo sabía igualita a los 2.- alegre

- Gracias

- Fue un placer verte.- despidiéndose

- Igualmente, adiós.- este

- Oye papá ¿por qué dices que estas casado con mi mamá? – le pregunto seria

- Este….- nervioso

En Tokio

- Holaaaaa.- mina sonriendo

- Mina tenía tiempo sin verte.- rey asombrada

- Es que estaba perdida con mi esposito.- divertida

- Sí, muy perdida ¿no sabes lo que ha pasado? – le dijo lita

- ¿Cuenta? – seria

- Darién regreso y ya sabe que Riny es su hija.- lita

- ¡What! ¿Pero ¿Quién se lo dijo? – perpleja

- Darién sospecho, Riny se lo confirmo y serena también.- rey

- Lo que me he perdido por irme con yaten de viaje.- atónita

- ¿Para donde fueron? – le pregunto lita

- Nos fuimos para Hong Kong

Rey y lita

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que como yaten, tiene la empresa un poco mal estaba viendo unos papeles.- explica

- ¿Y cómo está? – le pregunto rey

- Bien

- Que bueno

Mina agarrando a Rick de la cuna

- Está hermoso, tiene los ojos de serena

- Sí, se parece a Nicolás. Pero saco los ojos de serena.- rey

- Andrés esta terrible, solo serena se lo cala. Ya Andrew me dice Andrés es un diablito.- se queja lita

- Jejejeje, que se puede hacer.- mina

- ¿Para cuándo mina? – le pregunto rey

- No lo sé, ya tengo 4 años y nada.- triste

- Qué raro.- lita

- Sí, es raro.- extrañada que aun no quedaba embarazada

Hola Muchas gracias por sus RW se los agradezco muchoooo

Yesqui2000: Gracias por comentar, si Michiru se cree mucho. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Patty81medina: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo, tranquila pronto abra acercamiento

Vere Canedo: Hola gracias por comentar, si Michiru es una pesada. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Conyta Bombon: Gracias por comentar, si Michiru es una joyita. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Naiara1254: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Usako-chiba-T: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo. Sobre la nena si, te envió por privado

Karly15: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Starvenus: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo, si Michiru es una perra y amy no es tan mala

Goshy: Gracias por comentar, me hace feliz que te guste mi historia, espero que te guste el capitulo

Cris: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

isabel20: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

En la playa

- Toma.- Darién entregándole el helado

- Gracias.- serena

- Me puedo ir a bañar.- pregunto Riny impaciente

- Espera un poco.- su madre

- Serena ¿Riny sabe nadar? – le pregunto este

- No

- Me lo imagine

- Tenemos, que tener cuidado.- ella

- Sí.- el

- Mami, vamos a la playa ¡sí! – emocionada

- Vamos.- quietándose la blusa que tenia puesta quedando en traje de baño

Darién embobado

- Serena

- ¿Qué? – mirándolo

- Te vez hermosa.- enamorado

- Gracias.- avergonzada

- Vamos, mami.- jalándola

- Vamos

Riny y serena se metieron en la playa

- Esta rica.- pequeña disfrutando del agua

- Sí, muy clarita.- ella

- Mami ¿puedo ir mas afondo?

- No Riny.- autoridad

- Pero ¿por qué? – haciendo puchero

- Es muy peligroso.

Riny triste

- Está bien

- Solo en la orilla

- Está bien

Darién llegando

- Hola ¿quieres algo? – mirando a serena

- No, gracias.- seria

- ¿Estás molesta? – le pregunto

- No ¿por qué?

- Lo pensé, ya que dije que era mi esposa.- este

- No, hablando de eso ¿porque lo dijiste? – curiosa

- Es que la señora naty es muy a la antigua y si se enteraba que no eras mi esposa a lo mejor le daba algo.- exagerando

- Ah… ok, no sabía bueno. Solo fingiremos con ella nada más.- creyéndole

- Ok

- Papá ven.- lo llamo

- Allá voy

Darién se fue con Riny, allí comenzaron a jugar con el agua serena estaba observando la escena se sentía tan feliz parecían un matrimonio feliz, pero lamentablemente no era así la realidad era otra para ellos 2

Darién alzándola

- Espérame aquí

- Sí, papá.- niña

Darién se fue en donde estaba serena, mientras Riny está esperando a su papá, en eso vio un pez de colores y se fue a perseguirlo, en eso no se dio de cuenta que se estaba metiendo a lo más profundo del mar. En eso comenzó a darle un calambre en la pierna

- Ven, vamos serena.- este

- No, quiero Darién.- ella

- Ven.- jalándola

- No

- ¿A no? - Cargándola

- Bájame por favor.- se lo pidió

- No.- divertido

Serena mirado al mar

- ¿En dónde está?

- Que hablas.- sin entender

- Riny.- alterada - no la veo

Darién bajando a serena

- ¿En dónde está? - metiéndose en el mar de nuevo

Riny estaba luchando por zafarse, estaba en un fondo y el calambre no cesaba, este comenzó a nadar rápido hasta que la vio desmallada, la agarro y la saco corriendo para darle oxigeno

Serena asustada y llorando

- ¿Qué paso?

- No lo sé.- dándole respiración de boca a boca, en ese momento Riny comenzó a toser y botar agua - ¿estás bien hermosa?

- Si, lo siento.- la niña mirándolos

- Mi niña.- abrazándola con fuerza y llorando

- Solo fue un susto, gracias a Dios.- él

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto serena

- Vi un pez muy bonito, lo quería agarrar se me escapo, cuando quería volver me comenzó a doler la pierna.- explico

- Mi bebé, ¿estás bien? me asustaste horrible y también a tu padre.- serena sollozando

- Sí, mucho princesita.- este

- Vamos.- pidió serena

- Yo creo que es, lo mejor. Que nos vayamos.- este

- Pero.- niña

- Es mejor.- su madre

- No, vamos a seguir aquí. Yo ni me muevo, vamos papá vamos a bañarnos juntos ¡sí! – insistió la niña

- Está bien, vamos.- serena

Todos se metieron en la playa allí, Darién agarro a serena por la cintura y la alzo, la tiraba al mar serena molesta, lo agarro y comenzó a tirarle agua Riny solo reía al ver a sus papás como niños pequeños

-Mami voy por una toalla.- Riny saliendo del agua

- Ok.- serena

- Serena.- él

- Sí, di...

No puedo decir nada más porque Darién le robo un beso que no se esperaba, pero cuando iba a reaccionar la dejo de besar porque venia Riny

- ¿Qué fue eso? – serena mirándolo

- Es que vi a naty, por allí y tenemos que disimular.- mintió este

- Aja.- ella sin creerle

- Mami, ya quiero irme.- Riny

- Vámonos.- ella

- Sí, vámonos.- su padre

Darién guardo todo en la maleta del auto, luego se fueron para la hacienda allí estaba paty esperándolos

- ¿Cómo les fue? – le pregunto naty sonriendo

- Muy bien.- serena

- Es mejor darse un baño.- Darién

- Buena idea, vamos Riny.- ella

Serena y Riny subieron las escaleras, al llegar serena le quito toda la ropa a Riny y la metió a bañar al rato, salió Riny y la vistió

- Tengo sueño.- la niña

- Descansa un rato.- serena

- Sí, mami

- Que sueñes, bonito.- dándole un beso en la frente

- Gracias

Serena salió de la habitación y se fue para la de ella, pero se llevo un susto al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Darién casi desnudo

- Perdón

Darién poniéndose el pantalón

- Pasa que fuera la vez que me vieras así

Serena roja

- Darién tengo más de casi 5 años, que no te veía así

- Tranquila serena si me vez desnudo, no te asustes además no hay una parte de mi cuerpo que no conozcas.- saliendo de la habitación

Serena respirando profundo

- Lo mato

En Tokio

- Mina, qué bueno que llegaste temprano.- su esposo

- Sí, es que rey tenía que descansar y lita me trajo.- le explico

- Que bien, te llego una carta

- ¿Desde cuándo? – le pregunto

- Desde temprano

- Que raro.- abriendo la carta "Querida hija espero que estés bien solo quería decirte que en 2 meses va hacer una fiesta en familia en honor a todos los descendientes, espero que pronto tenga un nieto o nieta besos cuídate"

- Una fiesta, que bien.- sonriente

Mina triste

- Esto, me pone mal

- ¿Qué te pasa amor? – preocupado

Mina sentándose en sus piernas

- Es que quiero tener un bebé.- haciendo puchero

- Uno, porque no tenemos 5.- alegre

- 5, no 2

- 5 no hay marcha a tras.- divertido

- Está bien.- sonriendo

- ¿Vamos a hacer el primero? - Dándole un beso

En la hacienda

- Jajajaj, siempre con tus cosas paty.- este

- Sí, es verdad.- paty divertida

Serena bajando las escaleras

- ¿Que hacen? – un tanto celosa

- Aquí contándole chistes.- ella sonriente

- Que bien

- ¿Y Riny? – le pregunto él

- Está durmiendo

- Que bien

Serena sentándose alado de Darién

- Estoy cansada

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – paty mirando a serena

- Sí ¿dime?

- ¿Por qué no piensas en darle un hermanito o hermanita a Riny?

- ¿Qué? – perpleja

- ¿Qué dije algo malo?

- No para nada, no es mala idea verdad mi amor.- Darién sonriéndole

- No pero, mi amor.- siguiéndole el juego - acuérdate que los 2 trabajamos y si nos cuesta criar a Riny que será con otro, no podemos

- Eso es horita, Riny quiero tener un hermanito con quién jugar.- alegre

- Yo no pienso lo mismo.- seria

- No sé, vayan a pelear.- le pidió paty

- Es que, eso lo que nos hace falta para que nuestro matrimonio este completo.- Darién

Serena molesta

- No lo creo

- Vamos a cambiar de tema.- notando la tención de la pareja

- Sí, mejor.- ella

- La cena esta lista.- aviso naty

- Vamos.- serena

Todos fueron a comer, al rato de comer serena salió para el frente allí estaba sentada mirando las estrellas

- Hola.- Darién

- No quiero verte.- furiosa

- ¿Estás molesta? – pregunto inocente

- Sí y mucho

- Perdón.- él

- Déjame sola.- le pidió

- Te acuerdas cuando nos escapábamos de nuestras hermanas y nos íbamos de viaje en mi auto y nos perdíamos 1 día entero.- divertido

- Sí, me acuerdo.- encantada

- Te acuerdas, cuando nos íbamos a las playas.- suavidad

- Sí, jajaja.- nostálgica

- Me estaba acordando, cuando seria el día que concebimos Riny.- él

Serena roja

- Darién

- ¿¡Que!?

- No digas eso.- apenada

- Cuando me entere que Riny era nuestra hija comencé a recordar la última vez que tuvimos juntos, fue cuando nos fuimos a la cabaña.- le comenta

- Sí. Lo sé, después de eso mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar y no me di de cuenta.- ella

- Que novedad.- sin asombrarse, conocía lo despistada que es

- Darién.- avergonzada

- Sí, es verdad eres muy despistada.

- Lo sé, cuando tuve a Riny en mis brazos, comencé a ver la vida diferente.- poco de rencor

- Me imagino, no fue difícil tenerla.- tranquilidad

- Un poco, luego todo fue tranquilo. Ya que seiya me apoyo bastante.- alegre

- ¿Y tienes mucho tiempo conociendo a seiya? – celoso

- Sí, desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada.- confiesa

- ¿Cómo supiste? – le pregunto, quería saber todo

- Es que me desmaye en el trabajando y me llevaron para el hospital allí supe, luego tuve un tiempo haciendo un tratamiento, ya que tenia anemia y no era muy bueno para mí embarazo lo logre, hasta que nuestra hija se adelanto 1 mes.- dijo

- En serio, todo eso fue difícil para ti.- sin poderlo creer

- Demasiado duro diría yo, pero Salí adelante con nuestra hija claro con ayuda de mis hermanas.- orgullosa

- Me hubiera gustado estar allí contigo, para ver crecer a nuestra hija.- dolido

- Lo sé, por algo pasan las cosas, es mejor ir a dentro, ya es tarde.- ella

- Sí, vamos

Darién y serena se fueron para la habitación, allí serena se metió en el baño y se cambio se puso un pantalón largo y una blusa de tiritas

Serena saliendo

- Ya puedes pasar

- Ok.- entro al rato salió, ya serena esta acostada en la cama - ¿ya tienes sueño? – le pregunto curioso

- Más o menos.- mintió

- No, me parece extraño.- el sonriéndole, sabía que estaba mintiendo

- Todavía te acuerdas.- asombrada que aun se acordara

- Sí, claro que me acuerdo, en estos años que estuve en nueva york. Solo hacía pensar en ti, tanto que nunca estuve con nadie.- le rebelo

- Darién.- sin poderlo creer

- Todavía te amo, aun que no creo que me sigas amando. Ya que quieres olvidar el pasado.- mirándola

- Es que yo… te sigo amando, Darién, es mejor estar.- le confeso

Darién mirándolo a los ojos

- Volvamos a comenzar, vamos a darnos una segunda oportunidad

- No podemos ¿y Michiru? – mirándolo

- Termino con ella, yo te amo quiero estar contigo y con Riny para siempre.- acercándose a ella

- Darién.- nerviosa

- Te amo.- dándole un beso apasionado poco a poco el beso fue aumentado de intensidad, poco a poco se fueron quietando la ropa hasta hacer el amor

En Tokio

En la clínica

- Hola haruca ¿cómo estás? - Michiru hablando por teléfono

- Muy bien ¿y Darién cómo está? – le pregunto a su amiga

- Bien, ahora tengo 2 problemitas.- molesta

- ¿Y eso? – le pregunto

- Darién no sabía que su antigua novia estaba embarazada y tuvieron una hija la niña, se parece a los 2, no me gusta que la este viendo las odio.- soltó

- Pero, no la tomes con la niña.- le consejo

- Es que me cae mal

- Michiru no hagas cosas, que te puedes arrepentir

- Tranquila haruca, yo se que hacer.- sonriente

La noche paso rápida serena se había levantado temprano, se fue a dar un paseo en el campo, mientras los demás dormían

En la habitación de Riny

Riny despertando

- Mmm ¿qué hora es? - levantándose de la cama, caminando hacia el baño allí se lavo los dientes, la cara y salió para la habitación a buscar a su papitos... Entrando a la habitación mirando a Darién - papá

Darién moviéndose

- Mmm

Riny llamándolo

- Papá despierta

Darién abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que ¿en dónde está mi mamá? – le pregunto

Darién mirando a los lados

- No se

- La voy a buscar.- Riny

- Dame unos minutos.- su padre

- Ok

Darién se vistió y se cepillo se lavo la cara y salió con Riny para el jardín

- Oye Riny es normal, que serena se despierte antes de las 7.- extrañado

- A veces

En eso venia serena

- Mamá.- salió corriendo

- Hola buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste? – le pregunto alegre

- Muy bien ¿y tú? – su hija contenta

- Bien, vamos para adentro

- Sí

- ¿Cómo que madrugaste? – mirándola este

- Más o menos.- seria

- Mamá, si vamos a pasear.- mirándola

- Será más tarde.- suavidad

- Está bien

Se fueron a desayunar allí, Riny comenzó que quería ir a pasear toda el día

- Sí, Riny vamos a pasear. Ya tranquila.- notando la impaciencia

- Yo quiero mami.- imperativa

- Yo conozco un lugar hermoso, que les va a fascinar.- este

- Pero ¿cómo es? – le pregunto serena

- Es una sorpresa.- él

Serena no muy convencida

- Está bien

- Vamos, hacer el un picnic.- Darién

- ¡Sí! – Riny

- Para hacer un picnic, se necesitan muchas cosas.- ella

- Lo sé voy, hablar con naty.- este

- Ok.- serena

En la clínica

- En serio molly y yo que quería hablar con ella sobre el regalo de Riny.- seiya

- Yo le compre un conjunto hermoso.- molly

- Estaba pensando en reglarle, una casa de barbie pero no se.- dudoso

- Creo que serena me comento que Riny quería un traje de enfermera, para la fiesta que siempre hacemos.- le comenta

- Gran idea gracias, molly te debo un millón.- alejándose

- Ojala que por dar idea uno se hiciera millonario.- molly sonriendo

- Hola molly, no has visto a seiya.- pregunto Taiki

- Se acaba de ir, para su oficina.- ella

- Gracias

En casa de rey

- No sé que regalarle a Riny.- rey desesperada

- Yo le compre la colección de las barbis.- lita

- Yo le compre una mini moto.- mina

- ¡Qué! ¿Estás loca, me la quieres matar? – exclamo rey

- No, tranquila es de pilas, es para que juegue en su casa por dios como son, la tienen toda malcriada.- se queja mina

- Mira quién habla, la que le comprar todos los años boletos para que vaya a los conciertos de barny y sus amigos.- le saco lita

- Pero, si le gusta.- se defiende mina

- Además, aquí pensando en Riny y serena también cumpleaños.- rey

- Yo le compre un juego de cosméticos.- lita

- Yo le compre un juego de collares y me mande a gravar su nombre en oro y plata.- mina

- Parece que la única que no le ha comprado nada soy yo.- rey apenada

- Parece que sí, dile a Nicolás que le compre algo.- mina

- Eso hare.- ella

Nai SD: Gracias por comentar, tranquila entiendo, jejeje no se qué paso, no me di de cuenta de que habías publicado en tu fic. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, tranquila jejeje Michiru no se aparecerá

Eloina morenozabala: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Conyta Bombon: Hola gracias por comentar, si Michiru es mala en gujar con los sentimientos de Riny, si darien esta de mentiroso. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Naiara1254: Hola gracias por comentar, pronto hablara Riny

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Goshy: Gracias por comentar, si Michiru es mala y si dará mucha molestia por un tiempo más

Willy: Hola Bienvenido, espero que te guste el capitulo

AriadnaDeChiba: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Pilar: Hola Bienvenida, gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Princess Serenity Flora: Hola Bienvenida, gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Hola, quiero aclarar una cosita, se que este no es mi único fic, resulta que esta historia es un tanto larga y que la termine hace bastante, lo que hago es acomodarla y adaptarle a este tipo de escritura, por eso que público mucho de este fic. Casi seguido, sobre los que estoy escribiendo que son Comenzar de Nuevo y Nuestro destino, son los que estoy escribiendo actualmente, no he podido actualizar porque. Pasaron unas cosas muy delicadas en mi familia que la verdad, me tiene bastante bloqueada y es la primera vez que me bloquea tanto, no sé si es porque ella es tan importante para mí y como amo a Mi pequeña sobrina, me afecto. Como ella está bien y pronto saldrá del hospital, pues ahora si estoy escribiendo un poco más, si puedo actualizare Nuestro destino, que ya tengo el capitulo listo, solo me queda acomodar. Bueno me despido, espero que les guste el capitulo, Gracias por sus RW


	8. Chapter 8

En la hacienda

- Lista Riny.- su madre

- Sí, lista

Darién con la sesta

- Esperen esto pesa

- Ya te voy ayudar.- ella

Serena fue a ayudar a Darién, entre los 2 llegaron a un lago hermoso que tenía un árbol inmenso

- Qué bonito.- Riny encantada

- ¿Les gusta? – le pregunto este

- Sí, nos encanta.- serena

- Que bueno.- sonriendo

- Mamá, ven.- la llamo

- Ya voy Riny.- caminado en donde estaba ella, miro el paisaje - todo está muy lindo

- Sí.- su pequeña

Darién acomodando las cosas

- Venga a comer algo

- Sí, ya voy.- su hija

Serena atrás de ella

- No corras te puedes caer.- llego a donde estaba Darién y Riny - todo se ve muy bueno

- Sí.- este

- A comer.- la niña

Serena sentándose

- Sí, a comer

Luego de comer, estuvieron un rato compartiendo hasta que llego el momento de irse

- Riny, ya es hora de irnos.- serena

- Sí, lo sé.- Riny

- Vamos, yendo. Que ya está oscureciendo.- este

- Sí, ya vamos, vámonos Riny.- madre agarrándola de la mano

- Sí

Se fueron, al llegar se dieron un baño y luego fueron a cenar, allí estuvo Riny hablando de todo lo que había hecho a paty y a naty que solo al escucharla estaban muy entretenida con ella

Darién mirando a serena

- Estás muy hermosa

- Gracias.- ella

- Necesito ¿decirte algo? – suavidad

- Dime

- Pero en privado.- serio

- Está bien.- tranquilidad

- Me encanta su niña, saca unas cosas.- naty

- Sí, a quien saldría así.- serena sonriendo

- A ti.- mirándola con amor

- ¿Y porque no tienen otro bebé? – pregunto la anciana

- ¿Es qué? – sin saber que decir

- Mami ¿me vas a dar un hermanito? – Riny emocionada

- No.- esta con firmeza

- Yo quiero, uno como tía rey.- haciendo berrinche

- Riny, no me pidas imposibles.- seria

- Pero, ¿por qué lo dices acaso tienes problemas para tener bebés? – le pregunto paty

- No, pero.- poniéndose nerviosa

- Es que podemos.- este

- Entiendo.- naty

Riny tallándose los ojitos

- Tengo sueño

- Sí, es hora de dormir, ya es tarde.- ella

- Sí, mami

- Sí, es hora de dormir a la cama.- Darién

- ¿Me cargas? – le pregunto su hija, mirándolo

- Claro que sí.- cargándola

- Vamos.- ella

Los 3 se fueron para arriba

- Que linda familia.- paty

- Sí, es verdad nunca pensé, que el joven Darién se casaría tan rápido.- naty

- Yo también, me sorprendí.- revelo su nieta

- Tú también, deberías casarte.- regaño

- Todo, tiene su tiempo.- ella

En la habitación

Serena terminando de ponerle la piyama

- Lista a dormir

- Sí.- bostezando - tengo mucho sueño

- Me imagino, desde ayer estas corriendo mucho.- le recordó

Riny sonriendo

- Sí

- Duerme.- dándole un beso en la frente

- Buenas noches, princesita.- su papá

- Buenas noches.- quedándose dormida

Darién y serena salieron de la habitación y fueron para la de ellos

Serena sentándose en la cama

- Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? – le pregunto, seria

- Sobre lo que paso a noche.- tranquilidad

- Ah… eso.- sin darle importancia

- Lo dices muy tranquila.- molestándose

- Darién los tenemos una vida diferente, yo quiero estar tranquila, no quiero tener problemas con nadie así lo que paso ayer fue un error, que no se va a volver a repetir.- rudeza

- Pero, serena tú y yo nos amamos, que vamos hacer con nuestros sentimientos.- desesperado

- Nada, déjame en paz.- ella, le dolía mucho. El ya tiene a alguien a su lado

Darién quedo sorprendido, serena se metió en el baño allí estuvo llorando un rato, hasta que se animo a salir, ya habían pasados los 2 días, era el cumpleaños de serena y Riny, las 2 estaban durmiendo

En la cocina

- Gracias naty.- este

- De nada, espero que le guste la sorpresa a su esposa.- alegre

- Le va a encantar.- subió las escaleras con cuidado, ya que le llevada en desayuno a serena, con ayuda de paty que le abrió la puerta entro con cuidado puso la comida en un lado para despertar a serena - sere despierta

- 5 minutos más.- decía dormida

- Anda despierta.- moviéndola

- No quiero

Darién dándole un beso, serena despertó de inmediato

- Darién.- asombrada

- Felicidades en tu día, te traje el desayuno.- alegre

- Gracias.- ella sonriendo

- Toma.- este colocándole la comida

- Mm, se ve delicioso.- feliz

- Es hora que comas, ahora vengo. Tengo que despertar a la otra cumpleañera.- este

- Riny.- iba a levantar

- Quédate aquí.- le ordeno

- Pero.- ella

- Es hora que su padre, la felicite, todos los primeros años fuiste tú ahora, es mi turno.- este

- Está bien, creo que es lo correcto.- ella

- Gracias.- se fue para la habitación en donde estaba Riny allí la vio que estaba dormida, no podía creer lo que se parecía a los 2 tanto de el cómo de su madre la miro con ternura y se acerco para despertarla - princesita despierta

- 5 minutos más.- adormilada

Darién riéndose

- Anda despierta

- No quiero.- quejándose

Darién sonriendo y asombrado

- No cabe duda que es hija de serena.- haciéndoles cosquillas

- Jajaja, papá no.- despertando

- Despierta cumpleañera.- divertido

- Sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños.- mirándolo

- Sí, 5 años.- con ternura

- Mi mami, también.- sonriendo

- Sí

Riny mirándolo y bajando de la cama

- Voy a felicitar a mi mamá

- Vamos los 2.- agarrándola de la mano

Darién y Riny fueron para la habitación, allí estaba serena desayunando

Riny emocionada

- ¡Felicidades mamá!

- Gracias mi linda.- sonriendo

- Mami, hoy es nuestro día.- alegre

- Sí, 1 a desayunar, luego los regalos.- ella

Sí

- Ok a desayunar, vamos a vestirnos.- este

- Sí, vamos Riny.- ella levantándose

- Cárgame.- pidió

- Está bien.- cargándola, se llevo a Riny para la habitación para cambiarla de ropa

- Mamá ¿qué vamos hacer hoy? – le pregunto

- No lo sé, vamos a esperar como se pone el día

- Ok

En eso entra Darién

- Es hora de darte mi regalo.- este

Riny emocionada

- ¿Qué me vas a regalar?

- No sé, si te guste.- dándole una cajita

Riny agarrándola

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo.- serena

Riny lo abrió con cuidado

- Wow, esta hermoso

- Está linda la cadena, con su nombre.- serena

- Sí, me pareció que sería un buen regalo Serena Serenity.- alegre

- Gracias papá

- De nada

- Es hora de que vayas a desayunar, mientras yo me visto.- ella

- Ok.- Riny saliendo de la habitación

- Toma serena.- Darién

- Gracias.- aceptando el regalo

- Espero que te guste

- Espero que si.- abriéndolo - gracias me hacía falta

- Que bueno.- sonriendo

- Nos vemos.- ella

- Nos, vemos.- retirándose

Serena se fue a vestir, luego salió allí la felicito la señora naty, después de desayunar, se fueron para el pueblo allí compraron unas cositas para tener un recuerdo de su viaje ya que se iban al otro día para Tokio

- Papá y mamá quiero pedirles algo.- mirándolos

- Dinos.- su madre

- Vamos a sacarnos una foto los 3 juntos.- apenada

- Claro que sí ¿verdad Darién? – sonriendo

- Por supuesto

- Vamos a sacarnos una foto.- ella

- Sí.- Riny

Darién mirando

- Allí está un señor, que está sacando fotos instantáneas

- Vamos.- serena entusiasmada

Riny asintió

- Como nos sacamos la foto.- pregunto serena

- Señor nos puede sacar una foto.- este

- Sí

- ¿Cómo nos sacamos? – volvió a preguntar ella

- Yo, tengo la idea perfecta.- este

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya verás.- este

Darién cargo a Riny y abrazo a serena por la cintura, mientras serena estaba un poco nerviosa

- Listo.- el fotógrafo

- Gracias, me puede hacer 3.- Darién

- Sí

- 3.- serena

- Sí, una para ti, para Riny y para mi.- él

- Que bien

- Sí

- Tome.- entregándole las fotos

- Salimos súper.- Riny encantada

- Sí.- serena mirando

- Es hora de irnos.- este

- Sí, vamos.- ella agarrándole la mano a Riny

Al llegar serena y Riny, naty y paty le había hecho una mini fiesta con globos, pastel comida serena y Riny estaban encantadas con lo que veían, luego de eso, se fueron a la cama a descansar hasta que amaneció y se fueron para Tokio. Al llegar se llevaron una sorpresa, entre todas le hicieron una fiesta a serena en su casa y fueron todas sus amigas a festejar su cumpleaños, estaba muy feliz

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas

Serena levantándose

- Mm qué hora es.- mirando el reloj - ya son casi las 10 eso que es domingo – bostezando - Darién no me ha llamado qué raro

En casa Chiba

- Despierta dormilona.- Darién mirando a su hija

- Mm no quiero.- arropándose más

- Está bien, quédate en la cama.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Está bien.- sonriendo

Darién saliendo de la habitación

- Buenos días, hermana

- Buenos días, hermanito.- amy

- Amy tengo que irme, es que tengo una reunión importante te puedes quedar con Riny un rato.- le pregunto

- Claro que sí.- encantada

- Gracias, hermanita te quiero.- agradecido

- Yo también.- ella

Darién se vistió, se fue para la clínica

Al rato de Darién irse en eso sonó el timbre

Amy abriendo

- Hola

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – Michiru

- Muy bien pasa, que alegría verte ¿y ese milagro? – le pregunto

- Es que quería hablar con Darién ¿esta? – esta pues tenia días que no lo veía

- Se fue para una reunión.- ella en eso suena el teléfono agarrando - bueno si, ya voy pero espera, déjame hablar está bien – cortando - te puedo pedir un mega favor.- apenada

- Dime

- Te puedes quedar con Riny, es que está dormida en la cama de Darién.- le pidió

Michiru molesta pero disimulando

- Sí, claro

- Horita vengo.- saliendo

- Ok.- sin ánimos

Amy se fue mientras, Michiru estaba en la sala en eso sale Riny seria de la habitación de Darién

- ¿Y esa cara? – extrañada

- Es que.- con ganas de llorar - moje la cama de mi papito

- ¿Con que? ¡Niña tonta! – alterándose

- Me hice pipi.- comenzando a llorar

- Niña estúpida ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? ahora que le digo a tu papá.- gritándole

- La verdad

- Sí, eres tonta no saliste a tú padre, será que saliste a tú mamá, que se puede esperar, sí tú mamá es una estúpida de primera.- maldad

- ¡Mi mamá no es tonta! ¡Más tonta eres tú! - llorando

- No, me hables así mocosa.- furiosa

Riny encerrándose en la habitación de Darién

- Quiero a mi papá

- Abre la puerta.- autoridad

- No

En eso tocan la puerta

Michiru abriendo

- Hola

- ¿Esta Darién? – pregunto mina

- No

- Qué raro, vengo a buscar a Riny

- ¿Qué eres de Riny? – dudosa

- La tía ¿en dónde está? – le pregunto con seriedad

- Está en la habitación de Darién

- Ok.- tocando la puerta Riny - ábreme soy yo tía mina

Riny abriendo la puerta

- Tía mina quiero irme

- ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hizo algo esa mujer? – señalando a Michiru

- Yo no le hice nada.- haciéndose la ofendida

- Dime Riny

- No nada tía, pero me quiero ir.- la abrazo

- Estás mojada, no me digas.- mirándola

Riny apenada

- Sí

- Es normal, vamos a cambiar las sabanas y listo.- alegre

Riny sonriendo

- Ok

Mina y Riny dejaron la habitación de Darién limpia y ordenada

- Ahora sí, vámonos.- mina

- Sí, mi mamá no debe de estar en la casa.- Riny

- Lo sé, mañana es el cumpleaños de tu papi así que vamos a comprarle algo.- ella

- Sí.- sonriendo

- Vamos

Riny agarrando su mochila

- Sí, vamos

- Le dices a amy que me la lleve.- mina mirando a Michiru

En eso entra amy

- Mina.- amy asombrada, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía

- Me la llevo.- ella

- Pero… Darién sabe.- le pregunto

- No, serena me dijo que la viniera a buscar.- informo

- Está bien.- amy

- Adiós.- su prima

- Adiós, tía amy. Nos vemos.- la pequeña

- Adiós, hermosa.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Riny se fue con mina para el centro comercial, allí Riny comenzó a comprar de todo y mina solo pagaba

- Me encanta.- mina agarrando una ropita de bebé

- ¿Para quién es?

- Es para tu nuevo primito.- feliz

- ¿Cómo? – sin entender

- Tú tía mina está embarazada, voy a tener un bebé.- radiante

Riny emocionada

- ¿En serio?

- Sí

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

- Solo un mes, vamos de maravilla

- Que sea una niña.- emocionada

- Yo también.- contenta

- Le quiero comprar algo a Rick.- ella

- Compra lo que quieras

- ¡Sí!

En la clínica

Darién hablando por teléfono

- Sí, serena. Ya amy me dijo que mina se la llevo

- Ok. Luego nos vemos.- ella

- ¿Y eso? – pensaba que no se verían

- No, sabes hoy es la fiesta que hacemos todos los años.- informa

- No, sabía nada, ahora me quedo.- alegre

- Nos vemos.- cortando

Darién colocando el teléfono en su lugar

- Serena todo ha cambiado, nada será como antes

En el centro comercial

- Es hora de irnos.- mina

- Sí, vámonos

En casa Tsukino

Serena poniéndose el uniforme

- Es hora de irme

En eso suena el timbre

Serena bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta

- Hola

- Hola serena, necesito un favor tuyo.- rey desesperada

- Dime

- Te puedes quedar con Rick, es que necesito irme de viaje

- Pero, no puedo horita. Será más tarde, es que voy a la fiesta de todos los años en la clínica

- Lo sé, lo voy a dejar con lita y lo vas a cuidar tú. Es que no le tengo fe a Andrés.- rey

- Lo sé, está bien se lo dejas y cuando salga lo voy a buscar.- sonriéndole

- Adiós, te quiero

- Adiós

En la clínica Chiba

Mina con Riny

- Oye Riny, ya sabes te portas bien

- Claro que si tía.- alegre

En eso venia seiya

- Preciosa ¿cómo estás? – le pregunto

- Bien seiya

- Tengo algo para ti, es que lo tenía guardado ya que cuando volviste de tu viaje con tu papi yo no estaba.- sonriendo

- Lo se

- Vamos, para mi oficina

- Sí, vamos

Seiya, mina y Riny se fueron para la oficina, allí seiya saco el traje de enfermera que estaba hecho a la medida de Riny

- ¿Te gusta? – mirándola

- Sí, me encanta ¿me lo puedo poner? – le pregunto

- Claro

- Gracias seiya.- mina

- De nada ¿pero cómo te has sentido? - Mirándola

- Mejor, sabes cómo es tu hermanito que exagera.- sonriendo

- Lo sé, como es yaten, él lo hace porque te ama, además es nuestro primer sobrinito así que cuídate.- alegre

- Claro que si

Riny saliendo

- Lista

- Wow, estás hermosa.- mina emocionada

- En serio.- apenada

- Sí, estás hermosa, pareciera que estuviera viendo a serena.- seiya

- Sí, es verdad, tengo que irme cuñado quédate con Riny tengo que irme.- ella

- Ok, cuñadita cuida de mi sobrino

- Sobrina.- seria

- Como sea.- sonriendo

- Quiero comer helado.- mirando a seiya

- Ok, vamos. Tienes muchos regalos.- le pregunto

- Es para mi papá y para Rick.- ella sonriendo

- El bebé de rey

- Sí, esta hermoso, casi tiene 2 meses y tiene unos ojos hermosos.- encantada

- Sí, los tiene azules como serena

- Sí, hermosos

En eso llega Darién

- Princesita ¿cómo estás? – sonriéndole

- Hola papá, vamos seiya.- ignorándolo

Seiya asombrado

- Sí, vamos

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué paso papá?

- ¿Por qué estás molesta con papá?

- No, quiero hablar de eso.- seria

- Está bien, ven conmigo

Riny mirando a seiya

- No, es que seiya me invito a comer helado

- Sí, luego te la traigo.- este

- Ok

Seiya y Riny estuvieron disfrutando del helado, hasta que llego serena estaba caminando por los pasillos choco con Darién

- Perdón

- Necesito hablar contigo sobre Riny.- este desesperado

- ¿Qué le paso? – angustiada

- Está rara conmigo y es extraño.- intranquilo

- ¿Cómo rara?

- No, quiso estar conmigo y me trato algo fría

- Jajajajaja serán ideas tuyas Riny no es así, solo es así cuando está comenzando a odiar a alguien pero no creo que sea tu caso.- mirándolo

- No, me asustes serena

- Darién, tu no conoces a Riny como yo, así que no te preocupes.- ella

- Está bien

- Tengo que irme a buscarla

- Esta con seiya.- informo

- Ok

En eso venia Riny y seiya

Serena mirándola

- Bebé

- Mami.- abrazándola

- Te vez hermosa, con la ropa de enfermera.- alagándola

- Gracias mami, me la regalo seiya

- En serio, gracias seiya

- De nada. Las dejo voy a ver, si va a comenzar todo.- alejándose

- Ok.- serena

- Princesita vamos a mi oficina.- Darién

- No quiero.- cruzado los brazos

- Ve Riny.- su madre

- No, quiero mamá. No quiero estar con él.- molesta

- ¿Qué te pasa serena serenity? – seria

- Nada, vamos mamá

- ¿Qué te he hecho hija? – le pregunto dolido

Riny seria

- Pregúntale a tu novia, sabes algo no quiero estar más contigo, no quiero verte.- abrazando a serena

Sayuri1707, Pili, Conyta Bombon, Naiara1254, Eloina morenozabala, isabel20, Goshy, Usako-chiba-T

Christy de Chiba: Hola Bienvenida cristy, si este fic tiene mucha historia. Jejeje si sabremos nosotras, gracias ayer dieron de alta a mi sobrina =)

Yuki: Bienvenida, espero que te guste el capitulo

Bueno, gracias por sus RW. Si respondo a cada una no me dará tiempo, tengo que irme al trabajo y en la tarde pienso visitar a mi sobrina. Les envió un beso y muchas gracias por su opinión, tratare de publicar más seguido, se despide Ady


	9. Chapter 9

Serena seria

- ¿Qué pasó Riny cuéntame que te hizo esa tipa? – molesta

- Nada mamá.- mintió

- Nada.- enfadada - dímelo de una vez Riny, ya sabes cómo me pongo.- frenética

Riny con miedo

- Es que me dijo que ella se iba a casar con mi papá, y que yo tenía que mudarme con ellos y luego hoy sin querer me moje la cama y me llamo tonta.- comenzando a llorar - tú también eres tonta…

Serena abrazándola

- Tranquila, no la vas a volver a ver.- suavidad

Darién estaba asombrado de todo lo que había dicho Riny

- Lo siento, Darién pero no quiero verte cerca de Riny.- ella molesta

- ¡Qué! – perplejo

- Lo que escuchaste.- grito

- Serena, tranquilízate.- asombrado

- Darién, no sabe con quién se metió esa tipa.- furiosa - nadie se mete con mi hija, menos esa estúpida.- exploto alterada

- Sere, tranquila tiene que ver una explicación para lo que sucedió.- este

- No hay escusas, yo le creo más a mi hija que a ella allá tú a quien le crees.- molesta

En eso venia Michiru con amy

- Michiru, necesito hablar contigo seriamente.- Darién

- Michiru ¿cómo es eso que yo soy una tonta? cómo es eso que cuando te cases con Darién mi hija se va a vivir ¿contigo explícame eso? – soltó alterada

- No sé, dé que hablas que niña más mentirosa.- Michiru con cinismo

Serena furiosa

- Mentirosa mi hija, no hables sin saber.- metiéndole una bofetada

Michiru asombrada

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ahora vas a saber quién es Serena Tsukino.- la agarro por el pelo comenzó a golpearla con la pared, amy quería ayudarla pero serena la rempujo y a Michiru la tiro al suelo allí le metió bofetadas Darién estaba que no lo creía Riny está apoyando a su madre, Michiru solo gritaba, cuando se quería defender serena no la dejaba, todas las personas que estaban en su labores fueron corriendo al ver qué pasaba y cuando vieron eso fueron a quitarle de encima a serena, pero no podían con ella hasta que llego seiya y las separo

- ¿Qué es esto? – seiya serio

- No te vuelvas a meter con mi hija, me escuchaste vamos Riny.- serena grito

- Mami ¿estás bien? – le pregunto preocupada

- Yo sí, no se ella.- sonriendo

- Eres una salvaje.- Michiru toda especulada y con moretones

- Sí ¿y qué? – desafiante

- Ya basta, no les basto con hacer este alboroto.- grito Darién

- Sabes algo no. Te hacerse a mí, y menos a Riny olvídate que es tu hija.- grito - no le haces falta

- Serena…- atónito

- Vamos, Riny.- su madre

Seiya se llevo a serena y Riny para la casa de lita, al llegar le conto todo a lita se puso furiosa, pero al contarle serena lo que le hizo se calmo

- Serena, estás muy molesta.- notando la rabia en sus ojos

- Demasiado diría yo.- admitió

- Pero a Darién, no le puedes prohibir ver a Riny es su hija.- su hermana

- Sí, es su hija pero…- comenzando a llorar

- Serena, tranquila.- tranquilidad

- Tengo mucha rabia.- ella

- Ya tranquila

En eso llega rey

- Hola, no vamos a trabajar.- mirando a serena - ¿Qué paso sere?

- Rey.- abrazándola

- ¿Qué paso? – preocupada

En la clínica

- Michiru, dime la verdad ¿le dijiste todo eso a serena? – Darién serio

Michiru mintiendo

- Claro que no

- Es mejor darnos un tiempo.- sin creerle nada

- Pero, Darién yo te amo.- ella dolida

- Michiru tú sabes que yo no te amo, en verdad necesito acercarme a mi hija y yo amo a serena.- con sinceridad

- Entiendo, quédate con ellas, no sabes valorar a una buena mujer.- grito furiosa

En casa de lita

- Eso fue lo que paso.- le explico serena

- Muy bueno serena, si mandamos a un matón.- rey

- ¡Rey! – su hermana mayor

- ¡Qué! Además sería divertido, Nicolás se pondría feliz.- ella

- No creo rey, Nicolás no es matón.- serena

- No, los guardaespaldas si.- su hermana

- Jejeje.- está nerviosa

- Bueno ¿cómo se porto mi nene? – pregunto rey

- Bien de maravilla, horita esta con Andrew se lo llevo.- lita

- Que bien, así me lo cuida

- Es hora de irme.- serena en eso sintió que las piernas no repondrían y se desvaneció

Lita y rey

- Serena ¿Qué te pasa? – asustadas

Serena reaccionando

- Mmm ¿qué me paso? me sentí de repente débil

- Voy a traer un vaso con agua.- lita

- Sí ve, serena.- rey mirándola - tú ¿y Darién no han tenido relaciones verdad? – seria

Serena nerviosa

- Claro que no

- No, me mientas.- autoridad

- Sí, una sola vez, nos cuidamos lo juro.- mintió por miedo

- Serena, me parece que vas hacer mamá de nuevo.- mirándola

- No, me digas eso.- asustada

- Vamos a esperar serena

- Está bien

En eso llega lita

- Toma

- Gracias.- serena

- ¿Qué paso? - mirando a rey que esta seria

- Que va a pasar, serena está embarazada

Serena escupiendo el agua

- ¡Rey!

- Sí, es la verdad serena.- molesta

- No sé, si estoy embarazada.- afirmo ella

- Serena estás embarazada, es el colmo.- lita seria

- Todavía no se, tengo que hacerme una prueba de embarazo.- nerviosa

- La voy a comprar, horita vengo.- lita

- Espera.- ella

- Vamos a salir de dudas.- alejándose

- Sí, cómprala.- rey

- Ahora vuelvo.- saliendo de la casa

- Serena te va a dar positivo.- seguridad

- No, me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy.- seria

- Sí, es la verdad

En la clínica

- Darién ¿estás bien? – le pregunto amy

- No, serena no quiere que vea a Riny.- revela

- Darién, no sé qué decirte.- amy pues serena estaba tan alterada que no le entendió casi nada que decía

- Tengo que hablar seriamente con serena, de nuestra hija

- Darién, primera vez que veo a serena en ese estado.- amy

- Yo también

- Pero la verdad, yo le creo más a Riny que a Michiru.- ella

- Yo también, es que Michiru me tiene un desconcertado.- serio

- Darién nunca dudes de tu hija.- su hermana

- Gracias, amy.- agradecido

- De nada, hermanito.- saliendo de la oficina

En casa de lita

- Ya esta.- serena saliendo del baño

- Hay que esperar que ponga rojo.- rey

- Sí, se pone azul es negativo.- lita

- Sí

- Se está poniendo rojo.- rey

- Sí.- lita

- Estás embarazada.- rey le confirmo

- No puede ser embarazada de nuevo, dios mío y soltera.- exclamo serena

- Serena, tienes que decirle a Darién.- lita

- No lo sé.- dudosa

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no puedes negárselo ya Darién vivió una mala experiencia.- rey

- No lo sé, déjame tranquila.- ella

- Mami ¿y esa cara? – le pregunto Riny acercándose a ella

- Nada, bebé vamos para la casa.- ella tratando de sonreír

- Sí, vamos.- Riny

- Serena cuídate.- rey preocupada

- Sí.- su hermana mayor

- Sí, tranquilas.- ella

- Mami ¿estás enferma? – le pregunto Riny

- No, bebé.- suavidad

- Ok

Serena y Riny se fueron, para la casa. Al llegar serena se cambio de ropa y comenzó hacer la cena, en eso sonó el timbre

Riny abriendo

- Hola papá

- ¿Está tu madre? necesito hablar con ella.- este

- Sí pasa, mami te busca papi.- le grito

Serena molesta

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo.- tranquilidad

- ¿Dime? – rudeza

- Riny, puedes subir para tu habitación.- le ordeno

- Sí.- se fue

- ¿Dime? – ella

- Sobre Riny, quiero que me perdones por lo de hoy, es que no hice nada para defenderla.- este avergonzado

- Darién está bien, no quiero pelear no tengo ganas.- mirándolo - ¿quieres cenar con nosotras? – suspirando

- Sí, claro.- sonriendo

- Está bien, Riny ven a comer.- grito ella

- Sí.- bajando las escaleras

Darién sentándose en la silla

- Huele delicioso

- Gracias.- sirviéndole

- Gracias

Riny sentándose en la silla

- Mami hiciste lo que más me gusta

- Sí.- sentándose en la silla

- A comer.- este

- Sí.- su hija

Darién y Riny comenzaron a comer, menos serena que estaba con asco

- No ¿vas a comer? – le pregunto este un tanto preocupado

- No.- tratando de disimular las ganas de vomitar

- ¿Y eso mami estás enferma? – le pregunto su niña

- Te sientes mal.- alarmado

- No, estoy bien solo tengo que descansar.- ella

- Ok, si te sientes mal me dices.- él

- Tranquilo, es que no tengo ganas de comer nada, eso es todo

- Ok.- este

Riny terminando de comer

- Estaba delicioso mami

- Que bueno.- comenzando a tomarse en un jugo, en eso le dio ganas de vomitar y salió corriendo para arriba

- Serena.- el preocupado

- Qué raro, vamos a ver qué le pasa.- Riny

- Sí.- subiendo para arriba y entrando a la habitación es eso escucharon ruidos en el baño abriendo la puerta - ¿estás bien?

Serena moviendo la cabeza que no

- Riny trae un poco de agua

- Sí, papi

Darién levantando a serena

- Creo que algo, te cayó mal

Serena respirando profundo

- Sí, todo me cayó mal

- ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa? – le pregunto

- Sí, me ha pasado.- mirándolo

- Ok, vamos a darte un poco de agua.- el

- No, hielo y galleta así se me pasa Darién

- Segura.- extrañado

- Sí

Darién ayudándola y sentándose en la cama

- Horita vengo

- Ok, ve Darién

Darién salió de la habitación y se fue para la cocina a buscar el hielo y la galleta para serena, luego regresa a la habitación y ve a serena muy pálida

- ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? – angustiado

- Sí, estoy bien Darién, solo es un simple malestar, es que no he comido nada últimamente y es eso, pronto estaré mejor no te preocupes si.- ella

- Está bien, serena. Si te sientes mal me dices.

- Está bien.- comiendo un poco de galleta con hielo - mañana es tu cumpleaños, porque no vienes y te llevas a Riny o hoy para que este contigo claro, si quieres llevártela.- no quería que su hija la viera en ese estado

- Gracias, te tomare la palabra me la voy a llevar para la casa y te la traigo mañana en la noche, es que mañana no trabajo me lo dieron libre.- informo

- Que bien, me alegro por ti. Darién bueno, voy a preparar la ropa de Riny para que te la lleves.- ella levantándose

- No, lo puedo hacer yo tranquila.- este

- Ok, gracias.- tranquilidad

Darién fue para la habitación de Riny y agarro la ropa, necesaria la guardo en una maleta y luego se llevo a Riny para su casa, serena a la hora comenzó a sentirse mejor paso la noche normal, luego amaneció serena se levanto, no desayuno. Ya que tenía mucho malestar así que decidió irse para la clínica y allí comenzó a sentirse peor en eso llego seiya

- Hola serena ¿cómo estás? – acercándose a ella

- Mal.- le soltó

- ¿Y eso? – extrañado

- Vamos, para tu oficina.- le pidió

- Claro bombón, para donde tú quieras.- coqueto

- Sí.- toda mareada

Seiya agarrándola de la cintura

- Estás rara sere

- Sí estoy.- no puedo decir nada porque se desmayo en sus brazos

- Bombón ¿Qué te pasa? – preocupado

Serena no reaccionaba se la llevo para su consultorio y allí la acostó en la cama y le puso alcohol para que reaccionara hasta que reacciono

- Bombón que susto me diste.- revelo

- Lo siento.- avergonzada

- Bombón ¿dime la verdad estás comiendo? – serio

- No mucho

- ¿Por qué?

- Seiya estoy embarazada.- apenada

- ¡Qué! ¿Pero como serena? – sin poderlo creer

- Estándolo

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo donde?

- Seiya no me preguntes esas cosas.- avergonzada

- Ok ok ¿quién es el papá? – le pregunto

Serena apenada

- Darién

- Darién me imagino, que sabe todo.- serio

- No, sabe nada todavía.- afirmo

- Para cuando, se lo vas a decir.- molestándose

- No lo sé, tengo miedo en decirle que estoy embarazada.- serena

- Porque, serena el también es culpable que paso.- rudeza

- Sí, lo sé, no quiero que se entere todavía.- suavidad

- Riny sabe.

- No lo sabe

- Serena no sé qué decirte, como ya soy tu doctor señora ahora en adelante nada de trabajar hasta que yo lo diga.- comento

- ¡Qué! ¿Estás loco? – asombrada

- Serena solo tienes de embarazo casi 2 meses y ese es el mayor riesgo de perder al bebé, así que reposo hasta que lo considere lo más seguro posible, ese bebé es mi ahijado ya que Riny la agarro yaten y mina, así que necesito que te cuides serena te voy hacer una carta de renuncia temporal hasta que nazca el bebé, es lo mejor para ti y para el.- tranquilidad

- No lo sé.- dudosa

- No te estoy preguntando, Riny tiene un padre que la mantiene, puedes trabajar en la florería de mina y lita a ella le vas muy bien.

- Haré eso, gracias seiya eres un amor de los grandes.- ella sonriendo

- Lo sé, lástima que no puedo ser el padre de tus hijos me hubiera gustado, será en otra vida.- un tanto dolido

- Seiya.- triste

- Vamos, cámbiate para llevarte para tu casa.- sonriéndole

- Ok, ya voy seiya.- ella

Serena se cambio y seiya, la llevo para su casa allí serena cuando llego se acostó y se puso a ver tele

En casa Chiba

Riny brincando la cama de Darién

- Papá, entonces nos vamos a la piscina.- emocionada

- Sí, princesita allí vas a ver muchas cosas que te van a gustar vas a ver preciosa, me preocupa tu mamá.- este

- Puede ser que este enferma del estomago, es raro mi mamá me contó que cuando estaba embarazada de mi que tenía mucho malestar, es imposible que mi mamá tengo un bebé.- seria

Darién se quedo pensando, en eso sonó el celular de el contestando

- Bueno

- Darién

- ¿Qué paso? Taiki.- este

- Me acabo de avisar Michiru que serena renuncio, pero temporal.- le comenta

- ¡Qué! ¿Pero porque? – extrañado

- No lo sé, te llamo ya que ella es la madre de tu hija.- este

- Gracias Taiki te debo una.- agradecido

- De nada amigo

Darién cortó

- Hija, vamos para la casa

- ¿Para mi casa? – mirándolo

- Sí, para tú casa.- sonriendo

- Ok, vamos papi.- ella

- Sí, vamos

Darién se dio un baño y se fueron para la casa de serena, allí estuvieron tocado el timbre pero nadie salía, Darién comenzó a preocuparse hasta que Riny saco una llave escondida en una mata

- Siempre la esconde aquí para las emergencias.- dándosela

- Que buena idea de tu madre.- tranquilo

Darién abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras y cuando abrió la puerta de serena, estaba durmiendo muy tranquila

Darién acercándose a serena

- Serena despierta

- Mmmm.- dormida

- Sere despierta

Serena abriendo los ojos lentamente

- ¿Que paso?

- Nada, es que estaba preocupado por ti.- sonriéndole

- Mami.- acercándose a ella

- Hola nena ¿qué paso?

- Mami ¿por qué no estás trabajando? – le pregunto

- Es que me empecé a sentir un poco mal, eso es todo.- suavidad

- Vamos para la clínica.- él

- No, tranquilo ya estoy mejor.- firmeza

- Segura.- mirándola

- Mami le estaba diciendo a papi, que cuando estabas embarazada de mi sufrías de malestares- ella

- Aja, es verdad.- nerviosa

- Mami voy a mi habitación.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Ok ve.- feliz

Riny se fue

- Felicidades Darién.- alegre

- Gracias.- acariciándole el pelo - ¿cuando me vas a decir que estás embarazada?

Serena se puso pálida

- Pensabas que no, me iba a dar de cuentas. Estás muy rara desde ayer y eso no es normal en ti.- sonriéndole

- Sí, estoy embarazada de nuevo.- mirándolo

Darién emocionado

- Voy a ser papá otra vez.- dándole un beso apasionado

Nai SD: Hola gracias por comentar, si Riny tiene su carácter, espero que te guste el capitulo

Yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, si Michiru es una bruja, espero que te guste el capitulo

Patty81medina: Hola gracias por comentar, por fis no me odies no lo hago con maldad, es que siempre las malas son las mismas y ese entonces me gustaba variar jajajjaa. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Conyta Bombon: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Naiara1254: Hola gracias por comentar, jejejej ya verás la reacción de serena hacia Michiru, espero que te guste el capitulo

Starvenus: Hola gracias por comentar, si Michiru es una perra malvada. Espero que te guste el capitulo

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino: Hola gracias por comentar, Michiru ya dejara de molestar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Goshy: Hola gracias por comentar, si Michiru es muy mala, pero su maldad se acabara bueno por un tiempo, espero que te guste el capitulo

isabel20: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Hola bienvenida, gracias por sus comentarios me gustaron mucho, espero que te guste el capitulo

Hola gracias por sus RW y por dejar su mensajito. Se los agradezco muchoo


	10. Chapter 10

Serena separándose

- Darién espera, no sé qué piensas pero no quiero estar contigo

- ¿De qué hablas? – sin entender

- Tú tienes novia, y no voy a ser la segunda de nadie.- seria

- Michiru y yo terminamos, ayer y yo te amo yo se lo dije claro a ella. Que todavía te seguía amando solo a ti.- mirándola

- Darién no quiero volver contigo por un embarazo, quiero que volvamos a empezar. Como cuando nos conocimos ¿te parece? – ella

- Claro que si, hola soy Darién Chiba tengo 29 años y tú.- sonriéndole

Serena sonriendo

- Hola soy Serena Tsukino tengo 23 años tengo una hija de 5 y un bebé en camino

- Wow 2 bebes.- haciéndose el sorprendido

- Sí, comencé joven.- sonriendo

En eso entra Riny

- Ya listo.- niña

- Ven acá hermosa, te tenemos una noticia.- su padre

- ¿Cuál?

- Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita.- madre

- Estás embarazada mami.- asombrada

- Sí, bebé vas a tener un hermanit .- alegre

- Súper, mami, no se te nota como a tía rey.- mirándole el vientre

- Es que, apenas tengo 2 meses.- alegre

- Así, que emoción.- contenta

- Parece, que le encanto la idea.- este

- Sí, le gusto mucho la idea.- serena feliz

- Bueno, vamos a salir acuérdense. Que es mi cumpleaños.- recordándoselo

- Sí, lo sé.- ella

En eso comienza a sonar el timbre

Serena levantándose

- ¿Quién será?

- Vamos, mami.- Riny

- Vamos.- este sonriendo

Serena, Riny y Darién bajaron las escaleras y serena abrió la puerta al abrirla se sorprendió

- Rey

Rey con Rick en sus brazos

- Serena.- llorando

Serena preocupada

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El tonto de Nicolás.- en llanto

- Siéntate.- suavidad

- Ven, muñeca vamos para la tienda a comparar golosinas.- risueño

- Sí, vamos papi.- contenta

Darién y Riny se fueron

- Cuéntame ¿qué paso? – le pregunto serena

- Nada, que el tonto de Nicolás se puso bravo. Porque le dije que comenzaría a trabajar y que te iba a dejar el bebé a ti y se molesto diciéndome que no tenía necesidad de trabajar que para eso lo tenía a él, pero que quieres que haga me gusta trabajar sere.- llorado de nuevo

- Rey no sé qué decirte, en una parte tiene razón y la otra la tienes tú, que problema rey.- suavidad

- Lo sé, hermana.- tranquilidad

- Porque no le dices, que vas a trabajar los días festivos o cuando él los tenga libre.- le consejo

- No sé, sere.- dudosa

- Sabes seiya, me hizo que renunciara.- le comenta

- ¿Por qué? – sorprendida

- Por mi embarazo, ya sabes cómo es de dramático.- rudeza

- No, es dramático. Él sabe porque lo dice serena, tienes que descansar.- rey mirándola con seriedad

- Voy hablar con lita y mina para trabajar con ellas.- ella

- Buena idea

- Sí, luego cuando tenga al bebé. Trabajo de nuevo en la clínica

- No creo recreces a trabajar.- dudando

- ¿Por qué? – extrañada

- Serena, serán 2 responsabilidades

- Sí, es verdad no lo había pensado.- golpeándola la realidad

- Porque no me asombro, serena.- hosquedad

Serena: Jajajaja

En florería "Las amigas"

- Estoy cansada.- mina sentándose

- Mina es normal, estás embarazada.- lita con cariño

- Sí, es normal que te canses tanto.- le pregunto

- Bueno no, ya fuiste a verte con el médico.- le pregunto

- Voy todas las semanas, me veo con mis cuñados Taiki o seiya.- riéndose

- Todas las semanas.- asombrada

- Sí, es que yaten es un exagerado de primera. Que puedo hacer, está feliz con la llegada del bebé.- alegre

- Sí, me imagino Andrew se puso feliz con la llegada de Andrés

- Lo sé, me acuerdo perfectamente.- ella

- Sí, ahora la que me preocupa es serena.- suspiro

- ¿Porque lo dices? – mirándola

- Serena está embarazada de nuevo

- ¡Qué! – sin poderlo creer

-Sí, y de Darién otra vez.- le suelta

- Dios mío, estos no se pueden ver porque de una vez se van a la acción.- atónita

- Lo mismo pienso yo

- Ojala que sea un niño

- No, yo quiero otra sobrina

- Otra

- ¿Por qué dices otra? – seria

- Es que te cuento, Darién es el único hombre de mi familia es que solo eran 2 hermanos mi mamá y mi tío ellos solo tuvieron de hijos 1 y el otro 2

- Me estás diciendo que Riny, es la única en la Chiba.- pasmada

- Sí

- Dios mío, no lo puedo creer.

- Créelo, por parte de mi padre. Tengo más tíos, mi único tío es Endimión.- ella

- Así se llama el padre de Darién.- mirándola

- Sí, Mía y Endimión

- Serena me contó que el padre de Darién está vivo, que no saben de él

- Sí, mi tío sigue vivo, está viviendo en Paris, de vez en cuando se ve con Darién o con amy.- comenta

- ¿Y la mamá de Darién? – pregunto curiosa

- Ella murió de leucemia cuando Darién tenía como 15 años y amy tenía como 9 años

- Sí, se me olvidaba que tú, serena y amy son de la misma edad.- tranquilidad

- Sí, somos de la misma edad

- Pero, no saben si el padre de Darién tiene más hijos

- No para nada luego de la muerte de mi tía Jin, el no se volvió a casar menos estar con una mujer, con decirte que cuando Darién cumplió los 18 años le compro la casa y luego amy se mudo con el.- informa

- Como se pondrá el señor Endimión, cuando se entere que tiene una nieta.- preocupada

- Feliz

- ¿Tú crees? – dudosa

- Estoy segura, no conoces a mi tío como yo.- sonriendo

En casa Tsukino

- Rey quédate aquí.- serena

- Eso haré

- Sí, quieres duerme en la habitación que era de lita.- le recomendó

- Sí, voy para allá

- Ok

Rey se fue con el bebé para arriba

En la tienda

Darién leyendo los espectáculos

- Celebración la familia Chiba realizaran una fiesta en honor a los nuevos descendientes de su familia, que será el próximo sábado - que no sabía nada de esto

- Tú nunca sabes nada.- alguien llegándole por detrás

Darién asombrado

- Papá

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – este sonriendo

- Bien papá ¿y ese milagro? – sin poderlo creer

- Vine para la fiesta ¿y eso que haces aquí comprando golosinas? – extrañado

- Es que…- nervioso

- Papá ya compre los dulces, nos vamos.- Riny sonriéndole a Darién

Endimión

- ¿¡Papá!? – perplejo

- Te lo puedo explicar.- este mirando a su padre

- Ok.- caminando en donde estaba Riny - hola muñeca

Riny se escondió atrás de Darién

- Princesita él es mi papá.- le dijo

- Tú papá ¿eres mi abuelo? – acercándose a él

- Sí, es tu abuelo.- suavidad

- Abuelo.- cayéndole encima

Endimión cargándola

- Dios mío que niña más dulce ¿quién saliste así? – pregunto feliz

- A serena.- su hijo

- Serena la novia que tenias.- mirándolo

- Sí

- Que bien, me alegro pero quiero verla.- este

- En serio, vamos para que la conozcas.- contento

- Vamos.- su padre

- Sí, vamos.- su hija

En casa Tsukino

- ¿Vas a salir? – le pregunto serena

- Sí, te dejo a Rick.- ella

- Ok, ve hermanita.

Rey se fue, mientras serena se encargaba de hacer el almuerzo. Ya que pronto serian las 12, en eso escucho llorar a Rick

Serena subiendo las escaleras y entrando a la habitación

-¿Qué paso? Rick.- cargándolo dándole un beso en la frente

En eso llegan Darién, Endimión y Riny

- Serena ya llegamos.- grito este

Serena bajando las escaleras con cuidado

- Que bien

- Mami, dame a Rick.- feliz

- No, Riny está muy inquieto se te puede caer.- su madre

- Riny, tu madre tiene razón, serena te presento a Endimión mi padre.- este

Serena asombrada

- ¿Tu papá?

- Sí

- Mucho gusto, Endimión chiba.- extendiéndole la mano

- Mucho gusto Serena Tsukino

- Darién, no sabía que tenías otro bebé.- padre

- No, él es Rick mi sobrino.- ella

- Sí, esta pequeño.- mirándolo

- Sí, tiene 3 meses.- ella

- Se parece a ti.- este

- Usted cree.- mirando al pequeño

- Saco los ojos azules de mi mamá y el igualito a mi tío Nicolás.- Riny

En eso llega rey

- Hola.- rey

- Rey.- Endimión asombrado

- Endimión.- abrazándolo ¿cómo estás? – le pregunto contenta

- Muy bien ¿y eso que estas por aquí? – sonriéndole

- Aquí vivo, bueno vive mi hermana y mi sobrina.- alegre

- Eres hermana de serena.- perplejo

- Sí ¿y eso que haces aquí? – le pregunto

- Soy el papá de Darién.- soltó

- No lo puedo creer, que chiquito es el mundo.- asombrada

- Sí.- él

- El es mi bebé.- señalándole a Rick

Endimión asombrado

- ¡Qué! Con razón no te había visto, me dijeron que te habías casado y que estabas embarazada.- revela

- Tengo casi 2 años de casada y tengo a mi bebé apenas de 3 meses.- explico

- Me dijeron, que te casaste con el hijo de nico.- Endimión

- Sí

- Pero estás igualita.- mirándola completo

- No quiero ser metiche ¿de dónde se conocen? - pregunto serena

- Lo que pasa es que rey, es la aromosa de los aviones privados que viajo yo, nos conocemos desde allí con decirte que siempre la contratamos a ella para que nos acompañe, como había salido embarazada no la había visto mas bueno, hasta ahora. Estoy sorprendido sigues igualita.- él

- Gracias.- alagada

En eso comenzó a llorar Rick

- Dámelo.- rey

- Voy a buscar el tetero.- serena

- Ok

- Riny guarda las golosinas para más tarde.- padre

- Sí, papi

En eso venia serena

- Toma.- serena

- Gracias hermanita

- ¿Desea un jugo o un pastel? – le pregunto mirando a su suegro

- Las 2 cosas.- alegre

- Ok

- Yo también, quiero.- su hija

- Lo siento, señorita vamos a esperar que almuerces.- ella

- ¿Porque mi abuelo si? – molesta

- Porque si, ve a ayudar a tu tía rey con el bebé.- autoridad

- Ok

En la florecía las "Amigas"

- Bueno, ya me voy.- mina

- Nos vemos.- lita

- Sí, nos vemos mañana.- ella

- Ok

Mina iba caminando, hasta que vio un gato blanco

- Ven.- el gato la miraba muy tiernamente – ven - el gato fue con ella cargándolo - que hermoso estas, estas solo me imagino que si, no te veo que tengas collar o un nombre quieres ir conmigo anda.- alegre

- Miau

- Sí, te llamare Artemis, vamos para mi casa.- sonriendo

Mina se fue para su casa

En casa Tsukino

- Ya, está listo el almuerzo.- aviso serena

- Súper, tengo hambre.- Riny

- Yo también ya Rick, se quedo dormido.- rey

- Vamos a comer.- Endimión

- Sí.- este

Entre serena y rey comenzaron a acomodar la mesa, luego sirvieron la comida, ya habían almorzado habían pasado un rato agradable entre ellos luego, Endimión se fue con Darién para su casa a ver a su hija amy que tenía tiempo sin verla

Serena acostada en la cama

- Estoy cansada

- Me imagino.- rey alado de ella

Riny en medio de las 2

- Yo quiero jugar

- Riny cuidado allí, está Rick.- su madre

- Sí, mamá no le voy hacer nada a mi primito.- ella

Rey bostezando

- Yo tengo sueño

- Yo también.- Riny

- Par de bajas, yo estoy embarazada y no tengo sueño.- serena

- Serena, sería el colmo.- rey

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – mirándola

- Porque, con Riny dormías demás.- su hermana

- Lo sé, está vez solo tengo cansancio.- ella

- Qué raro, bueno vamos Riny vamos a dormir las 2 juntas.- rey

- Sí, tía cárgame.- pidió

Rey cargándola

- Vamos

Serena agarrando a Rick

- Esa madre tuya es más alegre, dejarte aquí conmigo y tú prima una pasada

Rick solo sonrió

- Estás hermoso.- dándole muchos besos en la mejilla

Rick solo reía divertido

Serena poniéndoselo en el pecho

- A dormir.- acariciándole la cabecita

En casa Chiba

- Papá que alegría, estoy que no me lo creo.- amy emocionada

Endimión sonriendo

- Sí, me acabo de llevar una sorpresa, que Darién ya me hizo abuelo tan rápido

- Ya te hice abuelo, les tengo una noticia.- este sonriendo

- ¿Cual hermano? – esta

- Voy hacer de nuevo papá.- sonriendo

Amy y Endimión

- ¡¿Que!? – perplejo

- Sí, serena está de nuevo embarazada.- alegre

Amy sin salir de su asombro

- Serena

- Sí, me entere hoy

- Hermanito felicidades, por los 2 espero que sea un niño.- amy sinceridad

- Ojala hermanita

- Wow abuelo y por 2 vez, no esta tan mal.- contento

- Yo estoy feliz.- este

- Me imagino.- ella sonriente

En eso suena el celular de amy

- Bueno, hola Taiki ¿cómo estás? Que hoy a qué hora… ok allá estaré, no te preocupes besos cuídate bye.- amy feliz

Darién y Endimión la estaban mirando con cara de pícaro

Amy apenada

- ¿Por qué me miran así?

Darién imitando a amy

- Bueno, hola Taiki ¿cómo estás? Que hoy a qué hora… ok allá estaré, no te preocupes besos cuídate bye, hermanita como que estas enamorada.- riéndose

- Déjame Darién.- molesta

- Solo es una broma, ten cuidado Taiki no es malo pero igual eres mi hermanita.- este

- Lo sé.- ella

Endimión tosiendo para que le prestaran atención a él

- Hija ten cuidado Darién tiene razón

- Sí, papá.- ella

- Me voy.- Endimión

Darién y amy

- Tan rápido

- Voy a visitar a unos amigos.- este

- Ok.- su hijo

- Yo tengo que salir.- ella

- Yo, tengo que hacer unas cosas.- él

Todos se fueron. Amy decidió ir para una tienda a comprar el regalo a Darién, mientras este fue para una tienda de bebés a comprar un regalito a su nuevo hij aun que estaba casi seguro que sería de nuevo una niña, no le caria mal un varón, en sus nuevos planes estaba esperar al nuevo miembro de la familia, al terminar de comprar su primer regalo para su bebé fue para la casa Tsukino quien lo recibió serena con Rick, allí Darién se imagino a serena con su nuevo bebé ya estaba ansioso de saber a quien se iba a parecer a él o a ella, todavía tenían que esperar unos meses, luego de darle el regalo a serena la cual se emociono de una manera que soltó unas lágrimas, estuvo hablando con ella sobre como seria sus nuevas vidas ahora. Que ya iban hacer 4, que Darién está dispuesto a casarse, serena esta no muy de acuerdo con la idea, amy tuvo una cita muy divertida con Taiki al llegar el momento más esperado de darse como decir su primer beso paso algo que nunca se lo hubieran imagino, en el sitio en donde estaban había llegado una pareja de casados y comenzaron a discutir Amy y Taiki no le pusieron atención a lo sucedía con la pareja, al notar que las cosas están por ponerse feas. Tuvieron que salir corriendo ya que la mujer comenzó a tirarle cosas del suelo al marido, haciendo que Amy y Taiki salieran de allí corriendo

Patty81medina: Hola Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Conyta Bombon: Hola Gracias por comentar, jajajja si Michiru se merecía eso y más, espero que te guste el capitulo

Naiara1254: Hola Gracias por comentar, me alegro que te allá gustado. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Karly15: Hola Gracias por comentar, jajajaa si donde pone el ojo pone la bala, espero que te guste el capitulo

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino: Hola Gracias por comentar, si Michiru se lo merecía. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Goshy: Hola Gracias por comentar, jajaja si tienen una suerte jejejee, si ahora si serán felices. Espero que te guste el capitulo

isabel20: Hola Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Coneja: Hola Bienvenida, si Michiru dejara de molestar por un buen tiempo

needolfin21: Hola Bienvenida, sobre los capitulo, bueno no lo sé si puedo diario, lo hago más tarde puede que se tarde de uno o dos días, todo depende del tiempo que me de mis deberes

marsromina: Hola Bienvenida, gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Muchas Gracias por sus RW jamas pense llegar a 100, se los agradezco mucho


	11. Chapter 11

- Jajaja cosas.- amy divertida

- Dios, no se para que se casan.- indignado

Amy mirando el reloj

- Tengo que irme voy a comprar un pastel a Darién, es su cumpleaños

- Te llevo para la panadería.- este

- Ok, gracias

Amy y Taiki se fueron para la panadería a comprar el pastel para Darién

En casa Tsukino

Serena vistiendo a Riny

- Ya quédate quieta

- Mami, no me gusta que me peines así.- quejándose

- Es que me parece que te quedan bien las trenzas.- ella

Riny molesta

- No me gusta

- Así te quedas.- perdiendo la paciencia

- Serena.- gritándola - que le estás haciendo a mi niña -quitándole el peinado

- Rey, déjala así se veía bien.- ella

- No, me parece.- tratando de quitárselo

- Tía, quítame eso no me gusta.- aliviada

- Viste.- sonriendo

- Rey no te metas, serenity es mi hija. No es tuya que yo sepa.- molesta

- No es mi hija, es mi sobrina.- seria

- Hazlo lo que le hice.- le ordeno

- No.- firmeza

Serena repujando a rey

- Riny se hace lo que yo diga

Rey asombrada

- Serena

- No, quiero.- comenzando a hacer berrinche

Serena molesta

- ¡Basta! ¡Serena Serenity! Deja de ser tan malcriada

- ¡Serena! – atónita

- Rey no te metas, se hace lo que yo digo me entendiste Riny.- furiosa

Riny moviendo la cabeza

- Sí

- Lista, déjame bañarme para que vamos, a visitar a tu papá y le des el regalo

- Ok

Serena se fue a bañar

- Tía rey, no me gusta cómo me veo.- triste

- A mí tampoco, que podemos hacer. Luego se pone brava tu madre y bueno.- rey

- Está bien, me quedare así.- sin ánimos

Ya habían pasado como media hora hasta que serena

- Vámonos.- serena

- Me imagino que te vas en el auto.- su hermana

- Sí, vamos Riny

- Adiós, tía rey.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Que le vaya muy bien.- ella

- Gracias.- su hermana

En casa Kou Aino

- Yaten te estaba esperando.- mina

- ¿Y eso mi amor? – este mirándola

- Mira.- enseñándole a Artemis

- ¿Qué haces con ese gato? – molesto

- Verdad, que esta divino. Me lo conseguí.- alegre

- Mina, yo no quiero gatos en mi casa.- seriedad

- Te la tendrás que aguantar, porque está bien es mi casa.- desafiante

- Mina

- Adiós.- metiéndose su habitación

- ¡Mina! Ábreme la puerta.- asombrado

- No, lárgate.- molesta

- Dios mío, paciencia.- pidió este

En casa Chiba

Darién abriendo la puerta

- Hola pasen

- Hola, Riny que vino a entregarte el regalo.- serena

- Gracias princesita.- alegre

- De nada papi.- sonriéndole

- Hola hermosa.- amy

- Tía ¿cómo estás? - abrazándola

- Muy bien, serena felicidades. Darién me dio la buena noticia.- sonriendo

- Gracias.- esta apenada

- Pero, siéntese.- ella

- Tía amy.- mirando a los lados - ¿viene alguien?

- Sí, unos amigos.- sonriendo

- Dime, si viene Michiru. Porque si es así me voy.- serena seria

- No, viene serena. Tranquila.- amy con suavidad

- Serena mañana, vamos para que te hagas un ecografía, ayer te peleaste con Michiru y no sabías que estabas embarazada y si le paso algo al bebé.- este preocupado

- Mañana, vamos. Mi doctor es seiya.- mirándolo

- ¿Seiya? – asombrado

- Sí, y no lo voy a cambiar.- desafío

- Está bien, seiya será el doctor de nuestro bebé.- muriéndose de celos

Serena sonriendo

- Qué bueno que lo hayas aceptado.- alegre

- Que más, puedo hacer.- resignado

- Ven serena te quiero enseñar unas cosas que compre para Darién.- amy

- Sí, vamos.- ella

Riny caminando hacia Darién

- ¿Papá como me veo?

- Hermosa.- sonriendo

- No, me gusta lo que me hizo mi mamá.- quejándose

- Lo que te haga tu madre, siempre vas a estar hermosa.- cargándola

- Gracias papá, te quiero

- Yo también

En la habitación de amy

- Serena, perdón por todo este tiempo.- amy avergonzada

- Ya amy ya paso, por algo pasan las cosas mira a Darién Está feliz con Riny.- contenta

- Ustedes ¿cuando volvieron, no me explico? – curiosa

- Este algo.- apenada - es que estuvimos una noche nada más y quede embarazada.- revelo

- Wow una sola noche, que puntería jajaja.- divertida

- Amy perdón, en verdad estoy feliz con la noticia.- seria

- Yo también.- sonriendo

En eso entra Darién con Riny

- Amy ya llego Taiki.- aviso

Amy algo nerviosa

- Tan rápido

Darién riéndose

- Deja los nervios

- Darién déjala.- serena

- Ok

Todos salieron de la habitación

- Hola amy.- este

- Hola Taiki siéntate ¿quieres algo de tomar? – nerviosa

- No, gracias

- Yo horita, vengo vamos princesa.- Darién

- Sí.- sonriendo

- Horita vengo.- serena yéndose

Amy nerviosa

- Qué bueno, que pudiste venir

- Sí, parece que soy el único.- observando que no había nadie

- Sabes cómo es Darién.- ella

- Sí, lo se

En la cocina

Serena tomándose un jugo

- Tengo hambre, se me olvidaba los antojos y el hambre que nunca se quita

En casa Kou Aino

Mina tomándose un jugo

- Que delicia

- Mina, ya podemos hablar.- mirándola

- No, quiero hablar contigo nada.- cruzando los brazos

- Está bien, que se quede el gato en casa.- suavidad

- En serio.- feliz

- Sí

- Te amo.- dándole un beso

- Yo también, mi amor

- ¿Tengo hambre? – le dijo

- ¿Qué deseas comer? – sonriéndole

- Sushi

- Ok, déjame comprarlo

- Sí, anda.- alegre

En casa Chiba

- ¿Traje refrescos? – serena

Amy levantándose

- Serena déjame ayudarte

- Gracias, como que estás exagerando.- mirándola

- Claro que no, tienes que cuidarte un embarazo tienes sus riesgos.- amy

- ¿Estás embarazada? - asombrado

- Sí

- Felicidades.- este

- Gracias

En eso llega Darién con Riny

- Jajaj que divertido papá.- feliz

- Ya volvimos.- este

- ¿Para donde fueron? – serena mirándolos

- A comprar unos dulces – este

- Vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre.- esta

- Yo hice la cena, espero que les guste.- amy

- Claro que sí.- ella

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, comenzaron a comer muy a gusto. Luego de eso le cantaron el cumpleaños a Darién ya eran como las 10

Amy cerrando la puerta con cuidado

- Se quedo dormida

- Ya, es hora de irnos.- serena

- Sí, vamos las llevo.- este

Serena fue para la habitación de Darién, iba a cargar a Riny

Darién deteniéndola

- Estás loca

- Pero.- mirándolo

- Estás embarazada.- le recordó

- Sí, es verdad. Perdón Darién se me olvida.- suavidad

Darién cargándola con cuidado

- Vamos

- Adiós, Taiki.- ella

- Adiós.- el

Serena y Darién se fueron, al llegar serena se consiguió con la sorpresa que rey se había ido dejándole una nota "Serena me fui Nicolás vino y hablamos y aclaramos las cosas no vemos después, luego te cuento besos y cuídate mucho y besos a mi nena"

- Rey

- Voy a acostar a Riny en su habitación.- este

- Ve

Darién acostó a Riny con cuidado y bajo las escaleras

- Bueno me voy

- Ok.- levantándose del mueble, en eso sintió un mareo

Darién agarrándola del brazo

- ¿Estás bien?

Serena aun mareada

- Creo que si

- No, te veo muy bien.- este preocupado

- Vete tranquilo.- ella

- Mejor, me quedo esta noche aquí contigo.- él

- No, como crees Darién.- apenada, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola en su embarazo

- Me importa tú y mis hijos, así que vamos para la cama.- agarrándola

- Está bien, pero no me sueltes.- le pidió

- Claro que no

Darién y serena se fueron para la habitación, allí serena se puso la piyama para acostarse a dormir, mientras Darién solo pudo quitarse el pantalón y los zapatos ya que no tenia ropa allí

- Sí, quiere puedes quedarte en bóxer.- ella

- Serena.- pícaro

- No seas mal pensado, solo para que no duermas incomodo.- apenada

- Está bien.- sonriendo y mirando que ahí estaba su regalo – me parece que el perfume que te regale, te gusto mucho

- Sí.- ella alegre – es mi favorito, me hacía falta porque se me había terminado el anterior, que tenia

- Estoy feliz, que lo uses.- contento

Serena cerrando los ojos

- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches.- abrazándola

La noche paso algo lenta como a las 4 serena se levanto corriendo al baño vomitando, Darién tuvo que ayudarla y hacerle algo para que no le diera una crisis. Ya que había vomitado mucho hasta que se quedo dormida a las 6, las horas pasaron Darién se levanto a las 10 igual Riny

- Buenos días.- Riny contenta

- Buenos días, no hagas ruidos tu mamá. No se siente bien.- este con suavidad

- ¿Por qué? – preocupada

- Es por el bebé

- Ok papi, tengo hambre.- queja

- Yo también, si hacemos algo rico.- mirándola

- ¡Sí!

- Vamos para la cocina.- cargándola

- Sí, vamos papi.- emocionada

Darién y Riny se fueron para la cocina, allí comenzaron hacer el desayuno, al principio Riny hacia desastre Darién solo se reía al ver a su hija tan feliz

- Papi ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – sonriendo

- Dime

- ¿Te vas a quedar a vivir aquí? Por fa hazlo.- le rogo

- Me encantaría nena, no lo sé.- tranquilo

- Yo te ayudo.

Darién sonriendo

- Ok

Serena se levanto un poco mareada y fue para el baño allí se lavo la cara y se cepillo los dientes

- Creo que este embarazo va ser muy diferente.- suspirando

En la cocina

- Princesa quédate aquí, voy a ver a tu mamá.- alejándose

- Ok.- comiendo

Darién subió para la habitación y cuando entro no vio a serena en la cama se metió al baño allí la vio sentada

- Serena

- Hola.- ella débil

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto angustiado

- Más o menos, tengo ganas de ir a ver a seiya.- le revela

Darién asustado

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que no me estoy sintiendo nada bien y con Riny no fue así.- asustada

- Pero mi amor, los embarazos son diferentes.- acariciándole el pelo

- Eso pienso.- suspirando

- Es mejor que desayunes, te hice un desayuno ligero y nos vamos para que seiya ¿te parece? – mirándola

- Está bien.- sin ánimos

- ¿Te ayudo a caminar? – le pregunto

- Sí, por fa

En casa Kou Aino

- En serio yaten.- ella

- Mina no te creo.- dudoso

- Pero, si eso es lo que quiero desayunar

- ¿Quieres desayunar pastel? – le pregunto alarmado

- Sí, eso por fa.- sonriente

- No, lo siento tienes una dieta y hay que cumplirla.- serio

- No seas así.- desesperada

En eso suena el timbre

Mina abriendo

- Hola pasa

- Gracias.- lita

- ¿Y eso que estas por aquí? – extrañada

- Es que quería decirte que tuve que hacer un mantenimiento en la florería y no vamos a trabajar por un buen tiempo.- informa

- No, pero... Bueno me iré de vacaciones.- alegre

- Me voy ya, mina me tiene estresado.- yaten sin ánimos

- Yaten.- enojada

- Mina tranquila.- amiga

- Tengo ganas de visitar a serena.- mirándola

- Sí, quieres vamos. Ya que Andrew tiene a Andrés en la cafetería con inazuki.- esta

- Dame una 1 hora para vestirme e irme contigo.- mina

- Ok, te espero

En casa Tsukino

Serena terminando de desayunar

- Creo que no, me cayó mal

- Mami estás mejor.- mirándola

- Sí, un poco

- Vamos a vestirnos para llevarte a la clínica.- este

- Ok

Serena subió las escaleras poco a poco y se fue a vestir mientras Darién estaba vistiendo a Riny para llevársela con ellos

- Papi ¿me vas a llevar para la clínica? – alegre

- Sí, princesita. Que tu madre se siente mal.- le explico

- Mi mamá me dijo, que cuando estaba embarazada de mi solo tenía nauseas y mareos.- niña

- Sí, lo se

- Papi quiero que te quedes con nosotras.- abrazándolo

- Yo también quiero.- en eso suena el timbre - horita vengo

- Aquí te espero

Darién fue abrir la puerta, en eso se abrió la manilla

- Quien será

- ¡Hola! - Lita Asombrada - Darién

- Hola.- este

- ¿Y eso que paso? - Preocupada

- Hola primito lindo.- mina

- Dime algo ¿le paso a serena? – angustiada

- No, solo que se sentido mal

- Está bien.- su cuñada

- Sí, la voy a llevar con seiya.- este

- Haces bien Darién.- ella

En eso venia serena con Riny

- Hermosa.- mina sonriendo

Riny bajando las escaleras corriendo

- Tía mina

- ¿Por qué no me abrazas? – esperando el recibimiento de su niña

- ¿Y si te lastimo? – preocupada

- ¿Por qué la vas a lastimar? – Darién extrañado

- Porque mi tía mina, va a tener un bebé.- normalidad

Darién y serena

- ¿Estás embarazada?

- Sí.- sonriendo - solo tengo 1 mes

- Yo casi 2 meses.- serena

- Estamos casi iguales.- contenta

- Sí.

- Darién me dijo que se va para el médico. Así que nosotras nos quedamos con Riny.- su hermana

- Sí, por fis.- pidió ella

- Sí, quédate en casa.- su madre

- Bueno, adiós.- mina llevándoselos a la salida

- Es mi casa.- serena indignada

- Bye.- cerrándole la puerta en la cara

- Mina no cambias.- riéndose

- Es hora de hacer limpieza, está sucia esta casa.- ella

- Tienes razón, Riny ve a cambiarte.- le ordeno su tía

- Yo no puedo sola.- ella

- Yo te ayudo.- mina

- Gracias tía, vamos

Darién y serena se fueron para la clínica, allí estaba seiya a punto de irse para su casa, como serena le conto lo que le estaba pasando, la atendió rápido

Seiya haciendo un ultra sonido

- El bebé está bien, se escucha los latinos del corazón normal

- Estás seguro.- preocupada

- Claro que si, bombón

- Que bien.- emocionado al escuchar los latidos del bebé

- Más o menos, nace el bebé o la beba en para marzo o abril

- Wow.- este entusiasmado

- Parece que no va a nacer en ninguna fecha de nosotros.- ella

- Creo que no.- este sonriendo

- Todo está bien, te voy a poner unas medicinas que son para las ganas de vomitar.- este

- Gracias seiya.- agradecida

- Bueno, te voy a recetar lo que tienes que tomar al pie de la letra.- mirándola

- Ok.- ella

Nai SD: Hola, gracias por comentar, tranquila entiendo perfectamente. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, si serena quiero comenzar otra vez, Riny tiene mucha suerte en tener a Endimión

Patty81medina: Hola gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Vere Canedo: Hola gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Naiara1254: Hola gracias por comentar, sí pobre Taiki y amy. Espero que te guste el capitulo

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino: Hola gracias por comentar, si Taiki y amy tuvieron muy mala suerte

Goshy: Hola gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

isabel20: Gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

needolfin21: Hola gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Lau Cullen Swan: Hola Bienvenida, gracias por comentar

Gracias por sus RW se los agradezco muchooo, envio un beso enorme


	12. Chapter 12

En casa Tsukino

- Listo.- lita

- Que bien.- mina sonriendo

- Vamos a preparar unas galletas.- su amiga

- ¡SI! – está emocionada

Las horas pasaron lita y mina comenzaron hacer muchas galletas y un pastel de chocolate a las hora llegaron serena y Darién estuvieron una tarde muy alegre ya que lita no dejaba de hablar de las travesuras de Andrés y serena luego comenzó hablar de Riny, Darién estaba muy atento a lo que decía serena sobre las cosas que hacia su princesita cuando era bebé así la pasaron hasta que se hizo de noche

- Tengo que irme.- mina

- Yo también.- lita

- Gracias, por venir chicas.- serena contenta

- De nada, mañana vengo con Andrés.- su hermana

- Ok

- Vamos.- mina

- Sí, vamos.- su amiga

- Creo que hora de irme a la casa.- Darién

- No, por favor papi no te vayas.- le pidió su pequeña

- tengo que irme.- mirándola

- No, papi.- abrazándolo

- Riny, Darién tiene que irse.- serena con suavidad

- Riny.- lita mirándola con tristeza

- Darién y serena, no sé que esperan casarse además. Ya tienen 2 bebés que, van a estar toda la vida así.- mina regañándolos

- No pero.- serena

- Creo que mina, tiene razón.- este

- Darién.- mirándolo

- Como que mejor, nos vamos a llevar a Riny y ustedes quédense hablando sobre su futuro.- lita

- Pero lita.- su hermana

- Adiós papi y mami.- encantada

- Adiós.- su padre

Las chicas se fueron

- Es verdad, mina tiene razón es ilógico que estemos, separados. Yo sé que me dijiste que volvamos a comenzar, yo te amo y tú me amas. Vamos a casarnos así ser una verdadera familia.- le dijo

- Darién, creo que tienes razón.- ella

- Serena Tsukino quieres ser mi esposa.- sonriéndole

- ¡Sí! Acepto.- feliz

- Me haces el hombre más feliz.- besándola

Serena sonriendo

- Yo también estoy feliz

- Pero tenemos que pensar en una fecha.- alegre

- No, me preguntes que fecha porque no lo sé.- ella

- Sí, nos casamos en un mes.- le propuso

- ¿Qué fecha? – ella

- El 15

- El 15 de septiembre.- mirándolo

- El 15 serás mi esposa.- feliz

- Te amo tanto.- abrazándolo

- Yo también, te amo mi amor.- abrazándola con cariño

Serena y Darién se dieron un beso tierno, muy apasionado, esa noche Darién y serena consumieron su amor era el principio de sus nuevas vidas. Por fin iban a estar junto, los días pasaron serena tenia algunos malestares, ya no vomitaba mucho ya que seiya le había dado la pastilla, mina estaba muy feliz con fiesta que se iba a organizar en esos días solo habían pasado una semana

- Riny, ya estás lista.- su madre

- Yo sí, mi papá todavía se tarda.- niña

Serena subiendo las escaleras caminando hacia su habitación

- Mi amor, todavía no estás listo.- ella seria

- Ya voy a estar listo, es que no me sale la corbata.- este en apuro

- Yo te ayudo.- comenzó a acomodarle la corbata - listo ya vámonos

- Gracias.- agarrándola de la cintura y robándole un beso

Serena sonriendo

- Vamos, hasta que se nos haga tarde

- Sí, tienes razón.- alegre

Serena bajando las escaleras con Darién

- Riny vámonos

- Sí, vámonos.- niña feliz

- Vámonos.- este

La familia Chiba Tsukino, se fueron para el club en donde iba a hacer el fiesta. Al llegar los recibió Mía la madre de mina y luego Darién saludo a Endimión

- Está hermosa tú hija.- Mía

- Gracias.- serena

- Mamá, conociste a la hija de Darién.- mina llegando

- Sí, Darién me dijo.- sonriente

- Verdad, que esta hermosa.- su hija

- Claro que si.- encantada

Riny apenada

- Gracias

- Vamos, para que veas al tío yaten.- mina

- Sí

- Pero no tardes.- serena

- Ok.- su amiga

- Estoy tan feliz, por fin mina me va a hacer abuela.- comenta Mía

- Sí, me imagino que debe de estar feliz con la idea.- ella

- Sí, estoy más que feliz

- Que bien

Mientras serena y Mía hablaban en otro lado

- Así que ella es hija del primo Darién, no se parece en nada a él.- mirándolo a Riny

- Parece que, no es su hija.- otra

Mina enojada por los comentarios

- Yanny y titi dejen de hablar estupideces, serena se parece a Darién para que estén diciendo boberías.- mina molesta

- Es difícil creer que esa pequeña, sea hija de Darién.- titi

- Tienes razón, hermana.- yanny

- Dejen de decir estupideces, porque si no.- enojada

- Me parece algo ridículo lo que dicen, que me puedo esperar de ustedes si son unas chismosos dejen de inventar y hablar así de mi nieta.- Endimión molesto

- Pero tío.- titi apenada

- Ya cállense, vamos mina no te alteres y menos en tu estado.- este

- Sí, vamos tío.- mina

Yaten con Riny en sus brazos

- Te estás divirtiendo

- Sí, tío.- feliz

- Hola.- mina llegando

- Estás rara ¿qué paso? mi amor.- su esposo la conocía muy bien

- Nada.- tratando de sonreír

- Segura.- insegura

- Sí, tranquilo.- ella

En otro lado, ya serena estaba mareada de tanto que hablaba Mía

- Señora Mía, me puede traer un vaso con agua.- pidió ella

- ¿Te sientes mal? – está preocupada

- Sí, un poco.

- Darién ven.- llamándolo

- ¿Qué paso tía? – acercándose a ella

- Parece que tú esposa, se siente mal.- le comunica

Darién preocupado

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- Sí, un poco.- ella

- Horita vengo.- Mía alejándose

- Ok ¿Qué tienes mi amor? – angustiado

- Nada, tu tía habla y ya me tenía mareada.- sonriéndole

- Jajajaja mi tía Mía es así, bueno me voy a quedar contigo, para que mi tía no te ahogue.- riéndose

- Ok, mi amor

Mina con Riny

- Ya te la traje

- Mami, me estoy divirtiendo.- sonriendo

- Que bueno.- su padre sonriendo - ven siéntate en mis piernas

Riny se sentó en las piernas de Darién

- Estoy asombrada de lo que se parece la nena a Darién.- Mía

- Tienes, razón mi amor.

- Suegro ¿cómo está? – yaten

- Bien.- sonriendo

- Señor toru, mina esta mejor.- él

- Me asuste con esa caída.- este

- Dígame yo, lo bueno que no paso nada malo.- su suegra

- Sí.- su yerno

- Vamos a pasarla bien.- ella

- Claro que si, suegra

En la mesa en donde estaba Darién y las demás

- Jajaja.- mina

- No cambias.- serena

- ¿Y cómo estás mina de la caída? – le pregunto su primo

- Mejor Darién, me asuste pensé que iba a perder al bebé.- revela ella

- Me imagino, que bueno que solo fue susto.- este

- Sí, seiya me dijo que tuviera cuidado.- suavidad

- ¿Pero cómo fue? – le pregunto serena

- Es que yaten estaba lavando el auto y yo salí y rodé me golpee la cadera, ya que caí sentada de golpe.- comento

- Dios mío.- ella asombrada

- En ese momento se me pego un dolor en el vientre y yaten me llevo para la clínica, allí Taiki me atendió y me dejo 2 días para ver que podía pasar.- esta

- Sí, era lo más recomendable.- su primo

En eso Mía y Endimión subieron a la tarima

- Es un gusto ver a la familia de nuevo, gracias por venir.- este

- Sí, espero que la pasen bien.- ella sonriendo

- Queremos dar la noticia que pronto seremos abuelos en unos meses.- feliz Endimión

- Sí, estamos felices con la noticia, pero yo espero a mi primer nieto y Endimión a su segundo nieto.- Mía radiante

- Un plauso a Darién y a mina que van a ser padres.- grito este

Todos aplaudieron mina sonreía, Darién y serena tenían algo de pena, luego de dar la noticia todos estuvieron disfrutando mina canto algunas canciones, así pasaron los días Darién y serena se casaron hicieron una fiesta sencilla, pero muy linda entre las chicas adornaron todo, mientras serena solo se encargo de los vestidos de ella y Riny, estos se fueron de luna de miel y dejaron a Riny en casa de rey, luego del matrimonio pasaron los meses. Ya estaban en el mes de navidad, serena y a mina se le notaba la barriguita, mina tenía una barriga de 5 meses y serena de 6 meses, ella todavía no sabía que era el bebé ya que no se dejaba ver, mina sabia que esperaba un niño

- Riny ven vamos a terminar de acomodar tu habitación.- serena

Darién terminando de pintar

- Ya está listo, solo falta poner las cosas.- Darién

- Pero ya quiero que me dibujen las paredes.- Riny

- Princesa, tenias la habitación pintada vamos a darle un nuevo cambio.- su padre

- No se.- dudosa

- Porque no acomodamos ¿tu habitación con peluches? – le recomendó su madre

- No quiero.- haciendo puchero

- Bueno y si ponemos fotos alineadas.- este

- Sí.- contenta

- Buena idea.- ella

- Serena.- rey

- Rey pasa.- asomándose por la puerta

- Hola ¿cómo están? – alegre

- Muy bien cuñada

- Que bueno me alegro, wow te quedo lindo Darién.- encantada

- Gracias.- orgulloso

- Aun que se tardo una semana.- se queja serena

Darién con una gotita de sudor

- Pero lo hice solo

- Yo también pintaba la habitación de Riny sola, no te pude ayudar por el embarazo.- seria

- Sí, no te pongas brava.- le pidió

- Vine a invitarlos, para mi casa para la cena navideña.- su hermana

- Lo siento, lita y amy vamos hacer aquí en la casa.- su hermana

- Que bueno, vendré para acá.- rey

- Hazlo

En eso entra mina

- Hola ¿cómo están?

- Bien ¿y tú? – serena

- Cada día más cansada, pero bien.- queja

Darién mirándole la barriga

- Prima no es por nada, te veo esa barriga muy grande.- preocupado

- Sí, lo mismo le dijo a Taiki y seiya y dicen que es normal.- ella

- No, me parece normal.- preocupado

- Que puedo hacer.- ella frustrada

- Mina ¿qué vas a hacer el 24? – serena

- No lo sé, ya que Taiki viene para acá con amy, seiya tiene una novia misteriosa y mis padres se van de viaje.- informa

- Vente para acá.- su amiga

- Me parece súper.- ella

- Ya traje mis fotos.- Riny llegando

- Cual vas a poner.- le pregunto su madre

- No se ¡ayuda! – pidió

- Sí, vamos para la cocina.- su madre

- Sí.- ella

- Yo también voy.- se unió mina

- Igual yo.- rey

- Yo también, no voy a quedarme solo.- este

Todas se rieron. Bajaron hacia la sala allí serena comenzó a mirar las fotos de Riny

Serena sonriendo

- Rey te acuerdas de esta foto

- Jajaja si.- rey divertida

- Para ver ¿Qué le paso a Riny está llena de leche? – pregunto Darién

- Te voy a contar lo que paso.- ella divertida

Hace 5 años atrás

- Ven Riny.- serena cargándola - no puedo creer que ya tengas 8 meses esta enorme

- Serena en la silla, hay unos potes de leche, la deje medio abierta.- lita

- Ok

- Ten cuidado, porque son para hacer unas galletas para la cafetería de Andrew.- advirtió

- Sí, ya entendí.- esta

- Aaaa.- Riny

Lita cargándola

- Que paso hermosa, tía lita tiene que salir

- Lita, horita vengo.- subiendo las escaleras

En eso sonó el teléfono

Lita agarrando

- Bueno si.- bajando a Riny - si Andrew para mañana está listo, tranquilo

- Son muy importante.- recordó este

- Sí, ya me dijiste.- rodando los ojos

Mientras lita estaba muy entretenida hablando con Andrew Riny estaba gateando y llego en donde estaban los potes y los jalo haciendo que se llenara toda

Serena bajando las escaleras y viendo a Riny

- ¡Dios! Serenity ¿qué haces? - mirándola como jugaba divertida

Lita volteando y dejando el teléfono tirada

- ¡No! ¡La leche! – exclamo desesperada

- Riny.- su madre agarrándola

Riny solo reía divertida, serena y lita se miraron y comenzaron a reír como locas

- Una foto, para el recuerdo.- lita

Actualidad

- Esa es la historia.- serena divertida

- ¿Y qué paso con las galletas? – pregunto este

- Pues.- ella

Recordando

- ¡Que! no puede ser.- Andrew

- No puedo hacer nada, disculpándose.- decía una y otra vez

- Eso fue lo que paso.- este asombrado

- Sí, mira esta foto Riny llorando.- mina

- Jajajaja.- serena soltando una carcajada

- No, le veo lo divertido.- Riny cruzando los brazos

- Es que fue gracioso.- su madre

- Cuéntame.- pidió este

- Bueno así fue.- ella

Hace 4 años tras

- Deja de llorar Riny.- rogo su tía rey

- Déjala, que se alce con esa actitud.- serena seria

- Lo quiero.- niña llorando con fuerza

- Serena no seas así.- lita cargándola - comprarle ese peluche

- No no y no.- esta con firmeza

- Ven Riny.- rey

Riny se zafo de lita y salió corriendo

Serena preocupada

- Serenity.- salió corriendo

- Que obstinada salió.- comenta rey

- Vamos.- lita

Riny corrió tanto que se cayó en una piscina que había

Serena mirándola

- Jajaja

- Mami.- Riny

Serena acercándose

- Dime

Riny agito el agua y la baño

- Jajaja

Rey sacándola

- Ya vamos, para la casa

Riny llorando

Lita sacándole una foto

- Para el recuerdo

- Eso fue lo que paso.- ella

- Serena, si eres mala.- esposo

- Sí, papi es mala.- niña abrazándolo

- Sí, ahora sere es mala.- protegiéndola este

- Bueno, no vamos a pelear y vamos acomodar la habitación.- rey

- Vamos a elegir.- serena

- En donde salgo más bonita.- Riny

- En todas sales hermosa.- su padre

- Gracias, papi.- feliz

- Vamos a terminar de acomodar la habitación.- serena

- Yo busco los marcos.- se ofreció rey

- Y yo la ayudo.- mina

- ¿Y cómo te sientes mi amor? – le pregunto este

- Un poco cansada, es normal.- ella

En eso suena el timbre

Riny abriendo

- Hola tía pasa

- Hola como sabia que solo le quedaba acomodar la habitación de Riny, les traje el almuerzo.- lita

Darién y serena

- Gracias

- De nada, ya tengo que irme.- lita

- ¿Por qué tan rápido? – extrañada su hermana

- Es que Andrew anda arreglando la casa y Andrés esta con su tía inazuki.- explico

- Que bueno, adiós.- serena

Lita se fue mientras, Darién aprovecho y almorzó. Ya que tenía hambre, serena y las demás acomodaban las fotos

Sayuri1707: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Nai SD: Hola gracias por comentar, jejeje si ya estas al día, si estas están como mi hermana y la esposa de mi primo, con la diferencia que mi hermana tuvo niña y mi primo niño, el mismo mes, así están estas dos. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, si Darién es un amor con sus princesas, jajaja yo quiero uno así. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Vere Canedo: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo, espero aclarar tus dudas

Conyta Bombon: Hola gracias por comentar, si estos dos están para darte unos golpecitos a ver si reaccionan. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Naiara1254: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Usako-chiba-T: Hola Gracias por comentar, Si tienes que esperar un poco para saber el sexo del bebé. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Goshy: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

isabel20: Gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Princess Serenity Flora: Hola gracias por comentar, tranquila Michiru estará un tiempito alejada. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Hola aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios, les envio un beso enorme. Bye


	13. Chapter 13

- Listo termine.- serena

- Yo también.- rey

- Yo, ando en eso.- mina

- Yo también tía.- Riny

- Ya llegue, vamos a comenzar.- este

- Sí.- su hija feliz

Entre todos comenzaron acomodar la habitación de Riny

- Creo que está listo.- serena todo ordenado y limpio

- Yo también pienso lo mismo.- esposo

- Sí, quedo mega bien.- Orgullosa mina

- Sí ¿te gusta princesa? – le pregunto su padre

- Sí, me gusta papi, vamos a dejar, este espacio para cuando nazca mi hermanit .- ella señalando

- Riny que linda eres.- madre abrazándola

- Mamá.- apenada

- Listo, ahora acomodar el árbol.- Darién

- Yo me voy, estoy cansada.- anuncia rey

Mina levantándose

- Yo también más, que me pesa esta barriga

- Yo también, estoy algo cansada.- serena

- Porque no descansan las 2 en la habitación, mientras mi niña hermosa y yo acomodamos el árbol.- este

- Ok.- su esposa

Serena y mina se fueron a dormir un rato

- Yo me voy.- rey saliendo

- Gracias, por todo cuñada.- grito este

- De nada.- grito ella

En otra parte

- Entonces ¿para donde vamos? – le pregunto seiya

- No lo sé.- ella indecisa

- Inazuki ya tenemos 4 meses de novios y todavía te pones con esa.- molestándose

- Jajaja, seiya vamos para el cine.- alegre

- Si, vamos para donde tú quieras mi amor. Ya sabes soy todo tuyo en mis días libres.- con amor

- Ok amor.- abrazándolo

- Vamos, amor

- Jajaja, vamos.- feliz

En otra parte mirándolos

- Wow es novio de inazuki.- amy asombrada

- S.- Taiki

- Vamos a comprar el regalo de navidad a Riny.- ella

- ¿Qué le vas a comprar amor? – le pregunto

- Tengo pensado en comprarle un juego de doctora, una computadora, una muñeca Mmm que más.- pensado

- Mi amor creo que unos de esos regalos, están bien.- tratando de sonreír

- Sí, le compro un celular ó sea para, que la llamemos de emergencia.- mirándolo

Taiki con un sudor en la frente

- Creo que exageras amy

- Tú crees Taiki, vamos a comprar todo lo que nombre.- feliz

Taiki con un sudor en la frente

- Ok

- Vamos.- sonriendo

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Terminamos.- este

- Sí y nosotros solo.- orgullosa su hija

- Dame una 5.- este

- Sí.- dándole una palmada

- Ahora sí, vamos a ver a tu madre y a tu tía.- él

Darién y Riny se fueron a ver a las chicas mina y serena estaban durmiendo muy tranquilas, en eso suena el timbre

Darién bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta

- Hola yaten pasa

- ¿Y mina? – pregunto este

- Está durmiendo con serena, es que estuvieron ayudando.- informa

- Ah… ok que vine algo apurado, ya que tengo que irme de viaje

- Te vas de viaje.- mirándolo

- Sí, eso me tiene mal, mina está muy rara a veces, se cansa de nada y eso me preocupa.- comunica

- Pero, que dicen tus hermanos.- preocupándose

- Que es normal, todas las semanas le hacen el chequeo y una vez al mes de sacan la sangre para ver cómo está la glicemia. El colesterol y lo demás y todo ha salido bien la dieta la cumple, es eso lo que me está preocupando.- suspirando

- Te entiendo, serena está cumpliendo la dieta, la estoy cuidando, es que un embarazo tiene sus riesgos.- este

- Tienes razón

- ¿Quieres un jugo, dime? – le ofreció

- Un jugo.- este

- Ok

- Tío yaten, cuando nazca yuske me lo vas a emprestar.- pregunto la niña

- Claro que si.- sonriendo

- Súper.- emocionada

- Toma.- este entregándole el jugo

- Gracias.- este

- De nada

En eso sintieron que alguien estaba bajando las escaleras

- Hola.- serena

- Hola, mi amor.- Darién

- Hola.- mirando a yaten

- ¿Y mina? – pregunto este

- Horita viene.- ella

- Ok

- Mami mira el árbol, ya lo adornamos.- contenta

- Que bien, les quedo lindo.- ella

- Gracias.- este sonriendo

En eso bajo mina

- Hola mi amor.- mirando a su esposo

- Hola mi vida.- dándole un beso

Mina abrazándolo

- Viniste a buscarme

- Sí

- Bueno, vámonos.- sonriendo

- Ok

- Nos vemos, primito.- ella

- Adiós, prima.- este

- Adiós tía mina.- sonriente

- Adiós hermosa.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Adiós.- serena

Mina y yaten se fueron

- Tengo hambre.- serena caminando hacia la cocina

- Sí, quieres te preparo algo.- esposo

- No te preocupes, amor lo hago yo.- ella sonriéndole

- Ok mientras, yo me doy un baño.- este

- Ok, te esperamos.- ella

Darién se fue a dar un baño en el centro comercial

- Listo.- amy

- Mi amor no crees que estas exagerando.- este

- Pero porque, si es mi única sobrina, además todavía falta 3 meses para que nazca el nuevo bebé.- sonriendo

- Tienes razón, a mina le falta 4 meses.- comenta su novio

- ¿Y cómo va a en el embarazo? – pregunto ella

- Muy bien, gracias a dios pero nos preocupa que se cansa demasiado rápido

- Eso no parece normal.- ella preocupada

- Lo mismo pienso

- ¿Qué dice seiya? – angustiada

- Lo mismo que pienso yo

- Sí, la llevan para un especialista.- le aconseja

- Estoy pensando, mina es muy persuasiva y va a dar de cuenta que algo malo está pasando.- este

- Ojala que, no sea algo malo

- Ojala que no

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Riny quédate quieta.- su madre

- Mamá me estas jalando el pelo.- quejándose

- Pero si no dejas de moverte, logro terminar contigo.- quejándose también

- Pero me jalas mucho el pelo.- adolorida

- Quédate quieta, no muevas tanto la cabeza.- regaña

- Está bien

Serena término de peinar a Riny, en eso Darién baja las escaleras

- Riny te vez hermosa.- este

- Gracias papá

- Yo voy a descansar, no aguanto estar mucho tiempo sentada.- esta levantándose

- Me imagino.- este acariciándole el vientre

Riny tocándoselo

- No se mueve

- Será, que esta dormid .- su madre

- Puede ser.- su niña

- Riny vamos a comprar los dulces para el 24.- padre

- Sí, vamos.- contenta

- No se tarden.- ella

- Sí, mi amor.- este

Darién y Riny se fueron, mientras serena se daba un baño, los días pasaron hasta llegar el 24 de diciembre todos estaban reunidos en casa de serena y Darién

- Vamos a comenzar con el intercambio de regalo.- serena

- Sí.- esposo

- Sí, opino lo mismo.- mina

- Quien, va a comenzar.- rey

- Yo.- serena

- Sí, comienza.- amy

- Yo le doy a…. Pequeño Andrés.- sonriendo

- Ve a recibir tu regalo.- lita a su hijo

Andrés mirando a lita

- Yo

- Sí, ve campeón.- Andrew

Andrés fue para que serena

- Toma mi lindo.- dándole el regalo un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Quién le da Andrés? – pregunto Darién

- Andrés ve a darle el regalo a tu amig secreto.- su madre

- Shi mami.-caminando hacia lita y agarrando el regalo - toma dándole el regalo a Riny

- Yo.- asombrada

- Shi tu

- Gracias bebé.- dándole un beso en la mejilla - yo le doy a tío Nicolás

- Yo.- este sonriendo

- Sí.- alegre

- Gracias Riny, le doy ah… tu.- mirando a rey - no te doy

Rey dándole un golpe en la espalda

- Le doy a mi querida amiga mina

- Yo, que bien gracias Nicolás.- contenta

- De nada

- Yo le doy a yaten.- riéndose

Yaten asombrado

- A mí

- Sí, a ti.- sonriendo

- Gracias mi amor, yo le doy a lita

- A mí gracias, yo le doy a rey.- alegre

- Jajaja lo sospechaba.- divertida

- ¿Por qué? – extrañada

- Porque, Andrew me fue a preguntar que quería de navidad

- Andrew.- mirándolo con ojos asesinos

- Perdón.- apenado

- Gracias lita, yo le doy a amy.- su hermana

- Que bien.- sonriendo

- Espero que te guste

- Claro que me va a gustar, yo le doy Darién.- risueña

- A mi wow, nunca pensé que me ibas a dar.- sonriendo

- Espero que te guste hermanito

- Gracias, yo le doy a mi amada serena.- este

- ¡Qué! yo gracias mi amor.- dándole un beso

- La cadena se rompió, así que quien va a comenzar.- rey

- Rick.- Nicolás

- Rick a quien le das.- le pregunto serena

Nicolás dándoselo a Taiki

- A ti

- A mí, en serio.- asombrado

- Si.- rey sonriendo

- Yo le doy a Rick.- este

Todos comenzaron a reírse

- Qué casualidad.- Darién

- Sí.- esposa

- Yo le doy al bebé de serena.- Andrew

- Al bebé.- serena extrañada

- Sí, aquí cuentan hasta los bebés.- rey

- Pero mi bebé quedo por fuera.- mina triste

- No.- rey

- Como.- asombrada

- El bebé de serena le da al tuyo y el tuyo le da a Andrew.- rey le explica

- Que lindo.- mina emocionada

- Se acabo el intercambio, ahora a comer.- Riny

- Sip, tengo hambre.- serena

- Yo también.- mina

Todos comenzaron a cenar, luego de cenar comenzaron hablar de todo

- Mina ¿cómo te has sentido? – le pregunto serena

- Muy cansada

- Mina, me estas asustando.- angustiada

- Yo también, no le digo nada a yaten para que no se preocupe.- anuncia

- Te tiendo yo también me he sentido cansado, es normal

- Será bueno voy a decirle a yaten, que nos vayamos tengo sueño.- bostezando

- Tan pronto.- ella

- Sí

- Ok

Mina y yaten se fueron, como a las 3 de la madrugada se fueron los demás

- Estoy cansado.- se quejo este

- Yo también

- Vamos a acostarnos.- el

- Sí, vamos

Darién y serena se fueron a dormir los días pasaron hasta llegar los meses

- Yaten, vamos a comprar la ropita del bebé.- mina

- Ya tenemos lo sufriente.- esposo

- Sí, eres así.- poniéndose molesta

- Está bien, vamos

Mina asustándose

- Yaten

- ¿Qué pasa? – mirándola

- Yaten rompí fuente.- nerviosa

- ¿Qué?

- Sí.- asustada

- Pero solo tienes 8 meses.- Alterado

- Yaten, apúrate voy a dar a luz siento algo.- asustada

- No me asuste, Dios.- agarrando el celular y marcando el número de Taiki

Taiki agarrando

- Bueno ¿qué paso yaten?

- Mina esta por dar a luz.- alterado

- ¿Qué? – sorprendido

- Rompió fuente, voy para allá.- cortando

- Yo estoy en orlada.- en susurro

Yaten llevo a mina para la clínica, al llegar seiya se había ido, solo estaba Darién

- Prima tranquila.- este

- Darién.- amy llegando

- Amy me vas ayudar en el parto.- mirándola

- Omg

- Vamos.- jalándola

- Puedo estar.- pregunto yaten

- Sí, vamos.- amy

- Vamos a prepararla.- Darién

- Sip.- amy

Amy y Darién prepararon el pabellón, amy estaba nerviosa ya que solo era pasante aun que, le faltaba poco para graduarse de medicina general

Darién haciendo una ecografía

- El bebe está en posición pero ¿qué es esto? - asombrado

- ¿Qué pasa? – mina asustada

- Prima, estas esperando gemelos.- anuncio

Mina y yaten

- ¿¡Que!?

- Sí, por lo que veo. Hay que hacerte cesaría.- este

- Está muy mal.- ella preocupada

- No, no me quiero arriesgar.- él

- Ok

Darién anestesio por la columna y comenzó con la cesaría, sacándole al primer bebé

- Esta una niña

- Una niña.- mina

- Una niña.- sin creerlo yaten

- Sí, toma amy

Amy Agarrándola

- Esta divina

Darién sacando al otro bebé

- Felicidades es un niño

- Que alegría, tengo el par.- ella

- Está bien, a pesar que son de 8 meses. Amy llévaselos a los nuevos padres.- este

Amy le dio la niña a yaten y el niño a mina

- Están divinos.- mina emocionada

Darién termino la cesaría y mando a mina que la pasaran a una habitación para que descansaran, Darién llamo y todos se fueron a verla

- Ya veo porque vivías cansada.- serena sonriendo

- Sí, tenía 2 y mis cuñados nunca se dieron de cuenta.- ella seria

- Jejeje.- seiya nervioso

- Gracias a Dios, que amy y Darién la atendieron rápido.- yaten

- Ya no discutan.- Darién mirándolos

- ¿Y cómo le van a poner? – le pregunto serena

- Yuske el niño y la nena se a llamar mika.- ella

- ¿Mika? – mirándola

- Sí, yuske por ti mika por mi.- sonriendo

- ¿Por qué no le ponemos yumi?

- No

- Estoy de acuerdo con mina, además que se llame mika yumi.- seiya

- No y no.- molesta

- Ok.- seiya

- Están pequeños, son muy lindos.- Riny

- Pronto va a nacer tu hermanit .- su madre

- Estas en las semanas.- mina

- Sí, ya tengo los 9 meses completito.- ella

- Sí, prontito.- rey

- Sip, quiero saber si es niño o niña.- Riny

- Sip ¿y cómo le van a poner? – pregunto mina

- Sí, es niño como yo.- su primo

- Sí, es niña Selena.- serena

- Selena está muy lindo.- mina

- Es igual al de serena pero con (L) – rey

- Sí.- mina alegre

En eso entra mía

- ¿Qué paso hija? – le pregunto su madre

- Que va a pasar, ya di a luz y de 2.- contenta

- De verdad están divinos ¿cómo se llama la nena? – pregunto emocionada

- Mika.- su hija

- Esta divino, las M al poder.- orgullosa

- Sí, mamá.

- Hay que comprarle ropita.- alarmada

- Sí.- mirando a su mamá

- Yo creo es hora de irnos, vamos Darién.- esposa

- Sí, es tarde.- este

- Chao tía mina, nos vemos después.- Riny feliz

- Adiós, gracias por la visita.- ella alegre

- De nada, nos vemos.- serena

- Adiós.- ella con mira dando a los gemelos

La familia Chiba Tsukino se fueron para su casa, al llegar serena se dio un baño para comenzar a preparar la cena, mientras Darién jugaba un poco con Riny

- Creo que es hora, que te des un buen baño.- este

- Está bien.- corriendo para adentro

Darién en eso vio una gata negra

- Ven la gata.- se fue con él - parece que no tienes dueño

Serena saliendo para afuera

- Darién.- mirando a la gata - luna

- La conoces.- mirándola

- Sí, es una amiga ven.- llamándola

Luna se fue con serena

- No sabía que te gustaban los gatos.- sorprendido

- No mucho, con luna es especial.- ella

Riny saliendo

- Mamá.- mirando a luna – luna – agarrándola - vamos a darnos un baño

Riny se fue con luna

- Luna me la conseguía, hace unos meses, venia y se iba por eso me extraño verla aquí.- explica

- Sí.- este

- Bueno, vamos para adentro

- Sí, vamos.- agarrándola de la cintura

- Sí, me encantaron los bebés de mina.- le comenta

- Están divinos.- este

- Como será, nuestro bebé.- ella

- Hermos como tú.- feliz

- Darién.- dándole un beso

- Yo voy a darme un baño.- separándose de ella

- Ok

Mientras Darién se dio un baño, serena termino la cena y preparo la mesa. Al rato bajaron Darién y Riny

- Ya esta lista la cena.- anuncio ella

- Tengo hambre.- Riny

- Yo también.- este

- A comer.- ella

Todos comieron muy tranquilos luego de comer Riny vio sus comiquitas favoritas y luego se acostó a dormir, mientras Darién y serena estaban hablando en la sala

- No te quería decir nada, seiya me dijo que si en 2 semanas no doy a luz me va a inducir el parto o me cesárea.- informa

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preocupado

- No te quería preocupar, yo creo que en cualquier momento nace el bebé.- ella

Darién acariciándole la barriga

- Ya quiero saber que es

- Yo también.- sonriendo - vamos a dormir

- Dentro de un rato. Me tengo que ir hacer guardia.- informa

- Hay no.- abrazándolo - ¿me vas a dejar sola?

- Pero mi amor no tengo opción, además van hacer unas semanas.- este

- Está bien.- sonriendo

- Vamos, para que duermas un poco

- Vamos

Darién y serena subieron y se fueron a acostar, como a las 2 horas Darién se fue para la clínica. Ya que no, le quedaba tan lejos

Ya había amanecido

Serena levantándose y mirando el reloj

- Ya es tarde, voy a levantar a Riny para llevarla a la escuela.- caminando hacia la habitación de Riny - princesa despierta

- No 5 minutos más.- pidió

- Despierta Riny, ya es tarde.- con suavidad

- No quiero ir

- Vamos niña floja

- Está bien.- se levanto y se fue a bañar, mientras serena estaba preparando el desayuno al rato baja Riny

- Ven a comer.- su madre

- No quiero ir.- quejándose

- Riny, vamos. Hoy me dijiste que ibas a jugar.- recordándole

- Sí.- recordando el juego - si voy mami

- Come para llevarte

- Sí, mami.- término de comer, serena la llevo para el kínder luego fue para la florería las amigas para ayudar a su hermana lita

- Gracias por venir.- esta agradecida

- De nada.- contenta

- Bueno, comencemos.- lita

Serena y lita comenzaron a adornar flores, las horas pasaron volando

Nai SD: Hola gracias por comentar, jejeje no para nada ahora la que está atrasada soy yo. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Yesqui2000: Hola gracias comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Vere Canedo: Hola gracias por comentar. Michiru ella saldrá de nuevo

Conyta Bombon: Hola gracias por comentar, si Darién no quiere perderse nada de lo fueron los primeros años de Riny

Naiara1254: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Usako-chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar, si es bastante travies . Espero que te guste el capitulo

isabel20: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Hola aquí el capitulo, pues estos días he estado ocupada con mi sobrina, me tiene Enamorada, si quieren conocerme a platicar conmigo abrí un facebook especial para mis lectoras y amigas del foro de univision y FF, Búsquenme como Adileyne Adileyne. Me despido, feliz noche bye


	14. Chapter 14

En el kínder

Riny aturdida

- ¡Maestra!

- ¿Qué pasa Riny? – le pregunto kei

- No, me siento bien.- desmayándose

Kei agarrándola

- ¡Riny! ¡Riny!

- ¿Qué paso? – otra maestra

- Riny se desmayo vamos a llevarla a la enfermería.- kei

Kei y la otra maestra llevaron a Riny a la enfermaría allí le tomaron la temperatura y se asustaron. Ya que la tenía alta

- Vamos, a llamar a serena.- kei

- Sí.- mujer

Kei llamo a casa de serena y nadie agarraba así que llamo al celular de serena hasta que serena agarro

- Hola.- ella

- Serena, soy kei Riny se puso muy mal.- le informa

Serena asustada

- ¿Qué?

- Ven a buscarla

- Sí, ya voy para allá, lita ven llévame para la él kínder. Riny está muy mal

- Qué pero ¿qué paso? – preocupada

- No lo sé. Vamos rápido.- ella

- Sí, vamos.- su hermana

Serena y lita se fueron para el kínder, llegaron rápido

- ¿Y Riny? - serena preocupada

- Aquí esta.- kei

- Mami.- Riny voz débil

Serena tocándola

- Dios, si tiene fiebre.- cargándola

- Vamos, rápido para la clínica.- lita

- Sí vamos.- se subió rápido en el auto y lita manejo lo más rápido posible, llegaron a la clínica

Serena con Riny en sus brazos

- Vamos lita

- Serena espera.- su hermana alcanzándola

Serena entro a la clínica

- Dios en donde esta, Darién.- buscándolo

- Serena dios mío que haces con Riny en brazos ¿estás loca? – amy

- Eso no importa Riny, tiene mucha fiebre.- ella asustada

- ¡Qué! – Quitándosela - vamos para el consultorio

- Sí.- siguiéndola

En eso venia seiya

- Hola.- sonriente

- Hola, estoy apurada.- ella

- ¿Y eso?

- Riny tiene mucha fiebre.- asustada

Amy metiéndose en el consultorio y acostando a Riny en la camilla

- Vamos a tomarle la temperatura

- Mami.- Riny

- Aquí estoy hermosa.- su hermana

- Abre la boca.- su tía

Riny abrió la boca, mientras amy le ponía el termómetro

En sala de emergencias

- En donde se metió serena.- lita buscándola con la mirada

- Hola lita.- Darién acercándose

- Hola Darién ¿cómo está Riny? – le pregunto lita

- Riny ¿qué le paso a Riny? – este Alterado

- Serena y yo la trajimos, porque tiene fiebre.- explico

- Ya las voy a buscar.- él

En el consultorio

- Con una inyección, ya se le pasara.- amy

- ¿Por qué, no me dijiste que te sentías mal? – le pregunto su madre

- No sé, mami.- niña

- Dios mío, no sabes el susto que pase cuando la maestra me llamo.- esta

- Lo que me tiene preocupada, es que cargaste a Riny.- amy

En eso entra Darién

- ¿Qué paso? – este

- Ya todo, está bien hermanito, le voy a poner la inyección

- Gracias a Dios, que solo fue un susto.- Darién

- Serena, vamos para hacerte una ecografía.- su cuñada

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto este

- Nada, amy que se asusto porque tenía a Riny en brazos.- le dijo

- Pero como se te ocurre.- regañándola

- No me regañes Riny me necesita, no creo que eso afecte al bebé en nada.- molesta

- ¿Es mi culpa? – niña

- Claro que no, y dejen el drama.- frenética

- Creo que serena está, alterada por lo que paso.- amy

- Mami.- agarrándole la mano

- Tranquila, aquí estoy.- ella

Darién estaba molesto, no quería discutir, Riny le colocaron la inyección a la hora se le paso la fiebre y la dieron de alta Darién se la llevo cargada hasta el auto, allí se fueron para su casa. Al llegar serena le dio un baño y la acostó, le tomo la temperatura y estaba normal cada 1 hora se la chequeaba y estaba bien

Darién mirando a Riny como dormía

- Creo que, está mejor.- su esposo

- Sí.- ella

- Sigues molesta.- le pregunto

- Claro que lo estoy

- Ese peso, te cae mal.- suavidad

- Darién, yo no pensé nada solo en Riny. Así que déjame tranquila.- caminando hacia su habitación

Los días pasaron a mina la dieron de alta con los gemelos, Riny se recupero rápido, mientras Darién y serena ya se habían reconciliado, habían pasado casi 2 semanas

- Ya terminamos.- anuncio serena

- Sí.- su esposo

Riny mirando los dulces

- Quiero uno

- No, nada de eso.- padre

- Ya terminamos, las compras así que vámonos.- serena

- Sí, vámonos.- Riny

Serena y Darién se fueron para la casa, allí comenzaron acomodar, todo mientras Riny jugaba con luna

En casa Kou Aino

- No deja de llorar.- mina desesperada

- Lo sé, que puede hacer.- su esposo

- Pásamelo.- mina

- Toma.- dándoselo

- Que pasa, yuske.- meciéndolo

- Tendrá hambre

- Vamos a ver.- dándole el pecho

- Ya se calmo.- este

- Sí

- No puede ser. Tengan casi 2 semanas.- este

- Sí, mika y yuske son hermosos como yo.- orgullo

- ¿Y yo? – mirándola

- Mi amor, si eres.- dándole un beso

- Yo creo que con ellos 2 nos quedamos.- mirándola

- Estoy de acuerdo

- Voy a ver a mika.- alejándose

- Ok

En la clínica

- Mañana le hago la cesaría a serena.- seiya a su cuñada

- Esta vez, el bebé esta duro.- amy

- Dios, no me quiero imaginar a quien saldrá.- divertido

- Tienes razón.- riéndose

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena metiendo en la maleta la ropa

- Mañana

- Sí, qué raro, que este bebé.- acariciando el vientre - no quiere nacer normal

- Ni idea a quien saldrá.- ella

- Vamos a ver mañana.- este

- Sí.- terminando de acomodar la ropa

- Horita vengo.- alejándose

- Ok amor

Darién salió a ver a Riny, que estaba jugando en la sala, luego de eso pasaron las horas serena y Darién se fueron a dormir. Ya que el otro día seria un día agotador, las horas pasaron hasta amanecer serena se levanto y no desayuno, ya que la cesaría seria temprano, todos se fueron para la clínica seiya ya estaba preparado amy y Darién van a estar con serena, ella estaba lista

- Todo va a salir bien, mi amor.- este

Serena solo movió la cabeza, se encontraba muy nerviosa

- Vamos.- amy

- Todo listo, vamos a comenzar con la cesaría.- anuncio seiya

Amy anestesio a serena por la columna, Darién estaba agarrándole la mano a serena

Seiya comenzó con la cesaría

- Vamos a sacar al bebé que nunca se dejo ver.- sonriendo

- Vamos a ver que es.- Darién emocionado

- Aja.- ella

Seiya saco al bebé

- ¡Qué bien!

- Es una nena divina.- amy encantada

La bebé comenzó a llorar con fuerza

Seiya dándosela a serena

- Tomen

- Hola.- Darién

- Vas a ser una niña muy amarga.- serena riéndose

- Amarga no creo.- este defendiéndola

- Démela para limpiarla.- amy no se iba perder ese privilegio

- ¿Qué ropita le van a poner? – pregunto serena

- Yo me encargo.- su cuñada sonriendo

- Ok.- su hermano

Seiya termino la cesaría, y a serena la pasaron para una habitación, allí Darién salió no dijo que había sido

- Darién, ya dinos.- rey ansiosa

- No.- sonriendo

- Dime papi.- pidió su hija

- Sí, va a ser un secreto.- este

- Ok.- contenta

Darién le dijo en el oído Riny solo sonrió emocionada

- Dime anda Riny.- lita

- No.- orgullosa

- Ya pueden pasar.- anuncio amy

- Por fin.- rey

Todos pasaron serena tenia a, la bebé en los brazos

Lita emocionada

- Es una nena

- Esta divina.- rey mirándola con cariño

La pequeña estaba con un vestido rojo y tenía un cintillito

- Yo tenía mis sospechas, compre el conjuntito y lo tenía guardado.- amy

- Esta divino.- serena

- ¿Y cómo se va a llamar? – le pregunto rey

- Selena.- su hermana

- No, póngale otro nombre.- se quejo lita

- Yo tengo el nombre perfecto.- Riny

Darién y serena

- ¿Cual?

- Dairen

- Dairen es algo parecido a mi nombre.- Darién

- Darién y Dairen, me gusta dairen.- serena

- Dairen ¿qué? – pregunto este

- Porque no le ponen dayana.- propuso rey

- Sí, Dairen Dayana Chiba Tsukino.- lita

- Me encanta.- amy

- ¿Qué paso? – seiya llegando y mirándolos

- Seiya, la bebé se va a llamar Dairen Dayana.- Riny

- Está muy lindo.- este

- Sí.- amy

Nicolás con Rick en sus brazos

- Serena y dairen son las princesitas de la familia

- Sí.- su esposa

- Dairen tiene el pelo negrito como Darién.- lita detallándola

- Vamos a ver como tiene los ojos.- rey

- Me imagino, que lo tiene azules.- Andrew

- Puede ser.- serena

- Mami ¿me la puedes emprestar? – le pregunto Riny

- Sí, Darién dásela con cuidado.- ella

Darién se la quito a serena y se la dio con cuidado a Riny, ya que estaba sentada en la cama

- Es muy chiquita.- ella

- Sí.- serena mirándolas

- Está dormida.- quejándose su hija

- Cuando son pequeños duermen mucho.- explico su padre

- Ah… ok

- Riny en préstame a mi ahijada.- seiya

- Toma.- dándosela

Seiya agarrando con cuidado a dairen

- Bueno quien va a hacer mi pareja para bautizar a dairen

- No lo sé.- serena

- Yo quiero.- amy

- Sí, seiya y amy.- serena

- Me parece una buena idea.- Darién

- Que bien.- amy

- Yo soy la madrina de yuske.- comenta lita

- Yo de mika.- rey

- Yo soy madrina solo de Andrés.- serena

- Sip.- rey

- Bueno, vamos Andrés.- lita

- ¿Ya? – asombrado su hijo

- Tenemos que irnos, para la casa de abuelito.- su padre

- Abuelito.- Andes

- Sí.- este

- Nos vemos, serena.- dándole un beso en la frente y uno a, la bebé

- Adiós, tía.- Riny

- Riny mañana, nos vamos para la playa.- su tía

- ¡Sí! - Emocionada

- Pero, que vaya rey.- serena

- Tranquila, yo voy.- su hermana

- Así si.- serena

- Como, es de tarde. Como a las 5, te puede ir para tu casa serena.- seiya

- Ok

- Vamos, rey a acomodar la habitación de dairen.- amy

- Sí, vamos.- esta

Rey y amy se fueron

- Están locas, todo está listo.- serena

- Yo me voy.- seiya

Andrew y lita se fueron con su hijo para la casa de los abuelos, mientras dairen estaba dormida en la cunita. Riny estaba hablando con Darién

- Papi dairen ¿va a llorar mucho? – le pregunto

- Puede ser.- este

- Vamos a ver como se porta.- serena

- Sí, tienes razón ¿y Riny era muy llorona? – pregunto este

- No mucho.- esposa

- Vamos a ver como se porta dairen.- sonriendo

- Papi, tengo hambre.- niña

- Vamos a comer algo.- sonriendo

- Vayan.- ella

Darién y Riny se fueron para la cafetería

Serena mirando a dairen

- Vamos a ver cómo te portas.- sonriendo en eso dairen comenzó a llorar - ¿ahora como la agarro? No me puedo levantar - En eso entro alguien a la habitación asombrada - ¿tu?

- Quien más, yo Michiru.- sonriendo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – asustada

- Me entere que diste a luz y vine a conocer al nuevo bebé.- mirándola es una niña

- Vete.- alterándose

- Tranquila, eso no te cae bien, esta linda se parece a Darién Pero porque no la agarras si está llorando.- mirándola

- Aléjate de ella.- frenética

- Tranquila, no le voy hacer nada malo.- sinceridad

- Vete.- espantada

Michiru la quería agarrar pero en eso entro molly

- Hola serena

- Hola molly ¿me pasas a dairen? – le pregunto aliviada

- Claro.- agarrándola con cuidado

Dairen se calmo en los brazos de serena

- Señorita Michiru la busca un tal haruca.- enfermera

- Ok.- se fue

- Esta divina.- molly detallándola

- Sí.- asustada aun

- Saco los ojitos azules

Serena mirándola

- Sí, es verdad

- ¿No te habías fijado? – extrañada

- No es que, no me gusto que Michiru estuviera aquí.- le revelo

- Tranquila, ya que te irás pronto.- sonriéndole

- Sí, eso me tranquiliza

- Felicidades

- Gracias

Molly se fue mientras serena le dio el pecho a dairen las horas pasaron, llego el momento de irse serena estaba lista aun que caminaba poco a poco, ya que todavía estaba reciente la operación seiya se encargo de que el auto lo estacionara al frente, que no fuera a lastimar

- Darién toma a dairen, sube con ella.- pidió serena

- Mami, yo te ayudo a subir.- se ofreció su hija

- Ok

Darién coloco a dairen con cuidado en el porta bebé, luego ayudo a serena a subirse ya que Riny no pudo, serena se subió despacio

- Ya vámonos, para la casa.- este

- Sí, quiero estar acostada en mi camita.- esta

- Ya vamos a llegar.- manejo despacio y llegaron a la casa allí los recibió amy y rey Darién cargo a serena y la llevo hasta la habitación y la acostó en la cama

- Darién tráeme a dairen.- ella

- La tiene rey

- Mami, ven a ver la habitación de dairen.- contenta

- Darién llévame

- Está bien.- volviéndola a cargar, la llevo y cuando entraron se sorprendieron - wow

- Les gusta.- pregunto rey

- Esta igualito que cuando tu y Nicolás, se lo acomodaron para Riny.- feliz

- Sí, rey me comento. Entre las 2 lo hicimos.- su cuñada

- Espero que les guste.- rey

- Me encanta.- serena

- A mí también, la cuna tiene que salir de aquí. Ya que serena no puede caminar mucho.- este

- Sí, es verdad.- serena

- Tranquilo compramos una cunita para que serena no salga de la habitación.- rey

- Ah…. Ok.- ella

Amy con dairen

- Parece que va a ser muy tranquilita

- Así parece.- su cuñada

- Vamos a terminar.- rey

- Sí.- acostando a dairen en la cuna

- Yo quiero descansar.- serena

- Vamos.- llevo a la habitación allí se quedo dormida un rato las horas pasaron amy y rey se fueron pero rey se llevo a Riny de una vez para que durmiera en su casa así irse directo a la playa, eran como las 10 pm, dairen comenzó a llorar

Darién agarrándola

- Creo que es hora de comer

- Pásamela.- serena

- Toma

Serena la cargo y comenzó a darle el pecho

- Como que dairen no dará mucha lata

- Pienso lo mismo.- feliz

En casa de rey

- Tengo sueño.- Riny

- A dormir.- Nicolás cargándola

- Ve a dormir.- rey

- Dile, bye.- su tío

- Bye tía

- Bye

Nicolás dejo a Riny en su habitación ya que tenía una en casa de rey y de lita también

En casa Chiba tsukino

- Toma, se quedo dormida.- ella

Darién agarrándola

- Sí

- Vamos a ver, hasta qué hora vamos a dormir.- sonriendo

Darién acostándola en la cuna

- Sí tienes razón, vamos a dormir

- Sí.- bostezando

Darién y serena se quedaron dormidos las horas pasaron dairen no despertó mas hasta que amaneció y comenzó a llorar a las 6 de la mañana

Darién despertando

- Buenos días dai es hora de comer.- agarrándola - serena despierta

Serena tallándose los ojos

- Ya amaneció

- Sí, toma.- dándosela

Serena agarrándola

- Buenos días hermosa, es hora de comer

- Voy a preparar algo de comer.- este

- Ok, te esperamos.- mirando a la pequeña

- Ok

Mientras serena le daba de comer a dairen, Darién estaba preparando el desayuno aun que era algo temprano, dairen cuando termino de comer se quedo dormida de nuevo

Serena mirándola

- Vaya creo que no serás, como tu hermana.- serena sonriendo

- ¿Ya se quedo dormida? – sorprendido

- Sí

Darién agarrándola y acostándola en la cuna

- Como que, vamos otra vez a dormir

- Sí

Darién y serena se quedaron de nuevo dormidos, las horas pasaron y serena despertó como a las 10 mientras Darién se estaba encargando de la casa para que todo estuviera en orden, en la playa todo estaba muy bien Riny se la estaba pasando súper bien, mientras serena estaba algo dolorida pero era normal al trascurso de la tarde seiya la fue a ver y todo estaba bien, los días pasaron dairen no se sentía en la casa ya que no lloraba casi nada solo cuando tenía hambre o cuando se hacia su necesidades de resto era un angelito Darién había regresado a trabajar, que serena a las 2 semanas ya podía moverse bien y hacer algunas cosas pero todavía no podía Salir ya que estaba en 40 tena

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Mami tengo que irme.- Riny

- Te portas bien.- esta

- Sí, bye

- Ven vamos.- su padre

- Adiós, mi amor.- su esposa dándole un beso

- Adiós, mi amor.- este

- Nos vemos en la tarde.- jalándolo

- Vamos.- subiéndose al auto

- Sí.- su hija

Darién arrancando

- Te dejo en la kínder y te vengo a buscar a las 2

- Ok, papi

- Sí, vez que van a soltar más temprano, me llamas.- le ordeno

- Ok

Darién la dejo en el kínder y se fue para la clínica

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Dairen comenzó a llorar ya que tenía hambre

Serena agarrándola

- ¿Qué paso mi linda, mamá ya está aquí? – meciéndola

Dairen al escuchar la voz de serena se quedo más tranquila

- Vamos a darte tu comidita hermosa de mamá.- le dio el tetero luego le saco los gases y a la media hora se quedo dormida - definitivamente es un angelito - salió de la habitación y comenzó a ordenar la habitación de Riny al rato sonó el teléfono - halo si, diga

Sayuri1707: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Nai SD: Hola gracias por comentar, Jejeje el face si hablara jajaja ya, lo tenemos verdecito jojojo, te espero allá

Yesqui2000: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Patty81medina: Hola patty, gracias por comentar, sobre tu sugerencia, muchas gracias. Esta historia está terminada, no puedo cambiarla, porque siento que la dañaría. Espero que puedas entenderme. Ojala te guste el capitulo

Usako-chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Goshy: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo.

isabel20: Hola gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Lau Cullen Swan: Hola, ojala que no te decepciones del capítulo. Gracias por comentar


	15. Chapter 15

- Hola, soy la maestra de Riny.- esta

- Hola kei ¿cómo está? – le pregunto serena

- Bien te llamaba para decirte que vamos a soltar a las 12.- informa

- Ok, yo voy a llamar a mi esposo.- ella

- ¿Y cómo sigues? – le pregunto

- Ya estoy mejor y dairen no da lidia, es muy tranquila.- contenta

- En serio. Qué bueno, te dejo.- kei

- Gracias, por avisar.- agradecida

- De nada

Serena llamo a Darién

- Que agarre

- Sí, ¿Que paso? ¿Te sientes mal? – le pregunto preocupada

- No, para nada. Me acaba de llamar kei que a las 12 van a soltar, para que vengas a buscar a Riny.- le comenta

- Ok, claro. Ya salgo a buscarla, es que tengo 2 operaciones a esa hora.- Darién

- Ok, ve a buscarla.- suspirando

- Bye amor.- cortando

- Hola compadre.- seiya saludándolo

- Hola

- ¿Y cómo sigue mi ahijada? – sonriendo

- Bien es muy, tranquila

- Me alegro

- Te dejo saiya voy a buscar a Riny.- alejándose

- Ok, yo también tengo que ver a unas pacientes.

- Ok.- yéndose, se fue para el kínder allí vio a Riny jugando muy tranquila - Riny

Riny mirándolo

- Papi.- salió corriendo

- Hola princesita, vengo a buscarte.- feliz

- ¿Por qué papi? – le pregunto

- Porque tengo unas operaciones y no podía venirte a buscar luego.- le explica

- Ok, vámonos

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena acostando a dairen en la cuna

- Duerme mi linda

En eso suena el timbre

- ¿Quién será? - ella Bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta - ¿usted?

- ¿Quién mas tu suegro? – sonriéndole

- Hola ¿cómo está? Señor Endimión.- sonriéndole

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Mejor

- Vengo a conocer a mi nueva nieta.- contento

- Está, en la habitación.- ella

- Ya voy a verla.- subiendo las escaleras

- Ok, vaya.- alegre

Endimión se fue a ver a la pequeña dairen

En eso llega Darién con Riny

- Mami.- su hija feliz

- Hola hermosa.- ella sonriendo

- Ya, tengo que irme.- le anuncio

- Tu padre está aquí.- informa

- ¿Papá? – extrañado

- Sí, está en la habitación viendo a dai.- mirándolo

- Lo voy a saludar.- este dirigiéndose a las escaleras

- Ok, vamos.- su esposa

Darién y serena subieron con Riny para la habitación así estaba Endimión con dairen en sus brazos

- Hola se parece mucho a ti.- feliz

- ¿Tú crees? – su hijo

- Demasiado diría yo.- este

- Como que dairen se parece más a Darién.- su yerna

- Dairen lindo nombre.- su suegro

- Gracias abuelito se lo puse yo.- Riny contenta

- Que alegría verte, mi niña hermosa.- sonriéndole

- Lo mismo digo.- Riny

- Está muy divina mi nueva nieta, ya tengo que irme. Es que quede con irme con mía a ver unas cosas.- comunica

- Que novedad.- su hijo

- Pero, pronto los vendré a visitar.- este

- Ok abuelito.- sonriendo

Endimión, dándole la bebé a serena

- Toma

Serena agarrándola

- Gracias

- Te acompaño, hasta la salida.- su hijo

- Ok.- Endimión

Darién y Endimión salieron de la habitación

- Mami ¿tiene mucho dormida dairen? – le pregunto

- Sí.- ella

- Voy a desvestirme.- la niña

- Ve, lo haces con cuidado.- pidió su madre

- Ok, mami.- se fue

Serena acostando a dairen en la cuna

- Sigue durmiendo

En la sala

- Espero, que te vaya bien papá.- su hijo

- Gracias, hijo me cuidas a mis princesitas.- este

- Tranquilo, papá. Yo sé cómo cuidar a mis princesitas, vete tranquilito.- seguridad

- Está bien, me voy tranquilo hijo. Bueno bye.- despidiéndose

- Adiós, papá

Endimión se fue, mientras Darién se despidió de serena y de sus princesitas se fue para la clínica, las horas pasaron como a las 4 pm sonó el timbre

Serena abriendo la puerta

- Hola.- sonriendo

- Hola hola.- mina sonriendo

- Pasa

- Espérame.- metiéndose con el coche - ya

- Están divinos.- serena mirándolos

- Sí, pero están bien comelones.- alegre

- Así esta dai

- Sí, vengo a conocerla.- contenta

- Están, en mi habitación.- mirándola

- Riny, está aquí.- le pregunto

- Sí, ve

- Como hago.- mirando a los gemelos

- Dame uno, para ayudarte

- Ok.- dándole a yuske

Serena agarrándolo

- Hola mi nene

Mina agarrando a mika

- Vamos

Serena y mina subieron para la habitación

- Hola.- mina sonriéndole

- Tía mina.- Riny emocionada

- Hola, vengo a conocer a mi nueva sobrina

- Esta despierta.- alegre Riny

- Ya se despertó.- serena acostando a yuske en la cama

- Sí, tiene como 2 minutos.- su hija

Serena agarrándola

- ¿Qué paso?

Mina mirándola

- Esta divina

- Todos dicen que se parece a Darién.- serena

- Es la copia de Darién pero en niña.- detallándola

- Eso parece

- Pero en préstamela

- Sí, acuesta a mika en la cama para dártela.- su amiga

- Ok.- acostando a mika en la cama y agarrando a dairen - hola soy tu tía

Serena mirándolo a los gemelos

- Están divinos

- Sí, yuske llora demasiado.- quejándose

- Es normal, mina.- sonriéndole

- Sí, yaten ya anda medio estresado.- riéndose

- Pobre.- divertida

- Sí, jejeje

- ¿Y cómo te has sentido? – le pregunto serena

- Bien, ya me siento como la de antes.- le comenta

- Sí, así pasa

- ¿Y cómo es la beba? Le pregunto sonriente

- Dai es tranquila, solo llora cuando tiene hambre y cuando se siente sucia de resto no se siente.- orgullosa

- Yuske es llorón mika ni se siente.- quejándose

- Los bebés, no son iguales.- le comenta

- Sí, eso es verdad, y Darién ¿en dónde está? – mirándola

- Está trabajando.- su amiga

- Que bien.- alegre

Riny tocándole las manitos

- Están preciosos

- Así, salieron hermosos a mí.- sonrisa radiante

- No cambias.- serena sonriendo

- No para que jajaja

En la clínica

- Me voy.- Darién

- Me dejas en la casa.- amy

- No, quieres ver a las nenas.- le pregunto

- No, estoy súper cansada.- le comunica

- Ok, vamos

- Ya te vas.- Taiki mirando a amy

- Sí, adiós.- ella

- Adiós.- Taiki

- Están peleados.- le pregunto su hermano

- Sí.- apenada

- Espero que se contenten, porque me agrada como cuñado.- sonriéndole

- Ok

Darién llevo a amy para su antigua casa, al llegar se consiguió con mina y los bebés al rato yaten los fue a buscar los días pasaron ya dairen tenía 2 meses de a ver nacido

- Lista, vámonos.- serena sacándola a dairen

- Estás segura, que me la llevo.- le pregunto este

- Sí, llévatela. Riny necesita ropa nueva.- ella entregándosela

- Sí, pero….- nervioso

- Sí, vez que no puedes llévasela a amy o a rey, ya sabes que lita no puedo horita.- mirándolo

- Sí, ok.- mirando a la pequeña

- Yupi a comprar ropa.- Riny emocionada

- Adiós, mío amor.- serena dándole un beso en los labios

- Adiós, bueno dai vamos a la clínica y nada de llorar.- este con autoridad

Dairen lo miraba seria

- Perdón se me olvidaba que solo lloras por comida y cuando estas incomoda, es hora de irnos.- Darién se fue para la clínica, al llegar la coloco en el porta bebé y comenzó a trabajar

En centro comercial

- Me gusta eso.- Riny señalando un vestido

- Yo creo que es hora de comprar, ya tienes casi 20 minutos en este plan.- su madre seria

- Serena

Serena volteando

- Hola haruca ¿cómo estás? – le pregunto

- Muy bien ¿y esta hermosura? – le pregunto su amiga

- Ella, es mi hija Riny.- sonriente

- Hola, mucho gusto Serena Chiba.- la pequeña

- Haruca Tenou.- aceptando el saludo

- ¿Y eso que estás, por aquí? – le pregunto serena

- Vengo a visitar una amiga.- le comenta

- Que bien

- Cuéntame cómo te ha ido.- le pregunto sonriente

- Bien, estoy felizmente casada y tengo 2 hijas Riny y dairen que solo tiene 2 meses de ver nacido.- risueña

- Me gustaría, conocerla.- mirándola

- Cuando quieras, no me he mudado.- alegre

- Listo, mami.- Riny que salía con un hermoso vestido

- Estás divina.- serena feliz

- Me gusta.- niña

- Te dejo.- su amiga

- Ok, adiós

Haruca se fue, mientras serena seguía caminando y comprando la ropa a Riny en la clínica

Darién terminando de sacarle los gases a dairen

- Es hora de que duermas

En eso entra Michiru

- Hola.

- Hola.- este

Michiru mirando a la bebé

- Vengo a dejarte unos papeles

- Ok.- él

- Está muy linda.- con sinceridad

- Gracias.

- Se parece mucho a ti.- con suavidad

- Sí.

- Te dejo.- retirándose

- Ok

Michiru se fue, mientras en la oficina de Taiki

- Entonces quedamos así.- amy

- Sí.- Taiki

- Bueno me voy.- dándole un beso

- Ok, mi amor.- sonriéndole

Amy se fue para la oficina de Darién

- Hola

- Hola.- este

- Sí, aquí está mi niña hermosa.- sacándola dél portabebés

- Sí, quieres te la puedes llevar.- su hermano

- ¿Tan mal se porta? – asombrada

- No, es que me da cosita tenerla aquí en la oficina.- mirándola

- Ok, me la llevo un rato y te la traigo.- sonriendo

- Ok

Amy se llevo a dai para su oficina, allí le cayeron encima las enfermeras que son amigas de serena

- Esta divina.- molly

- Sí.- su amiga

- Se parece mucho al doctor Darién.- comenta otra

- Sí, es verdad.- molly

- Pero dai tiene los ojos de serena y su piel blanca.- comenta amy

- Sí.- molly

- Mis sobrinas son hermosas.- orgullosa

- De eso no cabe duda.- molly

En centro comercial

- Vamos, Riny.- serena

- Sí, vamos mami.- Riny contenta

Serena y Riny se dirigieron a la clínica, al llegar serena fue directo para la oficina de Darién. No lo consiguió se imagino que estaría con amy, al entrar se consiguió a amy con la bebé en sus brazos

- Hola.- serena

- Hola.- amy dándosela

- ¿Y Darién? – le pregunto recibiéndola

- Está viendo unos papeles.- le explica

- Hola tía.- Riny abrazándola

Amy cargándola

- Mi niña ¿cómo te fue? – le pregunto contenta

- De maravilla tía.- feliz

- Creo que es hora de irnos.- anuncio serena

- Sí.- sonriendo

- Ok, vamos.- amy

Serena salió con amy y Riny para el pasillo allí se consiguió con haruca

- Hola

- ¿Está es la bebé que me dijiste? – mirando a la pequeña

- Sí.- sonriendo

- Está muy linda.- con sinceridad

- Gracias.- alegre

Amy con Riny en sus brazos

- Vamos a buscar a tu papi

- Sí.- emocionada

- ¿Tu esposo trabaja aquí? – le pregunto extrañada

- Es doctor.- iba a decir

En eso venia seiya

- Hola sere, aquí está mi niña.- este

- Hola.- serena sonriendo

- Sabes, voy hacer papá.- feliz

Serena asombrada

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, ojala que sea una nena.- sonriendo

- No ¿sabía que tenía novia? – atónita

- Sí, tenemos casi un año.- este contento

- Me entero

- Hola seiya.- mirándolo con seriedad

- Perdón, haruca no te había visto.- avergonzada

En eso venia amy con Darién

- Hola.- Darién

Haruca molesta al verlo

- Me voy, luego nos vemos serena

- Adiós.- serena sin entender

En eso venia Michiru

Michiru mirando a haruca

- Haruca ven

Haruca se fue en donde estaba Michiru

- ¿La conoce? – pregunto perpleja

- Sí, son muy buenas amigas.- su esposo

- Omg

- No sabias ¿de dónde conoces tu a haruca? – le pregunto amy

- Somos muy buenas amigas nos conocemos, cuando yo tenía 14 años, me atropello y me trajo para el hospital desde allí se volvió una de mis mejores amigas aun que como corre en pistas muy poco la venia, ella se la pasaba en mi casa. Los fines de semana eran muy divertidos.- serena comenta

Todos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado

- No sabía que te habían tropellado.- su hija asustada

- Eso fue hace años, seiya ¿quién es tu novia? – pregunto ella

- Luego se los digo.- seiya se fue

- Ese seiya embarazo a la novia.- suelta serena

Amy pálida

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Conoces a la novia? – le pregunto serena

- Sí, es inazuki la hermana de Andrew.- amy

En casa de Andrew

- La mato.- Andrew furioso

- Ya Andrew es mayor de edad, ya el mal está hecho.- su esposa

- Pero…

- Te entiendo, tienes mucho coraje, eso pasa.- con suavidad

- Espero que responda ese maldito.- rudeza

- Vas a ver que si.- con calma

- Solo abrázame.- le pidió

Lita lo abrazo

En la cafetería de Andrew

- Y eso fue lo que paso en casa.- unazuki hablando por teléfono

- Tranquila, mi amor. Yo estoy contigo.- seiya

- Te amo

- Yo también

En la clínica

- Es hora de irnos.- anuncio serena

- Sí, vamos.- su esposo

Serena y Darién se fueron con sus hijas, para la casa al llegar serena le dio un baño a dairen y luego a Riny para que durmieran un poco dairen se quedo dormida, luego del baño Riny estuvo jugando y se quedo dormida en el pecho de Darién

- Creo que yo también, me voy a dormir.- su esposa

- Yo también.- este

Serena y Darién se acostaron a dormir, como a las 3 horas dairen comenzó a llorar de una manera que nunca lo había hecho

Serena despertando

- ¿Qué le pasa? - Salió corriendo hacia la habitación y la tomo entre sus brazos y la toco tenía fiebre asustada - pero porque - buscado el termómetro y poniéndoselo en la boca con cuidado - vamos a ver cuánto la tienes - los minutos pasaron y le quito termómetro, no la tenía muy alta así que le dio una medicina y se quedo con ella hasta que se quedara dormida, no se dormida así que decidió llevársela para la cocina allí comenzó a llorar de nuevo, asustada - ¿qué pasa? Dai - tocándola estaba más caliente que antes desesperada -voy a llamar a Darién - subió las escaleras y fue hacia la habitación llamándolo - Darién despierta

Darién abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Darién es dai, tiene fiebre.- asustada

Nai SD: Hola gracias por comentar, jejej sobre el nombre conozco a una amiga que se llama así y tiene mucho parecido con el de Darién. Espero que te gusta el capitulo

Yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Patty81medina: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo. Sobre el final falta mucho, quiero ser sincera contigo. Esta historia gusto tanto, la hice un tanto larga, apenas estamos por la mitad. No coloco los capítulos tan largos porque cansa demasiado.

Vere Canedo: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Conyta Bombon: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Naiara1254: Hola gracias por comentar, tranquila tarde pero seguro. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Usako-chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Starvenus: Hola gracias por comentar, jejeje estabas perdidita que bueno, tenerte de vuelta, si la pequeña salió dormilona. Ojala que mi sobrina fuera así jejejej, espero que te guste el capitulo

isabel20: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo


	16. Chapter 16

- ¿Qué pero ya le diste algo? – le pregunto este

- Sí.- ella

Darién tocándola

- Está muy caliente dai no dejaba de llorar, vamos a llevarla para la clínica

- Sí ¿pero Riny? – pregunto ella

- Llama a rey.- le sugirió

Serena le dio a la bebé a Darién y llamo a rey, rey se asusto al enterarse, y se fue casi corriendo para la casa de serena, al llegar ella, Darién y serena se fueron para la clínica al llegar Darién mando hacer unos exámenes con urgencia a dai le dieron un baño y no se le bajaba la fiebre Darién y serena estaban asustados

- Darién ya no falta nada para que salgan los resultados.- su amigo

- Gracias shaoran.- este

- ¿Se va a tardar mucho? – serena preocupada

- No mucho, vamos a ver que está causando la fiebre.- shaoran

- Ojala, que no sea nada malo.- asustada

- Ojala que no.- él

- Ya quiero que este bien.- mirando al médico

En eso venia Taiki

- Me entere de lo que paso

- Sí, no se le ha querido bajar la fiebre.- su cuñado

- Sabes estaba leyendo en internet que esta, una fiebre peligrosa que ataca a los bebés de meses.- su cuñado

- Me entero, hay cura.- Darién preocupado

- No, porque la fiebre es como una batería que se aloja en el pulmón.- le explica

- Ojala que no sea eso.- angustiado

- Los resultados, no es nada grave ya le puse la inyección y se le está pasando.- shaoran sonriendo

- Sí ¿pero qué es? – pregunto serena

- Lo que pasa es que ustedes le colocaron la vacuna y reventó fue hoy.- este

- La vacuna se la puse ayer.- serena

- ¿Porque no se le bajaba? – pregunto Darién

- Ha porque el medicamento, no le hizo efecto.- explico

- Es mejor, que estén pendientes toda la noche.- Taiki

- Sí, eso hare.- Darién

Las horas pasaron y Darién y serena se llevaron a dai para la casa, al llegar rey les pregunto qué había pasado serena le conto todo., Riny no se dio de cuenta porque estaba más que dormida, las horas pasaron, dai no le subió la fiebre en toda la noche, los días pasaron todo estaba normal

Serena seguía durmiendo, en eso sintió que alguien no dejaba de verla, abriendo los ojos

- Hola

- Buenos, días mi amor.- Darién

- Bueno días mi amor ¿y las niñas? – le pregunto

- Están durmiendo como un angelito.- este

- Que bien.- sonriendo

Darién dándole un beso

- Creo que me voy a trabajar

Serena abrazándolo con fuerza

- Quédate conmigo mi amor.- dándole un beso

- Pero.- este

- Vamos a provechar que las niñas duermen.- ella

- Me parece una buena idea.- besándola con mucha intensidad

Mientras serena y Darién se amaban como nunca

En casa de lita

- Hasta el sol de hoy, no sé quién es el padre de mi sobrino.- Andrew furioso

- Sí es verdad, hay que esperar que Unazuki nos diga

En eso venia Unazuki con Andrés en sus brazos

- Ya tengo que irme.- ella

Lita agarrando Andrés

- Ok

- ¿Para dónde vas? – le pregunto su hermano

- Eso no te importa, además me voy a vivir con padre de mi hijo.- saliendo de la casa

- La mato.- furioso

Lita agarrándolo del brazo

- Déjala

- Pero.- él

- Ella sabrá su cuento.- mirándolo con seriedad

En la calle

- ¿Qué paso amor? – le pregunto seiya

- Mi familia me tiene harta.- exploto

- Tranquila, eso le puede hacer daño al bebé

- Quiero vivir contigo.- abrazándolo

- Tenemos que casarnos.- este

- Eso puede esperar.- sonriendo

- Está bien, lo que tú digas.- alegre

En casa Kou Aino

- ¿Qué? – yaten

- Sí, no digas nada.- le pidió su hermano Taiki

- Tío por seiya ¿pero quién es la novia? – intrigado

- Unazuki la hermana de Andrew

En eso venia mina con mika

- Mi sobrina bella.- este

- Toma.- ella dándosela - duérmela

- Pero.- dudoso

- Apiádate de tu cuñada que tiene 2 bebés.- haciéndole ojitos

- Ok

- ¿Y yuske? – le pregunto su esposo

- Esta dormidito.- ella

Taiki durmiendo a mika

- No se duerme

- Anda duérmela, mientras hago algo de comida.- ella

- Déjame ayúdate.- su hermano

Mika comenzó a llorar

- No sirvo para ser padre.- Taiki frustrado

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena estaba acostada en el pecho de Darién, mientras Darién le acariciaba el pelo

- Mi amor y si nos levantamos

- No, me quiero quedar así.- este

- Pero

- Vamos a provechar la mañana, para estar juntitos.- apretándola

Serena sonriendo

- Sí, mi amor

En la habitación de Riny

Riny se levanto muy tranquila, se lavo los dientes y se cambio de ropa, para salir a desayunar en eso sintió a dai llorando, se metió en la habitación y la agarro con cuidado

- ¿Qué paso? Dai tienes hambre

Dairen se tranquilo al escucharla

- Vamos para que papi y mami

Riny fue para la habitación de sus papitos muy despacio para que no se le cayera a dai, en eso noto que la puerta estaba cerrada y comenzó a llamar a sus papás

- ¡Mami! ¡Papi!

- Es Riny.- ella colocándose la ropa rápido, al abrir se llevo una gran sorpresa - ¡Riny! ¿Qué haces con dai? - Quitándosela

- Es que estaba llorando.- mirándola

- No lo vuelvas hacer.- seria

- No la regañes.- su esposo

- ¿Y si se le hubiera caído? – serena

- No paso, vamos a desayunar.- este

- Sí, papi.- su pequeña

- Ok, voy a darle el pecho a dai

- Ok, te esperamos a la cocina.- este

Mientras serena le daba el pecho a dai, Darién y Riny comenzaron hacer el desayuno, luego bajo para desayunar

- Mami ¿por qué no vamos para el parque? – le propuso su hija

- Es una buena idea.- sonriéndole

- Claro que sí.- Darién

- Voy a llamar a las chicas.- ella

- Sí, hazlo así llamo a amy.- su esposo

Serena llamo a sus hermanas y todas dijeron que si, la mañana paso rápida todos estaban más que listo para ir al parque

- Ya, soy lista.- contenta serena

- Vámonos.- Darién subió a Riny en la camioneta y luego subió el porta bebé de dai para luego ponerla allí - vamos mi amor

- Sí, ya voy.- agarrando la pañelera se subió y se fueron para el parque al llegar rey y los demás estaban allí esperándolo

Rey quitándole lá bebé a Darién

- Hola daya

- Bendición tía.- Riny

- Dios te bendiga.- dándole un beso

- Lita ¿Y Andrew? – pregunto serena extrañada

Lita algo triste

- Es que….

En eso venia Taiki con amy

- Hola.- ella saludando

- Hola.- este

- Tiaaaaaaaaa amy.- abrazándola

Amy cargándola

- Estás hermosa

- ¿Y Andrew lita? – le volvió a preguntar

- Se quedo en la casa con su rabia.- triste

- Todavía por lo de Unazuki.- su hermana

- Que lo supere cuando serena quedo embarazada la queríamos matar, pero luego pasa.- rey

- Que linda rey.- serena molesta

- Sí, ya.- rey sacándole la lengua

- Lo mismo le dije, esta que no le cree.- suspirando

- Seiya va a responder, igualito es su hijo.- Taiki con normalidad

Lita asombrada

- ¿Es seiya?

- Sí ¿no sabias? – mirándola

- No

- Yo pensaba.- apenado

- No

En casa Kou

- Mi amor todo está listo.- seiya

- Me alegro, ahora vamos hacer una familia.- unazuki

- Claro que sí mi amor, ya hablamos con tus padres ahora falta hablar con Andrew.- este

- Ni me lo nombres, estoy molesta con el.- cruzando los brazos

- No te pongas brava, eso le puede caer mal al bebé.- mirándola

- Está bien

En casa de los padres de Andrew

- ¿Es seiya? – pregunto Andrew

- Sí, hijo.- su padre

- Pero ¿Cuándo donde? – intrigado

- Yo que voy a saber, lo importante es que ya están pensando en la fecha y se van a casar lo más rápido posible.- su madre

- Sí, es verdad hijo.- su padre

- Además Unazuki se fue a vivir con el.- le informa su madre

- Está bien, lo tomare bien. Seiya es una buena persona.- su hijo

- Sí.- sonriente su madre

En el parqué

- Dime Rick ¿Cuál es la tía que mas quieres? – le pregunto serena

- Obvio a mí.- lita

- Sí, como no.- ella

- Déjenlo.- rey celosa

- El quiere mucho a sus tías.- Nicolás

- Aaaa.- Rick

- Están lindo, yo quiero un sobrinito así.- amy

- Creo que mejor lo sueñas. Yo no tengo más.- serena

- Ah… no, yo quiero el varón.- su esposo

- Ustedes si son golosos.- mina llegando

- Yo no me preocupo como tengo el par.- yaten sonriendo

- Eso sí.- su esposa

- Bueno no peleen.- Taiki

- Yo quiero más primitos.- Riny

Lita agarrando a Rick

- Vamos a comer helado

En eso dai comenzó a llorar

Serena agarrándola ya que estaba en él porta bebé

- ¿Qué paso hermosa?

- Parece que tiene hambre, voy a buscar el tetero.- Darién levantándose

- Yo voy contigo.- su hija

Darién y Riny se fueron

- No es por nada, cada día dai se parece a Darién.- comenta rey

- Sí, no podemos negar que saco los ojos de serena y los labios.- lita

- Sí, Riny tiene de Darién y serena pero esta vez daya se parece a Darién como que serena no hizo nada.- rey

- Como que estaba dormida, jajaja.- mina riéndose

Serena roja

- Dejen

- Jajaja.- rey burlándose

- Bueno tenemos que admitir que serena y Darién dan niñas muy bonitas.- mina

- Eso sí.- lita

En eso venia Darién y Riny

- Toma.- su esposo dándole el tetero

- Gracias.- ella abriendo el tetero y dándole el alimento

En eso yuske comenzó a llorar

Mina agarrándolo

- Es hora de comer

- Sabes dai tiene sus horas fijas.- comenta ella

- Los míos no comen a cada rato.- mina

- Sí, es verdad.- apoya su esposo

Mika estaba durmiendo muy a gusto

- Mika no da tanta lidia como da yuske.- mina

- Son polos opuestos.- sonrió serena

- Sí, el blanco y el negro.- ella

- Bueno creo que tengo que irme.- lita

- Tan rápido.- serena

- Es que tengo que irme a hacer unas galletas para la cafetería

- Creo es hora de irnos.- rey

- ¿Tú también? – mina

Serena sacándole los gases a dai

- Yo creo que es mejor irnos

- Sí, vamos.- yaten

- Agarra las cosas de los gemelos.- mina

- Yo te ayudo.- Taiki

- Yo agarro las cosas de dai.- amy

- Gracias.- serena

- Vamos princesita.- Darién

Todos recorrieron y se fueron para sus casas.

Los días fueron pasando hasta pasar los meses

- Es hora de irnos.- serena

- Sí, vamos Riny.- Darién

- Espérenme.- pidió su hija

Serena agarrando a dai

- Es hora de irnos para la casa de tía rey

- Estoy asombrado, que ya dai tiene 6 meses.- su esposo

- Sí, nació el 9 de abril.- orgullosa Riny

- Sí, estamos en el mes de octubre.- serena

- Sí, vamos Darién.- Riny

Todos se fueron para la casa de rey ya que era el cumpleaños de Nicolás, al llegar saludaron y vieron mucha gente

Rick caminando

- Tía

- Mi hermoso.- serena cargándolo

- Que bueno verlos.- rey

- ¿En dónde está el cumpleañero? – pregunto su hermana

- Esta con su sobrino.- respondió ella

- ¿Sobrino? – su hermana

- Sí, el pequeño Eliot es hijo de un hermano de Nicolás.- sonriendo

- No, sabía que tuviera un hermano.- ella asombrada

- No lo tiene, es como lo fuera son hermanos de crianza.- su hermana

- Ok.- Darién

En eso venia Nicolás con un pequeño niño

- Felicidades.- su cuñada abrazándolo

- Gracias.- sonriendo, les presento a Eliot Black

- Mucho gusto.- pequeño

- El gusto es de nosotras.- serena sonriendo

En eso venia Riny que se había ido con lita

Riny emocionada

- ¡Mami!

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto su madre

- Tía lita ya llego.- feliz

- Que bien.- ella

- Eliot ella es mi sobrina.- Nicolás

- Hola mucho gusto soy Serena Chiba, todos me dicen Riny.- extendiéndole la mano

- Mucho gusto, soy Eliot Black.- mirándola

- Ah…

- Riny, porque no vas a jugar con Eliot.- le propuso su madre

- Sí ¿Eliot quieres jugar conmigo? – le pregunto

- Sí, vamos.- emocionado

- Sí, vamos.- sonriendo

- En donde los vea.- Darién celoso

- Sí, papi

Los niños se fueron

- Hola.- lita sonriendo

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto serena

- Mejor

- Lita no puedo creer otra vez embarazada.- Rey feliz

- Déjala, además Andrés pronto tendrá 3.- serena

- Sí, este embarazo es demasiado diferente.- le comenta

- ¿Y Unazuki? – pregunto rey

- Horita está en casa de sus padres, ya que seiya está de viaje.- ella

- ¿Cuántos meses ya tiene? – pregunto serena

- Creo que 5 meses

- 5 meses

- No se le nota nada.- ella

- Así me paso con Riny.- ella sonriendo

- No, puedo decir lo mismo.- rey

Andrew llegando en donde estaba las demás

- Hola

- Hola.- Darién sonriendo

Andrew quitándole a dai

- Esta hermosa esta sobrina

- Esta igualita que la madre.- serena

- Sí, como no.- rey riéndose

Dai comenzó a jugar con la corbata de Andrew

- Dairen no hagas eso.- la regaño su madre

Dai le hizo caso a serena y lo dejo quieto

- Vamos sentarnos.- propuso Darién

En eso llega mina con yaten, sin los gemelos

- ¿Y los bebés? – pregunto serena

- Se lo dejamos al súper tío jajaja.- riéndose mina

Todos no entendieron nada

- Con Taiki.- explico yaten

En casa Kou Chiba

- Mi amor ayúdame hablando por teléfono.- Taiki pedía ayuda

- Estoy haciendo guardia.- su esposa

- Pero me van a volver loco.- este estresado

- ¿Y cuando tengamos lo de nosotros que vas hacer? – le dijo amy

- No, lo sé. Ahora que falta para que tengamos un bebé.- este

- Ni tanto.- cortando

En casa de Nicolás

- Si en esos meses amy se caso, no me quiere hacer tío.- Darién

- Yo voy a hacer tío por seiya.- comenta yaten

- Estamos aburridos.- mina quejándose

Serena riéndose

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunto su hermana rey

- De Rick como anda molestando a un señor.- divertida

- ¿Qué? - Salió corriendo

- Mami.- Riny sentándose en la silla - estoy cansada

- No es para menos estuviste jugando con el sobrino de Nicolás.- su madre

- Sí.- sonriendo

Darién con dai en sus brazos

- Vamos a ver que vemos

Mina quitándole a dai a Darién

- Estás divina

Dai comenzó a sonreír y jugar con el pelo de su tía mina

- Está muy linda, ya a yuske le está saliendo su primer diente.- yaten

- Es verdad.- mina sonriendo

- Dai está también por salirle el diente, tenemos que esperar.- comenta Darién

Lita con Andrés en sus piernas

- Andrés le salió su primer diente a los 9 meses

- Riny a los 8 y medio.- serena

- Vamos a ver qué pasa con dai.- Darién sonriendo

En eso llega rey con Rick

- No lo vuelvas hacer.- dándole un golpe en las manos

- ¡Rey! No le pegues.- serena molesta

- Serena, no te metas es mi hijo.- furiosa

- ¡Ya basta! no se vayan a pelear.- lita

En eso llega Nicolás y vio a Rick llorando

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto

- Que paso, le pegue porque estaba molestando aquel señor.- su esposa señalándoselo

- Rick ¿Por qué haces eso? – serio

- Es que…

- Es que nada, camina vamos para tu habitación.- su madre

Rey se fue con Rick para la habitación

- Esa, rey por eso nos peleamos.- alterada

- Ya, no vamos a comenzar.- le pidió lita

- ¿Y como se la están pasando? – pregunto Nicolás

- Yo súper.- Riny sonriendo

- La estamos, pasando bien.- serena

- Voy a buscar unas copas.- Andrew

- A lita y a mi jugo.- pidió serena

- Ok.- este

- ¿Y tú mina vas a tomar? – le pregunto Darién

- Solo un poco.- ella

- Mina no tiene remedio.- su esposo

- Así te casaste conmigo.- sonriéndole

- No tomen mucho, porque sacan los trapitos al sol.- ella

Todos comenzaron a reírse, las horas pasaron y estuvieron disfrutando, de la fiesta hasta el amanecer luego de disfrutar cada quien se fue para su casa, ya había amanecido ya eran las 12 del medio día serena se había despertado para comenzar hacer el almuerzo. Ya que todos estaban durmiendo muy a gusto, en eso suena el teléfono

Serena agarrando

- Bueno

- ¿Serena?

- Sí, soy yo

- Soy yo lita.- su hermana

- ¿Lita? Pero te escucho extraña.- preocupándose

- Es que esta malo el teléfono de la casa, te llamaba para decirte, que si me puedes hacer el favor de decirle a Darién que me dé una cita para Andrés.- le pidió

- ¿Y eso? ¿Está enfermo? – angustiada

- No, es que tiene como 2 meses que no va al pediatra ya que está de vacaciones.- le explica

- Ok, yo le digo a Darién.- sonriéndole

- Gracias.- cortando

Serena término de hacer la comida y luego se puso hacer otras cosas, al rato despertó, Darién y las niñas ya dai, estaba jugando con la mesa dándole algunos golpecitos

Nai SD: Hola gracias por comentar, ojala que esos problemas se resuelvan rápido, ya sabrás que tiene dai. Sobre Andrew y seiya. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, si Darién y serena son felices con sus nenas, Michiru un poco mala y te podrás imaginar nada bueno, le contaría a haruka de Darién. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Vere Canedo: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo, ya sabrás que tiene la pequeña Dai

Conyta Bombon: Hola gracias por comentar, si mina siempre es la misma jajaja, loquita. Michiru y haruka son muy buena amigas, te puedes imaginar nada bueno le conto. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Naiara1254: Hola gracias por comentar, tranquila lo importante que diste tu opinión, si mina es demasiado especial. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Usako-chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar, si seiya hizo de las suyas, te podrás imaginar que Michiru no le diría nada bueno de Darién. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Starvenus: Hola gracias por comentar, jejejej si Michiru es un tanto mala, si es una manera de extraña de conocer jijiji, vas a tener un bebé, ya sabrás como le irá a seiya. Si suertuda, como que voy a buscarme un ginecólogo jajaja

isabel20: Hola gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Hola bienvenida, gracias por comentar. No Michiru no le hizo nada, espero que te guste el capitulo


	17. Chapter 17

- Ya te voy a dar tu comida.- su madre

- Sí, dai.- Riny dándole agua con el tetero

- Están enormes nuestras hijas.- Darién

- Sí.- su esposa sirviéndole

- Dai vamos a darte un juguete.- su hermana, busco un peluche y se lo dio - juega

Dai comenzó a jugar con el

- Creo que me voy para la clínica.- este

- Darién lita me pidió que te dijera, que le apartaras un cupo para Andrés.- serena

- Ok creo que esta semana, no tengo muchas pacientes

- Ok, yo le digo

Dai comenzó a llorar

Serena agarrándola

- Ya vamos a comer.- sonriéndole, comenzó a preparar la papilla de dai y con cuidado comenzó a dársela

Riny fue para el lava platos y agarro un plato, seriar y leche comenzar a comer

Serena dándole la papilla a dai

- Riny en la nevera hay choco- leche

- Ok.- en vez de echarle la leche al seriar le coloco choco-leche – rico - sonriendo

- Que bueno.- su madre

- Me voy a bañar para salir un rato.- Darién

- ¿Me llevas? – le pregunto su hija

- Claro, me voy en mi moto ¿quieres ir? – mirándola

- Sí, papi.- feliz

- Ok nos vamos en la moto.- sonriendo

- Tenía tiempo que no la escuchaba, pensaba que no la tenias.- su esposa

- Sí, la tengo, la tenía guardada hasta que la busque ayer en la casa.- este

- Me hace recordar esos buenos momentos.- serena riéndose

- Te acuerdas.- este riéndose

- Sí y mucho

Dai llorando

- Ya dai vamos a terminar de comer.- ella

- Yo me voy a vestir.- su hija mayor salió para su habitación

- Yo también.- este dándole un beso en los labios

- Ve.- termino de darle la comida y comenzó a preparar algunas cosas del trabajo, ya que pronto comenzaría a trabar de nuevo

Darién terminando de vestirse

- Listo hora de salir

- ¿Ya estás listo? – le pregunto su hija

- Sí, vámonos princesa.- su papá

Serena entrando con dai en sus brazos

- ¿Ya se van?

- Sí.- Darién

- Dentro de un rato vienen las niñeras para Riny y dai.- informa ella

- ¿Estás segura? – no muy seguro

- Sí, yo también quiero trabajar.- ella

- Es tu decisión.- él

- Nos vamos.- su hija

- Sí.- cargándola

- Adiós.- serena

Darién y Riny se fueron en la moto, mientras serena término de arreglar a dai para recibir a las chicas, al rato comenzó a sonar el timbre

Serena abriendo la puerta

- Hola buenos días pase

- Gracias soy loly.- la joven

- Mucho gusto Serena de Chiba ella es dairen solo tiene 6 meses y tengo una de 6 años, necesito que estés casi de tiempo completo por ejemplo de 7 hasta las 2, o de 2 hasta las 7.- le soltó

- Pero son muchas horas.- asombrada

- Por eso lo puse de tiempo completo, ó sea si me esposo no puede estar aquí yo estoy y las cuido.- explico

- Es que…

- No te conviene entonces no te necesito.- seria

- Ok.- se fue

Serena mirando a dai

- Creo que será difícil.- suspirando

En eso tocan el timbre

Serena abriendo la puerta

- Hola

- Hola soy hotaru vine por el trabajo de niñera.- sonriendo

- Necesito una de 24 horas ¿puedes o no? – mirándola

- Sí, puedo

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – le pregunto

- Tengo 15

- Estás muy pequeña.- decepcionada

- Pero tengo experiencia lo juro.- mirándola

- ¿En dónde vives? – seriedad

- Por aquí mismo.- mirándola

- Ok, te doy una semana.- no muy segura

- Ok

- Ella es dairen solo tiene 6 meses.- enseñándole a su hija

- Es muy linda, no se parece a usted.- suavidad

- Se parece es a su padre.- sonriéndole

- ¿La puedo cargar? – le pregunto

- Toma

Hotaru, la agarro con cuidado y dai, no lloro estaba muy tranquila

- Wow no lloro, es que cuando alguien la quiere agarra se pone a llorar, le caíste bien.- asombrada

En otra parte

- ¿Ya nos vamos papi? – le pregunto Riny

- Todavía no he comprando unas cosas.- este

- Estoy aburrida

- Ya voy a terminar bebé.- sonriéndole

- Darién.- un hombre

- Hola doctor Tomoe.- alegre de verlo

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – le pregunto

- Bien aquí con mi hija.- enseñándosela

Tomoe asombrado

- ¿Tienes una hija?

- Bueno tengo 2.- alegre

- 2 vaya.- atónito

- ¿Y eso que estas aquí? – le pregunto este

- Me mude a una zona muy tranquila, estoy comprando unas cosas para mí y mi hija.- explica

- ¿Hotaru cómo está? – años sin verla

- Bien horita esta libre ya que no quiere estudiar y esta de niñera le, gusta mucho los niños.- comenta

- Serena está buscando una niñera, no sé si la consiguió.- informa

- Ok, yo le digo a mi hija

- Ok, Riny vámonos.- el

- Sí, papi

Darién y Riny se fueron para la casa, al llegar se consiguieron a serena sonriendo muy a gusto

- Hola.- este

- Hola mi amor bienvenido. Ya encontré a la niñera perfecta.- feliz

- Que bueno.- entrando con Riny

- Hola soy…. – Mirándolo - Darién

- Hotaru.- abrazándola - ¿cómo estás? Me conseguí a tu padre.- este sonriente

- Que bien no sabía que dairen es tu hija.- alegre

- Son 2 dai y Riny.- orgulloso

- Wow 2 niñas.- asombrada

- Hola soy serena, me puedes decir Riny.- sonriéndole

- Hola Riny.- colocándose a la altura de Riny

- Ya conociste a las 2 princesas de la casa.- serena

- Sí.- ella

- Sí, quieres puedes irte.- serena

- Ok, ¿cuándo vengo? – pregunto ella

- Mmmm mañana jejeje para que te acostumbres a las niñas vienes de 2 en adelante.- su jefa

- Ok.- hotaru se fue

- ¿Qué te pareció Riny? – le pregunto su madre

- Bien mami

- Yo me voy a acostar un rato.- éste

- Vamos

En eso dai comenzó a tirarle los brazos

Darién agarrándola

- Dile adiós a mami

- Bababa.- pequeña

- Adiós.- sonriendo

- Vámonos.- su hija

- Sí.-este

Darién se fue con sus princesitas a dormir un rato, mientras serena se fue para la casa de lita

Lita abriendo la puerta

- Hola

- Hola ¿cómo sigues? – le pregunto su hermana

- Más o menos hace rato estuve vomitando.- sentándose

- Es normal con dai me duraron días, el malestar seguía.- explico

- Se me había olvidado, lo que es tener malestar.- ella

- Lita te compadezco.- suavidad

- Hay serena

- ¿Y mi bebé? – buscándolo con la mirada

- Esta con Andrew horita estoy de baja, mina esta todo el día en la florería, dios…. Con Andrés no fue así.- quejándose

- Lita te entiendo, acuérdate que hace 6 meses estuve embarazada.- sonriéndole

- Aja.- sin ánimos

- Te voy hacer algo que es buenísimo.- su hermana

- Ok dale

Serena comenzó a preparar un jugo que es efectivo para aliviar el malestar, al rato lita se lo tomo todo

- Me siento bien.- ella encantada

- Que bueno Darién me lo enseño.- sonriendo

- Darién te ha enseñado muchas cosas.- mirándola

- Sí, tengo un esposo maravilloso.- feliz

- Todas tenemos un esposo maravilloso.- lita

- Eso sí.- serena

- Sí, vamos a caminar.- le pidió

- Sí, vámonos

Serena y lita se fueron para a caminar un rato, mientras en casa Chiba Tsukino

- Ya terminamos de acomodar lo que desacomodamos.- este

- Sí, pero dai se quedo dormida.- Riny

- Ya veo no aguanta 3 pedidas para dormirse.- riéndose

- Es perezosa como mi mamá

- Tienes toda la razón.- sonriendo

- Sí, vamos a jugar ¿otra cosa? – mirándolo

- Buena idea vamos.- agarrando a dai y llevándosela

En la calle

- Lita te dejo.- su hermana

- Ok, gracias por la visita nos vemos pronto.- sonriéndole

- Ok.- se fue para la casa, mientras lita se fue un rato para la cafetería

En la cafetería

- ¿Ya campeón? – le pregunto su padre

- Sí, papi

- Creo que terminamos.- este

- ¡Hola! – lita animada

- Hola mi amor.- dándole un beso

- Hola mi vida.- sonriéndole

- ¡Mami! ¿Cómo te sientes? Le pregunto el pequeño

- Me siento bien, sere me hizo un jugo y se me paso el malestar.- le comenta

- Que bueno.- este

- Ya me voy.- acercándose unazuki

- Sí, quieres te llevo.- se ofreció su hermano

- Gracias.- ella

- Vámonos.- el

- Vámonos.- lita

- Sí, vámonos.- Andrés sonriendo

Todos se fueron Andrew dejo a Unazuki en su casa, luego se fue con lita para su casa

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Ya llegue.- se anuncio serena

- Bienvenida.- esposo

- Mami, qué bueno que regresaste papi y yo hicimos la cena.- alegre

- Que bien.- ella

- Es hora de comer.- este

- ¿Y dairen? – pregunto ella

- Se quedo dormida pero ya le di el tetero.- explico

- Ok. Vámonos a comer.- este

Darién le sirvió a serena con ayuda de Riny

- ¿Espero que te guste mi amor?

- Claro que me va a gustar, tú cocinas mejor que yo.- ella

- Lo sé pero.- nervioso

Serena dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro

- Vanidoso

- Jajaja.- este

Serena sonriendo

- Ya vamos a comer

- Sí, yo tengo hambre.- su hija

- Pero eso, no se vale me dejaste solo ayudante.- haciéndose el molesto

Riny riéndose

- Está bien, ya te voy ayudar

- Así si.- Darién

Serena solo los miraba

- Ya terminando, vamos a comer

- Sí, es hora de comer.- él

Todos comenzaron a comer, a las horas se fueron a dormir las horas pasaron Darién se levanto a las 6 para irse a trabajar ya que serena comenzaría a trabajar a partir de las 2, pero antes de irse le dio el tetero a dai y dejo el desayuno preparado se fue como a las 7:30am serena se levanto, ya que ahora Riny comenzaría a ir a las 8 preparo el alimento de dai para cuando llegara hotaru no se fue a complicar aun que a esa hora ya Darién estaría hay, luego de llevar a Riny para la primaria que estaba en una nueva etapa, estaba más madura que antes, luego de llevar a Riny comenzó a lavar una ropa que estaba sucia y dejar la casa limpia como a las 12 comenzó a preparar el almuerzo para que cuando llegara Darién todo estaría en orden. Las horas pasaron era como la 1:50pm

- Hola.- hotaru

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – le pregunto serena

- Bien

- Ya tengo que irme dai está dormida y está listo su alimento, Darién no ha llegado con Riny.- le comenta

- Ok

- Bueno ya me voy.- yéndose y devolviéndose - cierras bien la casa y ten cuidado

- No se preocupe.- sonriendo

- Adiós.- subiéndose en el auto

En la clínica

- Ya me voy.- Darién

- Adiós.- amy

- Adiós.- este

- ¿Hoy viene sere? – le pregunto

- Sí.- este

- Ok

Darién se fue a buscar a Riny, al llegar a la primaria se llevo una gran sorpresa

- ¿Qué paso? – Darién

- Hola soy la maestra de Riny.- ella

- Sí, algo me dijo Riny que usted se llamaba mily.- mirándola

- Sí, soy mily hoy tuve un problema con Riny.- le comenta

- ¿Qué paso? – preocupado

- Es... Que se agarro con una niña.- seria

Darién asombrado

- ¿Con una niña?

- Sí y todavía no nos quiere decir que paso, la madre está aquí

- ¿La madre de la niña? – asombrado

- Sí

- Ok.- pasando y viendo que Riny estaba muy apenada por lo que había pasado - ¿bebé que paso?

- ¡Bebé! Ese monstruo le pego a mi hija.- mujer indignada

- Monstruo será usted, como se atreve a decirle así a mi hija.- furioso

- Pero grosero.- seria

- Grosera es usted.- el

- Señores tranquilícense.- mily

- Ella comenzó.- Riny

- Por favor Riny ¿dinos que paso? – le pidió la maestra

- Es que…

- Habla mi amor papá y mamá no te vamos hacer nada.- este mirándola

- Está bien, a la hora del recreo me conseguí a Eliot el niño que conocí en la fiesta del tío Nicolás, comenzamos hablar y ella llego y comenzó a burlarse de él, porque no tenía mamá, me dio rabia y por eso le pegue.- molesta

- May.- la maestra

- ¿Eso es verdad may? – le pregunto su madre

May asustada

- Este… si pero

- Mentirosa me dijiste otra cosa.- metiéndole una cachetada

Mily y Darién

- Señora así no se arreglan las cosas

- No se metan.- ella furiosa

- Señora usted debería conocer a su hija.- Darién serio

- Es que esta niña es igualita a su padre.- molesta

- Señora no diga esas cosas, apenas hace un año supe que tenía una niña y no sabe la emoción que sentí ahora estoy de nuevo con mi esposa y tengo otra niña hermosa, le quiero decir que en un año conozco a mis hijas no creo que usted no conozca a su hija.- rudeza

- Es que…- nerviosa

- May es una niña tranquila, porque se metió con Eliot Black no lo sé.- mily

- Eliot Black es un ex novio que tuve, hace unos años quedo viudo, el padre de Eliot y mi ex esposo eran amigos pero hubo una pelea entre ellos y ahora estamos enemistados por eso ella le diría eso, pero no sé porque lo haría.- apenada

- La consejería que la llevara para un psiquiatra para que le diga que lo que le pasa a su hija.- le aconsejo este

- Gracias y perdóneme por lo que dije.- avergonzada

- No sé, preocupe vaya tranquila.- este

La señora se fue con la niña

- Ojala que allá padres como usted señor chiba.- maestra

- Primero hay que conocer a los hijos antes de juzgar a otros, vamos mi linda.- este

- Vamos papi.- Riny

Darién y Riny se fueron para la casa, al llegar consiguieron a hotaru jugando con dai

- Mi princesa.- este quitándosela

- Hola.- hotaru

- Hola ¿y cómo se ha portado? – le pregunto

- Bien no llora para nada.- sonriendo

- Sí, es una amarga.- sonriéndole y alzándola dai reía divertida

- Hotaru ¿jugamos? – le pregunto hotaru

- Sí, vamos.- sonriéndole

- Yo me voy a acostar, un rato me llevo a dai.- el

- ¿Y si no lo deja dormir? – mirándolo

- No creo dai la acuesto conmigo y se duerme rapidito.- sonriéndole a su hija

- Ok

- Vamos.- jalándola

- Vamos.- sonriendo hotaru

Mientras Riny y hotaru jugaban Darién tomaba una siesta

En la clínica

- ¿En serio molly? – será asombrada

- Lo que escuchaste el señor Endimión mando el cambio aun que Darién no quiere todavía agarrar la clínica.- molly

- Sí lo sé, es mejor que siga de medico.- ella

- Hola ¿ya están chismeando? – amy llegando

- Aja.- serena riéndose

- Ya se enteraron de la última.- ella

- Cuenta.- su cuñada

- Parece que van a votar a Michiru.- amy

- ¿Por qué? – serena extrañada

- Serena nadie la pasa.- amy cruzando los brazos

- Es verdad, ella hace bien su trabajo.- su cuñada

- Sí, es lo laboral lo hace bien.- molly

- Eso sí.- amy

- Yo lo veo injusto.- comenta serena

- Bueno no se.- molly

- Hay que esperar que diga el director.- amy

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto serena

- Muérete es Darién.- sonriendo su cuñada

- Darién.- atónita

Yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, si Andrew se quedo tranquilo al saber que es seiya, espero que te guste el capitulo

Vere Canedo: Hola gracias por comentar, gracias a ti por leerme

Conyta Bombon: Hola gracias por comentar, si dai esta mejor y grande, si Andrew acepto a su cuñado

Naiara1254: Hola gracias por comentar, jejejej si Taiki es un caso, espero que te guste el capitulo

Usako-chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar, si dai esta grandesita, bueno otro bebé mmm puede ser. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Goshy: Hola gracias por comentar, no haruka es amiga de Michiru, espero que te guste el capitulo

isabel20: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo


	18. Chapter 18

- Sí, acepto no todavía, no lo va a tomar hasta que se sienta capacitado.- amy

- Ah…. Ok.- su cuñada

- Necesito tu ayuda.- mirándola a su cuñada

- ¿Dinos? – ella

- Es que no hayo como decirle a Taiki que estoy embarazada.- apenada

Molly y serena

- ¡Que!

- Sí, tengo 2 semanas.- comenta

- Voy hacer tía de nuevo- emocionada

- Felicidades.- molly

- Gracias, pero estoy nerviosa.- suavidad

- ¿Por qué? – serena extrañada

- Es Taiki, no está preparado para ser padre.- triste

- Dios que problema.- serena cruzando los brazos

- Sí.- algo triste

-Pero, hazle una cena y dale la noticia.- le aconsejo serena

- Creo que hare eso.- amy entusiasmada

- Me voy a trabajar.- serena

- No, digan nada.- pidió ella

Serena y molly

- Lo juramos

Amy se fue, al rato comenzaron a llegar las emergencias, todas las enfermeras comenzaron a ayudar a los doctores ya que era primera vez que llegaban tantos pacientes, las horas pasaron y ya se había calmado un poco las cosas

- Gracias a dios todo se calmo.- serena exhausta

- Estoy cansada.- amy sentándose en la silla

- ¿Amy te sientes bien? – le pregunto la veía palida

- Más o menos.- sonriendo

- Descansa.- ella

- Tengo ganas de irme.- suspirando

- Mi amor ¿te sientes bien? - Taiki Mirándola que estaba algo pálida

- Sí, yo creo que mejor me voy para la casa, ya se paso mi turno.- ella

- Sí, quieres te llevo para la casa no te veo bien.- su esposo

- Me voy.- seiya apareciendo

- Lévame, hasta mi casa.- su cuñada

- Vámonos.- este

- Horita voy a buscar mis cosas.- amy se levanto y se mareo

Serena agarrándola

- ¿Amy estas bien?

- No, te veo bien.- su esposo

- Yo tampoco.- seiya

- Es estrés nada más.- ella

- Es mejor que, seiya te lleve a mi casa además Taiki y yo salimos a las 7.- serena

- Sí, es mejor y estaré más tranquilo.- Taiki

- Vamos cuñada, te acompaño para la oficina y nos vamos para la casita ah descansar.- sonriéndole

- Ok ok.- suspirando

Seiya compaña a amy para la oficina y desde allí se fueron para la casa de Darién, al llegar Darién se extraño pero igual le dio gusto verla

- Adiós seiya.- Darién

- Hola.- amy tratando de sonreír

- ¿Te sientes bien, estás como pálida? – su hermano preocupado

- Darién es que…

Riny bajando las escaleras

- Tía amy

- Hola mi amor.- ella sonriéndole a su sobrina

- Vamos para la habitación de Riny allí hay otra cama.- este

- Ok.- amy

Darién agarrándola del brazo ya que no la veía nada bien

- Amy ¿te sientes mal?

- Más o menos.- suspirando

Darién cargándola

- No me voy a arriesgar

- Exagerado.- sonriendo

- Vamos.- su hija

Darién la llevo hacia la habitación y la acostó en la cama

- Tía ¿vas a dormir así? – mirándola con la ropa que llevada, no se veía tan cómoda para dormir

- Claro que no, busca una piyama de tu madre para tu tía.- él

- No ¿cómo crees? – ella apenada

- No vas a dormir así.- serio

- Pero…

- Amy, aquí se hace lo que yo diga.- su hermano

- Está bien.- sonriendo

- Horita, vengo.- pequeña se fue a buscar la ropa como a los 10 minutos, regreso

- Gracias, toma.- Darién dándole la ropa a su hermana

- Me voy a dar un baño.- ella

- Ve pero con cuidado.- le pidió

- Está bien.- se metió a bañar rápido para que no le diera otro mareo, luego de eso salió y se acostó se quedo dormida

Darién entrando

- Está dormida

En la clínica

- Tengo sueño.- serena bostezando

- Tenias como 7 meses que no te de trasnochabas.- Taiki sonriendo

- Sí, uno ya se acostumbra y dai es un angelito.- orgullosa

- Los hijos de yaten son unos demonios.- exclamo Taiki

- ¡Taiki!

- Sí, es la verdad.- serio

- ¿Cuándo tengas los tuyos? – seria

- No lo sé.- cruzando los brazos

- Piénsalo.- le ordeno

- Ok

- Me voy.- anunciándole

- Nos vemos.- este

Las horas pasaron y serena se fue para la casa, al llegar hotaru estaba allí. Darién se había ido para la clínica

- Buenos días.- ella

- Buenos días.- hotaru

- ¿Y las niñas? – pregunto esta

- El señor Darién me dijo que las niñas están durmiendo.- informa

- Ok, voy a preparar el desayuno.- serena

- Sí, quiere la ayudo.- ofreciéndose

- Gracias, necesito tu ayuda.- sonriéndole

- Ok

Serena comenzó a preparar hacer desayuno, mientras hotaru ayudo con el jugo, al rato Riny despertó

- Mami.- Riny contenta

- Buenos días princesa.- cargándola

- Te extrañe mucho.- abrazándola con fuerza

En eso baja amy

- Buenos días.- ella

- Buenos días amy ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le pregunto serena

- Más o menos

- Pobre de ti.- ella

- Creo que me voy para la casa.- informa

- Taiki no esta se quedo en emergencia.- le comenta

- ¿Por qué? – extrañada

- Un accidente de repente y como Darién no había llegado se tuvo que quedar

- Ok, me voy a quedar un rato con mis sobrinas hermosas.- sonriéndoles

- Súper.- pequeña

- Ya está listo el desayuno ¿quieres comer? – le pregunto

- Sí, tengo hambre.- amy

- Yo también.- Riny enérgica

- Está bien.- ella

En eso dai comenzó a llorar

- Dai.- serena

- Voy yo.- hotaru

- Gracias

Hotaru fue a buscar a dai que estaba llorando mucho y daba esos gritos, agarrándola

- Ya tranquila aquí está tu mami, vamos a buscarla

Dai se quedo tranquila

Hotaru bajo las escaleras con cuidado

- ¿Qué paso mi princesita? – sonriéndole

Dai comenzó a pedirles los brazos

Serena agarrándola

- Ya se calmo

- ¿Sere todavía no has visto cuando, te van a dar el día libre? – le pregunto amy

- Creo que el miércoles.- ella

- Mañana.- mirándola

- Sí, ¿por?

- Para saber, que es que necesito ir contigo para un lugar.- amy

- Ok

- Yo creo que tengo 2 semanas libres.- dudosa

- Que bien ¿y Taiki también? – le pregunto

- Sí

- Darién no me ha dicho que día los tiene libres.- serena seria

- A mí tampoco.- su cuñada

En eso sonó el teléfono

- Bueno casa Chiba Tsukino.- serena

- Serena soy yo Andrew, lita se puso mal y está en la clínica

- ¿Pero qué paso? - Alterada

- Comenzó con unos dolores y Darién la está atendiendo.- anuncia

- Ok, ya voy para allá ni siquiera me he cambiado. Nos vemos allá.- dándole a dai - amy tengo que irme a la clínica lita se puso mal

- Dios mío.- preocupada

- Mami llévame.- su hija

- No, amy cuando termine de comer me la llevas para la primaria….

- Sere tranquilízate.- ella

- No puedo.- ella saliendo de la casa apurada se subió en el auto y manejo lo más rápido posible llego a la clínica, mirando a Andrew - ¿Qué paso?

- Serena.- asombrado

- Habla

- Estamos alistándonos para llevar Andrés al kínder, cuando de repente comenzó a dolerle mucho el vientre y me la traje para la clínica Darién iba llegando y la atendió rápido

- Dios mío que no sea nada grave.- angustiada

- Ojala que no

- ¿Andrés? – buscándolo con la mirada

- Esta con seiya, se lo llevo para que se entretuviera con algo no podía llevárselo a Unazuki por el embarazo.- este

- Ok.- ella

Al rato sale Darién

- Andrew

- Dime Darién ¿cómo esta lita? – le pregunto su esposa

- Bueno está bien pero….- serio

Serena y Andrew

- ¿Pero qué?

- Estuvo a punto de perder al bebé la voy a dejar hospitalizada hasta domingo.- soltó

- Apenas estamos en martes.- Andrew asombrado de los días que se quedara su esposa en el hospital

- Lo sé, hay que prevenir.- este

- ¿La podemos ver? – le pregunto su esposa

- No, está sedada es mejor verla después.- recomendó

- Ok.- Andrew

- ¿Sere y las niñas con quien se quedaron? – este mirando a su esposa

- Con hotaru y amy

- Ok

Seiya venía con Andrés

- Este campeón comió y está listo para ir al kínder

- Gracias.- Andrew preocupado

- ¿Qué pasa? – seiya

Serena agarrando a Andrés

- Nada malo, yo me llevo a este hermoso para la casa

- ¡Sí! - Abrazándola fuerte

- Andrés no se va a ir.- Darién

- Vamos, dile adiós a papi.- ella

- Adiós papi

- Adiós campeón.- este

Serena se fue con Andrés, para la casa al llegar a la casa llamo a rey, al enterarse rey cancelo unos viajes que tenía esa semana para ayudar Andrew con Andrés

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena terminando de acomodar la cama para Andrés

- De aquí que lita salga Andrés es mío

- Serena no lo puedo creer, lita con el embarazo de Andrés fue tan tranquilo.- rey mirándola

- Lo sé, todos los embarazos no son iguales.- ella

- Es verdad

- Vamos esperar que pase.- serena

- Serena no sabes que ayer Rick casi se me mata por las escaleras, gracias a dios que Nicolás lo pudo agarra y no rodo por las escaleras.- su hermana un asustada

- En serio, dios mío Rick es terrible.- asombrada

- Sí, Nicolás me iba a reclamar y me consiguió dormida

- ¿Dormida? – extrañada

- Sí, se me pego un dolor de cabeza horrible

- ¿Y cómo supiste que Nicolás te iba a reclamar? – curiosa

- Porque mi suegra me lo dijo y ella le dijo Nicolás, rey se acostó porque se sentía mal y Rick estaba conmigo pero salió y no sé en donde se metió.- explica

- Rey ese Rick y tranquilo que se venía pequeño.- riéndose

- Sí, sere

En eso llega Rick

- Mami vamos a jugar.- mirando a rey

- Sí, vamos

- Señora serena el niño Andrés está jugando con unos jarrones.- hotaru

- ¿Qué? Ya me va a escuchar Andrés.- serena molesta

Serena fue en donde estaba Andrés y lo regaño, del susto Andrés rompió un jarrón serena y hotaru limpiaron todo pero no se habían fijado que uno se había escondido

- Señora serena dai quiere jugar.- la joven

- Ponla en el piso ya sabe gatear.- ella

Hotaru la dejo que dai gateara muy a gusto pero a los 10 minutos dai comenzó a llorar mucho

- ¿Qué paso? – Serena, en eso miro que estaba votando sangre - dios mío que paso - asustada

- Dai ¿qué le paso? – amy llegando

- Se corto pero con qué.- revisándola

Hotaru agarrando el pedazo

- Había quedo este… señora

- Vamos a curarla.- ella

- Serena es punto.- anuncio amy

- No me digas.- comenzando a llorar ya que le daba sentimiento ver a dai llorar así

- Vamos a curarla ya.- su cuñada

- Las cosas están en el almario.- poder evitar las lagrimas y abrazándola

Amy lo fue a buscar, mientras serena no allá como tranquilizar a dai hasta que llego amy

- Vamos a curarla.- limpiándola con el algodón

Dai comenzó a dar esos gritos

- ¿Qué paso? - Rey Mirando la sangre y poniéndose nerviosa - dios mío ¿qué le paso a dai? - asustada

- Rey se corto porque Andrés partió un jarrón y se me quedo un pedazo y no me di de cuenta.- sollozando serena

Amy terminando de curarla

- Ahora hay que ponerle anestesia local

- Ahí hay Darién siempre tiene.- ella

Amy le puso una dosis pequeña con la aguja, dai daba esos gritos hotaru no hallaba que caras hacerle pero era inútil hasta que amy termino

- 3 puntos.- serena con dolor

- Fue algo profunda.- amy

- Mi bebé.- serena abrazándola con cuidado

- Vamos a ponerle una gasa para que no agarre infección.- amy

- Ok

- Tía ya ¿está bien? Daya.- pregunto andres

- Sí, ya está bien.- leve sonrisa

- Me voy para la casa creo que Taiki me va a matar.- anuncia amy

- Sí, me imagino yo voy a esperar a Darién para decirle lo que paso con dai.- su cuñada

- Haces bien, tengo que irme.- ella

- Te vas con cuidado.- le pidió

Amy se fue para su casa, al llegar Taiki seguía durmiendo, se dio un baño y se puso su piyama se acostó alado de él se quedo dormida, las horas pasaron Darién se fue a buscar a Riny en el colegio luego fue para el súper compro unas cosas que hacían falta luego fue para la casa

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Te estaba esperando.- su esposa

- ¿Qué paso amor? – preocupándose

- Es que dai tuvo un accidente.- ella con suavidad

- ¿Qué le paso a mi princesita? – asustándose

- Este… se cortó la rodilla con un vidrio, se rompió el jarrón

- Dios mío, porque no me llamaste.- alterado

- No te alteres dai, ya está bien la curamos y le agarramos 3 punticos.- ella

- ¿Qué? - Salió corriendo para la habitación a ver a dai, al verla se sintió muy mal a no estar allí con ella se imagino lo mucho que había llorado, la saco con cuidado y le reviso la cortada era algo superficial pero tenía que curarla todos los días para que la herida sanara rápido

Serena entrando

- Está bien, Darién que crees que no se cuidar a mis hijas, por si acaso se te olvido yo creí una hija sola por casi 5 años y está viva y sana, me voy a trabajar.- saliendo de la habitación

Darién se sentía mal, también tenía que entenderlo a el

Serena se fue muy mal al llegar a la clínica se encargo de atender a los niños que tienen sida y luego a los niños que tienen leucemia, al terminar de atender a los niños se fue ayudar a los doctores

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Papi vamos a jugar.- Riny

- Dentro de un rato.- este

- Ya tengo que irme.- hotaru

- Ok, mañana nos vemos hotaru

- Ok, mañana a las 7.- ella

- Ok, adiós

Hotaru se fue para su casa las horas pasaron, Darién jugo un poco con Riny luego la ayudo con la tarea, para después contarle un cuento hasta dejarla dormida, dairen lloro un poco pero Darién le dio un medicamento y se le calmo el dolor hasta dormirse de nuevo, las horas pasaron ya serena le faltaba poco para salir

- Serena

- ¿Dime? – ella

- Serena porfa, cúbreme es que tengo que irme de emergencia.- pidió

- Ok te cubro

- Gracias

- Adiós.- serena sacando su celular del bolsillo marco al celular de Darién

- Halo

- Me voy a quedar en otro turno dile a hotaru que lleve a Riny a la primaria adiós.- cortando

- Sigue molesta.- se termino de vestir para irse a la clínica

Al rato llego hotaru

- Hotaru mi esposa se va a quedar en la clínica haciendo otra guardia, tienes que llevar a Riny a la primaria y tienes que limpiarle bien la herida a dai.- informa

- Ok

Darién se fue para la clínica, al llegar no vio a serena, se metió directo para su oficina a ver a los pacientes

- Doctor Darién el niño Zafiro esta aquí

- Hazlo pasar.- este

- Ok, pase señora

- Hola Zafiro.- Darién observando al niño

- Hola.- niño

- Hola doctor Darién, Zafiro está mejorando.- su madre orgullosa

- Que bueno lo voy a revisar y depende como este, le ponemos otro medicamento.- él

- Ok

En los pasillos

- Serena

- Hola san.- ella sonriéndole

- ¿Y eso que estas aquí? – le pregunto

- Estoy cubriendo a Lina.- informa

- No sabía

- Sí, estoy cansada.- quejándose

Gracias por sus Rw

Vere Canedo:

Naiara1254:

Usako-chiba-T:

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino:

Goshy:

yesqui2000:

isabel20


	19. Chapter 19

- Me imagino.- san

- Creo que no aguantare hasta las 2.- serena soñolienta

- Pero, ve a dormir un rato yo te cubro.- sonriéndole

- Ok gracias

Serena se fue a dormir un rato, mientras

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Riny entrando corriendo a la cocina

- ¡Buenos días mami!

- Hola, buenos días tu mami no va a venir. Hoy porque está haciendo guardia.- le informa hotaru

Riny triste

- Ok

- Tu padre preparo el desayuno, come para llevarte a la primaria.- su niñera

- Ok.- caminando hacia las escaleras

- Pobre se ve que está acostumbrada a estar con su papi o su mami.- un tanto triste

En eso dai comenzó a llorar

- Dai.- ella salió corriendo, la cargo con cuido comenzó a curarla y ponerle una gasa nueva luego la vistió

- Ya estoy lista.- anuncio Riny

- Desayuna para llevarte.- alegre

- Ok

En la clínica

- Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste lita? – Darién entrando a la habitación

- Mejor.- le sonrisa

- Sí, ya está mejor durmió muy tranquila.- Andrew

- Que bueno me alegro ¿una pregunta no han visto a serena? – mirándolos

- Sí, sere estuvo conmigo un rato y luego se fue a descansar la vi muy cansada.- su cuñada

- Ok, gracias voy a buscarla.- salió a buscarla pero no la conseguía en ninguna parte ya se estaba preocupando

- Doctor Darién.- molly

- Hola molly ¿no has visto a serena? – impaciente

- Sí, está dormida en el piso 3.- le informa

- Gracias.- alegre

- De nada.- alejándose

Darién se fue para la planta de arriba, al entrar se consiguió a serena dormida, se acerco lentamente puso en rodilla un poco para despertarla

- Sere.- llamándola con mucha dulzura

Serena abriendo los ojos lentamente

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Despierta dormilona

Serena bostezando

- Si eres tú

- Mmmm ¿Quién mas podía ser? – celoso

- No lo sé.- molestándolo

- Te estaba buscando ¿para qué comiéramos algo? – mirándola

- Ya comí, no tengo hambre.- molesta

- ¿Todavía sigues molesta? – le pregunto incrédulo

- Sí ¿y qué? – desafío

- Perdóname la vida

- No comiences Darién chiba he, mira que no estoy de humor.- rudeza

- ¿Qué me vas hacer?

Serena levantándose de la cama

- Adiós

Darién agarrándola del brazo

- Perdón por lo de ayer

- Tranquilo ya paso.- seria

- Cuando me dices eso me tengo que preocupar más.- angustiado

- Preocúpate.- se fue

- Tendré que hacer algo

Las horas pasaron serena se había ido a descansar igual Darién, al llegar serena se dio un baño, se acostó a dormir mientras Darién se había ido a ver a las niñas, se consiguió a Riny jugando con hotaru y a dai durmiendo

En casa de Rey y Nicolás

- Estoy cansada ya lita esta mejor.- rey agotada

- Me alegro por mi cuñada.- su esposo

- Sí, estoy muerta me duele todo mejor me acuesto un rato.- acercándose a la cama

- ¿Rey y Rick? – le pregunto

- Se lo llevo tu papá no se para donde.- le informa

- Yo tengo que viajar.- él

- ¿Y eso? – extrañada

- Algo inesperado

- Que mal.- acostándose en la cama

- Date un baño primero y luego te duermes más tranquila.- sonriéndole

- Ok eso hare.- levantándose de la cama

Horas después

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Vamos Riny es hora de bañarte.- su padre

- Está bien papá

- Es hora de irme.- hotaru

- Ok, gracias el sábado te pago.- anuncia

- Ok.- se fue

En eso dai comenzó a llorar

Serena despertando

- Dai.- levantándose y agarrándola - hola que pasó mi amor

- La agarraste.- su esposo

Dai estaba jugando con el pelo de serena ya que lo tenía suelto

- Sí.- colocándole el chupón - vamos a comer

Dai sonreía muy alegre

- Ya le cure la herida y esta mejor, sobre lita mañana la darán de alta esta muchísimo mejor.- le informo

- Que bueno.- ella

- Mami ¿tienes hambre? – le pregunto su pequeña

- Si algo pero primero es dai.- ella

En eso sonó el teléfono

- Yo voy.- este agarrando el teléfono - bueno casa chiba tsukino

- Hola Darién soy yo san dile a sere que se le quedo la cartera y que tiene mañana el día libre.- ella

- Ok gracias yo le digo.- él

- ¿Quién era? – le pregunto ella

- Era san que se te quedo la cartera y que tienes el día libre

Serena asustada

- Mi cartera tendré que buscarla

- ¿Por qué no la buscas mañana? – serio

- No puedo, voy a darle la comida a dai para irme.- su esposa

- ¿Y no vas a comer? – serio

Serena luego se fue a darle la comida a dai y luego se baño, se vistió se fue para la clínica, al llegar fue directo para la oficina y luego a visitar a lita se quedo un rato con lita se fue para la casa. Al entrar se sintió un poco mareada por no comer nada en todo el día

- Me imagino que debes de estar mareada.- Darién conociéndola

- ¿Y cómo sabes? – asombrada

- Serena te conozco más de la cuenta, así que come algo.- molesto

- Tráeme un jugo

- Está bien.- yendo para la cocina

En eso llega Riny

- ¡Mami!

- ¿Qué pasa? – mirándola

- Es que te extrañaba.- feliz

- Es que me quede un rato con la tía lita.- contenta

- ¿Cómo sigue?

- Mejor hija.- tranquilidad

Riny revisándole la cartera a serena y sacándole el monedero

- Tenía tiempo que no te revisaba la cartera mami

- Riny no lo hagas eso no me gusta.- quitándosela en eso se cayeron unas fotos

Riny agarrándola

- Wow aquí está mi papi contigo en la moto

- Sí, esta fue hace muchos años.- sonriendo

- Mami ¿cómo se conocieron tú y mi papá? – emocionada

- Déjame acordarme.- sonriendo

Años atrás

- Serena estás segura de irte a así como así.- lita

- Sí, lita es que quedamos en vernos allá.- serena

- Ok, ve con cuidado.- pidió

Serena se fue corriendo para el parqué al llegar, estaba solo en eso escucho unos ruidos

- ¿Alguien está allí?

- Hola.- él sonriéndole - me acabo de perder es que soy nuevo por aquí - apenado

- Hola ¿estás perdido?

- Sí, soy Darién chiba

- Mucho gusto soy Serena Tsukino

- Mucho gusto serena es que la verdad, es 1 vez que vengo por aquí.- apenado

- Ah… ok yo siempre vengo pero estoy esperando a un amigo pero veo que me dejo plantada.- algo triste

- No, te pongas así. No me gusta ver a una mujer triste

Serena apenada

- No digas esas cosas

- Perdón.- riéndose

- Jajaja tranquilo

- Fue un gusto serena

- Adiós Darién

Actualidad

- Así conocí a tu padre.- enamorada

- ¡Qué lindo! – emocionada

- Aquí está la comida.- él llegando

- Gracias.- agarrando el jugo

- Te traje la comida para que comas de una vez.- mirándola con seriedad

- Gracias

- Mami cuéntame ¿Cómo se siguieron viendo? – curiosa

- Bueno

Años atrás

- Ya tengo que irme molly.- serena

- Adiós serena.- molly

Serena iba caminando por el parqué hasta que choco con alguien

- Mil disculpas

Serena levantándose

- No se preocupe

- ¿Tu?

- Hola Darién

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – sonriendo

- Hace rato bien, horita más o menos.- sobándose las nalgas

- Perdón de verdad

- ¿Y eso que haces por aquí?

- Es que me gusto el parqué y además quería verte de nuevo.- sonriéndole

Serena roja como un tomate

- Ah… no me digas esas cosas

- Perdón, eres muy linda.- coqueto

- Como que mejor nos vemos.- nerviosa

- Espera.- agarrándola del brazo perdón

En eso venia lita

- Serena.- su hermana

- Lita

- ¿Es tu amigo serena? – le pregunto

- Más o menos él es Darién

- Mucho gusto Darién chiba

En eso venia mina

- Serena, por fin te alcance.- su amiga

- Vamos para la casa.- serena

- Darién.- ella asombrada

- Hola mina.- saludándola

Serena y lita

- ¿Se conocen?

- Es mi prima

- Que chiquito el mundo.- lita atónita

- Sí.- mina

- Vamos para la casa y comemos galletas.- lita

- Ok vamos.- su hermana

Al llegar Darién comenzó hablar con lita de todo pasaron un rato agradable

- Tengo que irme.- Darién levantándose del mueble

- ¿Por qué te vas? – le pregunto lita

- Es que ya es tarde y me imagino que tu papá debe de llegar en cualquier momento.- apenado

- Darién es que…- lita

Serena algo triste

- No te preocupes es no va a pasar

- Porque lo dices dije ¿algo malo? – preocupado

- No Darién nosotras no tenemos padres.- serena

- Lo siento mucho, yo tampoco tengo madre.- triste

- Lo siento

- No te preocupes.- sonriendo

Actualidad

- Eso paso.- serena

- Pero falta la mejor parte.- Darién sonriendo

- ¿Cuál dime papi? – encantada

- Cuando serena y yo nos hicimos novios.- él

Serena tosiendo

- Eso no

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto

- Porque no.- ella apenada

- Ok

Riny recostada en el pecho de Darién

- Tengo sueño.- tallándose los ojitos

Darién cargándola

- Creo que es hora de dormir

- Sí, vamos

Darién acostó a Riny en su habitación y de una vez paso a ver a dai, sonrió al verla dormir a pesar que tenía solo 6 meses, ya tenía sus mañas salió de la habitación y se fue de nuevo para la sala

- Yo también, me voy a acostar un rato.- ella

- No quieres seguir recodando momentos.- él

- Mmmm no se.

- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera cita? – sonriéndole

- Cómo olvidarla.- ella suspirando

Años atrás

- Darién ¿estás seguro? – serena

- Sí, te va a gustar mucho vas a ver.- él

- Que conste

Darién y serena estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a un lago hermoso

- Wow está muy lindo.- ella

- Sabía que te iba a gustar.- Darién

- No puedo creer que ya tengamos 2 semanas de novios.- abrazándolo

Darién abrazándola

- Sí, te amo tanto serena, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

Serena sonriendo

- Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Darién

Darién dándole un beso tierno pero apasionado

Actualidad

- No lo puedo negar fue la mejor cita que tuvimos.- feliz

Darién sonriendo

- Digo lo mismo

- Te acuerdas, cuando me tuvieron que enyesar el brazo.- mirándolo

- Fue un susto horrible

Años atrás

- Darién porque no vamos para la casa.- ella

- Sí, ya nos vamos no sé, que le paso a la moto que se apago de golpe.- Darién

- Es raro, ya es tarde Darién creo que son como las 7 y si seguimos así, no vamos a llegar y estamos lejos.- nerviosa

- Lo sé amor es que igual es raro la lleve a mantenimiento hace 2 días.- en eso la moto comenzó a funcionar

- Por fin nos vamos

- Sí, súbete

- Sí.- subiéndose

Darién y serena se fueron rumbo para Tokio, que se habían ido fuera de la cuidad, para pasar un día diferente, cuando Darién estaba agarrando una curva no se fijo que había un hueco haciendo que, serena se callera de la motocicleta por el impacto

Darién asustado

- Serena

Serena tratando de levantarse pero le dolió mucho el cuerpo

Darién corriendo hacia en donde estaba ella

- Mi amor ¿estás bien?

- Me duele mucho el brazo.- quejándose

Darién asustado

- Parece que se te salió el brazo, ahora que hago.- cargándola con cuidado

Darién paro un auto que venía, así se fueron para el hospital

Actualidad

- Lo único molesto del yeso que pica mucho.- riéndose

- Ese día me sentía tan mal

- Pero solo fue un accidente y no paso a mayores, te acuerdas cuando, cumplimos 6 meses de novios.- ella feliz

- Claro que si.- feliz

Años atrás

- Ya tenemos 6 meses de novios.- ella sonriendo

Darién sonriendo

- 6 meses como pasa el tiempo volando

- ¿Y qué vamos hacer? – le pregunto coqueta

- Es una sorpresa.- alegre

- Ok nos vemos a las 7.

- Claro que sí, mi amor

Serena se fue para su casa, allí se arreglo, se coloco un vestido de color rosa pero de tiritas, se soltó el pelo y se hizo unos rizos

Lita entrando

- Hola

- Hola.- terminando de arreglarse

- Sere te vez hermosa.- su hermana

Serena apenada

- Gracias hoy estoy cumpliendo 6 meses con Darién

- Felicidades serena.- alegre

- Gracias me ayudas a maquillarme.- le pidió

- Claro que si

Mientras lita ayudaba a serena, Darién estaba preparando todo para que fuera una noche inolvidable, Darién fue a buscar a serena a su casa

Lita abriendo la puerta

- Hola pasa

- Gracias vengo, a buscar a mi doncella.- feliz

- Ya esta lista

En eso salió serena

- Ya estoy lista.- ella

Darién estaba que no lo creía se veía muy hermosa

- Mi amor te vez demasiado hermosa

Serena apenada

- Gracias vámonos

Darién y serena se fueron

En el auto

- ¿Falta mucho? – le pregunto impaciente

Darién sonriendo

- Falta poco amor

- Ok

Darién deteniendo el auto

- ¡Ya llegamos! - Sonriendo

- Que bien amor

- Es hora de vendarte los ojos.- contento

- Pero

- Es una sorpresa

- Ok

Darién llevo a serena para una playa que estaba adornada con flores rojas y globos quitándole la venda

- Espero que te guste mi amor

Serena mirando todos lados

- Me encanta.- emocionada - está muy lindo, te amo Darién

- Yo también te amo.- dándole un beso muy apasionado

Actualidad

- Sí, pero.- apenada - ese día también fue, nuestra primera que hacíamos el amor

- Sí es verdad

- Mmm como que mejor ya me voy a dormir.- bostezando

- Porque tan rápido he.- él quejándose

- Está bien

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando hablábamos de los hijos? – sonriendo

- Sí, como olvidarlo

Muchos años atrás

Serena recostada en el pecho de Darién

- Oye amor ¿cuándo nos casemos cuántos hijos vamos a tener?

- Me gustaría tener 2 hijos pero primero un niño y luego una nena.- abrazándola

- Pero si tenemos una nena primero.- mirándolo

- Me pondría feliz

- No te creo.- seria

- Es la verdad aun que me gustaría que nuestra hija se llamara serena como su madre.- dándole un beso en la frente

- Ok, pero si es que tenemos una nena de primero.- no muy convencida

- Cuando decidamos ser padres, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo ya que en estos momentos no podemos.- le recordó

- Sí, es verdad.- sonriendo - sabes rey está muy feliz con Nicolás, ojala que se casen

- Me alegro mucho por ella, pero lita no tiene novio y eso es raro ella no es fea.- extrañeza

- Lita es muy hogareña ojala que se consiga un hombre que la sepa valorar.- suspirando

- Vas a ver que si

- Creo que es hora de irme a mi casa.- ella levantándose

Darién agarrándola del brazo y abrazándola con fuerza

- No quiero

- Darién déjame mis hermanas pueden sospechar que tu y yo…- mirándolo

Darién dándole un beso y mirándola con ternura

- Y que nos ámanos y si quedas embarazada yo respondo.- seguro

- Darién.- sonriendo

Actualidad

- No respondiste.- ella mirándolo

Muchas gracias por sus RW se los agradezco mucho, espero que les guste el capitulo

naiara1254, Usako-Chiba-T, Conyta Moon, kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino, Goshy, yesqui2000


	20. Chapter 20

- He.- atónito

- Jajaja pusiste una cara.- respirando profundo - pasado es pasado

- Pero me gusto saber que mi princesita mayor tiene el nombre de su madre.- sonriendo

- La verdad, si lo pensé. No la iba a poner serena lo que paso.- ella

7 años atrás

- Lita me duele ya quiere nacer la bebé.- serena quejándose

- Dios mío.- alterada

- Ya tengo todo.- rey apareciendo

- Vámonos rápido.- pidió la futura madre

- Ojala que sea una falsa alarma.- lita

- Vámonos.- rey desesperada

Las chicas se llevaron a serena allí la atendió seiya, como a la media hora nació la pequeña

Rey emocionada

- ¿Cómo están?

- Bien las 2, la bebé la pasaremos incubadora porque no tiene los pulmones maduros, no es nada grave, se la voy a llevar a la habitación de la madre.- él

- Ok.- lita

Como a la hora, todas estaban en la habitación con serena

- ¿Serena como te sientes? – le pregunto lita

- Más o menos, ya la vieron es hermosa.- ella encantada

- Todavía no.- rey

En eso entra seiya con la incubadora

- Aquí esta

- Mi serenity.- ella

- ¿A si se va a llamar? – seiya asombrado

- No, ponle serena acuérdate que naciste en la misma fecha que mamá.- rey seria

- Sí, además mi madre te puso serena por la abuela no rompas esa tradición.- le pidió lita

- Pero, me gusta serenity, a mi mamá se llamaba así y me gusta mucho.- ella seria

- Bueno es tu decisión.- lita

En eso serena recordó las palabras de Darién

- Está bien, se llamara Serena Serenity Tsukino

- Perfecto.- rey feliz

- La pequeña serena está muy linda.- seiya mirándola

- Se parece a nuestra madre saco su pelo.- rey encantada

- Sí, es toda una Tsukino.- serena orgullosa

- Bombón, porque no lo llamas.- serio

- Para que, ya con mi pequeña estoy más que feliz.- mirándola

Actualidad

- Wow ¿pero dónde salió Riny? – Darién

- Bueno la verdad.- ella sonriendo

7 años atrás

Serena acostando a la, bebé en la cuna

- Parece que ya se tranquilizo

- No me canso de verla se parece tanto a Darién, también a ti.- mina feliz

- No lo puedo negar, mi pequeña fue hecha con mucho amor

- ¿Cómo esta mi niña? – pregunto rey entrando

- Se acaba de quedar dormida.- su hermana

- Hola, esta divina mi sobrina.- mina a rey

- Hola serena.- lita entrando

- Hola

- No es a ti es a la nena.- ella

- Ah… no, vamos a ponerle un apodo.- molesta

- Mmmm serenita.- propuso mina

- Sere.- lita

- Rita.- Nicolás llegando

- Que feo.- su novia dándole un golpe a Nicolás

- Riny.- serena

Tod s

- Riny

- Sí, Riny me gusta.- mina sonriendo

- A mí también.- lita mirándolas

- Está hermoso como mi sobrina.- rey

- Decidido Riny.- serena contenta

Actualidad

- Porque no me lo imagine.- Darién riéndose

- Jajaja ahora sí, vamos a dormir.- ella agotada

- ¿Estás cansada?

- Sí, Darién

- Vamos pues.- mirándola

Serena se levanto y Darién la abrazaba por la cintura así llegaron a la habitación, se cambio y Darién también

- Vaya que día.- él bostezando

- Sí, sabes algo.- serena

- ¿Dime?

- Vas hacer tío.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Darién estaba ido

- Darién estas allí.- preocupándose

- Tío ¡yo! – sin poderlo creer

- Sí, amy está embarazada, no digas nada.- le pidió

- Tío.- atónito

- Darién ¿estás allí? – angustiada

- Tío súper.- emocionado

Serena riéndose

- Sí

- Por fin.- él sonriendo

- Te gusto la noticia

- Claro que si

- Me alegro mucho por ti, ahora mis niñas van a tener más primitos.- alegre

- Eso si

- Buenas noches.- ella bostezando

- Buenas noches.- él

Las horas pasaron rápida, como a las 6 comenzó a llorar dairen, Darién se levanto ya que serena no se había despertado, le dio el tetero dai se lo tomo todo

- Así me gusta dai.- sonriendo

Dai sonreía divertida, dai había sacado la sonrisa de serena

- Hermosa como tu mamá.- sonriéndole a su pequeña

- Gracias.- ella desde la puerta

- Serena

- Parece que no se ha dormido.- acercándose

- Es raro

Serena quitándosela a Darién

- Creo que la voy a llevar conmigo, para la habitación

- Vamos ya que hoy no voy.- Darién

- ¿Y eso? – extrañada

- Bueno es que...

En eso comenzó a sonar el teléfono

Serena agarrando

- Bueno días casa Chiba Tsukino

- Hola señora serena soy yo hotaru no podre ir porque mi papá se enfermo.- apenada

- Ok, no te preocupes

- Ok, gracias

- Que se mejore.- colgando - no tenemos niñera

- Que bueno, que mas quedarnos a dormir.- le propuso

- Vamos a dormir.- bostezando

- Vamos

Serena y Darién fueron para la habitación cuando entraron se consiguieron a Riny dormida en la cama

- ¿Y esta invasión? – él sorprendido

Serena riéndose

- Ella es así

- Vamos a dormir apretados, que se puede hacer.- suspirando

- Sí, es verdad

- Aaaa.- dai tocándole la cara a su madre

- Ya vamos a dormir.- ella

Todos se acostaron Darién movió un poco a Riny y se quedaron de nuevo dormidos

En casa Kou chiba

- Ya tengo que irme.- amy

- Pero ¿a dónde vas a esta hora? – extrañado su esposo

- Me llamo seiya, que no ha llegado yaya, y la voy a cubrir.- le explica

- Pero estamos en vacaciones.- serio

- Sí, no hemos salido para ninguna parte.- seria

- Porque no me lo dices tampoco.- frustrado

- No quiero pelear.- sin ganas

- ¡Amy! ¿Algo te pasa? ¿Estás muy rara?

- No, me pasa nada

- ¿Ya no me amas? – preocupado

- Sí… pero es que, no sé cómo decirte.- nerviosa

- ¡¿Qué!? ¡Dime por favor! – desesperado

- Taiki… ¡estoy embarazada voy para 3 semanas! – soltó

- ¿Qué? – perplejo

- Por eso estoy así, porque sabía que te ibas a poner así.- triste

- Es muy pronto

- Lo sé, yo no lo hice sola.- molesta

- Quien dice algo, solo que no me esperaba ser padre tan rápido.- mirándola

- Entonces ¿lo tenemos o no? – con desafío

- Amy.- asombrado

- Yo si lo voy a tener, no se tu.- furiosa

- Claro que sí, es mi hijo

- Entonces, estamos bien.- dudosa

- Claro que sí, mi amor.- abrazándola

- Que alegría.- sonriéndole

- Vamos, te llevo para la clínica.- se ofreció

- Ok, vamos.- feliz

Taiki llevo a amy para la clínica, al llegar comenzó a trabajar ya que la estaban esperando.

Mientras en casa Chiba Tsukino todos estaban durmiendo muy a gusto hasta que dai comenzó a llorar de nuevo

Serena despertando

- ¿Qué pasa dai?

Dairen comenzó a llorar porque le estaba doliendo la pierna

- ¿Será que le duele la pierna? – Darién preocupado

- Puede ser.- ella revisándole la herida - está bien

- Voy a darle la medicina.- él

- Ok

Darién le dio una dosis pequeña a dai, al rato estaba tranquilita en el pecho de serena

- Parece mentira que, hace unos meses estaba pequeñita.- encantado él

- Sí, ya pronto cumplirá su primer año de vida.- serena acariciándola

- ¿De qué se la vamos hacer? – le pregunto

- De princesas

- De princesas, me gusta más de otra cosa.- serio

- Dejemos que ella decida.- sonriendo

- Buena idea

- Gracias

- Aaaa.- pequeña

Darién agarrándola

- ¿Qué paso?

Dairen estaba muy divertida, ya que Darién le hacía cosquillas, serena solo los miraba mientras Riny comenzó a moverse

- Ya se va a despertar.- serena sonriendo

- Sí.- él

Riny abrió los ojos, molesta

- ¿Por qué? ¡No dejan dormir!

- Mi princesita se puso brava.- él risueño

- Tengo sueño.- quejándose

- Princesita, ve para tu habitación.- su padre

- No quiero.- haciendo puchero

- Darién, vamos para la sala ya se me quito el sueño.- su esposa

- Sí, vamos

Serena y Darién bajaron con dai para la sala, al llegar comenzaron a preparar el desayuno ya que, no faltaba casi nada para que fueran las 8, Darién se encargo del jugo y serena de preparar panques, ya que era la comida favorita de Riny, mientras estaba jugando en el coral

- Yo creo, que mejor hago jugo de manzana.- él

- Sabes que casi no me gusta.- ella

- Si lo sé, es que no va a alcanzar el jugo de naranja.- mirándola

- Ok.- ella

- ¿Por qué no vamos para la playa? – le propuso

- No tengo ánimos de playas, mejor vamos a cenar en la noche, nos quedamos aquí viendo películas.- serena

- Buena idea

- Gracias.- ella dándole un beso

Dai comenzó a llorar

Darién caminando y yendo en donde estaba

- ¿Qué paso? - Dándole un beso en la mejilla

Dai comenzó a reír

- Dai ya esta malcriada.- quejándose su esposa

- Culpa mía no es.- inocente

- Sí, como no.- riéndose

- Verdad dai ¿Qué papi no te tiene malcriada? - Dairen reía muy divertida

- No, que no.- divertida

- Pero que puedo hacer, si esta princesita se gana el corazón de quien sea.- enamorado

- Eso si

- Ven vamos a preparar el desayuno dai.- él

Serena terminando de acomodar la mesa

- Vamos a desayunar

- Sí, vamos a esperar a Riny.- mirándola

- Ok

En eso venia Riny bajando las escaleras

- Mi princesita ya está listo el desayuno.- su padre

- Que bien, ya tengo hambre.- sonriendo

- Ven, puso a dai en su sillita.- él

Mientras serena comenzó estaba preparando la comida de dai

- Mi amor si quieres yo le doy la comida a dai.- se ofreció él

- Ok, gracias mi amor.- ella

- Está delicioso.- Riny encantaba

- Sí, pero no quieres miel.- le pregunto serena

- Sí, mami

Serena le hecho un poquito de miel

- Gracias mami

- Mi amor pásame la comida de dai.- Darién

- Toma.- dándosela

Darién comenzó a darle la comida a dai, mientras serena aprovecho y comenzó a comer también

- Oye mi amor ¿Por qué no llevamos a dai, para el parque? – Darién mirándola

- Me parece una buena idea, ya que Riny se va para la casa de su tía rey.- serena

- Pero yo quiero ir, también.- haciendo puchero

- Ah… pero como amaneciste así, pensé que no quería venir.- Darién serio

- Claro que si.- niña

- Ok

- Terminemos de comer, para irnos un rato.- esta

- Ok.- terminando de darle la papilla

- Vamos a bañarte.- ella agarrando a dai

- Yo también me quiero bañar.- Riny atrás de su madre

- Vamos

Serena subió con las niñas para arriba, luego las baños y las vistió, serena le puso a dai un conjunto de color azul, el conjunto le resaltaba los ojos a dai, mientras que a Riny le coloco un vestido color rosa, le puso un juego de collar y de sarcillos

Darién entrando a la habitación

- Wow mis princesitas están hermosas

- Gracias papi

- Ya le cure la herida a dai.- su esposa

- Que bueno, ojala que se curre pronto.- él

- Sí, mi amor quédate con las niñas mientras yo me doy un baño.- le pidió

- Ok, mi amor

Serena se fue a bañar mientras Darién la cuidaba, al rato serena ya estaba, luego le toco el turno a Darién de bañarse para irse para el parque, en menos de una hora todos estaban listo solo faltaba unos detalles

- Listo ya termine de hacer el alimento para dai.- serena

- Vámonos.- él

- Sí.- Riny emocionada

Dai estaba muy entretenida con su chupón

Darién agarrándola

- Vámonos

- Sí, vámonos.- su esposa

Todos se fueron en la camioneta al llegar había mucha gente, pero no le prestaron atención

Un hombre mirando a dai

- Esta hermosa esa nena

- Sí, porque no le preguntamos a los padres si puede ser la modelo.- una mujer

- Sí, buena idea

Mientras Darién y serena están en los columpios con las niñas

- Mi amor, me parece extraño que haiga tanta gente.- mirándola

- Sí, lo mismo pienso.- ella

- Papi pero la estamos pasando súper.- feliz

- Lo se

Serena sacando a dai

- Mi amor, estás muy alegre

- Señora.- mujer acercándose

Serena mirándola extrañada

- Dígame

- ¿Usted no está interesada en que nena participe en un castin? – le pregunto

- ¿Un castin? – él sin entender mucho

- Sí, mucho gusto soy zoey, estamos en el parque numero 10 buscando al bebé perfecto para un comercial, es que su nena es muy hermosa.- sonriendo

- Gracias, no se.- mirando a Darién

- La verdad, es que no, me gustan esas cosas.- suavidad Darién

- Lo entiendo, tomen aquí les dejo mi tarjeta por si lo piensan

Serena agarrándolo

- Ok

Zoey se fue

- Mi princesita, le gustaron para modelo.- ella sonriendo

- Quien no, si esta hermosa.- Darién encantado

- Me parece una buena idea que dai este en la tele.- Riny

- Tu madre y yo tenemos que pensarlo.- sonriéndole a su hija - Sí, Riny.- está

Dai le tiro los brazos a Darién

Darién agarrándola

- Vamos a seguir jugando

- Voy a comprar unos helados.- anuncia serena

- Mami voy contigo.- niña

- Vamos

Serena se fue con Riny a comprar los helados

En la clínica chiba

- Por fin me voy de aquí.- lita feliz

- ¿Tan mal te trataron? – le pregunto su esposo

- No, no me gustan las clínicas

- A nadie le gustan las clínicas.- sonriéndole

- Si es verdad.- sonriendo

- Ya, lista.- Rey entrando

- Sí, vámonos

- Estuve llamando a serena y no agarro.- mina comenta que acaba de llegar

- Será que salieron.- rey

- Puede ser.- lita

- Ya vámonos.- mina

Todos se fueron para la casa de rey, ya que lita todavía estaba algo delicada, rey hablo con Andrew para que lita se la pasara en su casa mientras mejoraba, ya que con Nicolás no había problemas, él dejo a lita en casa de rey, ya que él se encargaría de el pequeño Andrés

En el parque

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos.- serena

- Estoy de acuerdo, vámonos.- su esposo

- Pero vamos a comer.- Riny

- Claro que si princesita, nos vamos a comer en un restaurante.- él

- Súper.- emocionada su hija

En eso comienza a sonar el celular de Darién

- Bueno

- Hola primito, pásame a serena.- mina

- Ok, toma mi amor.- entregándole el celular

- Bueno.- ella

- Serena te llamaba para decirte que a lita la dieron de alta y está en casa de rey.- tranquilidad

- Gracias por avisarme, luego pasó por allá.- suavidad

- Ok, bye

- Bye.- serena cortando

- ¿Qué te dijo? – le pregunto él

- Que lita ya la dieron de alta y que está en casa de rey

- Que bueno me alegro, vamos a comer y luego vamos para la casa de rey.- Darién

- Sí, vamos

La familia Chiba Tsukino se fueron para un restaurante allí se la pasaron muy bien, dai estaba muy inquita ya que las personas no dejaban de mirarlas y eso la asusto un poco a dai comenzó a llorar un poco pero entre Darién y serena le comenzaron hablarle y a darles muchos besitos se quedo quieta, luego de comer se fueron para la casa de lita al llegar rey le quito a dairen de los brazos a Darién y comenzó a darles muchos besos y luego cargo a Riny y también hizo lo mismo, mientras rey se comía a besos a las niñas Darién y serena fueron hablar un rato con lita, hasta hacerse de noche, se fueron para su casa, al llegar acostaron a las niñas ya que se había quedado dormidas.

Ya habían pasado 6 meses

En el aeropuerto

- Ya tengo que irme.- serena triste

- Mi amor, que te vaya muy bien.- Darién

- En 1 semana, ya estoy aquí.- ella

- Mami no quiero, que te vayas.- triste

- Es por trabajo, no es porque me quiera ir.- serena mirándola

- No sé, mami.- abrazándola

- Mami.- dai

Serena cargándola

- Tranquila, papi te va a cuidar muy bien

- Dar.- mirándola

- Es papi.- él frustrado

- Dar.- dai algo seria

- Que obstinada.- suspirando

Hola gracias por sus Rw, no respondo uno por uno se me hace difícil, solo estoy actualizando de lunes a viernes mi fics, y trato de hacerlos con todos mis fics, completar me enferme. Ayer me inyectaron y tengo un dolor en el hombro y me agarra el brazo, un dolor bastante molestoso. Espero que les guste.

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino, Vere Canedo, Naiara1254, Conyta Bombon, Usako-chiba-T, marsromina, isabel20, Yesqui2000, princessqueen


	21. Chapter 21

- Mami yo me encargo de cuidar a dai y mi papá.- su hija

- Ok.- dándole un beso en la mejilla a dai - nos vemos

- Adiós mi amor.- él dándole un beso

- Te voy a extrañar.- ella

- Yo también

- Adiós mami.- Riny sonriendo

- Adiós, mis amores.- ella se fue para nueva york ya que tenía que hacer unas prácticas allá, luego volver. Darién estaría toda una semana con sus nenas aun que la única que le daría problemas seria dai ya que sabe caminar y habla un poco

En la clínica chiba

- Tengo que irme.- amy mirando a su esposo

- Nos vemos.- Taiki dándole un beso

- Sí, te espero

Seiya con un bebé en sus brazos

- Mira a mi princesita esta hermosa

- Está muy hermosa, iris.- él

- Igualita a su papá ya pronto tendrá 3 mesecitos.- seiya orgulloso

- Ya mi me falta 2 meses, para que nazca la bebé.- Taiki entusiasmado

- Sí, y la niña ¿y cómo se va a llamar? – le pregunto curioso

- Creo que angélica.- no muy seguro

- Está muy bonito

- Sí

En eso venia mina con mika

Taiki cargándola

- Mi princesita hermosa

- Tío.- mika sonriendo

- ¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa? – Taiki sonriendo

- Bien

- Vine, porque yaten quiere que te encargues de mika por un rato, ya que vamos a llevar a yuske al doctor.- le explica ella

- Claro que sí.- sonriendo

- Supher.- niña feliz

Taiki cargándola

- ¿A qué hora la pasas a buscar?

- A las 12:30pm.- mina

- Ok

- Hola hermosa.- seiya acercándose a su sobrina

- Adiós.- mina se fue

- Pobre mina y yaten, yuske salió enfermizo.- comenta Taiki

- Sí.- seiya tratando de dormir a iris

- Nos vemos, vamos a jugar.- sonriéndole a la pequeña

- Shi.- encantada

Taiki se fue con mika para el consultorio, mientras

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Riny es hora ser la tarea.- su padre

- Ya la hice

- Ok, bueno vamos a ver qué hacemos.- sin saber qué hacer

En eso dai comenzó a llorar

- ¿Qué paso princesa? – él acercándose

Dai llorando

- ¡Mami!

- Mami está de viaje.- con cariño

En el avión

Serena pensando

- Es difícil dejar a mis nenas solas

- Estás muy pensativa.- un hombre

Serena mirándolo

- He

- Hola soy Alan.- sonriéndole

- Soy serena.- ella

- ¿Pensando en el novio?

- No para nada, estaba pensando en mis hijas y en mi esposo.- comenta

Alan asombrado

- ¿Eres casada?

- Sí, ¿no parece? – mirándolo

- No para nada.- sinceridad

- Sí, tengo una niña de casi 7 años, una nena de casi un año lo cumple, dentro de unas 2 semanas.- feliz

- No falta nada

- Sí.- sonriendo

- ¿Y estás de viaje de trabajo o vas a visitar un familiar? – curioso

- No, voy de trabajo soy enfermera

- Wow que bien, yo soy doctor.- suavidad

- Que bien

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién acostando a dairen en la cama cuna

- Por fin

- Ya se quedo dormida.- Riny

- Sí, que me asombra que desde que comenzó hablar solo dice

Mamá

Agua

Tete

Dari

Rine

- Sí.- su hija

- Menos papá.- algo triste

- Debe ser porque, como mi mami te dice Darién se le hace más fácil.- explica ella

- Debe de ser

En eso escuchan el timbre

- Vamos.- bajaron las escaleras, abrió - Darién

- Hola.- lita

- Hola pasa

- ¿Cómo están?

- Por los momentos bien.- sonriendo

- Aquí traje galletas y un pastel, está en el auto. Ya sabes por el peso.- ella por su abultado vientre

- Ok, yo lo busco

Riny tocándole la barriga

- Ya falta poco

- Ya falta casi 1 mes.- su tía sonriendo

- ¿Y cómo se va a llamar mi primita? – ansiosa

- Laura

- Laura lindo nombre.- contenta

- Sí

Darién entrando

- Gracias lita

- De nada

- ¿Y Andrés? – pregunto su sobrina

- En el kínder

- Esta enorme.- Riny asombrada

- Sí.- ella

- Sí.- él

- ¿Y daya? – extrañada lita

- Está dormida.- su cuñado

- Ah… la quería ver.- triste

- Será en otra ocasión.- Darién

- Sí, tengo que irme.- anuncia ella

- Adiós, tía.- Riny

- Adiós.- lita se fue

En nueva york

- Por fin llegamos.- alegre

- Sí.- Alan

- Bueno, nos vemos. Ya tengo que irme para la casa de mi suegro.- ella

En eso venia Endimión

- Serena

- Endimión ¿Cómo estás? – alegre de verlo

- Bien, vámonos para la casa.- él

- Adiós Alan.- despidiéndose con la mano

- Adiós.- él

- ¿Tengo que llamar a Darién? – comentándole

- Sí lo sé, ya es de noche son las 12 y allá debe de ser la 6 de la tarde.- él

- Vamos

Serena y Endimión se fueron para la casa, al llegar serena llamo y habla con Darién y las niñas dai al escuchar su voz comenzó a llorar de una manera que serena tenía ganas de volver de nuevo, tenía que quedarse, había sido, la elegida para las practicas, las horas pasaron y serena se había quedado dormida

En Tokio

- Riny y dai es hora de ir a la cama.- él

- Sí, ya tengo sueño.- Riny bostezando

- ¡No! – dai

- ¡Sí! – su padre

- No

Darién cargándola

- Eres muy pequeña para quedarte esta hora despierta

- ¡Mami! – pequeña desesperada

- Mami, viene en unos días.- él con suavidad

- Sí, dai vamos a dormir.- su hermana

- Dolmil.- mirándola

- Sí

- Vamos a contar un cuento.- su padre

- ¡Sí! Súper.- Riny contenta

- Supel.- intentando decirlo bien

- Vamos princesitas.- él

Darién llevo a las niñas y le conto un cuento dai se quedo dormida en la cama con Riny no la quería mover de allí, ya que no quería que llorara por serena

En nueva york

Serena se había levantado para ir a la conferencia y luego de eso se iría para una clínica a hablar con unas colegas sobre nuevos medicamentos y otras cosas, se pasó todo el día ayudando y viendo papeles

En Tokio

Darién se levanto como siempre y preparo el desayuno como a las 10 hotaru se llevo a las niñas al parque, dai se porto muy bien ya que le gustaba la compañía de hotaru, Riny estaba jugando con su amigo Elio ya que todas, las tardes el padre de Elio lo llevaba y ellos se venían muy seguido, luego dai se quedo dormida y hotaru la dejo en la casa, que hotaru, ya no estaba tiempo completo porque estaba ayudando a su padre en el trabajo pero sigue de niñera de la nenas, Darién baño a dai y luego Riny se baño sola ya que tenia edad para hacerlo, comieron y Darién jugo un poco con las niñas

- Es hora de dormir.- Darién

- Shi.- dai sonriendo

- Wow por fin a la cama.- asombrado

- Ya está creciendo.- Riny

- Elta.- alegre

Darién dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Vamos a dormir

En eso llega rey

- Hola.- rey sonriendo

- Hola ¿Cómo estás? – su cuñada

- Bien ¿y mis niñas hermosas? – le pregunto su tía

- Bien tía.- Riny

- Biel.- dai

- Vine de pasadita.- cargando a su sobrina

- Ayer vino lita.- le comenta él

- Lita me dijo, estaba pensando que me puedo llevar a Riny unos días.- ella mirándolo

- Gracias rey, es mejor que se queden con papá.- tranquilo

- Ok solo decía.- ella bajando a dai

Riny cargando a dai

- Vamos a dormir

- Shi.- tallándose los ojitos

- ¿Y Rick? – le pregunto el

- Esta a que los abuelos

- Que bueno, están descansando.- él

- Sí, un poco.- sonriendo

- Los hijos crecen rápido.- Darién sonriendo

- Sí, Darién todavía me acuerdo el accidente que tuviste tú y serena hace meses.- ella mirándolo

- Ni me acuerdes de ese accidente que me pone mal.- él serio

- Fue horrible.- ella

- Sí

El día del accidente

En casa de rey

- Nos vemos hermosa.- serena a su hija

- Adiós, mami.- Riny

- ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede con dai también? – le pregunto su hermana

- No, además solo vamos para centro y venimos rápido.- mirando a rey

- Sí, es verdad.- Darién

- Adiós papi y mami.- ella contenta

Darién y serena

- Adiós hermosa

- Adiós

Darién y serena se fueron para el centro comercial, al llegar compraron de todo, pero al regresar Darién iba a dar la vuelta en eso un auto estaba fuera de control y choco por detrás haciendo que Darién se diera con el volante en la cabeza y serena se dio más duro. Ya que estaba abrazando a dai para que no le pasara nada

Darién abriendo los ojos

- Serena.- mirando que serena estaba desmayada y dai estaba llorando quitándose el cinturón y llamando para emergencia - halo soy Darién chiba acabo de tener un accidente

- Ok ¿en donde están? – le pregunto el joven

- Por la calle 110

- Ok, ya vamos en camino.- cortando

Darién le dolía mucho la cabeza pero así bajo del auto y abrió la puerta en donde estaba serena y dai

- ¡Serena reacciona! - Desesperado

Serena no reaccionaba en eso llego, alguien que nunca pensó que lo ayudaría

- Michiru

- ¿Qué paso? – mirándolo

- Tuvimos un accidente, con serena y mi hija.- el angustiado

- Dios mío.- asombrada bajándose del auto - déjame ayudarte

- Ok.- el

- Déjame agarra a la niña.- ella quitándosela, dai estaba muy asustada - ya mi amor no llores

Darién atendiendo a serena

- Serena está muy mal

- Voy a llamar una ambulancia.- ella

- Ya llame una

- Ok, pero tú tampoco estás bien.- mirando como sangraba

- Lo sé, primero dai y serena de ultimo yo.- Darién serio

Michiru revisando a dai

- Ella está bien Darién

Darién asustado

- No sé, porque serena no reacciona

- No te preocupes a lo mejor es por el impacto.- explico

- Ojala

En eso llego la ambulancia y se fueron Michiru se llevo a dai ya que Darién estaba tan nervioso que tenía miedo que alguien le fuera hacer algo a la nena, al llegar Taiki los atiende, mientras molly aviso a todos sobre el accidente mientras Michiru y seiya estaban haciéndole unos chequeos a dai gracias a dios todo salió bien. Mientras que Darién estaba siendo revisado, solo tenía una cortada y tenía que descansar mientras serena estaba cortada por los brazos ya que el vidrio estallo haciendo que se cortara en los brazos y algunos pedazos en la espalda

- Dios mío gracias a dios que no paso a mayores.- rey

Michiru con dai

- Ella está bien parece que serena la abrazo antes del golpe, así se explica porque la niña no tiene ningún rasguño.- comenta Michiru

Lita quitándosela

- Gracias a dios, estas bien

- Gracias.- rey agradecida

- De nada, es mejor que vayan a ver a su hermana esta estable y está preguntando mucho por la niña.- le aconseja

- Gracias vamos.- lita

En la habitación

Darién entrando

- Serena

- Da… rien ¿y dai? – ella con dificultad

- No hables, dai está bien.- él

- ¿Y tu cómo estás? – le pregunto ella

- Muy bien mi amor.- acercándose a ella y sonriéndole

- ¿Seguro? – ella preocupada

- Sí, mi amor no te preocupes.- acariciándole el cabello

- Quiero ver a dai.- pidió

En eso venia rey con dai

- Mi niña.- feliz

- Está muy bien.- rey sonriendo

- Ven con mamá.- serena sonriéndole

Rey le puso a dai en el pecho a serena

Actualidad

En nueva york

- Serena, ya esta lista la comida.- su suegro

- Gracias señor Endimión.- alegre

- De nada.- él

- Ojala que estas semanas pasen rápido para estar con mis niñas y mi amado.- suspirando

- Que suerte, tiene Darién bueno no me puedo quejar jin fue una madre maravillosa.- sonriéndole

- ¿Y cómo conoció a su esposa? – le pregunto curiosa

- Verdad, la conocí en un hospital cuando era doctor.- nostálgico

- ¿Era doctor? – perpleja

- Sí, por muchos años comencé joven ya que mi papá, lo era.- le comenta

- O sea que es de generación.- sin poderlo creer

- Sí

- ¿Y estaba enferma? – curiosa

- No lo que pasa, es que fue a visitar a su abuelita que estaba internada y ella iba todos los martes y yo todos los martes la invitaba a comer en la cafetería al principio no aceptaba pero luego si, hasta que le pedí que fuera mi novia nos casamos de unos meses y luego fuimos padres.- sonriendo

- Qué bonito, yo no conozco la historia de mis padres ya que cuando mis padres murieron estaba muy pequeña.- un tanto triste

- Que mal

- Sí

- ¿Y las nenas como están? – alegre

- Bien Riny está muy inteligente y dai se está poniendo, un poquito traviesa.- orgullosa

- Mis niñas ya voy a tener 3 niñas ya que amy va a tener niña.- entusiasmado

- Sí ya lo sé, parece que todavía no se animan a dar el nieto.- ella

- No, pero.- agarrándole la mano - hija tengo fe que tú me darás el nieto que tanto quiero

Serena algo nerviosa

- Señor Endimión

- Serena no permitas que mi apellido se pierda.- mirándola

- Pero si tengo niña de nuevo.- tratando de sonreir

- Claro que no, tengo fe que tendrás un varón la tercera es la vencida.- seriedad

- Este…. Pero todavía no.- ella dulcemente

- Ok esperare

Serena respirando profundo

- Ok

En Tokio

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Ya tengo que irme.- rey

- Gracias por la visita.- él agradecido

- Adiós tía.- Riny

- Adiós hermosa.- se fue

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.- el cargándola

- Sí, vamos

Los días pasaron y todo estaba bien serena se conseguía con Alan ya que también estaba en práctica Endimión iba a cuidar a serena ya que conocía a unos doctores mañosos, hasta pasar la semana

- Señor Endimión es hora de irme.- ella

- Sí, pero te voy acompañar hasta Tokio así me quedo para el cumpleaños de dai.- Endimión alegre

- Ok, me parece una excelente idea

- Mejor vámonos en mi avión privado.- ofreció él

- Ok, vámonos

Serena y Endimión se fueron para Tokio, en Tokio Darién estaba alistando a las niñas para llevarlas para el parque ya que era domingo

- Súper al parque.- Riny contenta

- Shi.- dai

- Ya dejen, quédense quieta.- quejándose él, no podía vestirlas

Dai brincando

- Jijiji

- Ya estoy lista.- Riny

- Que bien mis niñas hermosas es hora irnos.- él cargándola a Dai

- Vámonos

En el aeropuerto

- Ya llegamos.- anuncio Endimión

- Por fin, ya quiero ir a ver a mis niñas y a mi amado.- feliz

- Yo me voy para la casa y luego visito a mis hijos a mis nietas.- él

- Ok.- ella

- Te dejo en tu casa.- sonriéndole

- Gracias

Endimión dejo a serena en su casa al llegar, serena entro pero no consiguió a nadie se imagino que Darién la llevaría para el parque luego se dio un baño y comenzó a preparar la comida, mientras Darién estaba jugando con las niñas en el parque. Luego de jugar se fueron a comer helados, hasta llegar de a la casa

Serena está en la puerta esperándolos

En eso Darién abrió la puerta

- Buenas tardes.- ella sonriéndole

Darién y las niñas quedaron sorprendidos

- ¡Mami! – exclamo la pequeña Dai

Muchas gracias por RW se los agradezco mucho por seguir la historia besos y cuídense

Yesqui2000:

isabel20:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham:

princessqueen:


	22. Chapter 22

Serena agarrándola

- ¿Cómo te portaste?

- Biel.- dai

- Me alegro ¿y ustedes no me van a saludar? – serena sonriendo

- Claro que si.- Darién dándole un beso

Riny abrazándola por las piernas

- Mami te extrañamos

- Yo también, ya esta lista la cena.- ella

- Que bien, tenemos hambre.- su hija feliz

- Me alegro.- ella

- Vamos a cenar.- él

En la clínica

- Yo creo que ya es hora de irnos.- Taiki

- Sí.- su esposa

En eso venia Endimión

- Hola

Amy emocionada

- ¡Papá! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hoy es que traje a serena.- sonriéndole

- Qué bueno, que llego serena.- ella sonriendo

- Sí.- él tocándole el vientre - ¿para cuándo nace? – pregunto

- En junio.- ella feliz

- ¿Qué fecha? – pregunto curioso

- Para el 1 hasta el 10.- amy

- Ya no falta nada.- sonriendo

- Sí

- ¿Y cómo le vas a poner? – mirando a su hija

- Por los momentos a angélica.- un poco dudosa

- Está bonito

- Nosotros nos vamos, pero si quiere, que nos vamos para la casa.- Taiki invitándolo

- Sí, vámonos.- su suegro

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Dai desde que llegue no has dejado de soltarme.- serena sonriendo

- Es que dai te extraño mucho.- su esposo

- Sí, mami también yo.- Riny

Serena dándole besitos

- ¿Me extrañaste mucho? He pero ya mami no se va de viaje

- ¡Mamá! - Abrazándola con fuerza

- Vamos a dormir.- sonriéndole a su hija

- Mami, me cuentas un cuento.- pidió Riny

- Claro que si

- Shi.- dai

Serena se fue a contarles un cuento a las niñas, luego de contarles el cuento se fue acostar hacia su habitación

Darién terminando de leer un libro

- ¿Y cómo la pásate?

- Bien, tu papá no dejaba de vigilarme todo el tiempo.- mirándolo

- Sus razones abra tenido.- sonriéndole

- Creo que sí.- ella quitándose la ropa y poniéndose la piyama - estoy cansada

- No, es para menos mañana tengo que volver al trabajo.- el

Serena acostándose en la cama

- Pero porque.- abrazándolo

- Tengo que volver, además solo será unos días luego las vacaciones.- sonriéndole

- Que mal yo no puedo, es que tengo que dar el taller y luego las vacaciones.- ella suspirando

- Yo te espero, por eso no hay problema.- dándole un beso

Serena correspondiéndole al beso y separándose un poco de sus labios

- Mi amor te extrañe mucho

- Yo también

Serena lo volvió a besar, pasaron una noche inolvidable los días pasaron, serena dio el taller por 1 semana, mientras que en esa semana Endimión vio a sus nietas y se las llevo un día de paseo para el parque luego para el circo Riny y dai se la pasaron muy bien esos días a lita se le adelanto el parto y tuvo a la pequeña Laura una nena igualita a ella

- Por fin.- exclamo serena

- Sí, estoy cansado.- Darién

- Mi amor solo falta acomodar la piñata.- ella

- Cómo pasa el tiempo tan rápido ya nuestra, bebé ya tiene 1 añito.- contento

- Sí, y habla como nadie.- ella orgullosa

- Dejen de hablar caramba.- mina cruzando los brazos

- Mina ya terminaste.- le pregunto serena

- Sí ¿y las niñas? – pregunto ella

- Rey se los llevo, eso incluye a los tuyos, a visitar a lita.- ella

- Esta divina la nena que tuvieron.- mina sonriendo

- Sí, por fin una sobrina.- serena contenta

- Pronto nacerá mi sobrina también.- Darién

- Sí, Laura es tan linda.- serena

- Parece mentira que ya lita tenga 2 bebés.- mina asombrada

- Sí, el par que suerte.- serena

- Yo fui muy afortunada del tiro gemelos, es que yaten estaba muy apasionado jajaja.- sonriendo

Serena roja

- ¡Mina!

- Prima no cambias.- Darién divertido

- Vamos a termina de acomodar.- su esposa

- Sí, lástima que lita no venga.- mina triste

- Es verdad.- serena

- Sí, es una pena.- él

En eso escuchan a los niños

- Dios llegaron esos demonios.- mina

Darién y serena

- ¡Mina!

- Jajaja mis hijos.- mina

- No tienes remedio.- su primo riéndose

Riny abriendo la puerta

- ¡Mami!

- ¿Qué pasa? No dije que se quedaran con tía rey.- su madre

- Hola.- lita sonriendo

Serena asombrada

- ¡Lita!

- Hola vine a quedarme hasta mañana.- ella con la recién nacida en sus brazos

- Pero…. Lita no puedes apenas te dieron ayer de alta.- su cuñado asombrado

- Lo sé, no me quiere perder el primer anito de dairen.- lita alegre

- Lita.- su hermana emocionada

- Comadre estas loquita, bueno vamos para la habitación de serena para que descanses.- mina contenta

- Le dije que no viniera, es terca.- rey seria

- Sí todas 3 somos tercas rey, además estoy feliz en verla aquí.- serena

- Tía.- Andrés emocionado

Serena cargándolo

- Hola mi príncipe

- Tía te extrañe mucho.- sonriéndole

- Yo también.- ella

- Parece que se lleno la casa rápido.- Darién mirando a los niños

- Rapilo.- mika

- Niños vámonos para la casa a darse un baño.- mina a sus hijos

- Shi pelo.- niño

- Vámonos.- agarrándolos de las manos

Amy entrando

- Hola

- Hola hermanita ¿Qué paso? – pregunto su hermano

- Solo vine a ver cómo está quedando todo.- ella sonriendo

- Todo fino.- él

- Rick vámonos.- Rey

- Sí, adiós tío.- niño mirando a Darién

- Adiós campeón.- él sonriendo

- Nos vemos más tarde.- ella

- Ok.- serena

Las horas pasaron serena baño a la cumpleañera y la vistió, le puso un traje de roquera que dai se enamoro de la piñata de bratz y serena decidió hacerlo de las bratz, luego baño a Andrés mientras Darién se encargaba de la comida ya que serena estaba muy ocupada

Lita dándole el pecho a Laura

- Parece que tiene mucha hambre

- Está muy linda tía.- su sobrina encantada

- Sí, esta hermosa

- Sí, me hace recordar a dairen cuando era pequeña.- Riny

- Sí, es verdad

Serena entrando

- Hola

- Hola.- su hermana

- Está hermosa.- dándole un beso en la mejilla a Laura

- Andrew me va a matar.- lita sonriendo

- Ya Darién lo llamo todo tranquilo, además mañana te vas muy tranquila.- su hermana

- Ok

Darién entrando

- Mi amor vamos ya termine

- Sí, vamos.- ella

Darién y serena se fueron para la sala al llegar, serena termino todo y se fue a dar un baño mientras dai estaba en él mueble sentada

- ¿Qué pasa? Princesita.- Darién sonriéndole

- ¡Papá! - Sonriéndole

Darién emocionado

- Me dijiste papá

- Papá

Darién dándole muchos besos

- Mi amor no sabes lo feliz que me siento

Dai solo sonreía

- Vamos a comer algo

Mientras serena se estaba vistiendo

Serena poniéndose los sarcillos

- Yo creo que hoy es un día muy especial.- en eso sintió un mareo agarrándose de la mesa, asustada - ¿Qué pasa? Me siento algo mareada - tratando se sentarse en la cama

En eso entra Darién

- ¿Qué paso? – notando su palidez

- Nada, es que estoy cansada.- mintió

- La verdad yo también.- suspirando

- ¿Y dai? – le pregunto ella

- Está en él mueble sentada

- Mi amor, me puedes traer un poco de agua.- mirándolo

- Claro que si

- Gracias mi amor

Darién se fue

Serena buscando el almanaque

- No puede ser tengo casi 4 semanas de retraso, será que estoy embarazada, pero… mejor no me hago ilusiones

En eso entra Darién

- Toma mi amor.- entregándole el vaso

- Gracias.

- Voy a bañarme

Serena levantándose

- Ok yo voy a preparar lo que falta

- Todo está listo.- informo

- Ok mi amor.- salió y termino de acomodar a la cumpleañera

- Mami ya están llegando los niños.- Riny avisándola

Hotaru con dai en sus brazos

- Todo listo

- Sí.- su hija

- Ok

- Hola.- mina alegre

- Hola.- mika sonriéndole

- Hello.- yuske

- Wow este si es más fino.- serena cargándolo

- Sí.- niño dándole besos en la mejilla

- Yuske la vas a desgastar.- yaten como su hijo besaba la mejilla de serena sin parar

- Déjalo.- ella sonriendo

- ¿Y Darién? – pregunto mina

- Se está bañando

- Hola.- rey entrando con Nicolás y el pequeño Rick

- Tía.- Rick abrazándola a serena por las piernas

- Hola.- ella sonriendo

- Que fama tiene serena con los niños.- yaten asombrado

- Sí, es verdad.- Nicolás

- No lo sé, vamos para que le den comida.- serena mirando a los pequeños

Niños

- ¡Sí!

- Vamos.- mina

- Sí, vamos.- hotaru

Mina y hotaru repartieron la comida a los niños y todos estaban disfrutando, lita estaba en la sala con Laura ya que serena no tenía la música tan alta, los niños estaban súper divertidos al rato llego un payaso y los niños comenzaron a reír

- Lástima que iris este tan pequeña.- seiya

- Sí, es verdad.- serena

- Serena, dai si esta enorme.- comenta unazuki

- Sí, está muy hermosa

- Cómo pasa el tiempo rápido.- seiya sonriendo

- Sí.- ella

Darién estaba jugando con dai

- Princesa quieres agua

- Shi

Darién le dio agua a dai

- Riny ven.- la llamo su madre

- ¿Qué paso mami? – pregunto Riny

- Ojo con Rick.- le pidió

- Sí, mami

Al rato Darién y serena comenzaron hacer juegos y premios a los niños, los que se ganaron los premios fueron mika, Rick, y Andrés ya que eran 3 regalos muy buenos, dai se la paso súper a pesar que esta pequeña Darién y serena le regalaron una casita de muñecas, mientras las tías le regalaron efectiva ya que es mejor para ella, los días pasaron y serena comenzó a sentirse algo mareada y con mucho cansancio

Serena acostada en la cama

- Mi amor, que te vaya bien

- Gracias.- Darién acercándose a ella - ¿todavía te sientes mal?

- Sí

- Ve a la clínica.- preocupándose

- Creo que voy

- Tenemos que saber que es.- acariciándole el mentón

- Yo solo quiero saber si es lo que sospecho.- ella mirándolo

- ¿Qué sospechas? – curioso

- Más tarde te lo digo así, que al trabajo.- sonriendo

- Ok

Darién se fue, mientras serena se levanto un poco mareada pero así baja las escaleras con cuidado

- Buenos días.- hotaru

- Buenos días, ¿y Riny? – pregunto serena

- La acabo de dejar en la primaria, ya tengo que irme a ver lo de mis estudios.- anuncia

- Ok, yo también tengo que salir.- ella

- Ok.- hotaru se fue

Mientras serena se dio un baño, luego desayuno y levanto a dairen la baño, la vistió para ir para la clínica, luego le dio comida y se fue para la clínica al llegar molly le cayó encima a dai

- ¡Estás hermosa! – molly

- Mami.- dai asustada

Serena sonriendo

- Es tía molly

- Tía.- repitió

- Esta divina serena.- encantada con la niña

- Gracias.- sonriéndole a su amiga

- Papá.- mirando que venía Darién

- Sí, papá.- serena

Dai gritando

- ¡Papá!

Darién sonriendo

- Hola.- cargándola

- Hola.- su esposa

- Yo me imaginaba que vendrías más tarde.- el sonriéndole

- No, es que me quiero hacer los exámenes rápido.- ella

- Ok, ve yo me quedo con dairen.- él

- Ok.- yéndose se fue para el consultorio de seiya - Hola seiya

- Hola ¿y eso? – extrañado

- Vengo para que me hagas una ecografía

- No.- impactado

- Son sospechas

- Bueno vamos a ver

- Ok.- acostándose en la cama y bajándose un poco el pantalón

Seiya aplicándole el gel

- Ojala que estés embarazada

- Vamos a ver.- nerviosa

Seiya comenzó a aplicar el gel

- Sí, bombón estás embarazadísima

- Me lo imagine.- suspirando

- Tienes un mes.- sonriéndole

- Solo me falta 8 meses

- Sí, ojala sea el varón.- sonriéndole

- Ojala, bueno te dejo voy a decirle a Darién.- ella levantándose

- Ok, ve

Serena fue para la cocina al llegar se consiguió a dai jugando con las cosas de Darién

- Hola dai ¿qué haces?

- Hola.- pequeña sonriendo

- Hola mi amor ¿ya fuiste hacerte los exámenes? – alegre

- Sí, ya sé lo que tengo.- mirándolo

- ¿Y qué tienes mi amor? – le pregunto preocupándose

- En 8 meses tendremos un bebé.- soltó

Darién asombrado

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sí, me acaba de decir seiya que tengo 1 mes de embarazo.- sentándose

- Otro bebé que emoción.- emocionado

- Sí, lo veo muy pronto, además dai solo tiene 1 añito.- suspirando

- Es verdad, adelante mi amor.- acercándose a ella y tocándole el vientre - ojala que sea el niño

- Ojala mi amor.- dándole un beso

- ¡Mami! – dai

- Ven nena, vamos para la cafetería a comer algo.- ella

- Vamos mi amor.- él feliz

- Sí, vamos

Darién y serena se fueron para la cafetería, al llegar unas amigas de serena estaban muy emocionadas con dairen ya que tenían algunos meses sin verla, luego de eso Darién se fue con serena para la casa al llegar le dieron la noticia a Riny, se puso feliz con la idea del nuevo hermanit

- Ojala que sea un niño.- emocionada

- Yo también quiero que sea un niño.- Darién

- ¿Y si es una nena? ¿Qué van hacer? – ella cruzando los brazos

- Quererlo.- su hija

- Quererlo.- su esposo

- Aja.- sin estar convencida

- Mami.- dai tirándole los brazos

Serena le iba a cargar pero Darién lo impidió

- Pero…

- Estás embarazada no la puedes agarrar.- el con suavidad

- Mami.- pequeña con ganas de llorar

- Mi amor mami no puede, está esperando un bebé.- explicándole a su princesita

- Be

- Sí.- sonriéndole

- Mi amor, lo siento.- serena mirando a su bebita

- Serena siéntate, para ponértela en las piernas.- él

- Ok.- sentándose

Darién se la puso en las piernas

- Ya puedes estar con mamá

- Mami.- volteándose y dándole besos en la mejilla

- Mi hermosa.- abrazándola con amor

- Papi ¿quiero comer pizza? – exclamo Riny

- Vamos a comer pizza.- sonriendo

- Yo no quiero.- su esposa

- Ok entonces compro 2 cajas.- él

- Ok

Darién llamo a la agencia de pizza, comió Darién y las niñas mientras serena se había hecho algo ligero los días pasaron serena les dijo a sus hermana de su nuevo embarazo se sorprendieron pero se pusieron felices con la noticia, en los días siguientes serena se había sentido cansada y con muchas nauseas, nada de alarmarse ya serena tenía casi 3 meses

- Vamos Riny es hora de irte a la escuela.- serena

- Sí, vamos mami.- sonriendo

- Dai vámonos.- agarrándola de la mano

- Shi

Serena dejo a Riny en la primaria y luego se fue para la casa de lita a ver a la pequeña Laura

En la clínica

- Hola Darién.- Taiki

- Hola ¿Cómo estás? – el

- Bien pero pensé, que la bebé nos iba a dar guerra pero no todo lo contrario.- feliz y orgulloso

- Me salió tranquila la sobrina.- sonriendo

- Sí, es tranquilita

- Me alegro así era dairen cuando estaba recién nacida.- nostálgico

- Sí, me imagino

- Sí, me extraño el cambio de amy con el nombre de la bebé.- mirándolo

- Sí, angie es precioso

- Sí, es lindo.- alegre

- Dejo voy a comenzar con mi turno.- él alejándose

- Ve

- Adiós

- Adiós.- Darién

Taiki se fue para su oficina, mientras Darién se había ido para el laboratorio a ver unos exámenes

En casa de lita

Serena con Laura en sus brazos

- Esta hermosa

- Sí, y come demasiado Andrew esta asombrado.- lita sonriendo

- Es que saco el apetito de su tía.- serena riéndose

- Eso no cabe duda

- Jajaja

- ¿Y cómo te has sentido? – le pregunto su hermana

- Bien lo normal

- Cuídate serena.- pidió

- Sí, hermanita, tengo que irme dai deja de jugar con Andrés para irnos

- Shi.- alejándose de su primito

- Dairen tan obediente.- su tía asombrada

- Por los momentos.- su hermana

Gracias por sus Rw, cada vez es menos que comentan creo que ya no les gusta tanto.

Yesqui2000, princessqueen, Conyta Moonlight, isabel20, naiara moon

serenasm: Hola bienvenida, espero que te guste el capitulo


	23. Chapter 23

- Ve con cuidado.- su hermana

- Sí, me voy en auto.- le comunico

- Ok

Serena se fue en el auto, al llegar dai se fue a dormir un rato, luego serena comenzó a preparar la comida ya que hotaru no estaba trabajando con ellos. Ya que serena decidió quedarse en la casa y no trabajar, que no quería arriesgarse en el embarazo, al rato llego Darién con Riny

- ¡Mami! - Riny Abrazándola

- Hola mi hermosa, yo estoy bien.- sonriéndole

- ¿Y dai? – pregunto su hija mayor

- Está dormida.- ella

Darién quitándose la chaqueta

- Yo voy a darme un baño

- Ok, mi amor

Darién subió las escaleras se fue a dar un baño, al rato salió mientras serena se sentía algo extraña

- Riny horita vengo.- alejándose

- Ok, mami.- Riny

Serena subió las escaleras y se metió en el baño

- Voy a ver qué pasa.- cuando comenzó a quitarse el pantalón se asusto - Dios mío sangre estoy sangrado no puede ser, Darién - gritando

Darién entro al baño

- ¿Qué paso? Serena

Serena llorando

- Estoy sangrado mucho

Darién asustado

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No lo quiero perder.- alterada

- Claro que no.- cargándola y acostándola en la cama - voy a llamar una ambulancia no llores

Serena solo movió la cabeza

Darién llamo de su celular a la clínica llegaron a los 15 minutos, Riny estaba asustada por lo que le estaba pasando a su mamá, al llegar a la clínica atendieron a serena inmediatamente

En casa Kou chiba

Amy con la bebé en sus brazos

- Parece princesita, que ya es hora de tu comida

La pequeña angie tenía bien abiertos sus ojos azules cielo, a pesar que solo tenía 1 semana de a ver nacido, en su carita blanca como la leche se le notaba que tenía un carácter

Amy sonriendo

- Parece que no te molestas tan fácilmente, en eso saliste a tu mami.- angie solo bostezo - Cuando llegue papá se lo digo - dándole un beso en la cabecita en eso sonó el timbre caminando con cuidado y abriendo la puerta - papá

- Hola mi linda.- dándole un beso a amy y a la pequeña

- Que alegría verte ¿Qué quieres dar el tetero a angie? – su hija

- Claro que si

- Toma.- dándosela con cuidado

Endimión agarrándola

- Vamos a comer.- sonriendo

En la clínica

Seiya caminando en donde estaba Darién

- Darién

- Dime ¿Cómo esta serena y el bebé? – angustiado

- Tengo muy malas noticias.- él

- ¿Dime? - Alterado

- Lo siento mucho, serena tuvo un aborto espontaneo

Darién Estaba ido

- Lo siento tanto Darién.- apenado

- Serena

- Ya lo sabe, se dio de cuenta.- triste

Darién comenzando a llorar

- Porque nos paso esto

- En verdad no lo sé.- seiya dudoso

- Serena se cuidaba seiya.- abatido

- Lo se

- No creo que nos recuperemos de esto.- Darién

En la habitación en donde estaba serena

Serena estaba llorando con mucho sentimiento

- ¿Por qué dios mío? ¿Me paso, esto a mí? Yo quería tener a mi bebé, porque me paso esto yo me cuidaba de todo.- comenzando a gritar - no lo acepto no lo acepto

Darién entro a la habitación y la abrazo con fuerza

- Porque a nosotros.- ella sollozando

- No lo sé, a lo mejor es una prueba.- él

- Yo quería a este bebé

- Lo sé, mi amor.- abrazándola con fuerza

- No, me quiero imaginar las caras de las niñas.- ella

- Tranquila yo hablo con ellas

- Está bien

Darién fue para su consultorio allí estaban las niñas le explico todo obviamente dai no entendió mucho pero Riny se puso muy triste, tenía que apoyar a sus papás estaban pasando por un mal momento, Darién llamo a rey y a lita para contarles lo que paso inmediatamente se fueron a estar con serena, mientras que amy llamo a Darién y estuvieron hablando un buen rato, los días pasaron las semanas, los meses hasta pasar los años

En la casa Kou chiba estaban todos reunidos festejando los 5 años de vida de la pequeña angie

- No lo puedo creer cómo pasa el tiempo.- amy asombrada

- Sí, ya angie tiene 5 años.- comenta serena

- Sí, ya iris va para 6 años.- seiya

- Sí, dairen tiene 6 y Riny tiene 12 años.- darien orgulloso

- Ya Riny es toda una señorita.- rey

- Sí, ya Rick tiene 7 años y Andrés 9.- comenta lita

- Y Laura también tiene 5 años.- Andrew

- Mica y yuske ya tienen 6 años.- yaten orgulloso

- Están enormes los niños.- mina sonriendo

- Demasiado diría yo.- Taiki

- Parece mentira que los niños estén así de grandes.- unazuki sonriendo

- Sí.- Nicolás

Serena mirando que dairen estaba a punto de rempujar a angie

- Dai ben acá seria

- Sí, mami.- sonriendo

- ¿Qué le ibas a ser a angie? – curiosa

- Nada.- mintió

- Dai ¿quieres comer? – le ofreció su tía

- No tía.- mirando amy

- Tía amy yo si tengo hambre.- mika

- Vamos.- agarrándola de la mano

Angie fue con Darién y se le sentó en las piernas

- Tío dari ¿Qué me vas a regalar?

- Una muñeca hermosa como tu.- alegre

Angie emocionada

- ¿En serio tío?

- Claro que si

- Princesa ¿te gusto el regalo que te trajo papá de nueva york? – Taiki contento

- Claro que si papi.- ella

- Yuske ven no corras por dios.- mina regañándolo

- Es que

- No lo hagas.- seria

- Déjalo es un niño.- su esposo

- No, siéntate.- autoridad

- Mina no crees que lo sobreproteges mucho.- serena con suavidad

- No creo.- ella cruzando los brazos

- Déjala serena.- yaten serio

- Rick en donde te vea.- rey seria

- Sí, mami

- Papi.- Laura sentándose en las piernas de Andrew

- ¿Qué paso? Mi linda

- Nada.- abrazándolo con fuerza

- Vaya que niña, le gusta estar abrazada de su padre.- lita divertida

- Ellos a cierta edad se enamoran de sus padres.- comenta serena

- Sí lo sé, Andrés más bien se enamoro de ti.- riéndose

- Jaja

- Que diferencia entre Laura y Andrés.- ella sonriendo

- Sí, Laura es más tranquila y Andrés es muy inquieto

- Igual con Riny y dairen, Riny es más, tranquila ahora y la terrible es dai

- Pero hace caso y viene eso es bueno.- se une en la platica Darién

Amy trayendo la comida

- Vengan a comer niños

Todos se fueron a donde estaba amy, mientras Riny estaba aislada

Serena yendo en donde estaba Riny

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás aburrida?

- Sí, mami nada me divierte.- suspirando

- Es lógico, ya no eres una niña

- Me quiero ir a la casa.- pidió

Serena respirando profundo

- Ok voy a decirle a tu padre.- fue para que Darién y le conto lo que estaba pasando

- Ok, amy serena y ya nos vamos

- Pero ¿por qué? – pregunto amy

- Ya es tarde.- mintió

- Sí, apenas son las 10.- rey seria

- Sí pero….

- Quédense un poco más.- Taiki

- No podemos.- serena

- No, ¿pero porque? - dai con ganas de llorar

- Vámonos ya dai.- su padre

Dai haciendo berrinche

- No quiero.- comenzando a gritar

Serena agarrándola por el brazo

- Basta dairen dayana deja el berrinche.- dai solo la miraba - nos vamos y punto

- Está bien, mañana hablamos Darién.- su hermana seria

- Ok

- Vamos Riny.- su madre

- Dios.- Riny yéndose con serena

La familia Chiba Tsukino se fueron

- Algo pasa aquí.- rey

- lo mismo pienso.- su hermana lita

En el auto

Darién manejando

- Dairen que sea la 1 y última vez que haces algo así.- molesto

Dairen llorando

- Sí, papá

Serena estaba seria, mientras Riny se estaba quedando dormida

Darién mirando por la ventana

- Parece que Riny está muy cansada

- Sí, ahora que recuerdo ella estaba haciendo un trabajo muy largo, y no descansado casi nada.- comenta su esposa

- Invento que estaba aburrida y en realidad solo tiene sueño.- él

- Sí, debe de ser eso

Dai se quedo dormida

- Las 2 que cayeron rendidas.- serena sonriendo

- Sí

Al llegar Darién llevo a Riny y serena a dai

Serena y Darién estaba en su habitación

Serena poniéndose la piyama

- Angie, esta hermosa se parece mucho a amy

- Sí.- él poniéndose la piyama

Serena acostándose en la cama

- Creo que mejor me duermo

Darién agarrándola por la cintura

- Porque no aprovechamos que las niñas duermen y hacemos cositas

Serena mirándolo

- No parece mala idea

Darién poniéndose encima de ella

- A la acción.- besándola con mucha pasión

Mientras Darién y serena estaban disfrutando la noche como nunca, en el aeropuerto

- Por fin llegue a Tokio por fin te voy a encontrar Darién chiba.- mujer sonriendo

Las horas pasaron hasta amanecer

Serena amaneció en el pecho de Darién

- Mmm.- abriendo los ojos - ¿Qué hora es? - Mirando el reloj - ya son las 9 - levantándose a toda prisa, Darién moviéndose un poco mirándolo - estas de perezoso

Darién abriendo los ojos

- Ven mi amor.- agarrándola por la cintura - vamos a dormir

- Déjame Darién, tengo que hacer el desayuno.- intentando separarse de él

- Pero hoy es domingo, y es día de dormir.- sin soltarla

- No lo creo.- quitándoselo de encima

- Está bien vamos a levantarnos.- frustrado

Cuando bajaron las escaleras Riny está preparando el desayuno

- Buenos días.- serena sonriéndole a su hija

- Buenos días.- Riny

- Que rico huele.- Darién

- Ya pronto estará listo.- sonriéndole

- ¿Y dai? – pregunto su madre

- Esta acomodando su habitación.- respondió su hija

- Que bien.- Darién orgulloso

En eso venia dairen bajando las escaleras

- Buenos días hermosa.- su padre sonriéndole

- Buenos días papá.- su pequeña

Serena ayudando a Riny

- Me imagino que tienes hambre

- Sí.- dai

- Voy a correr un poco.- Darién subiendo las escaleras para cambiarse

- Vamos a terminar de hacer el desayuno.- anuncio serena

- Sí, vamos.- serena

Mientras serena y sus hijas se encargaban del desayuno Darién salió a correr un rato, las horas pasaron y Darién y serena se llevaron a las niñas para el parque luego se fueron para el cine allí vieron 2 películas una para dai y otra para Riny

- Estuvieron buenas las películas.- comenta Darién

- Sí, me encanto cuando el príncipe beso a la princesa.- dai suspirando

- Todas las películas que vemos son de princesas.- Riny seria

La diferencia entre Riny y dai, es que Riny se ha puesto, más madura ya no le gustan las películas románticas si no la de acción o de magia en cambio, dai es muy romántica y le encanta verla con sus papis, serena no puede decir nada ya que considera que es mejor que sus hijas sean diferente en los gustos y personalidad

- La verdad me gusta más la película de Riny.- serena alegre

- ¡Mamá! – la pequeña

- Es lógico había acción y también tenía su lado romántico.- Riny

- Mmm si es verdad, la de dai estuvo algo nostálgica.- Darién sonriendo

- Para el próximo domingo Darién y yo elegimos las películas.- anuncio serena

- Ok, me parece gusto.- su hija mayor

- Papi, vamos a comer hamburguesas.- pidió dai

- Sí, vamos.- Darién agarrándole la mano a su hija

Serena agarrándole la mano a Darién

- Sí, yo quiero un helado de chocolate.

- Y yo uno de fresa y chocolate.- Riny

- Yo de fresa.- la pequeña

- Ok ok.- sonriendo

En eso venia Michiru

- Hola.- ella

- Hola ¿Cómo estás? – él

- Muy bien.- alegre

- Mami vamos.- pequeña jalándola

Serena arrodillándose

- Hola maya ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, sere por fin mi mami me va a ver la película que quiero.- emocionada

- Ah…- mirando a Michiru - mala como es posible que no la hallas traído antes – seria

- Serena.- apenada

- No, te pongas brava apenas le dije ayer.- maya apenada

- Aaaa, espero que la disfrute.- ella sonriéndole a la pequeña

- Sí.

- Nos vemos antes que no queden tikes.- Michiru moviéndola

- Adiós nena.- Dai encantada

- Adiós.- niña

- Adiós.- serena sonriéndole

- Michiru ha cambiado mucho.- comenta Riny

- Sí, lástima que enviudara tan rápido.- Darién

- Lo bueno que tiene a maya.- su esposa

- Sí igualita a ella, vámonos.- él

En estos 5 años todo ha cambiado un 100% Michiru conoció a un hombre en unos de sus viaje y se enamoraron perdidamente luego de unos meses se casaron y al poco tiempo quedo embarazada y tuvo a maya quien le cambio la vida a ella y a su pareja, pero su esposo murió luego que maya cumpliera los 2 años, desde el nacimiento de maya serena y ella se han vuelto amigas. Serena cuando puede la cuida ya que, su marido le dejo una fortuna, el deber de Michiru es cuidársela para el futuro de maya

- Estaba deliciosa la hamburguesa.- comenta dai

- Sí, tenía un hambre.- Darién

- Vamos para la casa.- Riny

- Sí, tengo sueño.- comenta dai

- Sí, vámonos.- serena

La familia Chiba Tsukino se fueron para su casa, al llegar serena ayudo a dai a ponerse la piyama y luego se acostó a dormir, mientras Darién se había quedado en la sala viendo un caso de leucemia, mientras Riny estaba estudiando

Riny bajando las escaleras

- Hola papá

- Hola princesita ¿y eso que estas despierta? – le pregunto su padre

- Es que estoy estudiando.- le anuncia

- ¿Y te lo sabes? – mirándola

- Sí, todo completo.- orgullosa

- Mi princesita es una buena estudiante.- radiante

- Sí, y mucho me voy a tomar un vaso de leche para dormir.- ella bostezando

- Ok ve.- él

- ¿Y mami? – le pregunto

- Está dormida

Riny dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Buenas noches papi.- fue para la cocina abrió la nevera y saco la leche tomo un poco se fue a dormir

Mientras Darién termino de ver el caso y se fue a dormir

Ya había amanecido

- Mamá tengo que irme.- anuncio Riny

- Ok, que te vaya bien hija.- serena sonriendo

- Sí, mami gracias.

- Mami ya estoy lista.- dai alegre

- Ok vámonos

- Mami ¿papi ya se fue? – le pregunto dai buscándolo en la mirada

- Sí, vámonos ya.- ella

- Sí.- dai

Serena se fue, primero para la escuela a dejar a dairen y luego se iría para la clínica

En la clínica

- Amy ¿ya llegaron los equipos nuevos? – Darién pregunto

- Sí, Darién todo listo.- ella

- Desde que eres el director la clínica ha mejorado mucho más.- comenta seiya

- Sí, es verdad.- amy

- ¿Y serena que no la he visto? – su amigo extrañado

- Me imagino que dentro de un rato vendrá.- él

- Los dejo.- amy yéndose para su oficina

En casa Kou Aino

- Mami vámonos ya.- mika impaciente

- Vaya espera por favor.- mina

- Sí, vámonos mami.- yuske

- Basta.- ella hablándole seria

Yuske y mika solo se miraron las caras

- ¿Otra vez molesta? – yaten mirándola

- Claro que sí, me dejas sola con los niños acuérdate que son 2.- frenética

- Y te he dicho que me puedo llevar a uno de los 2 para los viajes.- el suspirando

- No y no.- molesta

Hola gracias por sus Rw por comentar

Yesqui2000, isabel20, princessqueen, serenasm, kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino, Usako-chiba-T, Starvenus, Vere Canedo

anny3460: Hola bienvenida, espero que te guste el capitulo


	24. Chapter 24

- Mami.- mika

- Mika silencio.- le ordeno su madre

- No la trates así.- su esposo molesto

- Cállate yaten, me tienes alta con tanta reclamadera, niños caminen nos vamos.- seria

- Mina.- fastidio

Mina agarro a los niños de los brazos se fue para la florería

En la florería

- Ya deja eso así Laura.- le pidió lita

- Quiero ayudar mami.- sonriéndole la pequeña

- Te lo agradezco pero

En eso llega mina

- Mika y yuske vayan a jugar con Laura.- seria

Los niños

- Sí

Lita mirándola

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo peor que me puede pasar.- mina triste

- ¿Qué?

- Me pelee con yaten

Lita asombrada

- ¿Qué?

- Siempre hay una primera vez.- leve sonrisa

- Pero tener casi 11 años de matrimonio perfecto, se pelearon.- sin poderlo creer

- Que te lo juro esta insoportable.- fastidio

- Mina últimamente tú también.- con seriedad

- Lo sé pero es que.- saliendo unas lagrimas - lo mío es porque mi enfermedad

- Cuando se lo vas a decir.- reproche

- Todavía no, además ya Darién me dijo que tengo que hacer para que no avance.- le comenta

- Ya tienes unos meses así.- preocupada

- Lo sé. Ya estoy mejor, mientras que yaten no se entere todo bien.- sonriendo

- Mina no te entiendo.- mirándola

- Lita, nadie me entiendo solo mi mamá

En la clínica

- En serio serena.- molly

- Sí, si siguen las cosas como van pronto me iré de viaje con mis hijas.- emocionada serena

- Wow que bien, yo todavía ando pensando que hacer en mis vacaciones.- comenta

- Este viaje lo he planeado de hace meses.- ilusionada

- ¿Y para cuando sales de nuevo embarazada? – le pregunto, ya tenía años que perdió a su bebé

- No lo sé, desde que tuve la pérdida del bebé, lo he intentado pero nada.- triste

- Vas a ver que en cualquier momento quedas embarazada.- animándola

- Ojala

- Vámonos

- Sí, vámonos

En la oficina de Darién

Darién hablando por teléfono

- Sí, mina todo listo, si todo sale como yo imagino la operación se hará en un mes

- Ok, gracias a dios. Ya no aguanto estos malestares.- mina quejándose

- Vas a ver, que todo saldrá bien.- animándola

- Gracias primo te adoro

- Yo también.- cortando

En eso entra serena

- Hola mi amor

- Hola.- él dándole un beso

- Ya deje a las niñas en la escuela.- informa

- Riny se fue con sus amigas.- pregunto

- Sí y dai la lleve yo.- sonriéndole

- No puedo creer como nuestras hijas están enormes.- asombrado

- Sí, no te asombres si Riny busca un noviecito.- alegre

Darién celoso

- Todavía no

- Ya estas celoso Darién chiba.- muy seria

- Claro que si, son mis princesitas.- defendiéndose

- Darién si eres celoso, te dejo amor voy a trabajar.- ella acordándose que aun seguía de guardia

- Nos vemos mi amor

Serena se fue dejando a Darién solo

En la florería

- Jajaja en serio.- lita riéndose

- Sí, ese día le dije: yaten por favor déjame tranquila no vez que los niños, no quieren ir

- Pobre.- ella

- Sí.- en eso se pensó a sentir algo mareada - lita pásame la pastilla

Lita agarrando el bolso y sacando las pastillas

- Toma

Mina agarrándola la pastilla y tomando un poco de agua

- Gracias.- tomándosela

- Mina te pusiste muy pálida.- asustada

- Lo sé últimamente me he sentido un poco mal.- expresa

- Mina tienes leucemia.- suavidad

- Sí, no es tan grave, Darién me dije que me iba a operar en 1 mes

- Gracias adiós, lo bueno que Darién se dio de cuenta rápido de los síntomas.- aliviada

- Sí

- Mami ¿tengo hambre? – anuncio yuske

- Yo tengo comida.- lita sonriendo

- Yo también tengo hambre.- mika

- Vengan a comer.- ella

- Yo también.- su hija

- Vayan.- mina sonriendo

Lita le sirvió a los niños y comieron muy a gusto, luego jugaron un poco las semanas pasaron ya habían pasado un mes, mina le conto todo a yaten al principio se molesto pero luego de la operación todo salió bien, ya que a mina la tuvieron que operar antes de lo pensado

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Todo listo.- serena feliz

- Sí

- Ya vámonos, se nos está haciendo tarde.- Darién

- Sí, lo sé.- su esposa

- Estoy lista.- Riny emocionada

- Vámonos ya.- serena eufórica

La familia Chiba Tsukino se fueron en la camioneta para que la señora paty y naty, ya que quieren conocer a la pequeña dairen dayana, en viaje fue tranquilo dai estaba muy contenta en ver el paisaje, mientras Riny estaba chateando por su celular, hasta que llegaron

- Espero que te guste el lugar dai.- su madre

- Claro que si mami.- pequeña encantada

- Hola ¿Cómo están? – naty sonriendo

- Muy bien.- serena sonriendo - ella es dairen dayana mi hija pequeña

- Hola ¿Cómo esta? – dai alegre

Naty sonriendo

- Muy bien

- Hola.- Riny

- Riny, si estas enorme.- asombrada

- Sí, tiene 12.- su padre orgulloso

- Wow 12.- sin poderlo creer

- Hola.- paty con un bebé en sus brazos

- Hola ¿y ese bebé? – pregunto serena

- Es mi hijo.- orgullosa

- Por fin te casaste.- Darién sonriendo

- Sí, hace como 3 años y apenas tuve a mi bebé.- les cuenta

- Me lo emprestas.- le pregunto serena

- Toma.- paty entregándole

- Que lindo.- serena sonriendo

- Hola bebé.- dai sonriéndole

- Vamos, para adentro.- aconsejo naty

- Sí, vamos.- él

Entraron todos para dentro, allí comenzaron hablar

En casa Kou Aino

- Qué bueno, que ya estés mejor mina.- su prima amy

- Sí, ya quiero levantarme de la cama y caminar un poco.- mina sonriendo

- Mina tienes que guardar reposo.- le aconsejo ella

- Ok

- Tía mina ¿puedo jugar con yuske? – le pregunto angie

- Claro que si, ve.- alegre

Angie se fue a jugar muy tranquila con yuske

- Yo voy a jugar en mi laptop.- mika

- Vamos así, vemos que jugamos juntos.- su padre agarrándola de la mano

- Sí, vamos.- contenta

- Parece que se llevan muy bien, mika y yaten.- amy

- Sí, en cambio yuske pega más conmigo

- A veces no entiendo a angie están diferente no se qué personalidad tiene la verdad, Taiki dice que no nos preocupes pero es raro que angie sea así de penosa y a la vez tan directa.- preocupada

- Amy será que no te acuerdas, angie me hace recordar mucho a ti pequeña, en lo físico y carácter también.- mina sonriendo

- Tú crees

- Claro que si, mika es igual a mi solo que tiene el carácter de su padre y yuske se parece un poco a yaten pero con mi carácter.- alegre

- Es verdad

- ¿Y Darién que no ha venido? – mina extrañada

- Se fueron de viaje

- Que bien

En la hacienda

Dairen estaba jugando con un gato que estaba allí, que le gustaban demasiado, mientras Riny estaba ayudando a naty a preparar la comida, serena y Darién estaban viendo el jardín

- Entonces cuando eras pequeño venias para acá.- serena

- Sí, con mi madre era muy divertido.- el nostálgico

- Que bien, yo solo no recuerdo a mi madre solo recuerdo un poco el accidente pero es algo borroso.- ella

- Será porque eras muy pequeña

- Sí, puede ser eso

- Mi amor porque no comenzamos a buscar el varoncito, dairen tiene 6 años.- mirándola con amor

Serena sonriendo

- Claro que si, solo me quedan 3 pastillas.- siempre olvidaba tomárselas

- No te la tomes más

- Ok

- Sabes he estado pensando en que tenemos que comprar un juego de cuarto a dairen ya le hace falta.- comentándole

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo

Dai llegando hacia ellos

- Mami.- cayéndole encima

Serena cargándola

- Dime

- Mami, vamos a jugar un rato.- pidió ella

- Claro que si, vamos.- feliz

- La pequeña se parece mucho a usted.- nay acercándose

- Sí, demasiado.- Darién alegre

- Mirándola bien ella no fue la que salió en un comercial cuando estaba bebé.- naty

- Sí, todavía sigue haciéndolo hasta que se aburra.- él

- Hasta que se aburra.- con sorpresa

- Sí, ella dice que le gusta, serena y yo la dejamos que lo haga

- Que bien

- Dai no corras.- grito serena

- Alcánzame.- divertida

Riny estaba mirándola desde la ventana

- Parecen niñas

- Sí, tu mamá se ve joven.- paty

- Sí, mi mamá solo tiene 30.- ella

- 30 no los aparenta.- atónita

- Sí, y mi papá ya tiene 35

- Tu papá sigue igual

- Sí

En el jardín

Serena agarrándola

- Basta

- Me agarraste mami.- riéndose a carcajadas

Serena cargándola

- Vamos para adentro

- Sí

- ¿Están cansadas? – pregunto él

- Sí, un poco.- su esposa

- Vamos a comer.- sonrió naty

Todos entraron para adentro, al rato comenzaron a comer

En la mesa

- Está muy bueno.- Riny

- Sí, es verdad.- serena

- ¿Y el trabajo como va? – pregunto paty

- Muy bien, gracias a dios.- respondió el

- ¿Y tu serena sigues trabajando? – naty

- Sí todavía, es más fácil ya que dai está en primaria y Riny en segundaria.- él

- Wow súper grandes.- paty asombrada

- Sí.- serena sonriendo

- Mami ¿estoy un poco aburrida aquí? – comenta dai

Darién y serena solo se miraron

- Princesa.- el

- Quiero estar con mis primitos.- ella haciendo puchero

- Tienes mucho.- naty

- Sí.- sonriendo - mis primos son

Rick

Andres

Yuske

Mika

Iris

Laura

Angie

- Tienes muchos primitos.- asombrada

- Sí, de mí solo esta angie, de serena están Rick, Laura y Andrés son primitos y nuestros sobrinos, son de la familia también.- él

- Parece un kínder.- paty sonriendo

- Sí, lo era desde pequeños, pero ya no.- ella

- Yo casi lloraba todos tan pequeños, no podía con todos.- comenta Riny

- Me imagino que tú eres la mayor.- naty

- Sí, ella es la mayor de la 2 familia.- serena

- Que suerte.- sonriendo

- Y la pequeña de la familia es angie.- dai

- Vamos niñas, terminen de comer ya.- su padre

Riny y dai

- Sí

Los días pasaron y Darién y serena decidieron ir a la playa al llegar dai se baño muy divertida, mientras que serena la cuidaba Darién estaba cuidando a Riny. Ya que había unos niños enamorados de ella, no le gustaban para nada

Serena saliendo del mar

- Ven, vamos vengan Riny y Darién.- ella

- Sí, vámonos.- su esposo

- Sí.- su hija

Darién y Riny se metieron al mar, allí estuvieron jugando muchísimo hasta que se cansaron luego de eso se fueron para la hacienda, al llegar se dieron un baño y se quedaron dormidos, hasta que amaneció, los días pasaron la familia Chiba Tsukino se fueron de la hacienda.

Al llegar a su casa decidieron caerle a la habitación de dairen ya que necesitaba un cambio radical

- Creo que el color azul o verde claro, quedaría bien en tu habitación.- comenta serena

- Sí, también el color azul cielo es más suave.- su esposo

- Mi color favorito es el azul y el blanco.- dai alegre

- Sí, pintamos el azul abajo y blanco arriba ponemos una cinta de color rosas claro pero que tenga azul y blanco.- aconseja Riny

- Me gusta. Me encanta, gracias hermanita.- dai dándole un abrazo

- De nada

- Ok aquí hay pintura blanca y creo que azul fuerte, daya tienes que verlo a ver si me gusta.- su padre

- Ok, papi vamos a verlos

- Yo voy a buscar los rodillos y periódico.- serena

- Vamos yo ayudo.- su hija

- Vamos

Entre serena y Riny fueron para el sótano y sacaron las cosas necesarias, luego fueron para la habitación de dai sacaron todo y lo colocaron en la habitación que era de lita antes allí guardaron todo ya que la cama, entre Darién y serena la metieron en su habitación. Ya que Riny no tiene mucho espacio al acomodar, la cama en su habitación se fueron para la habitación de dairen para comenzar con el cambio

- Todo listo.- serena sonriente

- Vamos a comenzar a pintar.- Darién

- Sí.- dai contenta

- Vamos a comenzar.- Riny sonriendo

- Yo preparo la comida.- exclamo serena

- Ok, Niñas comencemos.- él

Dai y Riny

- ¡Sí!

En casa de lita

- Laura ven.- lita

- Sí.- corriendo para su habitación

- Ponte esta ropa y que nos vamos para la casa de tía serena.- ella frustrada

- Sí, mami

- Anda.- ella

- Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás? – Andrew

- Muy bien amor, me voy con Laura para la casa de serena.- anuncia ella

- Me parece una buena idea, que Andrés, está en casa de mis padres.- él

- Sí, amor hice un pastel de chocolate con maní

- Que rico, luego me lo como.- emocionado

- Ok.- ella sonriéndole

- Mami ya estoy lista.- Laura

Andrew cargándola

- Mi princesita esta hermosa, parece un ángel

- Gracias papi

- Vámonos.- lita mirándola

- Papi bájame, ya me tengo que ir.- le pidió

- Que te vaya bien hija.- el

- Gracias papá

Lita y Laura se fueron para la casa de serena, al llegar se consiguieron con todo ese relajo

- Lita gracias por la ayuda.- agradecida serena

- De nada, ¿y ese milagro que están acomodando la habitación de dairen? – extrañada

- Es que le hace falta un cambio, compre hasta las sabanas de la cama y todo.- contenta

- O sea que es para ya.- asombrada

- Sí, es para ya.- alegre

- Tienes ingredientes para hacer galletas.- pregunto su hermana

- Sí, tengo.- serena

- Listo voy a comenzar hacer

- Y si me enseñas es que siempre he querido aprender.- ella

- Ok

En eso las niñas bajan las escaleras

- Mami ¿vas hacer galletas? – Laura

- Sí ¿y si me ayudan? – lita

- ¿Por qué no hacemos una competencia? – propuso serena

- Sí, me gusta.- serena emocionada

- A mí también.- dai

- Comencemos.- serena

- Vamos a comenzar con una medida pequeña para que nos alcance para todas.- lita

- Ok

- Vamos a buscar unos moldes.- lita

- Creo que aquí tengo.- su hermana

- Ok

Todas comenzaron hacer las galletas, al rato todas habían terminado

- Ok serena agarro el molde de conejito e igual Riny, las estrellas dairen, las nubes Laura y yo las flores tenemos que esperar 30 minutos.- lita alegre

- Ok.- su hermana

En eso baja Darién las escaleras

- ¿Y qué hacen? – pregunto él

- Terminamos de hacer galletas todas.- su esposa

- Ya estoy ansioso de probarlas.- alegre

- Espero que te guste la que yo hice.- su pequeña

- Vas a ver que si.- cargándola

- Tenemos que esperar un poco, además la hicimos de diferentes sabores.- su cuñada

- Sí, yo la hice de vainilla.- Riny

- De fresa.- dai

- De limón.- Laura

- Normal jaja.- serena

- De chocolate.- lita

- Que rico.- él

- Vamos a ver como quedo la habitación.- dai

- Sí, vamos.- serena

Todos subieron a ver la habitación, al entrar serena se emociono

- Esta divina.- serena emocionada

- Sí, me gusta.- dai contenta

- Darién hiciste un buen trabajo.- su cuñada

- Gracias ahora me falta que salga el olor y poder comprar el juego nuevo.- él

- Pero me imagino que será esta semana.- lita

- Sí, es esta semana.- él

- Me gusta mucho, ya quiero estrenar mi habitación.- dai

- Falta poco.- su padre

- Vamos, las galletas están casi listas.- lita

- Ok.- su hermana

Todos bajaron lita saco las galletas y la puso que se enfriaran un poco, hasta que estaban listas

- Vamos a probar la de serena.- lita

- Ok.- serena

Todos agarran una galleta

Darién comiendo un poco

- Mmmm mi amor están regular

- Guacala están malísimas.- Riny

- Sí.- dai agarrando agua

- Sí.- Laura escupiendo

Lita comiendo

- Sin palabras

Serena comiendo

- No pueden estar tan mal - terminando de comer - guacala esta peor que cuando rey hizo la comida cuando teníamos como unos 10 años

- Bueno, vamos a comer la de Riny.- anuncio Darién

Hola aquí el capitulo, gracias por sus Rw. Les informo que quedan muy pocos capítulos. Les envió besos y abrazos

naiara moon, Goshy, isabel20, Conyta Moonlight, Usako-chiba-T, serenasm, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Yesqui2000, Vere Canedo, princessqueen


	25. Chapter 25

- Sí.- Riny sonriendo

Darién mirándolas que se habían quemado un poco

- Como, que no tienen buena pinta

- Pruébalo.- pidió su primogénita

- Ok.- comenzando a comer - está rica

- ¿En serio? – emocionada

- Sí

- Sí, esta delicioso.- serena comiendo

- Ahora es el turno de dai.- Laura

Darién comiendo

- Está muy buenas

- Sí, delicioso.- lita asombrada

- Como que mis hijas tienen talento.- serena orgullosa

- Sí, parece que si.- Darién alegre

- Ahora tío Darién.- Laura sonriendo, era su turno

- Ok.- él comió un poco pero se sorprendió

En casa Kou Chiba

- Ya vámonos angie.- amy mirando a su hija

- ¿Estás segura, que no te quieres quedar papi? – su padre

- Sí.- dándole un beso en la mejilla - nos vemos papi

- Angie por dios es solo un rato, ven camina.- su madre sonriendo

- Sí, mami

Amy y angie se fueron para la casa Chiba Tsukino para estar un rato allá, al llegar consiguieron a Laura llorando de una manera muy extraña

- Ya pequeña no tienes la culpa, además de aquí a allá tu madre te mejora.- esta consolando su tía serena

- Sí, mi amor, no es tan malo sacar lo malo de tu tía serena, puede que sea perezosa holgazana. Ve es buena enfermera, nena ve el lado positivo.- pidió su madre

- Lita te pasas.- su hermana seria

- Ya no llores, a pesar que las galletas quedaron malísimas, eso no importa nena.- Darién

- Ok.- la pequeña

- Además solo eres una nena.- amy sonriéndole

Angie comiendo las galletas de serena

- Están ricas

- Angie ¡No comas eso! – amy asustada

- No angie.- su tía

- Están buenas.- encantada

- Que gustos más raros.- él asombrado de los gustos de su sobrina

- Deja de comer.- le ordeno amy

Angie dejo de comer las galletas

- Hay más galletas.- anuncio serena

- Ok, pero la de tía a mí me gustan.- angie seria

- Ok.- serena alegre

En otro lado

- Sí, ya encontré a Darién chiba.- mujer

- Pero ¿estás segura que es él? – le pregunto

- Sí, ahora es el director de la clínica.- le comenta

- Entonces no cabe duda que es el hijo de Endimión.- esa persona seria

- Sí, no hay duda.- sonriendo

- ¿Y qué vas hacer? – le pregunto

- Mañana me voy a presentar, no creo que se olvide de mi.- ella

- ¿Y estará casado? – dudos

- No lo sé, lo voy averiguar.- firmeza

- Ok

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Quedo todo lindo.- Darién sonriendo

- Sí, mañana vamos a comprar el juego de cuarto y otras cosas más.- serena

- Sí, que emoción.- dai emocionada

- Bueno, vamos para afuera hacer la comida.- serena

- Te ayudo.- amy ofreciéndose

- Gracias cuñada

En la sala estaban lita y Darién riéndose de las fotos de estos últimos años

Serena bajando las escaleras

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- Recordando cuando nos sacamos una foto, cuando nos fuimos todos de viaje.- lita contenta

- Ah…. Ok

- Laura jugamos.- le propuso angie

- Sí, vámonos.- sonriéndole

Las niñas comenzaron a jugar, mientras las madres se encargaban de la cena, Darién seguía con lo de la habitación, dai estaba jugando en la laptop de su padre. Ya que la sabe manejar desde los 4 años, así pasaron las horas todos cenaron muy tranquilos luego amy y lita se fueron con las niñas cada quien para su casa

Ya había amanecido serena y Darién luego de dejar a las niñas en sus escuelas se fueron para el centro comercial y compraron todo, al rato de llegar serena llego y lavo las cortina y algunas cosas que eran para la nueva habitación de Dairen Dayana al rato llego el camión con el juego de cuarto, entre Darién y unos muchachos la armaron, serena y Darién comenzaron acomodar la habitación antes que llegara dairen

En la escuela de Riny

- ¿Hoy te vas temprano? – le pregunto Eliot

- Pues no lo sé, últimamente tengo que llegar a la hora que pueda aun que he estado pensando en meterme en un curso de computación, tengo que hablar con mis padres sobre eso.- le comenta

- No me parece mala idea serena.- el

Riny solo sonrió, él era el único que la llamaba serena ya que él le dijo que era un nombre muy bonito

- ¡Riny!

- ¿Qué pasa momo? – como su amiga se acercaba a ella

- ¿Ya te vas? – mirándola

Riny mirando a Elio

- No ¿por qué?

- ¿Es que te quería invitar para mi casa? – sonriéndole

- Será otro día, no les pedí permiso a mis padres.- mirando el reloj - tengo que buscar a dairen

- Vamos.- se ofreció el

- Sí, vamos.- ella sonriéndole

Elio acompaño a Riny hacia la escuela a buscar a dairen, algunos días serena le pide a Riny que la busque, ya que hotaru ya no trabaja para ellos. Ahora trabajaba con su padre

- Ya llegamos.- Riny mirando su antigua escuela

En eso venia dairen llorando

Riny preocupada

- ¿Qué paso?

- Nada.- caminando hacia afuera

Riny agarrándola del brazo

- ¿Dime? - Seria

- Habla, serena no te va hacer nada.- Eliot sonriéndole a la pequeña

- Mi mamá me va a pegar.- pregunto confundida

- He.- sin entender

- No, dai el se refiere a mi.- su hermana

Dai limpiándose las lágrimas

- Ok, es que la maestra no vino porque está enferma, una maestra me regaño y me dije que era muy mala y yo no soy mala - abrazándola con fuerza

Riny estaba furiosa dai es tranquila, nunca le ha gustado que le digan algo que no es, eso le da mucho sentimiento y llora por horas

- Horita vengo.- entra a la escuela - hola

- Riny ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto kei

- Bien kei ¿Quién fue la maestra de dairen hoy? – le pregunto con seriedad

- Yo.- maestra seria

Riny molesta

- Mire vieja bruja, como se le ocurre decir eso a mi hermanita dairen

- Riny.- asombrada su anterior maestra

- Sabe que le dijo, que era mala y me va a explicar ¿por qué? – alterada

- En primera niña grosera, ella es muy egoísta no le gusta emprestar nada a nadie y por eso le dije que era mala.- furiosa

- Solo le digo bruja que no se meta con dairen, porque se la va a ver negras conmigo.- Riny amenazándola

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – llegando la directora

- Que se lo esplique ella, dairen no viene hasta que llegue su maestra de nuevo.- yéndose con Elio y dairen - daya vamos a comer helado

Dai solo dio una sonrisa

- Vámonos yo invito.- él

- Ok.- Riny algo nerviosa

Últimamente Elio se le declaro hace unos días, todavía no sabe que decirle, tiene miedo en contárselo a sus papás ya que todavía esta pequeña para tener novio, por eso no le ha podido dar una respuesta todavía

- ¿Qué piensas Riny? – le pregunto su hermana

- En nada

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién acostado en el piso

- Por fin

- Sí, por fin terminamos todo.- serena contenta

- Vamos a comer algo.- propuso su esposo

- Sí, vámonos

Darién y serena comieron muy a gusto luego llegaron las niñas, Riny le conto todo a sus padres, serena y Darién se pusieron muy molesto y decidieron que dairen no iría hasta que llegara la maestra de nuevo

Dairen entrando a la habitación

- Wow ¡Esta hermoso! ¡Me encanta!

Darién y serena sonrieron

- Les quedo wow.- Riny impactada

Darién y serena

- Gracias

Dai se acostó en la cama

- Ahora duermo feliz

- Parece que todo fue un éxito total.- serena orgullosa

- Sí.- él

- Me voy acomodar mis cosas, ya que tengo algo de tarea.- Riny alejándose

- Ok.- serena

- Voy a ver unas cosas de la clínica.- Darién saliendo de la habitación

- Te ayudo.- lo siguió su esposa

- Claro que si

Serena y Darién se fueron para el despacho, las horas pasaron, hasta hacerse de noche

Serena poniéndose la piyama

- Mañana tengo el día libre

- Yo pensaba que era hoy.- mirándola

- No fui porque san me debe unas cuantas.- le informa

- Ah…. Ok entiendo, yo si lo tenía libre.- él agarrándola por la cintura

Serena sonriendo

- ¿Qué paso mi amor?

- Tengo ganas de seguir practicando.- sonriéndole

- No es mala idea, no te quejes si no te quieres levantar.- ella con picardía

- Ok.- dándole un beso muy apasionado, poco a poco la fue llevándola hacia la cama allí la acostó con cuido, serena estaba perdida con los besos de Darién, poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa hasta hacer el amor

Las horas pasaron serena se levanto preparo el desayuno, mientras Riny todavía no se había levantado

Darién bajando las escaleras

- Buenos días

- Buenos días.- ella sonriendo

- ¿Y las niñas? – pregunto

- Duermen

- Ok, hoy me voy más temprano.- anuncia él

- ¿Por qué? – ella extrañada

- Tengo que ver unas cosas allá.- le comenta

- Ok, mi amor

En eso baja Riny las escaleras

- Buenos días princesita.- su padre sonriéndole

- Buenos días papá.- bostezando

- ¿Ya te vas para la escuela? – le pregunto él

- Sí, entro casi a las 9.- mirándolos

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto serena extrañada

- Va a ver una competencia y no voy a ir.- seria

Darién y serena

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque no quiero ir.- cruzando los brazos

- Vamos para la clínica y luego te dejo en la escuela.- le propuso su padre

- Ok dale

- Buenos días.- dairen tallándose los ojos

- ¿Y eso que te levantaste temprano? – serena extrañada

- No tengo sueño.- mirándolos

- ¿Quieres ir con papá para la clínica? – le pregunto sonriente

- Sí.- emocionada

- Me van a dejar sola.- serena puchero

Todos

- Sí

- Bueno desayunen, yo veré que hacer.- ella suspirando

La familia Chiba Tsukino comieron muy a gusto, luego Darién se llevo a sus hijas para la clínica mientras serena comenzó acomodar la casa, ya que tenía que mover todo, que tenía casi como 2 semana que no movía nada

Serena comenzó a limpiar la casa desde las escaleras hasta la sala, luego la cocina

En la clínica

- En donde estará Darién.- mujer buscándolo

Dai: Papi jalándolo del brazo

- Vamos

- Espera princesa.- él feliz

- Dairen vas a tumbar a papá.- Riny seria

- Vamos dairen.- Darién contento

- Sí.- él

- Tiene 2 hijas.- ella asombrada

- Buenos días.- la enfermera mirándola

- Buenos días, estoy buscando al doctor Darién Chiba.- ella

- El debe de estar en su oficina, es a la derecha.- informa la enfermera

- Ok, gracias

Esa persona se fue para el consultorio de Darién y toco la puerta

- Niñas quédense quietas.- él abriendo la puerta - ¿tú? – asombrado

- Hola Darién ¿Cómo estás? – ella sonriéndole

- Bien pasa setsuna.- mirándola

- Gracias Darién

- Te presento a mis princesitas Serena, y Dairen.- él orgulloso

- Mucho gusto Serena Chiba.- sonriéndole

- Dairen Chiba.- ella seria

- El gusto es mío, Darién te he estado buscando como loca.- comenta ella

- ¿Y eso? – el extrañado

- Es necesito hablar contigo en privado.- ella muy seria

- Ah…. Ok, niñas pueden ir a fuera.- pidió

- Claro papi, vamos daya.- mirando a su hermana, que no se quería ir

- Está bien.- sin dejar de mirar a setsuna

- Lindas niñas.- sonriendo

- Gracias

- Vaya sorpresa me acabo de llevar.- sonriéndole

- ¿Por qué? – serio

- Te casaste

- Sí, estoy felizmente casado.- orgulloso

- Me alegro, bueno al grano, te vine a buscar ya que la familia de tu madre, está interesado en verte.- ella mirándolo

- Sabes que ellos no, me importa mi familia solo es mi padre y mi hermana, ahora mi esposa y mis hijas.- el repudio

- Lo sé, tu abuelo quiere verte, sabes que eres el único nieto varón de la familia amamia.- setsuna

- Sí lo sé, no tengo la culpa.- frustrado

- Eres el único que tiene el derecho de quedarse con la fortuna, que les pertenecía a tu madre.- seria

- Setsuna fue mi abuelo quien te envió dile que se olvide de mi, además no me interesa nada de su fortuna.- molesto

- Sigues igual de terco.- ella suspirando

- Sí

- Pensé que en 20 años, cambiarias pero me equivoque.- ella molesta también

- Sí, fue un placer verte setsuna.- el abriéndole la puerta

- No digo lo mismo.- ella saliendo del consultorio

En eso venia angie y amy

- Angie no corras.- pidió amy

- Pero mami.- deteniéndose

Setsuna: Se sorprendió a ver a amy en su mente

- Esta hermosa tenia años sin verla, se parece mucho a la abuela, mirando a angie me imagino que es su hija

- Vamos a ver a tío Darién.- agarrándola del brazo

- Súper.- angie contenta

- Amy.- llamo su esposo

-Papi.- salió corriendo

- Me voy a llevar a angie para el kínder.- comunico

- Ok

- Adiós mami.- angie alejándose de su padre

- Amy.- ella emocionada

Amy mirándola

- ¿Te conozco?

- No te acuerdas de mí amy soy tu prima setsuna.- risueña

Amy asombrada

- Setsuna

En el cafetería

- Vamos quiero estar con papá.- dai seria

- Ok, vamos.- Riny

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena acostada en el mueble

- Por fin termine.- eso suena el teléfono, se levanto y no se fijo que había un barde atravesado y se cayó dándose en la pierna y la cabeza - ay me dolió - mirando que estaba sangrando - dios mío - se quería levantar, le dolía mucho el pie - ay me duele - el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, se pudo levantar un poco y agarro el teléfono – bueno - en eso el pie no aguanto y cayo sentada - ¡Ay!

- ¿Estás bien? – desde la otra línea

- No, bueno ¿Cómo quien hablo? – serena dolorida

- Soy yo rey ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto su hermana

- Me caí y me doble el pie y para completar estoy sangrando en la cabeza.- ella

- ¿No te sientes mareada? – asustándose

- No que yo sepa.- suspirando

- Voy para allá, quédate quieta.- le ordeno

- Ok

Rey se fue para la casa, entro rápido aun tiene la llave, entrando

- Serena

- Aquí estoy.- levantado el brazo para que la viera

Rey revisándola

- Parece que no es nada grave, pero lo del pie si

- Me duele mucho, creo que es yeso.- enguantándose el dolor

- Para ver.- tocándoselo

Serena grito

- ¡Ay! no déjame me duele

- Hay serena te pasan unas cosas únicas.- rey con las manos en la cadera

- Llévame para el hospital la clínica en donde sea, me duele.- desesperada

- Ok.- ayudándola a levantarse - vámonos

- Me duele

- Lo sé, ya vamos para el hospital.- saco a serena con cuidado se fueron para el hospital, al llegar la atendieron rápido le agarraron 2 puntos y le tuvieron que poner un yeso en la pierna ya que la tenia fractura y tenía que estar en reposo, no fue tan grave

- Rey me duele.- serena quejándose

- Lo bueno, que estás mejor.- rey sonriéndole

- Ahora con esto no podre trabajar.- triste

- Vamos para que te den un reposo.- ella

- Sí

- Buenas, Mi hermana necesita un reposo.- rey al medico

- Sí, es que soy enfermera.- serena

- Ok, le voy a poner un reposo de 21 días.- él

- ¡Que tanto! – ella sombrada

- Sí

- Cálmate serena.- rey seria

- Pero….

- Ya, gracias doctor.- rey

El doctor termino con la orden y se fueron para la casa al llegar serena se quedo sentada en el mueble para esperar a Darién y a las niñas, las horas pasaron al rato llego Riny

- ¡Mami!

- Hola hija ¿Cómo estás? – sonriéndole

Riny mirándola

- ¿Qué te paso? - Asustada

- Un pequeño accidente

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Un descuido de tu mami, ¿y cómo fue tu día? – risueña

- Bien, dai se quedo con papá.- quitándose el bolso

- Que bueno.- tratando de levantarse

- Mamá te ayudo.- se ofreció su hija

- Hija no te preocupes.- ella

- Vamos yo te ayudo.- mirándola

- Gracias, hija

Riny ayudo a serena a darse un buen baño y luego la ayudo a acostarse, serena se quedo dormida ya que el medicamento le hizo efecto, mientras Riny estaba encargándose de la cena

En la clínica

- Ya nos vamos.- dai mirándolo

- Sí, ya nos vamos para la casa.- el sonriéndole

- Tengo hambre.- haciendo puchero

- Yo también

Darién y dai se fueron para la casa al llegar se consiguieron a Riny acomodando la mesa

- ¿Y serena? – pregunto Darién extrañado

- Mami está dormida, tuvo un pequeño accidente y le enyesaron la pierna derecha.- le informa

- ¿Qué? – asuntándose

- Pobre mami.- dai

Darién fue para la habitación y allí vio a serena dormida

- Mi amor ¿Qué paso? - Tocándole la cara allí noto el corte - que paso, no entiendo nada – desesperado

Hola gracias por sus Rw se los agradezco mucho A

Yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, si ellos son felices con sus princesitas. Si quieren tener su varoncito.

Conyta Moonlight: Hola gracias por comentar, jajajaja si, Darién es muy celoso. Espero que te guste el capitulo

naiara moon: Hola gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Usako-chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar, si les hace falta el varoncito, ya sabrás que tal quedaron las galletas de Riny

Goshy: Hola gracias por comentar, si mina la estaba pasando muy mal y ella de orgullosa que no le dice nada a yaten. Espero que te guste el capitulo

isabel20: Hola gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

serenasm: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Magguie Aino: Hola bienvenida, si lo he cambiado en ciertas cosas. Muchas gracias por volverlo a leer. Espero que te guste el capitulo

**Aviso**

**Hola, les aviso que no sé cuando podre publicar. Ya que mañana Dios quiere y lo permite me van a operar de unos quistecitos que me salieron uno en la rodilla y la otra cerca de clavícula, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré en reposo y no podre actualizar mis demás fics. Si no es de mucho cuidado, puede ser que actualice esta semana. La verdad no prometo nada, que tengas una feliz tarde, espero estar por aquí pronto. Besitos y cuídense **


	26. Chapter 26

Dai entrando

- Está muy tranquila

- Vamos a salir, para que descanse tu madre.- su padre

- Sí

Darién y dairen bajaron las escaleras, se fueron a comer, luego de comer vieron unas películas hasta que se quedaron dormidas Riny y dairen, Darién cargo a dairen la acostó en la cama y luego cargo a Riny a pesar que era una adolecente todavía no pesaba para él, acostó y se fue para la habitación se metió al baño comenzó a bañarse. Luego salió y se puso la piyama se acostó a lado de serena como a las hora serena despertó por el dolor

Serena llorando

- Me duele

Darién abriendo los ojos

- He ¿Qué paso?

- Me duele, mucho.- quejándose

Darién encendiendo la luz

- ¿En dónde está la medicina?

- Aquí.- ella señalándosela que estaba en la mesa de noche

- Voy a buscar el agua.- el levantándose

- Ok

Darién busco el agua y subió de nuevo serena se tomo la pastilla

- ¿Dime? ¿Qué paso? – quería saber, todo

- Estaba, repicando el teléfono, deje un barde mal puesto no lo vi y me caí me torcí el pie y me rompí la cabeza con el piso.- le explica

- Te pasan unas cosas y yo no nunca estoy aquí.- serio

- No te preocupes amor, solo voy a estar así por 21 días

- Es mucho tiempo, mi amor tengo que buscar a alguien que te ayude.- preocupándose

- No creo mi amor exageras.- ella leve sonrisa

- Claro que no, tengo una mejor idea me voy a suspender los 2 estamos enfermos.- él

- Darién te amo.- feliz

- Yo también te amo, descansa que mañana será otro día

- Ok.- ella cerrando los ojos

Las horas pasaron serena estaba dormida, mientras Darién se encargo de llamar a la clínica y no podía ir ya que serena había sufrido un pequeño accidente y seiya se quedo encargado de la clínica mientras amy, iría a ver a serena

- Gracias por la ayuda dairen.- sonriéndole a su pequeña

- De nada

- Nos vemos.- Riny

- Cuidado en el camino.- le grito

- Sí, papi.- se fue

- Princesa, vamos a hacer lo demás.- mirándola

- Sí

Darién y dairen comenzaron con el desayuno, como a la hora serena se despertó

Serena sentada en el mueble

- Mi amor ¿me puedes dar un poco de agua? – mirándolo

- Claro que sí, mi amor.- Darién alejándose

- Me voy a jugar con luna.- dai

- Ok, horita te traigo el agua.- él, en eso comenzó a sonar el timbre - déjame abrir - cuando abrió eran las chicas

- Hola.- mina

Serena asombrada

- Mina

- Ya me siento mejor así que, vengo de visita.- ella alegre

- Que bueno, así podemos hablar.- sonriendo

- Sí, tienes razón

- ¿Y los niños? – serena

- Con el padre

- ¿Y las niñas? – pregunto su cuñada amy

- Riny horita se va para la escuela y dairen se va a quedar con nosotros.- respondió su hermano, quien venía con el agua para su esposa

- ¿Y eso? – extrañada

- Es una historia medio larga.- él

- Cuenta primo, dilo con confianza.- mina sonriendo

Darién sonriendo

- Ok

- Cuenta.- mina risueña

En la clínica

Seiya hablando por teléfono

- Sí, ya lo sé, inazuki nos vemos en la casa no te preocupes por eso.- cortando

- ¿Problemas con mi cuñada? – lo miro Taiki

- Más o menos, está interesada en una casa y a mí no me gusta del todo.- mirándolo

- ¿Por qué?

- No me gusta el sitio, además con nuestro departamento me conformo.- él

- Es bueno vivir en una casa es más cómodo.- él

- Lo sé, sabes que allí vivimos los 3 por un buen tiempo hasta que nuestros padres murieran.- el nostálgico

- Lo sé hermano es mejor, comenzar con lo nuevo.- le recomendó

- No lo sé.- serio

En eso entra Michiru

- Hola.- ella

- Hola ¿y maya? – seiya sonriéndole

- Está en casa de haruca.- le informa

- ¿Y eso? – extrañado

- La quería ver y se la deje

- Esta hermosa tu hija.- Taiki

- Gracias

- Mis sobrinos son muy lindos aun que la única que no saco nada a ti, tu angie igualita a su madre.- seiya burlón

- Lo sé.- serio

- En cambio mi hija es mi foto copia jajaja.- orgulloso

- En cambio mika se parece a mina y yuske a yaten.- Michiru

- Sí es verdad, no son gemelos si no mellizos.- Taiki

- Es verdad.- su hermano

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Jajajajajajajajajajajaja que buen chiste, amy.- mina de odiosa

- Pero mina es verdad.- seria

- Bueno, no vayan a comenzar a pelear.- mirándolas

- Sí, por favor.- Darién

Dairen bajando las escaleras

- ¿Qué hacen?

- Nada, nena ven para acá.- su tía mina

Dairen fue con mina

- Cada día se parece a Darién.- amy asombrada

- Y el carácter de la odioso de rey.- serena

- Serena.- min a

- Es la verdad

- Yo voy a acomodar unas cosas.- él levantándose

- Ok amor

- Saben que parece que inazuki y seiya se van a mudar.- comenta amy

- Algo me conto yaten, hay que esperar ya sabes cómo es seiya que es muy difícil de convencer.- mina mirándolas

- Así es.- amy

- Me parece buena idea, ya iris esta enorme y necesita tener más espacio.- comenta serena

- La ventaja que tiene Darién que esta casa es enorme.- mina risueña

- Sí, es verdad.- serena

- ¿Y para cuando otro bebé? – le pregunto mina

- Estábamos en eso.- ella mirándose la pierna - no podemos

- ¿Y por qué? – amy

- Pienso yo que sería incomodo no se.- apenada

- Mmm tienes razón ¿y cómo te caíste? – le pregunto

Serena le conto todo, mientras Darién y dairen estaban acomodando unas cosas ya que serena tenía todo ordenado, las chicas se quedaron un buen rato con ella, hasta que se hizo de noche

En casa de seiya

Seiya entrando

- Buenas tardes

Iris le cayó encima

- Papi

Seiya cargándola

- Hola mi hermosa ¿y cómo te fue?

- Muy bien

- Hola mi amor.- su esposa dándole un beso

- Cansado, pero bien.- sonriéndole

- Que bueno amor.- ella

- Lo tuve pensando y es mejor que compremos la casa que tanto quieres.- suspirando

Inazuki emocionada

- En serio, mi amor

- Sí

- Tienes que ver la casa y el sitio en donde vamos a vivir.- mirándolo

- Lo que tú elijas está bien

- Ok

- Papi jugamos.- jalándolo

- Claro que sí, hermosa vamos.- alegre

Seiya e iris se fueron a jugar

- No sabes la sorpresa, que te tengo.- ella sonriendo

Los días pasaron serena estaba mejor de su pierna podía caminar con muletas aun que Darién quería que estuviera en cama que haciendo cosas, mientras que dairen ya está yendo a la escuela pero falto unos días ya que Endimión decidió llevarse a sus nietas para la playa disfrutaran unos días y luego de nuevo para su casa.

Ya habían pasado un mes

- Vámonos ya dairen.- su madre

Dairen bajando las escaleras

- Ya voy

- No le veo la necesidad, que me despidan regreso en 2 semanas.- Riny mirándolas

- Claro que si, vamos.- serena

Mientras serena despedía a Riny que se iba de viaje con sus compañeros

En la clínica

Darién estaba mirando una foto de él y Riny

- Mi princesa si has crecido

- Todos los hijos crecen.- un hombro entrando al consultorio

- Tú.- asombrado

- Quien más, tú único abuelo.- sonriendo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – molestándose

- Vine a verte Darién.- él

- No sé, qué haces aquí armando.- serio

- Vaya que si eres un amamia.- alegre

Darién serio

- Soy chiba

- Ok ok.- mirando la foto - me imagino que es mi bisnieta

- Es mi hija serena.- mirándolo

- Que nombre más feo.- odioso

- Cállate.- molesto

- No puedo negar que es muy linda.- sonriendo

- Mis hijas son hermosas.- orgulloso

Armando mirando a dairen que estaba abrazándolo

- Esta niña es tu copia

- Mis hijas se parecen a mí.- irritado

- Ya veo, no veo la foto de un niño.- serio

- No tengo varones, solo hijas.- rudeza

- Lastima no se qué pasa en mi familia que tengo más nietas y ningún solo nieto.- suspirando

- No lo se

- Quiero conocer a mis bisnietas.- le ordeno

- No, me parece una buena idea.- él

En eso entro angie

- Tío Darién.- dándole un beso

- Jin.- armando mirándola

- Jin.- repitió angie

- Eres tan linda ¿Cómo te llamas? – sonriéndole

- Angie Tamara Koy Chiba.- niña sonriendo

- Hija de amy.- emocionado

- Sí.- niña sonriendo

- No sabía, que tenía una hija amy.- contento

- Es la única que tiene.- serio

Angie dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Me voy tío

- Adiós preciosa.- sonriendo

- Igualita a jin de amorosa.- acercándose a la niña y tocándose la mejilla

- Es un amor la verdad.- él

- Quiero ver a tus hijas.- mirándolo con desafío

En la escuela de Riny

- Bueno mamá, tengo que irme.- Riny mirándola

- Que te vaya muy bien y ya sabes, nos llamas todas las noches para saber de ti.- le pidió, era difícil para ella, tenía que darle su espacio a su hija

- Sí mami, espero que mi papá no deje de estar molesto.- un poco triste

- Tranquila que yo, lo pongo de nuevo feliz.- sonriéndole

- Ok, mami nos vemos en 2 semanas.- abrazándola

- Adiós hermanita.- dai triste

- Adiós.- ella dándole un beso en la frente, se subió en el bus. Se fue el bus

Mientras serena se fue para la clínica a hablar con Darién sobre lo de Riny

- Dairen puedes ir a que tía amy, tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.- serena

- Ok mami.- se fue

Serena entrando

- Hola

- Serena.- asombrado de verla

- ¿Por qué no te fuiste a despedir de Riny? - Muy seria

- Por la sencilla razón que no, estoy de acuerdo con ese viaje.- molesto

- Todavía estas molesto, Darién chiba.- seria

- Sí

- Me parece algo tonto, si nuestra hija tiene edad para viajar es bueno, así hace buenos amigos.- ella

Darién mirándola serio

- No me gusta lo que piensas, Riny es una niña.- molesto

- No es una niña.- le grito - es una adolecente que necesita tener ya su espacio

- Deja de gritar.- fastidio - esto se habla en casa

- Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar.- ella cerrando la puerta de golpe

- Serena porque no me entiendes.- suspirando

En el bus

- Me alegra, que tus padres a te hayan dejado ir.- Eliot alado de ella

- Pues mi mamá sí, mi papá no quería.- ella triste

- Que mal lo siento por ti.- él

- No te preocupes Elio, mi mamá me dijo que iba arreglar las cosas y confió en ella.- sonriéndole

- Que lindo es tener una mamá.- nostálgico

- Sí, es muy lindo

En la clínica

- Serena los 2 tienen razón.- su cuñada

- Estoy tan molesta, que no me aguanto.- le rebelo

- Serena tranquila, por favor

- Te puedes quedar un rato con dairen, mientras me doy una vuelta por allí.- levantándose

- Sí, ve

Serena salió del hospital, en eso choco con armando

- Mil disculpas no lo vi

- Me imagino que eres serena.- armando

Serena mirándolo

- ¿Si por?

- Mucho gusto soy, el abuelo de Darién.- sonriéndole

Serena asombrada

- El abuelo

- Sí, ven vamos hablar en ese parque.- el señalándose

- Ok.- yéndose con el

Armando sentándose

- ¿Y cuál es tu apellido?

- Mi apellido Tsukino.- ella sentándose alado de él

- Ha…- mirándola ¿eres la esposa de mi nieto?

- Sí

- Sabes Darién no me quiere, porque nunca acepte a Endimión como esposo de jin. Mi hija.- triste

Serena mirándolo

- ¿Por qué? El señor Endimión es muy bueno y muy amoroso adora a sus nietas como nadie.- ella extrañada

- Lo sé, cuando uno es padre no ve eso así, luego de los años te das de cuenta de eso.- suspirando

- Bueno debe de ser así

- Mi nieto me dijo que no tiene hijos varones.- mirándola

- Sí, es verdad, deseo tener un varón aun que tengo que esperar.- ella

- Sabes el único varón de nietos es Darién, tengo solo 4 nietos y son más mujeres que hombres.- serio

Serena asombrada

- En serio

- Sí, setsuna, amy, blanca y Darién

- Solo 4 aun que por parte de Endimión solo esta mina.- serena

- Yo solo tuve los 2 hijos y mis hijos también tuvieron 2 hijos.- le explica

- Wow yo solo tengo 2 varones y una nena.- sobre sus sobrinos

- Hey que bueno.- sonriéndole

- Sí, somos 3 hermanas ya que mis padres murieron en un terrible accidente hace años.- comenta

- Lo siento tanto, a mí solo me queda un hijo varón pero él no tuvo varones y mi hija si aun que Darién no me quiere porque siempre estuve discutiendo con Endimión, porque se robo a mi hija, lo odio aun que él le salvo la vida más de una vez en eso si se lo agradezco ya que mi hija si pudo morir feliz. Ya que estaban grande mis nietos cuando murió, sabes mi hija era una buena hija lástima que murió tan joven, era mis ojos.- sonriendo - era la más dulce de todas

- Que lindo habla de su hija.- ella emocionada

- Era mi mayor tesoro y sabes que conocí a la hija de amy y me hizo recordar mucho a mi hija.- nostálgico

- A veces los nietos son la imagen de los abuelos.- ella risueña

- Sí, tienes razón

Serena sacando la cartera

- Mire ella es Riny es mi hija mayor se llama como yo pero es muy alegre aun que un poco odiosa eso lo saco a mi jajaja

- Es hermosa

- Ella es dairen es un poco obstinada, es muy dulce con su padre aun que la copia de su padre tiene el genio de su tía rey.- feliz

Armando feliz

- Son tan lindas

- Sí, jajaja aun que son algo tremendas.- alegre

- Todos los niños son así

- Sí, lo sé.- sonriendo - sabe hace 5 años perdí a mi bebé casi tenía 3 meses de embarazo estábamos tan ilusionados – triste

- Lo siento tanto

- Lo que más deseo es salir embarazada de nuevo.- suspirando

- Vas a ver que pronto lo tendrás.- sonriéndole

- Ojala.- sonriéndole

En el consultorio de Darién

- Creo que serena tiene más razón que yo, soy un tonto porque tendré que ser tan celoso, mejor le pido disculpas a mi serena y todo arreglado.- salió del consultorio y fue en busca de su amada hasta que la consiguió con armando - serena

- Hola Darién, bueno señor armando fue un gusto conocerlo.- alegre

- Lo mismo digo

En eso venia amy con Taiki y las niñas

Amy asombrada

- Abuelo

- ¿Abuelo? – su esposo sin entender

- ¿Cómo estás? – armando mirándola

Amy sonriendo

- Muy bien tenía años sin verte y más cuando te invite a mi boda

- Estaba algo enfermo y no podía viajar.- explico

- Hola.- angie sonriéndole

- Hola hermosa, esta divina tu hija y muy dulce.- mirando a su nieta

- La conoces.- amy asombrada

- Sí, la vi hoy que entro a la oficina de Darién.- informa

- Ven dai el es abuelo de tu papá.- serena

- Hola.- dai acercándose

- Hola hermosa, igualita a tu padre.- sonriendo

- Sí, lo se

- Me imagino que ya te vas.- Darién mirándolo

- No.- amy abrazándolo - te presento a mi esposo

- Mucho gusto armando amamia.- mirando a Taiki

- Taiki Kou.

- Vamos abuelo, para que hablemos un buen rato.- amy feliz

- Sí, vamos

El abuelo se fue Amy, Taiki y angie para la cafetería

- Dairen vámonos para la casa.- Darién

- Todavía no sales.- serena extrañada

Darién no dijo nada y cargo a dai salió para el estacionamiento, serena lo siguió en eso se detuvo

- No hables con él, no me cae bien es un mentiroso

Serena se quedo asombrada

- Pero…

Darién mirándola con unos ojos

- No y punto

Serena comenzó a hervirle la sangre odia que le ordenen como si fuera su dueño

- No me hables así, sabes que no me gusta.- subiéndose al auto

Darién bajando a dairen

- Serena abre

Serena solo arranco y se fue

- Maldita sea.- Darién furioso

Hola, gracias por sus Rw esta historia está llegando a su final, no sé si son tres capítulos que faltan o dos. No estoy muy segura. Si algunas o algunas lectoras le gusta la pareja de mina y yaten, las invito para que lean nuestro bebé. Sin mas de decir, espero que les guste el capitulo

Yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, si serena es una despistada y ahora sabrás como él la relación de Darién y su abuelo, sobre las hermanas si se quieren mucho, a pesar que tienen mucha diferencia de edad

naiara moon: Hola gracias por comentar, si serena le pasan unas cosas únicas. Sobre ideas ya sabes que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia Nuestro bebé.

Usako-chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar, gracias por tus buenos deseos, nos vemos por el facebook

Starvenus: Hola gracias por comentar, jajajaa si pensaste que setsuna sería una bruja mala no, es familia y quiere la unión de los Amamia, si serena es única jejeje

Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Hola gracias por comentar, sobre setsuna no, ella es buena.

princessqueen: Hola gracias por comentar, este capítulo aclara tus dudas, Gracias a Dios, todo salió bien y ya estoy recuperándome satisfactoriamente

serenasm: Hola gracias por comentar, gracias peque… ya estoy recuperándome, cuando quieras saber de mi una duda, escríbeme

selajarg: Hola Bienvenida, gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo


	27. Chapter 27

Dairen estaba asustada, confundida y a la vez tenía ganas de llorar nunca había visto a sus padres pelear y menos delante de ella

Darién vio la cara de dai

- Lo siento tanto. No se que nos paso, perdón.- abrazándola

Dairen solo lloro en sus brazos

Mientras serena manejo hasta su casa, allí abrió la puerta se fue para su habitación a descansar no era gusto, lo que Darién estaba haciendo las cosas cada día se ponen peor decía entre ella misma

En la clínica

Darién llevo a dairen a comer helado y luego se fueron para la casa, al llegar dairen comenzó a jugar con la laptop de su padre, mientras él fue para la habitación para hablar con serena, la sorpresa es que la consiguió durmiendo

- Serena despierta.- con suavidad

Serena abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué? - Volteándose

- Necesitamos hablar.- serio

- Ok.- agarrando de la mesa agua y tomándose una pastilla - dime

- ¿Por qué estas tomando pastilla? ¿Te sientes mal? – preocupándose

Serena levantándose con cuidado

- Un poco. Me vino mi periodo y no me siento muy bien, así que habla que luego irme a caminar un poco

- Mejor la dejamos para otro día, no me gustaría pelear y menos si te sientes mal.- el levantándose

- Ok gracias.- ella levantándose y yéndose al baño, comenzando a llorar - creí que estaba embarazada no aguanto esto, no sé porque no salgo embarazada – desesperada

En el lugar de campamento

- Listo.- Riny sonriendo

- Eres muy buena cocinando.- Eliot asombrado

-Gracias saque ese don de mi tía lita, porque mi madre es pésima.- ella riéndose

- Mmm bueno.- él probando la comida

- Serena ven.- una compañera

- Ya voy.- sonriendo - horita vengo

- ¿Nos puedes ayudar con la comida? – pregunto una compañera tímida

- Claro que si, déjame terminar con lo mío y luego las ayudo.- ella

- Gracias serena.- su compañera

- De nada.- yéndose en donde estaba

- ¿Ya? – Eliot mirándola

- Sí, vamos a terminar

- Ok vamos

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena estaba preparando la cena cuando de repente le comenzó a doler el vientre, agarrándoselo

- ¿Qué me pasa si, ya me tome la pastilla? - Caminando para sentarse en una silla y respirando profundo

Darién y dairen venia muy divertidos

- Mami vamos a jugar.- dai feliz

- No, mi linda ve tú.- leve sonrisa

- Mami ¿Estas pálida? ¿Te sientes mal? – asustándose

- No ve

Dai se fue a jugar en su habitación

Darién acercándose

- ¿Todavía te duele?

- Sí, un poco

- Deberías dormir un rato

- ¿Y la cena? – mirándolo

- Yo me encargo.- él ayudándola a levantar

- Gracias.- ella caminando lentamente

- Mejor te acompaño

- Ok

Darién la acompaño, serena se acostó lentamente, él la arropo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a terminar de preparar la cena

Las horas pasaron serena seguía durmiendo, mientras dairen ayudo a Darién

En la campamento

- Es hora de dormir.- Riny bostezando

- Ve.- Eliot sonriéndole

- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches

Riny se fue y empezó a llamar a serena al celular, comenzó a sonar

Darién agarrando

- Bueno

- ¡Papi! – ella emocionada

- Mi princesa ¿Cómo estás? – emocionado de oírla

- Muy bien, quería saber de mi familia.- ella feliz

- Estamos bien, tu madre está durmiendo porque le dolía el vientre.- le informa

- Que mal, papi por favor dime que no es grave.- preocupándose

- No, mi amor solo que es un dolor.- sonriendo

- Ok ¿y dai?

- Está dormida

- Bueno papi, mañana vuelve a llamar.- ella

- No princesa, nosotros te llamamos.- contento

- Ok. Papi besos cuídate.- feliz

- Ok, adiós.- cortando

Riny dejo el celular a un lado y se puso la piyama, se acostó a dormir las horas pasaron

Había amanecido

Serena se levanto un poco adormilada

- Mmm tengo que irme a vestirme

Darién entrando

- Buenos días

- Buenos días, me voy hacer unas cosas.- le informa

- Ok, mi amor

Serena se baño y se vistió

- Ya me voy

- Me llevo a dairen.- le comunica

- Sí, adiós.- alejándose

- Adiós

Serena se fue para la clínica de sujimoto, para hacerse unos análisis más profundos de sobre la matriz

- La paciente serena de chiba.- nombro la enfermera

- Soy yo.- levantándose de su puesto

- Pase

- Gracias.- entrando

- Hola.- médico sonriéndole

- Alan.- ella asombrada

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Preocupada tengo unos meses sin cuidarme y no quedo embarazada.- le comenta triste

- Bueno aquí están los exámenes que te hiciste ayer.- él enseñándoselos

- Sí, me bajo mi periodo ayer mismo.- le comunica

- Ok, por eso no hay problema además, eso no es impedimento para terminar con el examen que te hare.- le comenta

- Ok

Comenzaron con los análisis serena estaba muy nerviosa, tenía miedo que saliera algo malo en su vientre

En la clínica

- Ya termine.- Darién

- Estás muy ocupado.- su hermana mirándolo

- No ¿por? – extrañado

- Es que estaba algo preocupada, por lo de abuelo.- mirándolo

- No me recuerdes de eso que, ayer me pelee con serena y seguimos peleando.- molesto

- Pero Darién.- ella asombrada

- Mejor dejemos de hablar de ese tema.- incomodándose

- ¿Y Riny?

- La está pasando bien, en el campamento.- leve sonrisa

- He qué bien.- sonriendo

- Sí, está muy feliz allá

- Vamos a ver a los pacientes.- jalándolo

- Sí, vamos.- sonriéndole

En la clínica

Serena asustada

- ¿Dime? ¿Qué tengo?

- Serena estas bien, solo que vamos a ponerte vitaminas.- mirándola

- ¿Por qué crees que perdí a mi bebé? – ella angustiada

- Tienes la matriz un poco débil, por eso las vitaminas y es mejor que antes no quedaras embarazada. Porque tendrías abortos y eso dañaría más matriz y es mejor ahora podrás tener un embarazo sano y hermoso.- sonriéndole

- Ojala es que no aguanto esto, quiero tener un niño.- ansiosa

- Vas a ver que si

Serena sonriendo

- Gracias

- Eso sí, desde hoy las vitaminas y nada de sexo mínimo hasta 4 semanas.- serio

- Tantas.- perpleja

- Es para que no quedes embarazada, en estos momentos. No sería muy riesgoso

- Ok

- En 4 semanas estas aquí, si las ganas te quieren vencerte dile a tu esposo que se pongan protección.- le recomendó

- Ok lo entendí

- Bueno serena, nos veremos en 4 semanas.- dándole la orden próxima cita

- Sí.- sonriendo - adiós

Serena se fue para la clínica, al llegar comenzó a trabajar ya no sentía dolor, pero si molestia.

Los días pasaron Riny seguía en el campamento muy a gusto mientras Darién y serena hablaron y se reconciliaron, pero sin recompensa. Ya que serena le invento muchas cosas para no estar con él, llego el día de ir a buscar a Riny

- Por fin Riny.- serena sonriendo

- Sí, ya la extrañaba.- emocionado

- Sí, yo también a mi bebé

- 2 semanas completitas.- él

- Sí

- Mami por fin Riny.- dai emocionada y mirando la carretera

En eso llego el bus y la primera en baja fue Riny

Serena y Darién

- Mi hermosa

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – ella emocionada

- Hola hermanita.- dai abrazándola por la pierna

Riny abrazándolos a los 3

- Los extrañe horrores

Todos

- Nosotros bien

- Que bien verlos.- feliz

Darién agarrando sus cosas

- Vámonos

- Sí.- Riny subiéndose y sentándose en la camioneta

Todos se fueron para la casa, al entrar Riny se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir, venía muy cansada del viaje mientras los demás estaban en la sala hablando muy a gusto

- Chicas noticias de última hora.- rey mirando a sus hermanas

- ¿Qué? – lita mirándola

- Van hacer tías, estoy embarazada de nuevo

Serena y lita

- ¿¡Que!?

- Sí, tengo casi 2 meses.- feliz

- Estamos en octubre.- serena

- Sí.- rey

- Nace para mayo.- lita

- Sí, vamos a ver que es.- rey contenta

Serena mirándola seria

- ¿Lo planearon o no?

- Bueno si.- ella

- Me alegro mucho por ti y Nicolás.- feliz

- Sí, felicidades.- Darién llegando con amy

- Otro miembro, en la familia Tsukino.- amy sonriendo

- Espero que sea una niña.- mina atrás de sus primos

- Eso lo que deseamos los 2.- sonriendo

- Que lindo, ya quiero que nazca.- mina emocionada

- Porque, no tenemos un bebé.- yaten mirando a su esposa que había traído las bebidas

-No mijo sí, tengo 3 no. Además eres demasiado apasionado.- mina sonriéndole

- Jajaja esta buena.- seiya soltando una carcajada

Yaten apenado

- Minako

- No me digas así.- molesta

- Comenzó la pelea.- Darién riéndose

Todos

- Jajaja

- Yo creo que todos nos podremos algo celosos.- comenta Taiki

- ¿Por qué? – serena extrañada

- Es que todos tuvimos a nuestros hijos seguido y no los disfrutamos como tíos.- comenta él

- Es verdad bueno aun que serena disfruto mas a Andrés que a Laura.- lita

- Sí, tienes razón Taiki así que mina y serena a trabajar duro.- amy sonriéndoles

- Aja.- serena

- Hay que pensar en diciembre.- comenta unazuki

- Sí, tienes razón.- serena

- ¿Y cuando se mudan? – pregunto Andrew mirando a su cuñado

- Mañana.- seiya

- Que bien

- Felicidades.- serena sonriéndoles

- Gracias.- ella

- Bueno, vamos a seguir con la plática.- Darién

Todos

- Sí

Las horas pasaron, todos se fueron para sus casas ya que era algo tarde

Serena acostándose en la cama

- Buenas noches

Darién mirándola

- Buenas noches. Serena

- Dime rápido, tengo sueño.- girándose

- Me ¿puedes decir que pasa? – molestándose

- ¿Qué pasa de qué? – sin mirarlo

- Desde que nos reconciliamos nos has querido estar conmigo.- dolido

- Este… he estado muy cansada, por no hacer el amor no significa que no te ame.- girándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Darién le agarro la cara

- Te amo, pero no entiendo tu rechazo

Serena mirándolo a los ojos

- Perdón.- quitándole la mano de su cara - ya es tarde - acostándose de nuevo

Darién estaba tan molesto, que tenía ganas de llorar, se levanto y se fue para la sala. Mientras serena comenzó a llorar como una niña hasta quedarse dormida, ya había amanecido serena preparo el desayuno mientras que Darién se había bañado, se había ido para la clínica sin decir nada a serena

- Buenos días mami.- Riny feliz

Serena estaba ida

- Buenos días.- dai grito

- Buenos días.- serena asustándose

- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Riny preocupada

- No, así que desayunen para llevarla para escuela.- rapidez

Riny y dai

- Ok

En la clínica

Darién estaba de mal humor últimamente serena estaba muy raro, será que ya no lo ama, en eso sonó el celular

- Bueno

- Voy a llegar tarde a la clínica, nos vemos.- serena corto

Darién asombrado

- Serena

Serena fue para la clínica hacerse otros análisis

- ¿Serena? - Alan Extrañado

- Hola Alan vine hacerme unos análisis que me falto.- le comenta ella

- Ok, ven vamos a ver cómo va tu matriz.- él

- No eran 4 semanas.- ella mirándolo

- Solo vamos a ver.- insistió

- Ok

Alan se llevo a serena y le hizo el examen, sonriendo

- Como me lo imagine

_-_ ¿Qué dime? – sin entender

- Estás lista para salir embarazada las vitaminas hicieron su efecto más rápido de lo que pensé, te pondré otro medicamento para que la fecundación sea más rápida, pero eso si tienes que estar muchas veces ya conoces el proceso.- risueño, sabía que menos de 4 semanas ella estaría lista para concebir

Serena sonrió apenada

- Sí, lo se

- En noviembre vienes para hacerte una prueba de embarazo.- mirándola

- Ok, gracias

- Estás muy feliz.- mirando la cara de felicidad de ella

- No, imaginas lo feliz que estoy.- radiante

- Felicidades

- Gracias.- ella, se fue para la clínica al llegar quería ir con Darién a contarle todo. Pero no pudo ya que tenía que hacer unas diligencias, pasaron las horas hasta que por fin lo pudo ver - ¡Mi amor! – grito de felicidad

Darién mirándola

- No grites así serena, estamos en un hospital.- serio

- Lo siento, quería decirte algo.- seria

- Horita no estoy demasiado ocupado.

- Hablaremos en la casa.- dolida

- No me esperes, voy a estar haciendo un trabajo muy importante.- mintió

- Ok, entonces adiós.- yéndose

- Adiós.- dándole la espalda

Serena se fue a cambiarse ya que tenía mucha rabia

- ¿Serena estás bien? – le pregunto molly

- Sí me voy.- cerrando la puerta en eso no vio que venía un enfermero corriendo haciendo que chochara con ella, se diera gusto en la cabeza

- Serena.- molly asustada

- Lo siento no la vi.- el hombre apenado

Serena abriendo los ojos

- ¡Ay no me duele! - saliéndole las lágrimas

- Quédate quieta.- molly auxiliándola

- Me duele mucho, ayyyy no escucho bien.- asustándose

- Yan busca rápido a un doctor a quien sea.- ella desesperada

Serena no aguanto y se desmayo

- Serena reacciona.- ella moviéndola

En eso venia yan y vio a Darién

- Necesito ayuda.- el enfermera

- ¿Qué paso?

- El gordo Kally le llego de lleno a serena y serena no aguanta el dolor en la cabeza

Darién asustado

- ¿Qué? Dios mío - Salió corriendo, al ver a serena allí estaba no había reaccionado aprovecho y se la llevo para el consultorio a revisarla

Serena comenzando a despertar

- Mmm me duele

Darién agarrándole la mano

- ¿Estás bien? – preocupado, kally de ser unos de los mejores enfermeros, sufre de sobre peso

- Darién me duele me quería matar ¡ay! – adolorida

- No te muevas, está muy apenado.- mirándola y revisándola

- No sé qué pasó, no lo recuerdo muy bien.- le informa

Darién revisándola

- Estás bien, solo tienes que descansar un poco

- Ok, perdóname Darién por hace unos días la verdad te he estado mintiendo.- apenada

- ¿Qué dices? – sin poderlo creer

- Es que, no te lo quería decir.- triste

- Luego hablaremos en la casa.- serio

- Ok

- Voy a llamar a molly, para ponga una inyección.- él

- Ok

Darién llamo a molly y le coloco la inyección, luego de eso se fueron para la casa a para serena descansara, al llegar Riny ayudo en la cena y en lo demás mientras dairen estaba jugando un poco en la laptop de su padre ya que parecía más de ella que de él, las horas pasaron y serena se levanto para comer

- ¿Ya estás bien? – pregunto Riny angustiada

- Sí

- El gordo kally me va a escuchar.- dai cruzando los brazos

- Fue culpa de los 2.- ella

- Bueno niñas coman, para que se vayan a dormir.- su padre

- La verdad, no tengo tanta hambre.- dai

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto su madre

- Es que antes de venir para acá, el abuelo de mi papá me invito a comer helado y fui.- ella contenta

Darién alterado

- ¿Qué? Dairen Dayana Chiba Tsukino

Serena se tapo los oídos ya que Darién se altera demasiado

Riny preocupada

- ¿Estás bien mami?

- Sí

- ¡Primera y última vez! – furioso

- Dai come y ve para tu habitación que tu padre y yo vamos hablar.- serena furiosa

- ¿Se van a gritar como la otra vez? – pregunto dai asustada

Serena y Darién solo se miraron

- ¿Se gritaron? – Riny seria

- Sí.- dai mirando a su hermana

- Vayan a comer en sus habitaciones y no las quiero ver pegadas en las escaleras porque les pego.- Darién con un tono serio

Riny y dairen se fueron casi corriendo

- Creo que ya es hora. Que hablemos sobre tu abuelo.- serena con los brazos cruzados

Hola aquí el capitulo, se acerca el gran final dejes sus Rw

Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Hola gracias por comentar, si Darién es muy terco acerca de lo su abuelo. Si lo hay, próximo capítulo lo sabrás

princessqueen: Hola gracias por comentar, Darién es un caso

serenasm: Hola gracias por comentar, si ya estoy muy bien. Gracias a Dios, espero que te guste el capitulo

selajarg: Hola gracias por comentar, si Darién ha sufrido por su abuelo, próximo capítulo será. Espero que te guste el capitulo

isabel20: Hola gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

naiara moon: Hola gracias por comentar, si serena tiene su carácter y Darién no se queda atrás

Usako-chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar, Darién es un caso serio

Yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, pues Darién no la pondrá fácil es demasiado orgulloso y celoso. Aun cree que su hija es una bebé


	28. Chapter 28

- Ese tema no se toca.- serio

- Soy tu esposa y quiero saber.- ella cruzando los brazos

- Ok, mi madre nació en cuna de oro es hija de un presidente muy famosa en esa época, cuando conoció a mi padre.- comenzó a contar

- Tu padre tiene dinero.- interrumpió ella

- En ese entonces no, mi padre vivía modestamente, no tenía el dinero que tiene ahora.- explica

- La clínica.- ella sin entender

- Mi tía Mía se caso con mi tío toru, quien es dueño de disqueras con ayuda de toru mi abuela Endimión pudo abrir la clínica así poco a poco mi padre y mi abuelo tienen a ahora una fortuna, pero armando se entero que mi madre estaba enamorada de mi papá y se opuso tanto que la llevo lejos por un tiempo de Japón.- sentándose en el mueble - cuando mi padre logro hallar a mi madre, todo cambio se casaron a escondidas y mi madre le dijo mentiras a armando, luego de unos meses mi madre quedo embarazada de mi y tuvo que huir para que armando no se diera dé cuenta con ayuda de toru, mis padres estuvieron en Londres, cuando mi madre tenía casi 9 meses nací yo en Japón ya que mis padres se quedarían unos días, pero armando los consiguió y al verme se emociono tanto que cambio su forma de ser – suspirando

- Sí, los perdono ¿Qué paso? – ella asombrada

- Cuando tenía los 6 años todo cambio, el hermano de mi madre comenzó a ponerse trabas entre mi padre y armando. Lógico armando le creyó más a su hijo que a mi padre, mi madre se fue disgustada de allá, hasta que mi madre dio a luz a amy desde entonces todo cambio.- serio

- Tu madre estuvo enferma.- ella mirándolo

- Armando no se despego de un momento de mi madre, y muchas veces le dio las gracias a mi padre por salvarla. El día de su muerte armando estaba como loco y comenzó a echarle la culpa a mi padre desde allí nos mudamos para acá y no supimos nada de ellos. Hasta ahora.- mirándola

- Pero no hay razón para tanto odio, además tu abuelo está arrepentido y no me dijo mentiras.- ella seria

- No quiero saber nada de él.- rudeza

- Es tu abuelo.- ella molestándose

- Para mí, no lo es

- Ok ok no me meto en eso.- perdiendo la cabeza

- En serio.- mirándola

Serena seria

- En serio, tengo algo que decirte

- Dime

- En estos días, te he mentido he estado viendo un medico.- nerviosa

- ¿Médico? – sin poderlo creer

- Sí, es que hace 2 meses atrás estaba muy preocupada porque no quedaba embarazada y fui con Alan así se llama el doctor, me consiguió un problema en la matriz estaba en tratamiento por 2 semanas por eso no pude estar contigo.- explicándole

Darién estaba asombrado

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, hoy fui.- sentándose a lado de el

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – angustiado

- Que ya puedo tener relaciones y que en cualquier momento puedo quedar embarazada.- feliz

Darién emocionado

- En serio mi amor, hay que ponerse a hacerlo ya

Serena sonriendo

- Deja, acuérdate que todavía me duele la cabeza

Darién alzándola y dando vueltas con ella

- Te amo

Riny y dai mirándolos

- Están felices.- sonriendo - como loquitos

- Bájame.- pidió ella feliz

- No.- robándole un beso que serena disfruto

En casa Kou

Seiya emocionado

- Inazuki te amo mucho

Inazuki sonrió

- Sabía que te iba a gustar

- Pero vamos a vivir a alado de tío Taiki y yaten.- seiya emocionado

- Sí, hable con el señor y me la dio en un buen precio, mina y amy me ayudaron claro que tus hermanos no saben nada todavía.- ella feliz

- Que feliz estoy.- emocionado

- Lo sabía.- ella risueña

- Me voy a mi nueva habitación.- su hija salió corriendo

Seiya agarrándola por la cintura

- Te voy a dar tu premio.- dándole un beso

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Basta Darién.- ella sonriendo

- Estoy tan feliz.- seguía dándole vueltas

- Lo sé, mi amor.- feliz

- Mañana comenzaremos a fabricar a nuestro bebé

- Ok, mi amor

- Vamos a descansar.- agarrándola de la mano

- Sí

Las horas pasaron, hasta amanecer serena se levanto temprano hizo el desayuno luego iría a llevar a las niñas a la escuela aun que Darién estaba haciendo un trabajo aun que se le complico un poco todo

- Ese trabajo me tiene loco.- Darién desesperado

- ¿Qué estás haciendo amor? – le pregunto ella acercándose

- Una tesis sobre el sida, todavía me falta algo.- informa

- No sabía.- poniéndole la comida

- Me lo dieron ayer. Ayer adelante un poco, espero terminarlo lo más rápido posible.- suspirando

- Espero que si.- ella

Riny bajando las escaleras

- Buenos días

- Buenos días.- su padre

Dai bajando a toda brisa

- Ya tengo que irme

- Tranquila.- su madre sonrió

- Tengo que presentar un examen urgente.- ella angustiada

- Ok, vámonos.- su madre

- Ok, nos vemos allá.- su hermana

- Ok

Serena y dairen se fueron para la escuela al llegar, la maestra le comento que dairen es buena lo único malo que era un poco perezosa, no se extraño ya que dairen también había sacado lo de ella, se fue para la clínica. Al llegar comenzó con la rutina de siempre y luego se iría hablar amy sobre unas cosas, las horas pasaron todo normal como siempre aun que lo único malo fue un niño que estaba furioso porque le iban agarrar puntos, como no se dejo mordió a serena, la madre estaba muy apenada pero serena no le tomo importancia ya que cuando el pequeño se tranquilizo le cayó encima a serena abrazándola… luego de eso, ella fue para su casa al llegar se consiguió con un regaño hacia dairen y Darién demasiado enfadado

_- ¿Qué paso? - serena mirándolos_

_- Dairen castigada por 2 semanas.- él exaltado _

_- ¡Qué! – ella asombrada _

_- Me rompió la laptop y para completar todo mi trabajo se perdió.- le explica _

_- Yo no quería.- ella apenada _

_- Silencio, no quiero oírte.- muy serio _

_- Bueno ahora las cosas están feas.- murmuro Riny _

_- Bueno ahora si dairen dayana ¿Cómo pasaron las cosas? – le pregunto su madre _

_- Venia corriendo choque con papi, se le cayó la laptop de golpe.- explico _

_- Cuando no.- su madre mirándola seria_

_- Perdón.- ella triste _

_- Vete a tu habitación.- le ordeno su padre _

_- Sí.- ella haciendo puchero _

_- Voy a comenzar hacer el almuerzo.- ella _

_- Vamos te ayudo.- se ofreció su hija mayor _

_Serena y Riny se fueron a la cocina _

_En casa Kou aino_

_- Ahora si me va a dar algo.- mina nerviosa _

_- Deja los nervios.- su esposo _

_- No entiendes y si tengo más de 2.- ella casi llorando _

_- Ok, no damos en adopción.- bromeándole _

_- Sí, como no.- dándole un golpe en la cabeza_

_- Ya mi amor, además solo es un atraso de 15 días_

_- Tú lo dices, así tan fácil como no eres tú.- ella alterándose _

_- Vamos a ver, si se pone azul o rojo.- él _

_Mina dándole un golpe_

_- No es ese, tonto vamos a ver si sale 2 rayitas positivas o negativas, tarado_

_- Ok_

_- Se puso positivo, no.- comenzando a llorar_

_- Ya mi amor, no llores.- el_

_- Te odio.- yéndose a su habitación_

_- Que hice ahora.- sin entender _

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Darién entrando a la habitación de dai_

_- Hija perdóname es que en verdad no quería perder la información_

_- Papi perdón te amo y no quería hacerlo.- llorando_

_- Lo sé corazón, yo sé que mi niña sería incapaz de algo así.- abrazándola con amor _

_- Te ayudare en lo que sea, pídemelo.- mirándolo _

_- Serás mi asistente personal.- sonriéndole _

_- Sí.- sonriendo_

_- Vamos ayudante, vamos a comenzar.- risueño _

_- Sí_

_Dairen ayudo mucho a Darién, hasta el día que entrego el trabajo los días pasaron y las semanas también._

_Ya habían pasado 2 meses estaban en diciembre mina ya tiene casi 3 meses de embarazo pero no se le nota nada al principio de preocupo, Taiki le dijo que el bebé también, rey ya tenía 4 meses y se le notaba bastante se hizo un ecografía y salió que tendría una nena están más que felices ya que esa, es la mayor ilusión de Nicolás_

- Tengo que irme.- ella

- Mi amor ¿todavía no sabes si estas embarazada o no? – le pregunto Darién curioso

- No, amor los análisis no han salido todavía.- le comenta

- Ok, mi amor

- Mami, vámonos a comprar las cosas. Que pasado mañana es navidad.- su hija menor

- Sí, lo sé.- su madre

- Vámonos ya.- Riny desesperada

Las chicas se fueron para el centro comercial, al llegar serena compro unas cuantas cosas para las niñas mientras, Riny le estaba comprando un regalo a Elio ya que hablo con serena, se lo acepto pero eso si nada de besos hasta que estuvieran grandes, mientras Darién ese día perdió el conocimiento serena y Riny estaban asustadas. Luego de tantas cosas dijo que si ya que lo conocía. Eso sí, no pueden salir solo hasta que él lo vea conveniente, mientras dai estaba comprando unas cosas para su mamá ya que quería regalarle un buen regalo

En casa Kou Chiba

- Listo.- amy

- Mami ¿para cuándo vamos a comprar los regalos? – le pregunto angie

Amy sonriendo

- Hoy

- Súper

Amy sonriendo

- Vamos a vestirnos

- Sí

En casa Kou Aino

- Listo.- mina terminando de acomodar los regalos

- Mami cuando nazca mi hermanit ¿lo puedo cargar? – le pregunto yuske

- Claro que si.- ella

- Yo quiero que sea un niño.- su hija

- Yo lo que sea.- su esposo

- Vaya, esta barriga no se nota nada.- mina sonriendo

- Es verdad.- su esposo

Mika y yuske

- Bebé di algo

Mina y yaten sonrieron nunca pensaron que los niños estuvieran tan emocionados

En casa de Lita

- Listo.- Andrew

- Gracias, mi amor.- lita sonriéndole

- Vámonos, para la casa de tía rey.- Laura

- Sí, vamos.- Andrés

- Están emocionados, con la bebé de rey.- su esposo

- Sí.- lita

- ¿Y si tenemos otro hijo? – mirándolo su esposo

- ¿Qué? ¡No quiero! Vamos a ver la comida.- yéndose para la cocina

Andrew solo sonrió

En casa de Rey

_- Vámonos.- su esposa _

_- No, tú no sales estas embarazada.- su esposo _

_- Sí, mami en cama.- su hijo _

_Rey molesta_

_- Caramba, no estoy enferma_

_- Sí, embarazada.- su esposo _

_- Sí, hay que cuidar a mi hermanita.- su hijo _

_- Dios que tortura.- pensó ella _

_En casa Chiba_

_- Me parece mentira, que estés aquí armando.- Endimión sin poderlo crecer _

_- Créelo, mi nieto es terco salió a mi.- sonriendo _

_- Eso si_

_- Ya he conocido a mis bisnietas son hermosas todas, me preocupa que serena este tan señorita.- celoso _

_- Sí, creció tan rápido mi princesita.- nostálgico _

_- Ya hablaste con Darién sobre mí.- le pregunto _

_- Sí, pero es terco como el solo.- suspirando _

_- Bueno les dejare mi herencia a mis bisnietas que puedo hacer.- serio _

_- Vaya que cambio.- asombrado _

_- Son unas nenas muy dulces, me tiene enamorado angie y serena son muy tiernas.- risueño _

_- De eso, no te discuto_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Darién estaba acomodando los regalos para sus hijas y su amada serena, que no faltara nada para navidad. Al llegar serena se sentó ya que se sentía muy cansada y le dolía las piernas, a la media noche le dio algo de fiebre, luego se le paso._

_Había amanecido serena fue a buscar los resultados y luego se fue para la casa_

_- Hola mi amor.- Darién apareciendo _

_- Hola.- ella dándole un beso - ya terminaste de adornar el árbol_

_- Sí.- él _

_- Me voy a cambiar, para ayudarte un poco.- ella _

_- Ok ¿mi amor que salió en los resultados? Ansioso _

_Serena mirándolo sería_

_- Negativo, no estoy embarazada_

_- Mi amor.- abrazándola - pensé que esta vez si_

_- Yo también.- ella suspirando - sabes he pensado que, no quiero saber nada de esto y si Dios no quiere que salga embarazada por algo es, voy a volver a cuidarme de nuevo.- triste _

_Darién estaba asombrado_

_- Me voy a cambiar.- subiendo las escaleras, al rato bajo y comenzó acomodar todo como siempre, al rato llegaron las chicas ayudar a serena ya que Darién estaba con los chicos acomodando las cosas para mañana_

_- ¿Y serena estás embarazada? – le pregunto su cuñada _

_- No, ya le dije a Darién que no quiero tener hijos, se me borro la ilusión si no salgo embarazada por algo es.- seria _

_- Que mal, si tengo gemelos de nuevo te regalo un niño.- mina sonriendo _

_- Mina si como no, lo dices de la boca para afuera.- lita sonriendo _

_- Igual es familia.- comenta mina _

Serena sonrió

- Gracias mina, pero mejor no

- Saben Andrew quiero otro hijo.- comenta ella

Todas

- Qué

- No quiero todavía, pienso que con los niños es más que suficiente.- anuncia

- Bueno si es verdad, este no lo planee pero si viene por algo es.- mina

- Sí, tienes razón, es mejor planear los niños que vengan de sorpresa.- comenta amy

- Mis hijas han sido mi mayor sorpresa.- serena riéndose

- Sí, es verdad.- rey

En otro lado

- Así están las cosas.- Andrew

- Vaya ya serena, se resigno a no tener hijos.- Nicolás asombrado

- A mí me tan dando ganas de embarazar a unazuki.- seiya

- Todavía yo no me animo, con angie estamos bien.- Taiki serio

- Yo sin planear, embarace de nuevo a mina.- yaten divertido

- Que daría yo porque serena, estuviera embarazada.- Darién triste

- Tranquilo, pronto serena te dará la noticia.- seiya lo anima

- Lo dudo, comenzara a cuidarse de nuevo.- les recuerda

- Que mal.- Taiki

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Listo.- anuncio serena

- Para mañana, estará todo listo.- amy emocionada

- Sí.- lita sonriendo

- Tengo hambre.- mina agarrándose el vientre

- No se nota nada.- serena asombrada

- Sí, lo sé.- ella sonriendo - tengo la esperanza que es solo uno

- Así parece.- lita mirándola

Serena se sintió algo mareada y se sentó en el mueble

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto su cuñada

- Sí, es que a ayer en la noche me dio un poco de fiebre, no fue nada malo.- le informa

- Será que tienes un virus.- lita mirándola

- Será.- ella

- Vamos a terminar.- mina

Todas

- Sí

Las horas pasaron rápido hasta amanecer, la mañana fue algo desastrosa ya que todos estaban acomodando todo para la noche buena. La pasan todos en casa de Darién y serena, ella se colocó una blusa materna ya que estaba de moda y se colocó un pantalón con dibujos por los lados, mientras Darién se vistió de negro y se colocó un collar que le había regalado las niñas en su cumpleaños, dairen se había puesto un vestido color blanco y los adornos de color azules, en cambio Riny se puso un vestido color rosa ya que era su color favorito, todos llegaron puntuales mina lucía un vestido color anaranjado, mientras lita se había puesto un vestido color verde claro, rey se puso una camisa materna y un pantalón de color rojo, amy se puso un vestido azul con encajes blancos, los niños estaban con camisa y pantalón y las niñas con vestidos de colores cálidos

_- Vaya parece que será una navidad muy buena.- serena sonriendo _

_- Sí.- rey sonriendo_

_- Como ya comimos, vamos a dar los regalos.- propuso lita _

_- Es muy pronto.- su esposo _

_- Sí, porfa.- angie _

_- Si, los regalos.- amy _

_- Sí.- dai emocionada_

_- Comencemos de mayor a menos.- propuso serena _

_- Ok, por leí será el 1 nieto.- amy mirándolos _

_- Está bien.- serena _

_- Riny ven.- su padre _

_- ¿Qué me van a regalar? – pregunto ella emocionada _

_- Te va hacer mucha falta, cuando entres a otro año.- su padre _

_Riny sonrió_

_- Toma hermosa, una laptop para ti.- él _

_- Gracias papi.- emocionada _

_- De nada.- sonriendo _

_- Este es mi regalo, lo compre pero…- serena sonriendo _

_- ¿Qué? – su hija _

_- Ábrelo_

_Riny lo abrió y se emociono_

_- El celular que quería, ¿pero cómo?_

_- Fácil no disimulabas, como la línea estaba a nombre mío solo compre el equipo y tienes tu línea intacta.- su madre _

_- Muchas gracias mami_

_- Ven Andrés espero, que te guste lo compramos entre tu padre y yo.- lita mirando a su hijo _

_- Cuídalo.- su padre mirándolo _

_- Ok.- abriéndolo - wow el juego que quería gracias - emocionado_

_- Ven Rick lo compramos entre tu padre y yo, solo un regalo este año te portaste fatal.- rey seria _

_- Ok.- abriéndolo y emocionado - mil gracias es lo que quería _

_- Lo cuidas he mira que están caros.- su padre serio _

_- Sí, papá_

_- Vengan acá mocosos.- mina _

_- Mina.- su esposo _

_Mina sonriendo_

_- Toma mika y toma yuske_

_- Wow la muñeca que quería.- niña emocionada _

_- El juego de doctor que tanto quería.- niño _

_Los niños_

_- Gracias_

_- De nada_

_- Tomen aquí están los míos.- su padre _

_- Wow el juego que quería.- yuske emocionado _

_- La barbie que quería.- mika _

_Los niños_

_- Gracias_

_- De nada_

_Darién y serena _

_- Dairen ven_

- Sí

- Entre tu padre y yo te compramos la laptop que tanto querías.- serena sonriendo

Dai con los ojitos iluminaditos

- En serio

- Sí, pequeña.- su padre

- Mil gracias.- ella feliz

- Espero que lo disfrutes.- su madre

- Claro que sí

- Princesa de ojos azules de papá, te compro este regalo es algo insignificante para ti.- seiya

- Se pasa de payaso.- comenta serena

- Eso no es nada.- unazuki

- Gracias papi.- abriéndolo - wow una casa de muñecas, gracias te amo

- Yo también.- sonriendo

- Iris siempre, lo tiene comiendo de la mano.- comenta Taiki

- Por eso los hijos no hay que darles alas, yo no caigo en sus juegos.- yaten serio

- Papi, cárgame estoy cansada.- mika

- Claro que sí, mi amor.- poniéndosela en las piernas

- No, si te hacemos caso nos volvemos locos.- Taiki serio

Todos se echaron a reír

- Te compre esto iris.- su madre, entregándole un juego de cosméticos

- Gracias.- sonriendo

- Ven angie, te compre este dije para que pongas a la persona que mas quieres.- su padre

Angie sonriendo

- Gracias, tío Darién me regalas una foto tuya

- Que golpe tan bajo.- Taiki con dolor

- Angie.- su madre asombrada

- Claro que sí, mi princesita.- Darién

- Toma tu regalo, mi princesa hermosa.- Andrew a su hija

- Gracias, papi el juego de cocina que quería.- feliz

- Qué bueno, que te allá gustado.- lita

- Mil gracias

En eso suena el timbre

Serena abriendo

- Hola Endimión

- Hola.- abrazándola y tocándole el vientre - ¿y cómo se porta mi nieto?

- He.- serena sin entender

- Porque esa cara ¿no estás embarazada? – mirándolo

Serena nerviosa

- No

- Pensaba con esa ropa.- sonriendo

- Endimión.- algo seria

- Papá tu, con tus cosas.- Darién soltando una carcajada

- Traje regalos para todos.- grito el abuelo

Los niños

- ¡Sí!

Endimión le dio regalos a todos, luego se quedo un rato, la fiesta duro hasta las 3, todos se fueron para sus casas, la mañana paso rápido serena se levanto con ganas de vomitar se fue para el baño de la cocina para que no la escucharan y luego se tomo un jugo

_Serena tocándose el vientre_

_- Pronto papá, sabrás que vienes en camino solo espera un poco si, pórtate bien.- se fue a acostar, como a la hora todos despertaron para los regalos en el árbol_

_- Wow están hermosos mis regalos.- Riny emocionada _

_- También los míos.- dai feliz _

_Serena y Darién bajaron es escaleras juntos_

_- Voy a ver que me regalaste.- su esposo _

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Espero que te guste_

_Darién lo abrió y mirando la carta_

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

_- Mmm no se, ábrelo.- haciéndose la inocente _

_Darién lo abrió prueba de embarazo POSITIVO_

_- ¡No!_

_- Sí, en 8 meses tendremos un bebé en casa.- ella radiante _

_- Mi amor.- dándole vueltas y dándole un beso_

_- Feliz navidad, mi amor.- risueña _

_- Es el mayor regalo serena, te amo.- feliz _

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Riny sin entender _

_- Van a tener un hermanito.- su padre _

_- ¿Qué? - Dai Emocionada_

_- Dios, que alegría.- Riny alegre _

_Las niñas abrazaron a serena fuertemente estaba muy contentas con la noticia, serena lloro al verlos tan felices_

_- Te amo tanto.- él _

_- Yo también.- ella saliéndose las lágrimas de nuevo_

_- Tenemos que pensar en el nombre y eso.- comento dai _

_- Todavía falta.- su madre _

_- Lo que sea, no importa.- su padre _

_- Sí, es verdad hemos esperado tanto, este bebé.- Riny radiante _

_- Sí.- su hermana _

_- Tenemos, que dar la noticia a todos.- él _

_- Sí, es muy temprano.- ella _

_- No me importa_

_Darién llamo a todos para dar la noticia del bebé serena estaba realmente feliz._

_Los días pasaron muy rápido, la semanas también, Endimión estaba realmente feliz con la llegada del bebé más que todo la familia Chiba Tsukino en estos meses que han pasado Rey y Nicolás tuvieron una nena hermosa igualita a rey con los ojos de Nicolás, la pusieron Nicoll Serena por su tía, a los pocas semanas mina también dio a luz a Yumi Mina una nena hermosa igualita a yaten no perdió pinta, solo estaba de la dulce espera de los gemelos de serena, si gemelos cuando se enteraron se pusieron más que felices todos estaba reunidos en casa Chiba Tsukino ya que era el cumpleaños de Darién Chiba_

_Todos_

_- Que la muerda_

_Darién la mordió, entre seiya y Andrew lo hundieron en la torta haciendo que se llenara toda la cara todos no aguantaban la risa_

_- Mi amor te vez hermoso.- serena riéndose _

_Darién la agarro la lleno de melado_

_- Te vez hermosa_

_Serena riéndose_

_- Odioso_

- Vaya, que cómicos.- mina divertida

Yaten con yumi en sus brazos

- Vamos, mordida de nuevo

- Sí.- rey

- Nicoll, tienen los ojitos bien abiertos.- Nicolás sonriendo

Serena agarrándola

- Que paso hermosa

Riny quitándosela a serena

- Verdad que tú solo quieres a tía Riny

Nicoll sonrió con ella

- Ven con dairen.- emocionada

Nicoll se fue con ella

- Ven yumi.- Andrés

Yumi agarraba a yaten fuerte de la camisa

- No quiere.- alegre

- Gracias por venir mi fiesta.- Darién agradecido

Todos

- De nada

En eso serena comenzó a sentirse algo mal

- Sere ¿estás bien? – le pregunto amy

- No lo sé, me siento algo mal. Debe ser porque andaba haciendo unas cosas.- explica ella

- Respira profundo, vamos para la sala.- le propuso

Serena se sentó en la sala, al sentarse comenzaron las contracciones

- Ayy amy, parece que los gemelos quieren nacer.- asustándose

- Que, respira.- amy se fue para el jardín en donde estaba todos - Darién ven serena tienes dolores

Todos

- Qué

Darién salió corriendo a donde estaba serena

- Mi amor ¿estás bien? – preocupándose

- No.- ella con dolor

- Niñas busquen la ropa de los gemelos.- le ordeno su padre

Dai y Riny fueron corriendo

- Bombón tranquila.- seiya

- Acabo de llamar a una ambulancia.- unazuki

- Gracias.- Darién

- Vamos a movernos, tenemos que estar en calma.- amy

- Esto es horrible.- serena suspirando

- Tranquila sere, yaten busca un paño frio.- mina asustándose

- Ok.- yaten yéndose

- Seiya revísale el pulso.- ordeno mina

- Está en contracciones fuertes.- anuncia

En eso escucharos, la sirenas de la ambulancia

- Vamos, mi amor.- Darién ayudándola a levantarse con cuidado

- Nos vamos, unazuki te encargo de las niñas. Lo demás.- serena

- Sí, ve.- ella

- Yaten, vámonos.- lo llamo su esposa

- ¿Y las cosas de los bebés? – pregunto rey

- Vámonos, en la camioneta.- su esposo

Todos se fueron para la clínica al entrar, metieron a serena en la sala de partos, serena no estaba para aguantar mucho comenzó a pujar

Darién estaba agarrándola de la mano, mientras seiya estaba a punto de recibir a uno de los gemelos

_- Aquí está.- seiya sonriendo y dándoselo a molly - bombón solo falta uno y ya_

_Serena volvió a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que salió el bebé_

_- Listo, esta hermoso.- él colocándoselo en el pecho_

_Serena sonrió_

_- El será Sui Said_

_Darién sonrió_

_- Ok, mi amor.- dándole un beso en los labios - buen trabajo mi amor, te amo_

_- Entonces me imagino que este es Darién Endimión.- seiya mirándolos _

_Darién sonrió_

_- Sí_

_Seiya dándoselo_

_- Felicidades a los 2_

_Serena y Darién_

_- Gracias_

_- Te amo.- Darién mirándola con amor _

_- Yo también, te amo.- ella emocionada_

_- Que lindos.- seiya sonriéndoles - vamos a pasarte a una habitación_

_- Ok_

_Seiya pasó a serena a una habitación al rato, todos entraron y vieron a los bebés_

_- Están hermosos.- Riny emocionada con sus hermanitos _

_- Sí, son tan lindos.- dai feliz _

_- Igualitos a Darién.- rey asombrada _

_- No, estás equivocada se parecen a los 2.- lita mirándolos _

_- Que raro salieron rubios.- mina extrañada _

_- Era justicia.- serena sonriendo _

_Todos se echaron a reír_

_- Están hermosos, mis sobrinos.- amy emocionada _

_- Dios mío, mis herederos.- abuelo orgulloso _

_Darién sonrió_

_- Este es Sui y este Endimión bebé.- padre de Darién _

_- Papá es Darién.- lo corrigió su hijo _

_- Como sea.- él dándole besos a los bebés_

_- Por fin, Dios le dio al varón pero doble.- mina alegre _

_- Sí, son una bendición.- serena feliz _

_- Así es.- yaten _

_Los niños estaban fascinados con los gemelos, más estaba enamoradas sus hermanas_

_- Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños.- dándole un beso a serena_

_- Te amo tanto.- ella _

_- Una foto.- anuncio seiya _

_- Acomódense.- pidió molly _

_Todos se pusieron alado de serena y Darién, Darién tenia sui y serena Darién, desde ese día todos cambio los gemelos cambiaron las vidas de todos, Riny los llevaba a pasear todas las tardes con Elio, mientras serena y Darién se quedaban con dairen jugando, mientras todos comenzaron con la loca idea de tener hijos, Seiya embarazo a unazuki y tuvieron un varón el pequeño seiya, estaba vez se parece a su madre, yaten no invento y se quedo con sus 3 angelitos, Lita y Andrew decidieron tener un bebé pero todavía no salía embarazada, Rey y Nicolás se quedaron con sus nenes aun que con Rick y Nicoll valían por 20 niños, Amy y Taiki no quieren tener hijos aun que no escapa la idea de un futuro tener hijos._

_Habían pasado 3 años_

- Sui, por favor ven.- lo llamo su padre

Sui es el más tremendo de los gemelos se la pasa jugando, pero su mayor debilidad es serena para él es la mejor madre del mundo

Darién salió a su padre serio, tranquilo y muy cariño

- Darién ve a jugar.- llamo su madre

- No, mami.- comiendo galletas

- Vamos dari, vamos a jugar.- su hermana dairen

- Sí, vamos

- Están enormes, mis hermanitos.- Riny encantada

- Sí, qué más puedo pedir tengo 2 hijas hermosas y 2 hijos hermosos.- serena sonriendo

Darién alzando a sui

- Vamos para que mami

- Sí.- emocionado

Sui le cayó encima a serena

- Mami love

- Yo también, te amo.- serena radiante

- Mami, te amo.- su otro pequeño

- Yo también, love.- mirando a pequeño Darién

- Vamos a jugar.- Riny jalándolos

- Sí, vengan.- dai

Los gemelos se fueron a jugar con sus hermanas

- La vida nos ha bendecido.- Darién mirándola

- Y de qué manera.- ella feliz

- Serena te amo, eres lo más importante para mí.- con amor

- Yo también, te amo.- ella sonriendo

- Gracias por darme, unos hijos maravillosos.- él

- De nada y yo le doy gracias a Dios por darme un esposo maravilloso y unos hijos hermosos.- ella orgullosa

- Hasta, la muerte te amare.- acariciándole el mentón

- Lo sé, hasta la muerte.- risueña

- Siempre serás mi único y verdadero amor.

- Tú también.- dándole un beso

Serena y Darién se dieron un gran beso lleno de esperanza, alegrías y mucho amor. Para ellos sus vidas estaba más que hecha no podían pedir más a la vida, a pesar de los problemas y las mentiras el amor pudo verse todo quien se amaran por siempre Darién y serena

Fin

Hola gracias por apoyo y por leer esta historia de los agradezco mucho, nunca pensé que les fuera a gustar tanto… y dejar tantos rw se los agradezco de corazón, solo faltaría el Epílogo, lo subiría esta misma semana es corto. Le agradezco por dejas sus rw A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Conyta Moonligh

Usako-chiba-T

isabel20

Yesqui2000

naiara moon

Magguie Aino

Espero que les guste el final de esta historia


	29. Chapter 29

Epílogo

En casa Chiba Tsukino

En la habitación de Darién y Serena

- Creo que es mejor, hablar que ha pasado en estos 3 años.- serena abrazando a su esposo, se encontraban en la cama

- Sí, hablemos de estos 3 años.- él sonriendo

- Luego de tener a mis gemelos hermosos y traviesos.- ella feliz - seiya se animo a tener un bebé. Al principio le costó, pero no tanto como a mí – le comenta

- Sí, es verdad.- apretándola a su cuerpo

- Luego de eso.- mirando a su esposo - armando y tú hablaron y se arreglaron las cosas aun que, para armando es una alegría tener a mis gemelos. Decidió dárselas a todos sus bisnietos por partes iguales de su fortuna. Los nietos quedaron de acuerdo con su decisión – sonriendo

- Bueno, si quedamos en buenos términos, no puedo negar que adora a nuestros hijos.- él apenado, por fin limo las perezas con su abuelo

- Eso sí, Rey y Nicolás se quedaron con sus 2 bebés, uno nunca sabe cuál será el futuro ¿verdad mi amor? – alegre

- Sí, es verdad, aun que creo que Amy y Taiki no tendrás más bebés, aun que digan lo contrario.- le comenta, su hermana es muy terca y los veía felices con su princesita

- Vamos a tener fe.- ella sonriendo

- Ok

- Lita y Andrew están con la idea de tener otro bebé, espero que lo tengan.- abrazándolo con fuerza y colocándole las piernas en las de él

- Sí, se lo merecen, aun que Mina y Yaten ya decidieron cerrar la fábrica.- sonriendo y acordándose - sabes Michiru se caso de nuevo, con Alan

- Sí, lo sé son muy felices ya era hora.- ella sonriendo, es el chisme en toda la clínica del matrimonio de su amiga. Apenas su esposo se lo estaba diciendo, ella lo sabía hace días.- sabes yo también he pensado que con 4 hijos es más que suficiente ¿no crees? – mirándolo

- Totalmente de acuerdo, pienso que así. Somos más que felices.- dándole un beso en los labios

- Yo también, pienso lo mismo.- dándole un gran beso

En eso entra Riny

- Ya llegaron todos.- anuncia ella mirándolos y se sonrojo al verlos así de acaramelados

- ¿Y los gemelos? – serena separándose de su esposo

- Los tiene tío Taiki y tía Amy.- informo ella

- Vamos.- mirando a su esposo, estaba alado de ella y dándole un golpecito en las nalgas

- Lo que usted diga, Señora Chiba.- sonriendo

Darién y serena salieron a recibir a su familia. Que estaban todos allí esperándolo para conversar y planear lo que vendría el futuro, ya que todos esperaban un futuro lleno esperanza y muy prospero

Fin

Hola chicas y chicos, aquí se termina esta historia… esto es como la pequeña continuación del final, se que el final trate de no dejar cable suelto por ahí…. Como estaba historia estaba terminada le agregue ciertas cosas, el que la leyó antes en Univisión lo sabe, bueno me despido de esta historia. Fue un gusto leer sus Rw y conocer a tantas personas lindas y maravillosas por medio de este fic, nos seguiremos viendo en mis otras historias. Gracias por todo.


End file.
